The destiny is nothing
by Rosmir
Summary: "You are no one" "I have never been nothing! I am Athena Stormborn, of the blood of Gea and Uranus, but before them of Infinity and Eternity. I once could been the weak woman that you expect that I be, but now I am no anymore. I have burned cities to the ashes and destroyed universes by just thinking about it. All those who have dared to defy me have died screaming".
1. Through of the times

**Disclaimer:** **El Universo Marvel no me pertenece, es propiedad de Stan Lee. Solo me adjudico la creación de los diferentes personajes inesperados añadidos a la trama.**

* * *

 **The destiny is nothing**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **A través de los tiempos**

* * *

Muchos creen que antes del estallido que dio inicio al Universo no existía nada ni nadie, pero se equivocan. En ese inmenso vacío de oscuridad perduraron entidades con un poder inconmensurable, anteriores a la creación misma, los cuales se encargan de gobernar sobre la vida y el destino de los seres, proporcionándole un equilibrio a la existencia. Sin embargo, nada dura para siempre, y como el alba y el ocaso, ese vacío conoció su término.

Se dice que en el principio del mundo solo existía Gea. Gea era la Tierra y la madre, y de ella nació quien se convertiría en su esposo y Rey, Urano. Urano creo las montañas y el cielo, y se encargó de darle origen a la creación de los seres vivientes. De su unión con su esposa Gea nacieron los Titanes.

Se dice que el poder es algo que tiende a corromper y que el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente, y como el sol que se extingue para dar paso a la noche, la edad pacifica de los dioses llego a su fin. Urano cegado por el poder desterró a sus propios hijos; hecatónquiros y ciclopes al Tártaros, temeroso de que algún día decidieran acabar con su reinado y deponerlo de su lugar sobre todos los demás seres. Y aunque no desterró a los Titanes, tampoco significaba que los amara. Era un ser egoísta que no se preocupaba por nadie a excepción de él mismo.

Pero Gea le era fiel al amor que sentía por sus hijos y, como una buena madre, no permitiría que la tiranía siguiera reinando, arriesgando con ello la seguridad de sus vástagos. Asi que intento convencer al clan de titanes de buscar justicia y paz. El menor de los Titanes acepto la tarea, y con una poderosa arma concebida por Gea, él acabo con el tiránico régimen de Urano, acabando con la vida de su padre en el proceso. Juntos, los Titanes rescataron a hecatónquiros y cíclopes de su prisión, y el hijo menor que dio muerte a su padre fue coronado Rey y reinó sobre todo.

El hijo menor que asesinó a su padre gobernó sobre todos los reinos. Es quien gobierna sobre todos los tiempos y crea la vida, el Dios que corta la vida con su filo. Cronos; el Rey de los Titanes.

Cronos tomo a su hermana, la Titánide Rea, como esposa y con ella concibió a Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades y Poseidón. A todos Cronos los confinó en una prisión impenetrable capaz de soportar su poder, al mismo tiempo en que este era drenado de ellos para que el tirano Rey se beneficiara de la energía usurpada, fortaleciéndose a sí mismo mientras sus hijos morían.

Rea, horrorizada por las acciones de su esposo y hermano, dio a luz a Zeus en secreto, entregándole a Cronos tan solo una réplica envuelta en trapos en lugar del infante para ser devorado. Rea dio oportunidad a su hijo menor de derrocar a su padre, de la misma manera que su madre lo habia hecho antes de ella. Más piadoso, Zeus no asesinó a su padre. En su lugar, este lo condeno a sufrir el mismo castigo que Urano alguna vez aplicaría a sus hijos, y con los esfuerzos de sus hermanos liberados, Hades y Poseidon, confinó a su padre en la prisión del Tártaros.

La Edad de Oro de los dioses Olímpicos habia dado inicio. Sin embargo, faltaba alguien en ella que inspiraría esperanza y valentía en el corazón de los guerreros, cuyas lágrimas serían fuente de vida y cuyo fuego alguna vez aniquilaría a sus enemigos.

El Fénix debía renacer de las cenizas con una luz que todo lo abarcaría.

* * *

Atenea observó a su padre atravesar las enormes puertas de oro de aquel magnifico palacio con una gracia y confianza que solo podía ser atribuida a un Rey, y ella observó sus pies torpemente con vergüenza.

La edificación entera estaba construida con oro que brillaba intensamente con el sol de mediodía y las enormes puertas desbordando piedras preciosas la hacían sentir pequeña e insignificante. Olimpo guardaba una belleza diferente a la de ese desconocido lugar, una mucho más sencilla y sofisticada que le parecía más hermosa, pero el derroche de riqueza de ese mundo excavaba en su conciencia para recordarle que solo era un visitante indeseado en sus tierras.

Era la primera vez que su padre tenía el valor de llevarla en una de sus reuniones diplomáticas con los gobernantes de otros mundos, y Asgard era el lugar elegido para ello. Según Zeus, Asgardianos y Olímpicos siempre habían llevado buenas relaciones debido a sus naturalezas similares, aunque había escuchado un par de pensamientos de su padre que le hacían creer que él pensaba que eran superiores.

A diferencia de los Asgardianos, los dioses Olímpicos no envejecían por una razón secreta que era celosamente guardada. Desarrollaban su cuerpo y mente hasta llegar a una cierta edad uniforme donde su crecimiento se estancaba, y la apariencia con la que habían madurado perduraba para el resto de sus vidas. Pero aun contando con tantos dones, ellos no eran inmortales, podían ser asesinados como cualquier ser, pero hacerlo era sumamente difícil.

La joven diosa estiró el cuello para observar la interacción entre su padre y un hombre relativamente mayor vistiendo una túnica dorada con una barba decentemente recortada pero, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el parche dorado cubriendo uno de sus ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa de emoción se formó en sus labios infantiles. Ella había leído más libros de los que podían ser posiblemente leídos para su corta edad, y sabía de la valentía de los guerreros en las batallas como si estuviese grabada en la palma de su mano. Ese hombre merecía respeto de su parte por las lesiones que había ganado en combate.

Atenea observó a su alrededor con incomodidad, sabiendo que ella no debería estar presente en una reunión diplomática con Reyes y que sobraba en ese momento. Pero desde el incidente de hace una semana, su padre no se atrevía a dejarla lejos de su cuidado personal. No tenía recuerdos claros y concisos de cómo había pasado, solo recordaba despertar flotando en medio de su habitación rodeada de fuego consumiendo todo a su alrededor sin que ella resultara herida en lo más mínimo. Y cada vez que se esforzaba por tener algún recuerdo de la situación, tan solo gemía de dolor por la imagen de un ave hecha de llamas rugir en su cerebro.

Para explicarlo, suponía que algunos de los poderes con los cuales había nacido debían estar manifestándose. Cada miembro de su familia tenía alguna clase de poder que lo volvía único entre ellos, como el caso de su padre con el rayo y su tía Deméter con las plantas. Podía mover objetos con la mente utilizando energía que emanaba de sus manos como una neblina brillante, además de leer mentes, volar y dominar el agua. Pero a su padre no le gustaba saber que ella utilizaba sus dones psíquicos, siempre buscaba la manera de suprimirlos y encerrarlos solo en su cabeza con la ayuda de las brujas para que nada malo sucediera. El hecho de que tambien fuera una bruja recientemente descubierta no ayudaba para nada.

El hombre desconocido fijó su único ojo bueno en ella con cierta curiosidad, analizando con la mirada su cabello rubio platino casi blanco y los ojos plateados que todos decían que había heredado de Metis. Los labios del hombre se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Atenea de la Tormenta, ¿verdad? —La joven se ruborizó ligeramente por su título real, el cual le había sido dado por su extraño nacimiento bajo la peor tormenta que se había visto nunca—. Atenea es un nombre hermoso, significa "inteligencia divina". Mi nombre es Odín, y soy el Padre de Todo y el Rey de Asgard —ella se encogió ante los títulos, notando como su padre rodaba los ojos con cierto fastidio.

Sabía que ese hombre era un gran guerrero gracias a los libros de historia de la guerra, que había llevado a su pueblo a la victoria cientos de veces contra adversarios tan temibles como los gigantes de hielo y otras criaturas malvadas, pero lograba hacerla sentir incómoda su mirada. En cierto modo le parecía que estaba juzgándola tan profundamente que lo que en verdad deseaba ver era lo que había oculto en su alma.

Ella no deseaba estar en Asgard, quería estar en sus cámaras personales en Olimpia junto a los fénix posados en su balcón y alimentar a su pequeño y débil pegaso que despertaba la burla del resto de sus hermanos menores. Era una tradición para su raza elegir un corcel alado para que fuese su compañero a cierta edad, y de todos los jóvenes corceles ella había elegido al más débil y moribundo. Su hermano menor, Ares, había escogido al más grande y fuerte, uno tan negro como la noche y no perdía oportunidad de reírse de ella.

No le importaba lo que ese pequeño idiota pudiera llegar a pensar, creía en Polaris porque era como ella, débil e indefenso, y al menos ambos se tendrían para defenderse el resto de sus vidas.

La atención de la joven diosa fue llamada cuando las puertas de la Sala del Trono de Asgard se abrieron con apenas un chasquido audible, dando paso una mujer rubia impresionante y grácil. Ella volvió a encogerse ante la belleza de la mujer, y observó su propio cabello plateado tan rizado que parecía ser un arbusto del desierto secándose sobre un nido de pájaros. Jamás lograría tener rizos tan deliciosos y fluidos como los de la Reina de Asgard, estaba condenada a ser un adefesio y un fenómeno dentro de su familia desde que había nacido de la cabeza de su padre.

La Reina le sonrió con calidez, seguramente para inspirarle confianza y así llevarla hasta otra sala y esperar que la reunión de gobernantes terminara. Cada segundo que permanecía junto a la mujer peor se sentía respecto a sí misma. Era difícil no sentirse como un troll cuando se estaba parada junto a una diosa de la belleza. Sabía que la Reina se llamaba Frigga, que era una hechicera y que era considerada la diosa de la cosecha para su pueblo, como Demeter lo era para el suyo. Pero debía admitir que la mujer rubia era mucho más bella que su tía.

—Debemos esperar a que los hombre rudos y fuertes terminen su reunión—Frigga debió intuir que ella tenía miedo de ese lugar extraño, alejado de toda su familia, por lo cual intentó que ella riera sin éxito. La mujer suspiro en voz baja e intentó tomarla de la mano, solo para que ella huyera del contacto. La telepatía empeoraba cuando tocaba a alguien, de esa manera no podía frenar entrar en la mente de la persona y ver sus recuerdos hasta que el ave de fuego aparecía en su propia cabeza para sacarla del plano psíquico con un gruñido.

Frigga bajo la cabeza resignada y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera por un largo pasillo decorado por una serie de pinturas de batallas impresionantes que despertaron su curiosidad. Sin embargo, giró la cabeza súbitamente y frunció el ceño por la débil sensación mágica en el aire. Alguien cercano debía estar practicando hechicería y ella sentía esa magia acariciando la aleación suya.

Atenea giró por la esquina de un pasillo, intentando no hacer ruido para no alertar a la Reina. En Olimpia estaba prohibido enseñarle cualquier tipo de magia para alentar su poder, su padre siempre buscaba encerrarla dentro de sí misma con la excusa de que era para su propio bien, pero ella deseaba aprender como todos los demás. Corrió hasta el punto donde podía sentir la magia más fuerte, y se sorprendió al hallarse en un jardín vibrante de colores.

Eran dos niños que debían tener su misma edad. Quien practicaba magia tan solo era un pequeño delgado con el cabello negro y que permanecía de espaldas hacia ella con las manos levantadas, emitiendo un resplandor verde inusual de ellas. El otro podía verlo claramente: era un niño pecoso y risueño con una nariz un tanto porcina que causo que riera a carcajadas y delatara su presencia. No pudo evitar reírse de ese niño, especialmente porque cuando este había sonreído pudo ver que le faltaba un diente.

El mago detuvo sus trucos y el niño pecoso frunció el ceño. Ambos voltearon a verla con extrañeza y ella terminó ruborizándose de vergüenza por su risa casi maniática. Le resultaba graciosa la situación, especialmente porque en su hogar todos la evitaban con miedo y cautela, pero en ese lugar nadie la conocía. Podía ser quien deseara sin miedo alguno de ser juzgada.

—Lo siento—Atenea se disculpó con una ligera tos, sin saber cómo explicarles. Escapar de ahí no era una opción. No deseaba formarse una fama como cobarde en ese mundo nuevo para ella—. Eh… yo me perdí… —escupió con torpeza, sin embargo, tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás con alarma cuando notó al niño rubio juguetear con su cabello casi blanco como si fuera una maravilla jamás vista.

— ¿Tu cabello es natural? —Él preguntó con una enorme sonrisa. No era normal que alguien tan joven tuviera esa tonalidad en el cabello, solo había visto una parecida en ancianos.

— ¡Claro que es natural! —Atenea abofeteó su mano con una mueca, no le gustaba que la tocaran por la posibilidad de entrar en la mente de alguien por accidente. Pero, cuando rozó la mano de ese chico, sintió como si un millón de chispas saltaran por el contacto y recorrieran su espina dorsal.

— ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando? —Él frunció el ceño con ofensa, como si no pudiera creer que alguien levantaría la voz en su contra. La joven diosa adoptó una expresión similar casi de inmediato, pero ofendida por el tono arrogante y orgulloso en la voz del chico, como si creyera que era superior a ella de alguna forma y que podía jugar con su persona cuanto deseara.

—No lo sé ni me importa—Atenea gruñó apretando los puños, algo en su interior estaba alentándola a darle una lección de humildad agresiva. Casi pudo ver una vena resaltar en la frente del chico, un claro signo de ira dentro de él. Su labio se crispó y las fosas nasales de su nariz porcina se abrieron cómicamente.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Thor? —Exclamó con incredulidad y rabia, y la joven apretó los labios para equiparar el disgusto. Parecía sorprendido por el hecho de que ella continuara con su convicción sabiendo su nombre, pero ella no tenía idea de quien era ni le importaba—. Bueno, ese cabello tuyo te hace ver como una pajarera anciana.

Atenea parpadeó con incredulidad antes de que un impulso ardiente recorriera su brazo, un instinto natural que la obligo a levantar el brazo y golpear su puño directamente contra la nariz del chico rubio. Lo había visto en los guerreros de su mundo cientos de veces, pero ella prefería observar secretamente el estilo de pelea de las Amazonas cuando alguna visitaba Olimpia. No eran demasiadas, pero todas eran hábiles luchadoras que practicaban un estilo de pelea que mezclaba cientos de artes bélicas, uniéndolas en tácticas mortales que parecían ser casi elegantes. Usaban cada parte de su cuerpo como un instrumento mortal, y en contadas ocasiones llegaban a usar armas.

Ella deseaba ser como una Amazona algún día, pero su padre jamás permitiría que dejara Olimpia y saliera de su vista para convertirse en una guerrera. Si de él dependiera, la encerraría en su habitación el resto de la vida. Era una carga para Zeus y lo sabía, Hera se encargaba de decírselo cada vez que se veían. Su madrastra era de los seres que más la odiaban, especialmente porque como primer hija de su padre ella era su heredera legitima, anterior a Ares incluso. Era el fantasma de Metis persiguiéndola en carne y hueso.

Podía ser idéntica a Metis en lo que respectaba a la apariencia, pero en personalidad eran completamente opuestas. Su madre era descrita por todos como una mujer sumamente prudente, sabia y propia, alguien que usaba su inteligencia en lugar de los puños para resolver conflictos. Atenea, siempre que era insultada por alguien de su edad, mayormente Ares, terminaba golpeando a la persona.

Así que solo observó con orgullo como el chico idiota sujetaba su nariz sangrante, sintiéndose en ese momento como una verdadera Amazona por el ideal de estas en contra de los hombres. Viendo a su propia familia entendía el ideal de estas para rechazar la compañía masculina a la perfección, todos los hombres que conocía eran unos idiotas.

— ¡Tú! —El chico la señaló con un dedo firmemente en alto, mientras el otro niño de rasgos oscuros y afilados luchaba por no reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Atenea? —La suave voz de la Reina de Asgard la sacó de su sesión de miradas agrestes con el chico rubio, parecía preocupada por su repentina desaparición—. ¿Hijo? —preguntó con incredulidad, alternando la mirada entre la joven diosa y el pequeño arrogante. Atenea tragó saliva al unir las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente, dándose cuenta de que había roto la nariz del Príncipe de Asgard.

—Él se lo busco—La joven murmuró en voz baja.

Su apariencia era un tema delicado para ella. Todos en su familia eran excepcionalmente hermosos, verdaderos dioses de la belleza, y eso causaba que se sintiera indigna de estar en la presencia de cualquiera de ellos. Parecía que el color se había agotado a la hora de decorar su apariencia, ya que toda su familia ostentaba hermosos tonos de cabello y ojos, pero en ella parecía ser solamente un blanco plateado.

Y estar rodeada permanentemente de mujeres tan bellas que robaban el aliento no ayudaba a subir su autoestima precisamente.

— ¡Me golpeó! —Thor exclamó con los dientes apretados, haciendo un berrinche de rabia frente a su madre. La Reina solamente negó con la cabeza, intentando ocultar con su mano la pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios. Ella debía saber qué clase de idiota era su hijo pequeño, y que se lo merecía como la niña había dicho.

—Calma, hijo. Todo estará bien—La mujer acarició la mejilla del chico rubio con dulzura, limpiando con el pulgar una gota de sangre cayendo de la nariz de este. La joven diosa no pudo evitar sentir envidia por la situación, por el hecho de que ella no tenía a nadie que la observara con tanta ternura y devoción como Frigga veía a su hijo—. Thor… Loki, les presento a la Princesa de Olimpia—la Reina intentó sonreír para ignorar la expresión de disgusto que había aparecido en el rostro de la niña ante la mención de su título.

—Soy Atenea de la Tormenta—La joven refunfuñó en voz baja. Odiaba ser una princesa, sentía que eso la volvía débil a los ojos de los demás, pero su nombre era único para todos.

* * *

Atenea rodó los ojos con fastidio al observar la práctica de combate de Thor.

Estaba recargada sobre el barandal de mármol del patio de entrenamientos, viendo como el Príncipe de Asgard luchaba con los Einherjar destilando burla y arrogancia. Odín observaba a su hijo de la misma manera, acariciando el puente de su nariz mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El pueblo de Asgard se levantó de sus sillas para vitorear a su príncipe cuando este había derrotado a su último oponente, inmovilizándolo contra el piso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Thor alzó los brazos para pedir más gritos y bañarse de adoración, sin embargo, un ceño fruncido apareció en sus características cuando notó que ella negaba con la cabeza por su actitud idiota.

Atenea resopló al dirigirse a los establos, pero una pequeña sonrisa de cariño nació en sus labios al ver a su fiel Polaris esperándola. No le gustaba ver como el príncipe idiota se regodeaba de sí mismo, pero sí le agradaba ver las técnicas de lucha de los guerreros. Era su sueño el convertirse en una guerrera, pero en su mundo natal estaba prohibido por orden real enseñarle cualquier tipo de combate. Al menos en Asgard podía darse el lujo de observar.

En sus brazos cargó un fardo de pasto para alimentar a su pegaso, el cual cada día se volvía más fuerte y hermoso. Había superado aquella etapa de debilidad en su vida, una en la que a penas podía permanecer de pie, para imponerse como un semental joven y hermoso que casi resplandecía cuando la luz del sol chocaba contra su pelaje blanco puro.

Sin embargo, respiró profundamente para darse fuerzas cuando oyó el sonido de una espada cortar el aire al balancearla. No debía ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba.

— ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? —Atenea preguntó entre dientes, observando la forma de Thor con fastidio. Él ya era mucho más alto que ella, con un largo cabello rubio que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y que lo hacía ver como una mujer a sus ojos. Pero él se estaba convirtiendo en un dios atractivo para las mujeres, con sus ojos increíblemente azules y rasgos que comenzaban a volverse gallardos. Había perdido esa nariz que lo hacía ver como un cerdito desde que ella se la había roto la primera vez que se habían visto.

— ¿Entender que, Stormborn? —Él replicó con malicia, sabiendo que ella odiaba cuando decía su título de nacimiento con ese tono de voz.

—Los Einherjar son los mejores guerreros de Asgard, entrenados por el mismo Rey—La joven diosa, considerada como una adolescente para su raza, escupió mientras empujaba un fardo de pasto a los brazos del joven con rudeza—. Ellos fácilmente podrían derrotar a un niño con delirios de grandeza, pero no lo hacen para no humillarte frente a tu pueblo, idiota.

—Mis victorias son limpias—Thor siseó entre dientes, arrepintiéndose de seguirla para hablar. Ella comenzó a limpiar el establo de su pegaso con un rastrillo bajo la mirada burlona de este, los corceles alados eran mucho más inteligentes que cualquier caballo en todo el Universo y Polaris parecía desear estallar en carcajadas—. Solo estás celosa de mí.

— ¿Celosa de ti? —Atenea preguntó con incredulidad y detuvo de súbito sus acciones para reírse de él—. ¿De qué podría estarlo? ¿De qué tu padre les ordena perder ante ti para otorgarte gloria? No has ganado nada limpiamente. Si quieres ser un verdadero guerrero debes abrir tus sentidos antes que nada. Tienes ojos, pero estas completamente ciego de lo que sucede frente a ti.

Thor gruñó y la jaló por la muñeca para obligarla a mirarlo, pero ella presionó justo en el medio de la palma de este para incapacitarlo. Conocía ese truco gracias a las Amazonas, las cuales desafiando las órdenes de su padre le habían enseñado secretamente una técnica para reducir a alguien fácilmente si este deseaba atacarla. Ellas sabían que una mujer debía aprender a defenderse, y le daba la sensación de que estaban esperándola para convertirla en una de ellas. Ella no era Apolo, pero siempre había sido más intuitiva que los demás para ese tipo de cosas.

—Yo jamás he entrenado y no puedes vencerme en un combate mano a mano. La próxima vez que pelees con alguien asegúrate de que seas tú mismo quien lo derrote—La joven diosa gruñó antes de liberarlo de un tirón, apretando la mandíbula porque él fuese tan estúpido. Aún no entendía porque permanecía siempre a su lado cuando algunas veces intentaban arrancarse los ojos mutuamente.

— ¡¿Por qué nunca tienes fe en mí?! —Thor exclamó con la mandíbula apretada, buscando sus manos con urgencia. Ella suspiró cuando el balde con semillas en sus manos había caído al suelo, derramando su contenido gracias a las acciones del príncipe.

—Al contrario, creo ser la única que la tiene—Atenea susurró en voz baja, suspirando para calmarse. Abrió su palma y flexionó los dedos débilmente, moviéndolos en el aire para usar su telekinesis y reunir las semillas derramadas dentro del balde otra vez. Si su padre la viese terminaría castigándola por utilizar sus poderes psíquicos, pero en Asgard tenía más confianza al utilizarlos—. Todos los demás te tratan como a un niñito mimado que necesita continuas alabanzas. Soy la única que te incita a ver la verdad, que nunca has tenido una pelea honesta.

La joven diosa reprimió un grito cuando él, súbitamente, había sujetado su cintura para obligarla a permanecer contra su cuerpo en una lucha férrea de miradas. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, un tipo de emoción que no había visto nunca reflejado en sus orbes de color azul impresionante, una que suavizaba su mirada a tal punto de ser tan delicada como los pétalos de una rosa. Parecía ser que de improvisto toda la rabia que él sentía se había evaporado.

Atenea retrocedió por instinto, pero él la obligó a acercase más con un tirón en su cintura sin apartar la vista de sus ojos plateados un segundo. Dio un respingo cuando Thor comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar, con una dulzura que jamás había experimentado. Estaba acostumbrada a demostrarles amor a sus hermanos pequeños, sin recibir esa clase de cariño a cambio debido a la ausencia de las figuras paternas en su vida.

Ella no se consideraba hermosa o especial. Todos decían que su madre había sido clase y belleza hechas mujer, pero ella no había heredado nada de eso. En lugar de los rizos perfectos de su raza, ella tenía una mata de cabello casi blanco tan enredado que parecía ser un arbusto del desierto. Además, para su edad, sus pechos eran demasiado pequeños. Solo bastaba con darle una mirada a Afrodita para darse cuenta de que ella no era nada comparada a su hermana mujerzuela.

La joven lo apartó con rudeza cuando él había recargado su frente contra la suya, no deseaba formar parte de uno de sus juegos.

—Sabes muy bien que no me gustan los juegos de engaños—Ella escupió en su rostro, ignorando el relincho molesto de Polaris al dirigirse a las bibliotecas para dejar al príncipe atrás, pero este la siguió como un cachorrito perdido. Atenea frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz con asco al ver a Afrodita practicamente a horcajadas sobre Loki, inclinándose para enseñarle su voluptuoso busto—. ¡Loki! —exclamó lanzándole un libro a la cabeza para despertarlo del trance, ella sabía muy bien como su hermana cualquiera seducía hombres.

Loki parpadeó varias veces antes de saltar por la mujer en su regazo, extrañado de verla allí. Afrodita suspiró con irritación y se dejó caer a un lado del príncipe oscuro para levantar una pierna y beber una copa de vino. Thor le dio una mirada incómoda a su lado, sobretodo porque el vestido que la zorra llevaba dejaba ver sus piernas en la totalidad, y sus pechos casi se derramaban fuera del vestido.

—Atenea—La diosa rubia arrastró las palabras con burla—. ¿Continuas actuando como una mojigata, hermana? —indagó, dándole una mirada desdeñosa de pies a cabeza. La puta sabía que era mucho más atractiva y sensual que ella, y que podía tener al hombre que deseara comiendo de su mano en un par de minutos, algo que ella nunca podía lograr debido a su constitución escuálida.

— ¿Tú continuas siendo una puta? —La joven diosa replicó con los dientes apretados, moviendo una mano en el aire mientras canalizaba su poder en la muñeca de su hermana y la enviaba volando a través de una pared hasta dejarla caer en un lago con un enorme estallido de agua a la distancia—. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ella? —Atenea le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Loki con la intención de quitar de su mente todo rastro de la seducción mágica de Afrodita, uno de sus poderes que solo funcionaba con hombres para tenerlos comiendo de su mano.

— ¿Te divierte destruir las construcciones de Asgard? —Thor preguntó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, más petulante de lo normal después de verla dejarse llevar por la rabia. No era normal que perdiera el control tan seguido y usara su magia de esa manera, así que solo le dio una mirada tremebunda como respuesta. Ya estaba lo suficientemente molesta con él despues de que usara ese pequeño truco para fastidiarla, acercándose a ella como nadie lo hacía.

La joven diosa apretó sus labios con timidez y chasqueó los dedos observando a su alrededor. Las piezas destrozadas de la pared comenzaron a flotar en el aire y a pegarse entre ellas mágicamente, como si el tiempo estuviese retrocediendo solo en ese lugar hasta que todo estuvo refaccionado. Si su padre estuviera en Asgard y la hubiese visto ya estaría siendo regañada, pero Odín era mucho más permisivo que Zeus respecto a ella. Ambos guardaban un secreto respecto a ella, uno muy grande que debía ser la principal razón por la que su padre decidiera aislarla tanto de sus propios dones y deseos.

Atenea rió entre dientes al sentarse en la posición de la flor de loto sobre un cómodo sillón, observando las prácticas mágicas de Loki con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Él realizó un movimiento ondulante con la muñeca sobre un recipiente de agua, causando que esta comenzara a temblar debido a su influencia hasta levantarse como una cobra líquida. La diosa sopló con malicia su aliento frío para congelar el agua, viendo como la serpiente caía a pedazos sobre el piso hasta ser evaporada con una mirada de su parte. Ella era mitad Oceánide, el agua estaba en su esencia más fuerte que la debilidad y la falta de conocimiento de la magia en su mente.

Loki alzó una ceja en su dirección, pero ella solo le sonrió con suficiencia antes de fruncir el ceño y observar a la distancia con extrañeza. Ella conocía esa esencia mental, pero esta vez estaba siendo amplificada infinitamente por una descarga de energía como jamás había sentido.

—Hermes viene—La diosa gimió en confusión, permitiendo que su cabeza girara bruscamente por la sensación hasta apretar los dientes y sujetar su cabeza por el dolor agudo que le había atravesado el cerebro de un momento a otro. Loki, que estaba más cerca que Thor, corrió en su encuentro, pero pronto se vio aquejado por el mismo mal—. No es Hermes—ella podía sentir la mente de su hermano al acercarse a velocidades impensadas por la descarga de energía única en él, pero en esa ocasión parecía como si algo, un millón de veces más rápido que su hermano, se acercara a toda su capacidad.

Había algo mucho más poderoso detrás de ese fenómeno extraño que causaba que el agua de las fuentes de la biblioteca comenzara a flotar junto a los libros, algo que estaba desgarrando el espacio y que volvía antinatural la magia. Como una bruja del Caos era capaz de sentir ese enorme cambio en todo el Multiverso.

Thor los levantó al mismo tiempo, retrocediendo cuando un ruido sordo se hizo escuchar, como si cada átomo de oxígeno molecular estuviese siendo impactado en un colisionador. Los tres fueron derivados por una explosión de sonido y luz azulina que fulguraba como relámpagos, ocultándose detrás de una mesa caída como única opción.

—¡Atenea! —La diosa se tensó al oír esa voz conocida, la de su rápido hermano menor. Ella salió de su escondite con resiliencia, pero cubrió su boca con horror al verlo rodeado de luz, con el traje que llevaba siendo desgarrado mientras intentaba alcanzarla—. ¿Es muy pronto? —Preguntó con la mirada fija en los príncipes, hasta maldecir fuertemente gracias a la visión de su cuerpo joven—. _¡Escúchame! ¡Debes ir con las Amazonas! ¡Solo ellas pueden enseñarte a pelear, te han esperado toda su vida! ¡No importa que es lo que diga Zeus, debes hacerlo! ¡No creas en lo que te digan acerca de Fénix, solo busca protegerte! ¡Es la razón por la que existe!... ¡Necesitas convertirte en la Hechicera Suprema! ¡Recuerda que la clave siempre ha estado dentro de ti, en lo más profundo debes hallarla para detener las Gemas del Infinito! ¡Solo tú puedes mandarlas o destruirlas! ¡Solo tú podrás convertirte en tiempo y espacio y triunfar sobre el titán loco!_ —los labios de la joven diosa se abrieron ligeramente, y observó la imagen de su hermano en una forma mayor parpadeando en el espacio-tiempo. A penas lograba entender lo que él estaba diciendo, pero no comprendía a que se refería, especialmente al estar hablando en griego antiguo—. _Perdóname, hermana. Jamás pude salvarte, pero ahora comprendo quien eres en verdad. No dejes que todo vuelva a ocurrir de esa manera, o yo habré viajado en el tiempo en vano._

Atenea parpadeó mientras dejaba escapar el aliento, desesperada por alcanzar a ese hombre que afirmaba ser su hermano menor que había viajado del futuro antes de que se desvaneciera. El tiempo mismo pareció detenerse cuando ella sujetó su muñeca con desesperación, entrelazando sus dedos con él de una forma en la cual solo lo hacía con Hermes. La misma sensación familiar recorrió su piel como un escalofrío, y esos ojos azules eran los mismos que veía en su hermano pequeño, pero mucho más melancólicos y tristes. Él se otorgó el lujo de parecer sorprendido antes de esbozar una triste sonrisa.

Era su hermano menor, pero ella parecía ser un bebé a su lado en ese instante. Su cabello castaño rojizo había sido revuelto por la velocidad, y sus ojos fulguraban con energía cinética de color púrpura almacenada por el viaje extremo. Estaba usando un traje que seguramente había sido construido para un velocista por el apriete extremo de la tela en su cuerpo, además de una especie de casco que al caer cubría sus ojos con lentes especiales.

Atenea llevó las manos hasta su cabeza despues de tocarlo, viendo retazos de un futuro apocalíptico en marcha que tenía como centro seis gemas brillantes y un guantelete para contenerlas siendo sostenidas por un sujeto púrpura con una sonrisa sádica. Una parte de ella pareció reconocer esas joyas, como si las hubiera visto antes sin saber que lo había hecho, un deja vu excavando en su conciencia. Su mente era algo que no conocía por sí misma, su padre se había encargado de sellarla mágicamente por una razón que desconocía, pero intuía que era un secreto que guardaban sobre ella, algo tan peligroso que incluso Reyes como Zeus y Odín temían.

—No puedo quedarme—Hermes bajó la mirada hasta su mano con dolor—. El tiempo ha sido alterado e Infinito no tardara en venir a repararlo. Aunque sea nuestra abuela debe cumplir con su labor. Nadie más debe saber esto. Estoy tranquilo, mi llegada a este tiempo ya ha comenzado a enmendar el futuro, y ahora depende de tus acciones afianzar lo que hagas y convertirlo en historia—él suspiró y le ahuecó el rostro con ambas manos para observarla directamente a los ojos—. La Atenea que yo conozco, mi hermana, jamás hubiera permitido que alguien la venciera estando con vida… era la mejor guerrera, la mejor de todos nosotros, pero siempre tuvo miedo de sí misma. No permitas que nadie, incluso padre, te obligue a dejar de lado tu mente nunca, porque mi hermana jamás pudo ser capaz de dominar sus poderes psíquicos gracias a eso. No seas como ella, aprovecha la oportunidad cuando la Magia del Caos y el Orden te nombren la Hechicera Suprema. En esta vida, aprovecha todas tus oportunidades al máximo, Atenea de la Tormenta—Hermes sujetó sus hombros para acercar su boca a su oído—. Hazlo por tus hijos…

Su hermano puso una mano sobre su vientre plano, causando que ella retrocediera con sorpresa. Él le sonrió cuando su forma había comenzado a desaparecer en el aire, como si estuviese hecha de niebla. Tenía razón, si él había llegado del futuro su línea de tiempo desaparecería por el cambio en el pasado, creándose una realidad alterna. Ella sollozó en voz baja cuando su hermano había desaparecido por completo, causando que el tiempo volviera a correr normalmente.

Thor y Loki observaron a su alrededor con extrañeza, viendo todo de vuelta en su lugar, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Atenea limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos grises con rapidez, y alzó una ceja con falsa burla.

— ¿Qué les sucede? —Ella alzó una ceja—. Pareciera como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

El príncipe rubio giró con los ojos abiertos hasta darle una mirada, de la clase que se le daba a una loca.

— ¡Tú lo viste! —La señaló acusadoramente con el dedo.

— ¿Ver qué? —La joven cambió su peso de pierna casualmente, aunque internamente solo quería gritarle a su padre lo que había sucedido y lo que acaba de ver en la mente de su hermano del futuro. Nunca más permitiría que Zeus sellara su mente, nunca. Sería la mujer más fuerte del Universo entero para evitar el futuro que había visto en la mente de Hermes—. ¿Estuvieron bebiendo otra vez? Llevo minutos hablando y ustedes no hacen más que verme con esa estúpida expresión—los señaló para reprenderlos, y su expresión no tuvo precio cuando notaron que estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que antes.

Atenea observó sus manos con sorpresa, aunque se sentía feliz de saber que podía lograr cosas como esa gracias a la magia: detener y retroceder el tiempo. Su hermano la había llamado la Hechicera Suprema, y se convertiría en ella aún si su padre era capaz de destrozar los cielos para evitarlo.

Horas más tarde, Zeus había arribado a Asgard para recoger a sus hijos con la intención de regresarlos a Olimpia, aunque estaba segura de que era para encerrarla otra vez despues de que Afrodita la hubiera delatado. La puta le había dicho a su padre que había utilizado sus poderes psíquicos para golpearla sin razón alguna, y como siempre el Dios del Rayo la culpaba de todo. El Reino Eterno era su hogar más que Olimpo o cualquier otro lugar, y Odín y Frigga parecían ser sus verdaderos padres en lugar que el Señor de los Cielos.

La primera vez había estado aterrada del reino extraño, pero había llegado a amarlo como a ningún otro lugar. Era el único sitio donde se sentía libre, pero a su padre no le interesaba lo que ella deseaba.

—No iré contigo—Atenea siseó entre dientes, rehuyendo del toque de Zeus con rudeza. Su padre le dio una mirada de sorpresa antes de reír entre dientes, como si acabase de decir la estupidez más grande del mundo. A él no le importó que todas las personas voltearan a ver su discusión, lo único que le interesaba era suprimir a su hija estorbosa como siempre.

— ¿Es una broma? —El Rey alzó una elegante ceja dorada, sus labios temblando para dejar salir una verdadera carcajada, pero esta despareció cuando notó la seriedad en los ojos grises de la diosa. Aún estaba conmocionada por el hecho de que una versión adulta de su hermano pequeña viajara por el tiempo para advertirle de un futuro devastador, sus manos temblaban, pero no daría su brazo a torcer. Ahora comprendía porque sentía que pertenecía con las Amazonas, porque estaba en su destino ser una de ellas. Y no sabía si estar eufórica o preocupada por eso—. ¿Así que planeas quedarte en Asgard?

—No—Atenea apretó la mandíbula—. Ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar mis decisiones, y ellas no te incumben—la joven diosa le dio la espalda para dar un enorme saltó y llegar a los establos al costado de un lago de agua cristalina, pero su padre no tardó en seguirla.

— ¡Tú no te mandas sola! —Él escupió sujetándola por la muñeca, su mano fulgurando con electricidad para someterla. Pero esa vez no permitiría que lo hiciera.

— ¡Es mi vida! ¡Mía! —La joven diosa exclamó con furia, dándole una patada sin contemplación alguna en el estómago para enviarlo al centro del lago volando—. ¡No me importa lo que tú pienses, cobarde! ¡Toda mi vida he sido un monstruo para ti! ¡Ahora seré quien yo quiera!

—Escucha… —El Dios del Rayo arrastró las palabras con los ojos entrecerrados, flotando a un par de centímetros del agua mientras el cielo se oscurecía con nubes de tormenta—. Vendrás conmigo por las buenas… o por las malas—ella dio un saltó para aterrizar sobre el agua sin llegar a sumergirse, parada sobre la superficie liquida como si fuera sólida. Atenea mantuvo la mirada de su padre con la misma fuerza, sin dar su brazo a torcer un segundo.

Zeus negó con la cabeza antes de mover la mano derecha, convocando su poder eléctrico para reducirla.

— ¡Ya basta! —Ella exclamó. Estaba harta de ser encerrada, de tener miedo sin que nadie estuviera allí para ella o que a nadie le importara lo que sucedía. Sería la dueña de su vida y de sus decisiones. Sería fuerte por las próximas generaciones, para evitar el futuro que había visto en la mente de Hermes.

Pero sabía que no podía ganar una pelea de poder bruto contra su padre. Él era el dios más poderoso de Olimpia y ella apenas lograba levitar una roca, estaba perdida en su labor, pero al menos había tenido el valor de ser osada y enfrentarse a él por primera vez en su corta vida. Sin embargo, el sonoro chillido de un ave apareció en su cerebro antes de llevar las manos hasta su cabeza con dolor.

Atenea abrió los brazos de forma involuntaria, como si su cuerpo tuviera conciencia propia mientras la obligaba a observar como el fuego rodeaba su cuerpo de un momento a otro. Enormes llamaradas emanaban de cada una de sus extremidades, elevándose hasta el cielo con rabia para formar una barrera gigantesca a su alrededor.

La electricidad del rayo de su padre fue destruida como si no fuera nada al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el canto furioso de un ave poner a temblar el agua antes de que esta comenzara a flotar en dirección hacia el cielo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con un frenesí que no podía explicar mientras su cuerpo actuaba involuntariamente para someter a su padre. La joven diosa levantó la mirada hasta el cielo, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera al ver el ave hecha de llamas de sus sueños cerniéndose a su alrededor abriendo las alas.

El fuego levantaba y mecía su cabello salvajemente, enviándolo hacia atrás con enormes ráfagas mientras estas la hacían levitar sin que su propia concentración interviniera. Su padre terminó siendo empujado por una poderosa fuerza invisible, la cual logró someterlo de todas maneras posibles, incluido el plano psíquico que sentía que estaba siendo despedazado.

—Soy fuego y pasión encarnada, Zeus—La joven diosa entrecerró los ojos hacia el Dios del Rayo, observando como Polaris se situaba detrás de la enorme ave de llamas sin miedo alguno de quemarse—. La próxima vez que intentes levantar una mano en mi contra… será lo último que recuerdes en esta vida—Atenea abrió los brazos con su cabello meciéndose salvajemente, observando como un traje de color azul se formaba en su cuerpo con el símbolo de un ave dorada en el pecho—. Soy Fénix, Zeus. Es algo que jamás podrías cambiar.

En solo un segundo vio como Asgard desaparecía de su vista, y vio como Polaris escapaba en el espacio junto con ella como su fiel y único amigo.

* * *

Atenea gimió suavemente al despertar, sintiendo algo frío y húmedo contra su mejilla. Sus dedos se contrajeron por instinto sobre la superficie, pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar como estos se hundían dolorosamente sobre la arena mojada de una playa desconocida. Polaris se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para lamerle la mejilla cariñosamente, con la intención de despertarla, pero ella terminó doblándose de dolor cuando un flash de imágenes cruzó por su mente.

Vio como un ave de fuego aparecía en su cerebro para materializarse físicamente en la realidad, tomando el control de su cuerpo mientras la obligaba a ver como sometía a su padre antes de que este pudiera encerrarla otra vez. Y durante un segundo, pudo sentir todo el poder que Zeus había intentado destruir en su interior, todo el fuego que llevaba dentro que había intentado extinguir.

Pero en cierto modo había llegado a comprender los miedos del Dios del Rayo: había un oscuro poder creciendo en su interior como un incendio.

Su padre era el dios Olímpico más poderoso de todos, capaz de destruir planetas con uno solo de sus rayos, mas ella lo había hecho ver como un idiota con tan solo pensarlo. Sus tíos y el resto de su familia debían estar buscándola en cada confín del espacio para responder por el crimen que había cometido: atacar al Rey. Ella no era idiota, sabía que jamás podría volver ni a Asgard ni a Olimpia. Su vida había sido arruinada desde el momento en que el fuego rodeo su cuerpo para protegerse.

Era una vil criminal ahora, una exiliada.

Atenea se puso lentamente de pie, sus manos temblando por el traje de color azul envolviendo su cuerpo como una segunda piel. En el valle de sus pechos pequeños, sobre su corazón, estaba grabada la forma de un ave abriendo las alas de color dorado. Ella odiaba ese color, le recordaba demasiado a su padre arrogante debido al cabello de este que presumía tanto, pero no podía quitárselo por alguna razón. La joven diosa se dio por vencida cuando notó que largos guantes hasta el codo y botas hasta las rodillas del mismo color cubrían sus extremidades.

—Polaris… —Ella dio un paso tambaleante hasta su pegaso, su garganta rasposa por la sed. Estaba en una playa, pero rodeada de agua salada que solo empeoraría las cosas.

Volteó para analizar su entorno con los labios ligeramente separados, gimiendo al no tener idea de donde se encontraba. Era una ignorante respecto a los reinos y planetas, ya que su todopoderoso padre jamás había tenido contemplación para darle el permiso de visitar otro mundo extranjero que no fuese Asgard.

Pero por la forma de la playa, debía ser una isla en medio de un vasto océano debido a las rocas extrañas que la rodeaban a distancia. Su fiel amigo relinchó suavemente a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza con su hocico para aliviarla. Su vida era un completo desastre inesperado; en un momento podía estar viendo una práctica de lucha, al siguiente golpear a su hermana, luego ver como una versión del futuro de su hermano menor aparecía para advertirle de un futuro apocalíptico, para terminar como psicótica deseando arrancarle los ojos a su propio padre.

Ella mordió su labio al recordar las palabras del Hermes del futuro, en especial la parte donde le decía que su padre había triunfado en su labor de encerrar a su mente. Según su hermano, Zeus había logrado desaparecer sus poderes naturales de alguna manera para que no le estorbasen, convirtiéndola en solo una guerrera. Y la mirada en los ojos del Dios de la Velocidad se lo había dicho todo, ese había sido el peor error que alguien pudiera cometer.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo Zeus había conseguido eliminar el poder mágico y psíquico de su interior, pero ahora no permitiría que lo hiciera de ninguna manera. Se convertiría en la Hechicera Suprema como su hermano le había indicado, fuera quien fuera esa persona.

Atenea se tensó y abrió los ojos como platos al notar nuevamente que se encontraba en una playa rodeada de un océano desconocido. Ella retrocedió frenéticamente para alejarse del agua salada con miedo, sus manos temblando como las hojas de un árbol siendo azotado por un temporal.

Era patético: alguien que tuviese sangre de Oceánide temiéndole a los mares y océanos, pero era la forma en la cual había sido criada, para tenerle miedo a sí misma. Para ella era difícil acercarse a los grandes cuerpos de agua salada, pero con el agua dulce no tenía problema. Había llegado a desarrollar una pequeña parte de su poder sobre las aguas junto a Loki, pero el acercarse al océano era uno de sus más grandes miedos. No quería sentir todo ese poder llamándola, no quería recordar que jamás tendría una madre a su lado cuando más la necesitara.

La joven diosa tragó saliva cuando su espalda chocó claramente contra alguien, alertándola en seguida. Era un grupo de mujeres con arcos al ristre.

— ¡Levanta las manos, niña! —Una de ellas, quien parecía ser la lider, gritó—. ¡Levántalas o muere! —disparó una flecha que pasó rozando su rostro, y eso logró que Atenea levantara sus manos con renuencia. La joven diosa mordió su labio cuando las mujeres se acercaron a ella para encadenarle las manos, seguramente por una orden de su padre para encarcelarla por su vil crimen.

Eran demasiadas para alguien que jamás había sostenido una espada en su vida, y para su mala suerte, cada una de ella parecía ser una hábil guerrera. Además, se sentía como una enana entre esas altas y esbeltas mujeres que dejaban en vergüenza su apariencia.

— ¡Déjenlo! —La joven diosa sintió como una pizca de valor crecía en su interior al verlas someter a Polaris para llevárselo de allí. Él era su mejor amigo y habían estado juntos toda su vida, y no permitiría que nadie se atreviera a tocarlo nunca—. ¡Dije déjenlo! —Atenea exclamó con rabia, apretando los puños antes de que el fuego volviera a rodear su cuerpo en una pequeña explosión de choque psiónico que logró desmayar a todas las mujeres, menos a la líder.

—Eres la hija de Zeus—La mujer abrió la boca ligeramente, dando un paso hacia atrás por instinto para escapar del fuego rodeándola que tomaba la forma de un ave extendiendo las alas de perfil.

—Él no es mi padre—Atenea dijo con los dientes ligeramente apretados, cerrando los ojos cuando el fuego desapareció como si fuese neblina a su alrededor. La mujer sonrió ladinamente, como si estuviese complacida de su respuesta.

—Una mujer jamás debe permitir que un hombre se imponga sobre ella, aún si es su padre. Has hecho bien, Atenea de la Tormenta—La joven le dio una mirada interrogante, pero esta solo sonrió—. Bienvenida a Themyscira, mi nombre es Antíope.

* * *

Atenea observó a su alrededor con incomodidad al seguir a Antíope por una escalera de caracol hasta una sala que parecía ser del trono. Ella bajó la mirada al piso cuando notó a una esbelta mujer de pie sobre una pequeña escalinata, portando con orgullo una rica capa de piel. En esos momentos se sentía más insignificante que nunca, sobre todo por estar rodeada de mujeres tan seguras de sí mismas que portaban reveladoras armaduras de batalla como si fuesen el máximo honor. La confianza de solo una de ellas podría lograr que Afrodita se sintiera insignificante respecto a su belleza.

Su hermana era más hermosa que cualquiera de ellas, pero la seguridad que irradiaban lograba reemplazar la belleza exterior.

—Hipólita—Antíope inclinó la cabeza ante la mujer rubia en las alturas, la cual la observaba con curiosidad. La joven abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando notó la estatua tras la mujer: estaba construida de mármol blanco lustroso que representaba a una diosa sosteniendo un escudo en la mano izquierda y extendiendo la mano derecha mientras portaba orgullosa una túnica de batalla.

— ¿Qué hace la princesa fugitiva aquí? —Hipólita entrecerró los ojos en su dirección mientras bajaba las escaleras. Atenea mordió su labio y jugueteó distraídamente con una cinta dorada que enmarcaba su cintura, parte de traje azul extraño que llevaba.

—Yo… no lo sé—La joven respondió cuando las dos mujeres voltearon a mirarla, pero tragó saliva cuando logró percatarse de la serie de otras mujeres rodeando la sala—. Desperté aquí.

— ¡Zeus está buscándote, niña! —Una mujer exclamó entrando a la sala con grandes aspavientos de orgullo.

—Una Amazona jamás es grosera con una de sus invitadas, Melanippe—Hipólita parecía reprimir desear rodar los ojos por el comentario de la mujer, como si fuera algo común entre ellas—. Tu padre te ha buscado en cada confín de todos los reinos conocidos, joven princesa. Los dioses Olímpicos ya casi han perdido la esperanza despues de un año, algunos te dan por muerta.

Atenea abrió la boca antes de dejarse caer sobre su trasero sin gracia alguna. No podía ser posible que hubiera pasado un año como la Reina Amazona sostenía, para ella había pasado solo un minuto. Pero pronto recordó lo que había sucedido en Asgard: que había visto a su hermano viajar del futuro para evitar la realidad en la cual vivía. El tiempo ya no era nada cuando estaba ligado a ella, el destino no era nada.

—Hechicera Suprema… —La joven levantó la vista hacia una mujer saliendo de un portal mágico recién creado, la cual estaba usando una deliciosa capa de color rojo que enmarcaba a la perfección su traje escarlata hecho de metales—. Un evento mágico muy poderoso te ha traído hasta aquí, Atenea de la Tormenta. Destino te puso en el camino para cambiar tu futuro, uno donde puedas decidir sobre tu propia vida.

—Hécate… —Hipólita negó con la cabeza hacia la mujer, la cual sonrió como un niño en dulcería al fijar la vista en la diosa Olímpica—. No asustes a la joven.

—Jamás lo haría, mi Reina—Hécate parecía ser sincera en su respeto hacia la Reina Amazona, pero la joven dio un respingo de sorpresa. Ella sabía que esa mujer era una maestra de la magia, la hechicera olímpica más poderosa de todas que podía lograr que el resto de los magos de su tierra natal parecieran estúpidos inexpertos como Circe y Medea—. Soy sincera y realista, Hipólita. Esa niña está destinada a ser una de nosotras. Destino ha sido quien la ha traído aquí a través del tiempo mismo incluso, lo siento en la magia. Esa niña es a quien he estado buscando toda la vida, quien se convierta en la verdadera Hechicera Suprema para traer equilibrio a la magia.

Las tres mujeres compartieron una mirada antes de acercarse para susurrar entre ellas.

—Yo no soy una verdadera bruja—Le dolía decirlo, pero era la verdad. Zeus se encargaba de pedirle a los magos con hogar en Olimpia unir su magia para sellar la suya, y de esa manera poder controlarla más fácilmente. Fuera quien fuera la Hechicera Suprema, ella no merecía serlo. Era una cobarde.

Atenea alzó ambas manos cuando Hécate le lanzó una enorme roca con su propio poder rojo. La joven abrió los ojos cuando vio energía de dos colores emanar de cada una de sus manos. Las pocas veces que usaba su poder: utilizaba la mano derecha para mayor comodidad, y esa siempre emanaba energía de color blanco puro, pero ahora veía su mano izquierda estar rodeada de neblina brillante azul oscuro.

—Eres una bruja, Atenea de la Tormenta—Hécate sonrió casi con burla, aunque por su expresión corporal parecía desear saltar de alegría—. Tienes la Magia del Caos y el Orden. Eres paz y guerra al mismo tiempo, lo eres todo y nada.

— ¿Por qué viniste a verme? —Hipólita entrecerró los ojos y alzó una ceja elegante—. Mi hermana dice que pudiste escapar fácilmente, pero decidiste verme en una audiencia.

La joven mordió su labio antes de caer sobre una de sus rodillas, bajando la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas inminentes. Además, maldijo su estupidez por no captar que Antíope era hermana de la Reina cuando ambas eran muy parecidas.

—Me quede porque… necesito ser una Amazona—Ella admitió con los labios apretados—. Desearía ser capaz de cambiar el destino en este mismo instante, pero no tengo el poder ni el entrenamiento. Zeus me encerró toda la vida con el propósito de mermar mi poder, sin preguntar qué era lo que yo deseaba alguna vez. Hice una promesa que no tengo pensado romper nunca, y para cumplirla necesito ser una de ustedes. No he venido aquí como alguien que no soy: una diosa Olímpica, vengo como una niña que espera forjar su propia vida.

Atenea levantó la mirada al sentir un gentil toque sobre sus mejillas, una clase de dulzura que no había sentido nunca antes. Hipólita limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees, Themyscira jamás ha negado asilo a una mujer que lo necesite. No niego que tu estancia aquí sera un problema para nosotras, pero no podría obligarte nunca a volver con ese hombre. Hécate ha hablado, joven diosa. Tu destino es ser la Maestra de la Magia, las Artes Místicas y el Ocultismo, y ella será tu maestra en ello. Pero Antíope te enseñara como ser una guerrera Amazona… ¿Estas dispuesta a dejarlo todo atrás para ser una de nosotras?

—Lo estoy—Atenea respondió inmediatamente. Ella ya no tenía nada que perder, lo había perdido todo en Asgard. La joven diosa sumisa había muerto al atacar a su padre y perder la poca familia que tenía, además de perder a sus amigos Asgardianos y su hogar en el Reino Eterno, el cual consideraba más suyo que Olimpia misma.

* * *

Atenea mordió su labio al sentarse sobre un pequeño banquillo en una gruta termal, donde podía ver el vapor emanar de las aguas deliciosamente para que pudiese tomar el baño que le habían requerido para ser una Amazona. Bajó la cabeza cuando un par de mujeres habían tomado entre sus dedos unas tijeras para comenzar, y no se inmutó ni un poco cuando vio el primer mechón de cabello plateado caer al piso.

La joven diosa se mantuvo impasible mientras cortaban cada cabello de su cabeza hasta la raíz, dejando su cuero cabelludo desprovisto de vello alguno. No le importaba volverse calva, no con un tipo de cabello tan horrible como el suyo. Algunos podrían considerar especial el color, pero era repugnante verlo junto a alguien con rizos tan dorados como el sol.

Hipólita le había explicado que ese era un ritual por el cual todas las reclutas extranjeras debían pasar, para de esa manera renacer y crecer como una verdadera Amazona. Ella lo había aceptado porque nunca había estado conforme consigo misma, por ser el monstruo y el adefesio dentro de su preciosa familia. Ahora ese cabello horrible había desaparecido, y la vergüenza que la invadía ayudaba a aliviar el dolor del recuerdo de la desesperación del Hermes del futuro.

Las mujeres arrancaron el traje azul de su cuerpo como si fuera basura, sin avisarle si quiera para prepararse, pero ellas terminaron diciéndole que una Amazona jamás debía avergonzarse de su cuerpo nunca, y menos frente a mujeres. Una mujer la sumergió en el agua calidad y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo con fuerza. La joven se sorprendió cuando notó que el agua había comenzado a brillar de un sutil plateado.

—Eres virgen, eso es bueno—Hipólita añadió desde la entrada a la caverna termal. Atenea cubrió sus pechos pequeños con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y ofensa. Ella no era hermosa como Afrodita o grácil como Artemisa, y consideraba una burla que la Reina Amazona pudiera decir que algún hombre voltearía a verla con lujuria teniendo a sus dos hermanas al lado.

Para no comenzar gritándole a la Reina, la joven observó su cabello cortado en el piso, sintiendo como una parte de ella moría en ese momento. Sería fuerte por Hermes, por su pequeño hermano veloz que en esos momentos no tenía idea de lo que había hecho en el futuro. Se convertiría en la Hechicera Suprema para cambiar el curso del destino de una vez por todas e impedir que Zeus cometiera el error que los había llevado al borde de apocalipsis.

La joven diosa tomó rápidamente el traje de cuero que le habían dado, aunque continuó avergonzada por la enorme cantidad de piel que enseñaba en la zona de las piernas, que podían verse casi en su totalidad. Al menos sus muslos eran cubiertos por una cota de malla en forma de falda corta recubierta en cuero, pero aun así sentía que de agacharse los demás verían su trasero al descubierto.

No estaba acostumbrada a enseñar su cuerpo, en especial cuando la única ropa que fabricaban para ella en Olimpia eran unos trajes de color negro que cubrían el cuerpo de pies a cabezas, los cuales lograban hacerla ver de luto permanentemente. Por alguna razón los colores de las guerreras Amazonas lograron hacerla sentir un poco más feliz, a pesar de estar calva y con la piel enrojecida por el baño purificador.

Atenea suspiró antes de levantar el mentón como nunca antes, demostrando con ese gesto que lo daría todo de sí misma para darle un mejor futuro a su hermanito.

—Soy Atenea de la Tormenta, ni más ni menos—Ella susurró para sí misma, cerrando los ojos al ver su nueva apariencia sin cabello en un espejo.

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Esta es una versión alternativa a mi fanfic "Más allá de la muerte"**

 **En esta historia: Atenea no pierde a su familia y no es tan vieja y experimentada. Aquí podrán ver su desarrollo como diosa guerrera, además de convertirse en una Maestra de la Magia y los poderes psíquicos. Aquí conoce a Thor desde que ambos eran niños poco agraciados ;)**

 **He cambiado un poco la apariencia de Atenea para hacerla más parecida a como me imagino a Metis, lo cual despues explicare.**

 **Me imagino a Atenea adulta como una mezcla de Margot Robbie y Doutzen Kroes con los rasgos que describo en la historia.**


	2. You are Nothing

**Disclaimer: El Universo Marvel no me pertenece, es propiedad de Stan Lee. Solo me adjudico la creación de los diferentes personajes inesperados añadidos a la trama.**

* * *

 **The destiny is nothing**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Eres Nada**

* * *

Atenea había despertado en esa nueva habitación rodeada de reclutas Amazonas apenas el sol había asomado su primer rayo en el horizonte. Ella no deseaba levantarse de la calidez de su cama a tan tempranas horas, pero el sonido ensordecedor de un cuerno alejó todo rastro de sueño de su persona de un momento a otro. En Olimpia o en Asgard le permitían dormir hasta la hora que deseara, pero la diferencia entre ambos mundos se dejaba ver horas más tarde; en su mundo natal si saltaba los horarios de comida podía olvidarse de comer hasta que Hera tuviese piedad de alimentarla. Esa era una de las razones principales por la que Asgard era el mundo que más amaba, allí Odín y Frigga parecían ser sus verdaderos padres.

Debía acostumbrarse a los horarios de Themyscira, puesto que al observar cuan rápidas eran sus compañeras de habitación al prepararse, supo que las Amazonas no tenían tolerancia para las holgazanas. Ella las siguió mecánicamente por uno de los pasillos utilizando el traje de batalla revelador que le habían obsequiado. Ya no tenía nada más en el mundo a excepción de Polaris, él era lo único que le quedaba como un recuerdo de su anterior vida.

La joven diosa apretó los labios al unir las piezas en su cabeza y percatarse que el sonido del cuerno era una llamada para el desayuno sirviéndose en un enorme comedor con mesas dispuestas estratégicamente. Decenas de jóvenes hablaban animadamente entre ellas, pero Atenea se mantuvo alejada de todas en un rincón. Ella jamás había sido la mujer más social del mundo, y menos tratándose de mujeres. La única amiga que tenía era Artemisa, pero ella era su hermana. Loki era otro de los pilares fundamentales de su vida social, en gran medida porque el joven príncipe era su mejor amigo y quien con quien compartía en mayor medida al ser ambos magos. Thor era el fastidio de su vida, con quien siempre terminaba ensartada en una pelea.

Intentó mantenerse ajena a los comentarios de las reclutas Amazonas acerca de ella. Ellas debían pensar que no las oía, que era imposible debido a la distancia, pero los sentidos de un dios Olímpico eran más agudos que los de una Amazona. Podía escuchar cada palabra hiriente y degradante acerca de su condición calva y escuálida, que ella jamás sería una guerrera debido al orgullo y superioridad que ellas creían que tenía.

Atenea tuvo miedo de que tuvieran la razón. Tuvo miedo de fallar en su cometido por cuan fuerte fuese el dolor que tuviera que soportar. No era tan estúpida como le parecía a todo el mundo, sabía que convertirse en un guerrero implicaba dolor. Y ese dolor la aterrorizaba por completo. Seguramente sería golpeada hasta el punto de la fractura de huesos o más de una vez terminaría al borde de la muerte en su entrenamiento. Quizás ese mismo día comenzarían a entrenarla.

Pero cuando estuvo frente a Hécate, y esta la guío hasta una enorme biblioteca en forma de caracol, su miedo desapareció. Se sentía aliviada, pero tambien decepcionada debido a la cantidad de libros que le indicó leer.

—Para comprender el presente, primero debes conocer el pasado. Para ser una Amazona, primero debes fortalecer la mente. Los pensamientos son quienes le dan forma a la realidad.

Durante las siguientes semanas ganó oficialmente el odio del resto de las reclutas que la evadían como si estuviese infectada de una enfermedad mortal. Mientras ellas corrían o eran golpeadas hasta el cansancio, ella debía permanecer sentada leyendo libros que pesaban más que ella misma. Pero había aprendido demasiado, dándose cuenta de su propia estupidez. Hécate tenía razón, ella no comprendía su presente porque no sabía nada acerca de su pasado.

Atenea había odiado desde el principio su cabello plateado, aunque este siempre la había hecho parecer un poco especial ante sus hermanas bellísimas, pero ahora sabía que ni siquiera tenía eso. Metis, Océano, Rhea… todos ellos habían tenido el cabello de ese tono. Ya no había nada que la volviese especial ante sus propios ojos.

Por otro lado, había aprendido de un libro ancestral el origen de cada cosa que existía. Comprendía ligeramente el término de Multiverso gracias a sus visitas a Asgard, pero ahora sabía a qué se refería por completo. Y eso la hizo sentirse más insignificante aún. Su mundo, su realidad, solo era una de varias, una de muchas creadas por sus antepasados: las Entidades Cósmicas. Los dioses Olímpicos descendían de los seres que habían creado la infinidad de Universos, quienes se encargaban de gobernar el tiempo, de crear la vida, de todo.

Ahora comprendía porque Zeus creía ser superior a todos, porque él llevaba la esencia de esos seres corriéndole por las venas. Y ahora entendía a qué se refería el Hermes del futuro al mencionar a Infinito en su corta, pero decisiva, charla. Infinito era la Entidad Cósmica que gobernaba los tiempos, la madre de su abuela Gea.

Ella no sabía que sentir ante todas esas revelaciones, pero la parte en su interior que sentía curiosidad terminó ganando la pelea. Y supo acerca de las Gemas del Infinito: existían seis que representaban los aspectos de la realidad y que habían creado las Entidades, seis gemas de un poder inimaginable que habían sido usadas en múltiples ocasiones a través del tiempo para el genocidio. Gracias a su investigación, supo que solo un grupo de seres durante unos momentos habían sido capaces de resistir un poco de su poder, pero habían sido asesinados por ellas al final.

Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el ser que había creado la Gema de la Mente: la Fuerza Fénix.

Ella sabía que conocía la figura de fuego dibujada en el libro en su regazo, la había visto incontables veces aparecer en sus pesadillas. Atenea sintió como sus manos temblaban en pánico puro al comprender la razón de su encierro y ataques destructivos al dormir, y cubrió su boca con una mano sintiendo como el terror se apoderaba de su mente. La misma Entidad Cósmica que era la pasión por crear y destruir, y quien se encargaba de toda la energía psionica en el Multiverso, vivía en su cabeza.

¿Qué podría hacer ella para combatir a un ser de esa categoría si intentaba poseerla? ¿Acaso alguien en el Universo entero tenía el poder para oponerse a la Fuerza Fénix? Estaba segura de que nadie podría ayudarla si la Entidad Cósmica se volvía hostil, que todos se acobardarían ante ella o simplemente no les importaría lo que sucediera con la pobre chica que había poseído.

La joven diosa dio un respingo cuando sintió un par de brazos establecerse sobre sus hombros hasta verse presionada contra el cuerpo de Hipólita en un abrazo confortante. La Reina Amazona la estrechó con fuerza antes de que la joven se derrumbara en sus brazos a llorar como nunca lo había hecho: en los brazos de alguien que estuviera dispuesto a mermar su dolor y miedo.

—La vida a veces te derriba, pequeña, pero tú eres quien decide si volver a levantarte.

* * *

Atenea limpió el sudor de su frente mientras apretaba los dientes con dolor al correr por los montes de Themyscira.

Sus días de descanso leyendo habían acabado y Antíope no había perdido el tiempo para comenzar su entrenamiento físico.

Se habían percatado la primera vez que debido a su naturaleza de diosa Olímpica, su cuerpo estaba hecho para soportar mucho más que una Amazona promedio, pero habían solucionado el problema del rigor atándole pesados fragmentos de Gamanio cada vez que saliera en sus ejercicios de trote. No estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero presentía que era el principal motivo para exigirle tanto.

Para empeorar la situación, su cuerpo estaba lleno de horribles marcas oscuras gracias a los golpes sádicos que había recibido del resto de las reclutas como pago por la supuesta preferencia que la Reina tenía con ella. Le habían tendido una trampa en medio de la noche, en la cual había terminado con un pie casi cercenado del cuerpo gracias a un hacha. Pero eso había servido para darle el valor necesario para continuar, para probarle a todas esas chicas idiotas que ella no era una mujer débil. Había ganado una enemiga, y tambien una habitación privada junto a Hipólita para evitar que las demás chicas intentaran asfixiarla al dormir.

Cuando llegó a la cima, Atenea cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras jadeaba con la boca abierta y tosía un par de gotas de sangre. Sus heridas no habían sido sanadas en su totalidad por la medicina Amazona, pero exigió dar rienda suelta a su entrenamiento a pesar de todo. Jamás volvería a ser una niña sumisa que creía que todo el mundo era mejor que ella. Si Pallas podía hacer algo, ella se esforzaría por ser mil veces mejor en ello.

Estaba decidida a ser la mejor guerrera que las Amazonas hubieran entrenado jamás.

Mataría a la niña para darle nacimiento a la mujer que llevaba dentro.

Pero primero debía enfrentar a cada uno de los miedos que Zeus le había inculcado con su crianza deficiente. Debía volverse digna de convertirse en una Amazona y en la Hechicera Suprema, algo que le había prometido a Hermes para evitar el futuro apocalíptico que había visto en su cabeza. Al menos tenía el honor de ser entrenada en el arte de la magia por la actual Hechicera Suprema, pero no estaba segura de cómo podría arrebatarle el título a una mujer tan poderosa como Hécate. Su maestra podía detener el tiempo, manipular la probabilidad y derrumbar todas las realidades con solo mover un dedo si deseara hacerlo, y ella en comparación era una mocosa inexperta que ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de magia poseía.

—Para hechiceras de nuestro tipo, el círculo de magia debe volverse un instinto—La Bruja Escarlata levantó ambas manos frente a ella, que permanecía sentada con la boca abierta sobre las almohadas del Sanctum Sactorum, rodeada de objetos mágicos con los que ni siquiera había soñado. La mujer le había explicado que aún se encontraban en Themyscira, pero en una frecuencia o dimensión diferente que ella había creado como un espacio de meditación. Hécate intentaba ocultar la diversión que sentía por el hecho de que la joven estaba sin palabras, pero se había delatado cuando una pequeña carcajada escapó de sus labios al mover el dedo y causar que el espacio frente a ella comenzara a contorsionarse sobre sí mismo como si fuese un caleidoscopio.

Ahora, un par de círculos dibujados en el aire solamente con energía rojiza flotaban frente a ella para demostrar el punto de la Hechicera Suprema.

—Estos dos representan al Caos y al Orden, los grandes poderes de la magia—Atenea frunció el ceño ante ambos símbolos que parecían ser tan diferentes, pero similares al mismo tiempo. Alzó una ceja cuando la bruja había cerrado los ojos con cansancio antes de que uno de los símbolos desapareciera—. No soy capaz de simbolizar al Orden correctamente, mi tipo de magia se basa en el Caos, pero tú… puedes ser ambos—ella dio un respingo de incredulidad ante la mirada de su maestra, la cual la observaba como si tuviera toda su esperanza en ella—. Debes aprender que este mundo solo es uno entre la infinidad de Universos que fueron creados… debes abrir tu tercer ojo y ver más allá de una parte para ver el todo.

Atenea gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando fue succionada por un agujero que repentinamente había aparecido a su espalda, y este la hubo empujado a un vórtice oscuro repleto de planetas y Universos que se movían a su alrededor mientras caía.

—El Multiverso es capaz de brindarle poder a los magos para realizar sus hechizos—La joven diosa vio como un cúmulo de materia dorada se alzaba frente a ella como si fuesen chispas antes de atravesarlo con el cuerpo—. Tú, joven diosa, puedes ir más allá de lo que ningún mago ha ido nunca—un millón de manos extrañas se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo hasta enviarla a un dimensión repleta de moléculas gigantes que parecían ser planetas—. Nuestra historia comienza más allá del tiempo y el espacio, más allá del Rey del Caos, el Tribunal Viviente y El Por Encima de Todos—fue lanzada en la dirección contraria, directo a un inmenso abismo de oscuridad que de un momento a otro abrió unos enormes ojos de color rojo, los cuales pertenecían a un ser calvo que parecía estar hecho completamente de brea. Pero su viaje continuó hasta llegar a ver a un enorme ser dorado con cuatro rostros, de los cuales tres estaban visibles. Luego, vio como un hombre de apariencia anciana se alzaba ante ella; la cantidad de energía que desprendía era aplastante. Atenea pudo respirar tranquila cuando el viaje por fin se detuvo, pero lo había hecho en un vacío donde nada estaba a la vista. No podía ver, escuchar o sentir nada. Era como si nada existiera—. Antes del todo y el vacío, existió la nada—entonces, un par de gigantescos ojos se abrieron frente a ella, que permanecía flotando donde debería estar la nariz de esa cosa que repentinamente sonrió al verla. De un momento a otro, la joven diosa cayó a los pies de su maestra mientras temblaba—. Te preguntas porque estás aquí, que es lo que yo veo en ti que es tan valioso como para darte mis conocimientos—la Bruja Escarlata flotaba frente a ella gracias a la mística Capa de Levitación de manera majestuosa, como alguien digna de ser llamada la Hechicera Suprema—. Veo posibilidades…

* * *

Al entrar al campo de entrenamiento, inclinó la cabeza ante Antíope en señal de respeto e ignoró al resto de las reclutas Amazonas como siempre lo hacía. Ellas creían que era una diosa demasiado arrogante y narcisista como para compartir una sesión de lucha con ellas y que necesitaba entrenamiento especial como si fuese la Reina del lugar, pero no le interesaba lo que chicas vanas y huecas pudieran pensar de ella. Había acabado su entrenamiento y asistir a las prácticas de combate solo era una mera cortesía de su parte.

No tenía palabras para describir cuan fuerte y segura se había vuelto en comparación al pasado. Ya no era una niña sumisa y débil. Era una Amazona dispuesta a darlo todo de sí misma como guerrera y como discípula de la Hechicera Suprema.

* * *

Atenea inclinó la cabeza ante su maestra con respeto antes de sentarse frente a ella sobre las ricas almohadas de seda que decoraban el espacio de meditación de Hécate. Después de un tiempo de extraño silencio entre ambas, la joven cepilló su molesto cabello plateado que le cubría los ojos como un velo insoportable.

Habían pasado años desde su llegada con las Amazonas y su cabello había vuelto a crecer y a convertirse en un martirio del cual no podía librarse otra vez al ser una regla. Podía recortarlo un poco cuando crecía demasiado, pero no tenía permitido eliminarlo por completo como en la primera instancia. Hipólita y su maestra repetidamente lo trenzaban para que no diera problemas, pero después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento de combate, los nudos cedían y su cabello había estallaba practicamente sobre su cabeza.

Atenea observó a su maestra con curiosidad, ya que esta no había sonreído al verla ni había ofrecido trenzarle el cabello.

Hécate era una bruja sabia y experimentada como ninguna, la única mujer que conocía que podía manipular la energía que daba forma a la realidad y deformarla a su antojo. No era normal que su maestra pasara tanto tiempo callada en sus lecciones de magia, y mucho menos manteniendo la mirada en la nada mientras un brillo melancólico se hacía presente en sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Odias a Hera? —La joven diosa se sorprendió por la pregunta y observó a su maestra como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Esa mujer había sido una de las principales razones por las que temía despertar cada día en su niñez, quien la había humillado por años como si fuera solo un insecto bajo sus zapatos—. Solía conocerla antes de que… Zeus apareciera en su vida. El día en que supo que estaba embarazada de Hefesto, ella creyó que la tomaría por esposa, pero en su lugar decidió desposar a tu madre y olvidarla. Su hijo nació como un bastardo deforme sin derecho a un título mientras que ella era víctima de las burlas del resto. Al morir Metis, Zeus recurrió a ella otra vez y le prometió darle la vida que siempre debió ser suya, pero jamás cumplió nada. Artemisa, Apolo, Hermes, Perséfone… todos ellos son la prueba de la confiabilidad de Zeus. Fue él quien permitió que todo lo malo en tu vida sucediera, Hera solamente actuó como una mujer destrozada por el hombre que una vez amo y que la engaño de todas las maneras posibles.

Atenea tragó saliva antes de apretar los labios y observar la pared con incomodidad. Hace poco tiempo se había enterado de la existencia de Perséfone gracias al escándalo de su rapto por parte de Hades, quien se había enamorado locamente de ella y la había obligado a permanecer en el Inframundo a su lado. Lo primero que pensó al saber de su nueva media hermana no fue la posibilidad de entablar una relación con ella, sino como debió ser la reacción de Hera al saber que su esposo se había acostado con su otra hermana bajo sus propias narices.

No tenía palabras para responderle a su maestra, ella siempre lograba quitárselas de la boca.

—Ven—Hécate hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera a través del largo corredor que llevaba directamente a la sala del trono. La joven se congeló al pie de las escalinatas y se negó a subirlas. No le gustaba acercarse al trono de Hipólita porque le recordaba al asiento que ostentaba Zeus. Su maestra rodó los ojos y la jaló por el brazo hasta obligarla a ver lo que había en la estatua detrás del trono—. Son las armas de la Diosa de la Guerra, verdaderas reliquias en el tiempo y el Multiverso. La leyenda dice que le fueron obsequiadas por una Entidad Cósmica. Niké: representa la victoria—señaló con un dedo enguantado hacia una hermosa espada que la dejó con la boca abierta—. Nicé: simboliza la justicia—un escudo con runas mágicas talladas en los bordes—. Los brazales de sumisión: representan su compromiso por el combate y rememoran las ataduras que los hombres ponían a las mujeres—un par de brazales plateados que brillaban como estrellas—. Su armadura: es su fuerza.

—Jamás las había visto—Atenea admitió torpemente, evitando decir que temía acercarse a ellos. Había escuchado un par de veces acerca de las armas de la legendaria diosa guerrera, la cual había sido el principal ejemplo de las Amazonas para convertirse en lo que eran actualmente. Sin embargo, la diosa guerrera había desaparecido hace siglos y no se tenía ningún rastro de su paradero.

Pallas se pavoneaba constantemente por toda Themyscira con un séquito de admiradoras enunciando que las armas y el título de Diosa de la Guerra algún día le pertenecerían porque era la diosa desaparecida, para que de esa manera pudiese ser un igual ante Ares o mejor que él.

Su hermano menor había adquirido el título del Dios de la Guerra durante su ausencia, pero no le importaba. Ella nunca había pertenecido a Olimpia, y no le interesaban los dioses que nombraban cada semana al parecer. Afrodita había sido nombrada la Diosa del Amor gracias a su romance con Ares, el cual parecía ser tan fuerte que erradicó por completo sus tendencias sedientas por sexo. Pero Zeus lo había arruinado todo al obligarla a casarse con Hefesto para terminar las luchas sobre quien obtendría a la hermosa diosa.

—Eres la mujer que puede destruir las estrellas de la galaxia, Atenea—La joven mordió su labio inferior con vergüenza antes de observar los vendajes cubriendo sus manos. Se había vuelto una obsesión para ella golpear el Gamanio, uno de los metales más fuertes en la creación, hasta que sus puños sangraban como entrenamiento para fortalecerse. Y según Hécate, alguien que tenía la fuerza para destruir el Gamanio podía fácilmente destruir estrellas de un solo puñetazo.

Desde su llegada con las Amazonas había crecido como guerrera y como hechicera más allá de la creencia de cualquiera. Gracias a su maestra, había aprendido a manipular el Universo mismo para abrir portales en el espacio y llegar a cualquier lugar que deseara en el Multiverso. Y gracias a Antíope, había adquirido la agilidad de una bestia que había sido capaz de vencer a su propia maestra, y a Hipólita, en combate. Su entrenamiento físico había acabado, pero aún le faltaba demasiado por aprender para ser una hechicera de la talla de su maestra.

La joven cayó sobre una rodilla para inclinar la cabeza ante la única diosa que era venerada por las Amazonas, quien se encargaba de protegerlas con su poder aún si no había aparecido para reclamar su puesto y sus armas. Lo único que deseaba era conocerla algún día y ser testigo de su inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad que era una leyenda entre las doncellas guerreras, en todo el Multiverso.

—Estoy muriendo—Atenea levantó la vista desde su oración a la Diosa de la Guerra con lentitud, dirigiendo su mirada a Hécate como si esta hubiera perdido la cabeza. La joven frunció el ceño cuando creyó que su maestra le estaba jugando otra de sus bromas para que se esforzara más en la elaboración de una poción, pero terminó cayendo sobre su trasero sin ninguna gracia cuando la Bruja Escarlata se había quitado un guante y le había enseñado su mano desnuda.

Ella cubrió su boca con una mano para ocultar que estaba sin palabras por lo que veía. Desde la primera vez que había visto a su maestra, esta usaba un traje-armadura de color rojo que cubría su cuerpo casi en su totalidad, solo enseñando un poco de escote en la zona de los pechos para otorgarle sensualidad. No le había dado importancia al asunto cuando notó que Hécate había comenzado a usar guantes y a cubrir su cuello, pero ahora las piezas del rompecabezas estaban uniéndose en su mente.

La mano de su maestra se había tornado negra y esquelética, aún con las piezas de piel adhiriéndose precariamente a lo que quedaba de carne en su extremidad. Atenea permaneció sentada con la boca abierta sabiendo, después de años de instrucción como hechicera, que se trataba de una maldición mortal que estaba hecha para corromper los tres planos de la existencia en una persona lentamente y alargar su muerte por años hasta que perdiera cada rastro de lo que alguna vez había sido. La maldición en Hécate debía estar seriamente avanzada por el grado de tristeza en sus ojos y la cantidad de su cuerpo que ocultaba, solo dejando ver su cabeza en buen estado.

— ¿Quién…?—La joven diosa murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada para evitar la muerte de su maestra. Solo un mago mucho más poderoso que la misma Bruja Escarlata podía ser capaz de condenarla a muerte de esa manera, pero no podía imaginar quien tendría el poder para superar a la Hechicera Suprema.

—Eso no importa—Hécate apretó la mandíbula mientras un brillo furioso se hacía presente en sus ojos, seguramente recordando el momento—. He vivido por tanto tiempo y he visto tantas cosas que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho. Mi último propósito en la vida era encontrar a mi sucesora y pasarle mis conocimientos antes de morir, y ya lo hice. Ahora mi alma comienza a desgarrarse y mi mente no es capaz de soportar la tensión; la Magia del Caos en mí desaparece poco a poco. No me importa dejar de ser la Maestra de la Magia porque no hay nada más que pueda enseñarte, Atenea. Mi maestra, a quien le debo todo lo que soy, una vez me dijo algo que me ha sacado de todos los abismos en los que he caído: nunca doblegado, nunca sometido, nunca roto.

—No—La joven diosa negó con la cabeza llena de incredulidad, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas como un río—. No puedo ser como tú. No soy indestructible.

Lo último que escuchó antes de salir corriendo fue el grito de su maestra, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación y sellar la puerta mágicamente para no ser molestada. Nadie en Themyscira sería capaz de entrar ahora que la Bruja Escarlata estaba perdiendo su poder con cada segundo que transcurría. Hécate era una de las cuatro mujeres a las cuales veía como una figura materna en su vida, y el hecho de que ella le hubiera ocultado desde el principio que estaba muriendo la destrozaba por completo.

Si hubiera sabido antes, quizás habrían encontrado una forma de salvarla juntas, pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Lo último que deseaba en la vida era ver a su maestra morir después de años de tortura inimaginable, sin que ella se sintiera preparada para tomar el puesto de Hechicera Suprema en el Universo. Por más que intentara, jamás podría compararse ante una mujer tan sabia y fuerte como Hécate.

* * *

Durante días no había salido de su habitación y no había entablado conversación alguna con nadie. La única interacción que había tenido con el exterior era recibir comida por medio de un agujero que hacía aparecer en la puerta gracias a sus poderes.

No podía ver a su maestra sabiendo que una condena de muerte la perseguía desde antes de conocerla, sin que esta le hubiera dicho nada durante años. Estaba segura de que Hipólita y Antíope estaban al tanto de la situación de Hécate, y ninguna de ellas había pensado en decirle algo acerca del crítico asunto. La mayoría de sus madres le habían mentido vilmente durante décadas, y no podía salir y fingir que volvían a ser una familia feliz otra vez.

Atenea comenzó con su rutina diaria frotando el sueño desde sus ojos plateados antes de tender su cama con cuidado y acomodar las almohadas de la manera en que le gustaba. La brisa salina de la playa llenó sus fosas nasales al lavar su rostro y limpiar de su cuerpo el sudor de la noche con un paño. Ella misma no lograba reconocerse frente a un espejo cuando se veía por las mañanas.

Su cabello plateado llegaba hasta su cintura en hermosos rizos que caían como olas, algo totalmente distinto del arbusto que había sido su cabello en la niñez. Y sus pechos habían pasado de pequeños a ser una molestia para el entrenamiento de una guerrera. Les había tomado años crecer, pero habían adquirido más del tamaño necesario para dejar ver que era una mujer.

—He estado muriendo desde el principio y desde el fin—Atenea dirigió la mirada desde el reflejo de su pecho desnudo en el espejo hasta la puerta, donde Hécate intentaba hablar con ella otra vez—. Hace milenios, Dormammu era un ser que podía manifestarse como una persona físicamente en el Universo: sus capacidades místicas no tenían comparación. En ese entonces, solo era una niña tonta e inexperta que no sabía en que se estaba involucrando al amarlo como lo hacía… no existía el título del Hechicero Supremo aún. Era hermoso y… no pude evitarlo. Él no era el monstruo que es ahora confinado en la Dimensión Oscura. Hice ojos ciegos cuando intentó conquistar el Multiverso. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error, era demasiado tarde para que lo detuviera sola, así que tuve que pedir la ayuda de un poderoso mago que había sido mi amigo antes: Agamotto. Pero... no podíamos controlarlo, él era demasiado poderoso y nosotros éramos niños solamente. Cuando creí que todo el Universo moriría, apareció mi maestra y encarceló a Dormammu en la Dimensión Oscura. Accedió a entrenarnos como sus sucesores en cada dimensión y puso en nuestras manos la tarea de proteger al Multiverso de las amenazas místicas.

—Los hechizos tomaron parte de tu vida… —Atenea abrazó sus rodillas mientras presionaba la espalda contra la puerta—para darles más poder.

Ella había oído de Agamotto antes en los libros que hablaban acerca del tiempo, de cómo este había creado un ojo que tuviese el poder para contener una de las Gemas del Infinito en su interior y darle la capacidad a alguien de controlarla sin destruir el equilibrio Universo. Ahora sabía acerca de las Gemas, y sabía dónde se encontraba cada una para ser protegidas. Era mejor para todos que permanecieran en el anonimato antes de que un loco genocida apareciera otra vez para devastar el Multiverso con el Guantelete del Infinito. No podía permitir que las seis gemas volvieran a estar juntas, mucho menos cuando una parte de ella había creado a la Gema de la Mente antes del Universo mismo.

Pero le sorprendió escuchar acerca de la maestra de Hécate cuando nunca había oído de ella. La Bruja Escarlata solo le había dicho que ella había sido una mujer grandiosa antes de desaparecer misteriosamente y dejar en sus manos el título de Hechicera Suprema.

—No—Hécate añadió en un susurro—. Es la condena que me dio el Tribunal Viviente por mis acciones. Mi maestra ofreció curarme, pero me negué mil veces. Es el precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar por mis errores del pasado hasta conocerte, Atenea. Era mi deber enseñarte a ser la Hechicera Suprema, porque lo has sido incluso antes de tu nacimiento. Es tu destino serlo.

—No puedo ser como tú—Atenea abrió la puerta ligeramente para ver a su maestra, colocando un pie en la madera para que no entrara—. Jamás seré capaz de ser la Hechicera Suprema como dices. No puedo cumplir la promesa que le hice… —volvió a cerrar la puerta con un golpe para ocultar sus lágrimas al pensar en Hermes—. ¡Vete!

Ella debía todos sus conocimientos a la Hechicera Suprema, todo lo que era como una bruja. La Bruja Escarlata la había salvado de la influencia de Fénix en su cabeza al convertir su mente en una prisión para la Entidad Cósmica durante los primeros años de instrucción mágica, y gracias a eso no había tenido pesadillas de aniquilación en años.

—Confía en ti misma—Hécate añadió en un susurro repleto de dolor antes de irse—. Ya has sido la Hechicera Suprema y volverás a hacerlo… maestra.

Atenea frunció el ceño por las palabras de su maestra, específicamente la parte donde mencionaba que gracias a ella había decidido postergar la muerte que esperaba durante años gracias a la condena del mismo Tribunal Viviente. Ahora entendía que clase de ser tenía el poder para maldecir a la Hechicera Suprema de esa manera. El Tribunal Viviente era el juez supremo del Multiverso, una Entidad Cósmica a la que respondían las mismas entidades. Su propósito era mantener el equilibrio a toda costa, y no tenía contemplaciones con quienes cometían crímenes de alcance cósmico. Era un ser al cual nadie deseaba de enemigo.

Le sorprendió que la maestra de Hécate hubiera ofrecido curarla de una condena hecha por el Tribunal, cuando era imposible hacerlo. El Tribunal era omnisciente y omnipotente, y solo había un ser conocido al cual respondía. Nada ni nadie tenía el poder como para desafiar uno de sus designios sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Había sido una semana desastrosa para ella, y lo único que deseaba era dormir y dormir como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. El tiempo era incierto y a veces parecía ir más lento o más rápido para alguien. Era algo que siempre la había intrigado debido a que su tatarabuela era el tiempo mismo, algo que podría causar que cualquiera perdiera la cabeza.

Durante su entrenamiento mágico se habían percatado de que los hechizos más complicados que existían, aquellos que afectaban los poderes del Multiverso como el Caos, el Orden, la realidad, el tiempo y el espacio eran más fáciles para ella que un simple hechizo de encender una llama. Según Hécate, había nacido para las artes místicas superiores.

Ella ni siquiera necesitaba el Ojo de Agamotto para manipular el tiempo; era capaz de detenerlo, aunque solo en un área determinada durante unos minutos. La Gema del Tiempo actualmente se hallaba en el Sanctum Sactorum de su maestra en Themyscira, pero en una frecuencia en el espacio que lo mantenía separado del acceso de cualquier curioso indeseado.

Quizás había pasado horas sentada en el piso cuando percibió el temblor de la tierra que se intensificaba con cada segundo que pasaba, y al ponerse de pie pudo ver como la noche en la ciudadela era iluminada por gigantescos incendios que teñían de anaranjado el cielo nocturno. Themyscira estaba bajo ataque y ella estaba en su habitación lamentándose como una idiota, perdiendo la noción del tiempo al estar encerrada en su mente.

Atenea se puso de pie con un salto antes de correr directamente a la armería en búsqueda de una espada, pasando junto al trono de Hipólita en el proceso. Ella se detuvo y giró con extrañeza hacia las armas de la Diosa de la Guerra descansando en su altar como siempre. Niké y los brazales de sumisión habían comenzado a resplandecer de un momento a otro, iluminado la triste penumbra en la cual se había sumido la Sala del Trono. Y aunque tenía curiosidad de ver esas armas legendarias activas por primera vez, recordó su deber como Amazona y se encaminó a luchar.

Los gigantes atacaban a cualquier pueblo que tuviese algún tipo filiación con los dioses Olímpicos debido a la guerra que libraban con ellos, pero creía que era completamente estúpido que atacaran Themyscira cuando cada Amazona los aborrecía. El único dios que veneraban era la Diosa de la Guerra, pero ella había desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Atenea corrió sobre el techo de mármol de uno de los edificios caídos para saltar directamente sobre el pecho de un gigante y sumergir la espada en su corazón con facilidad. La enorme criatura se tambaleó unos segundos antes de caer como un rascacielos sobre la playa, estremeciendo el océano con sus últimas respiraciones antes de comenzar a escupir sangre por la boca.

La joven diosa levantó su escudo para protegerse de la lluvia de escombros que un gigante enardecido había lanzado sobre ella como venganza por su compañero caído, pero el ataque no logró ni siquiera moverla un centímetro de su lugar. Había entrenado demasiado tiempo enfrentando las fuerzas de la naturaleza para volverse inamovible ante sus enemigos y no doblegar su espiritu, y ante una pelea como esa no daría su brazo a torcer por nadie.

Los gigantes eran famosos por su fuerza titánica, pero también ella. No había entrenado su fuerza hasta que sus huesos se rompían o sus puños sangraban para huir cuando una pelea se presentara ante ella. Si existía alguna criatura que representara un reto a su fuerza: era un gigante.

Atenea dejó caer sus armas al piso y levantó los puños, plantando sus pies firmemente en el piso antes de lanzar un puñetazo cuando la enorme criatura dejó caer su brazo para aplastarla como si fuese una hormiga insignificante. Ella dio un pequeño salto cuando el gigante cayó al océano, muerto despues de un solo golpe.

Observó sus manos con sorpresa y alegría. Nunca más volvería a ser la niña débil del pasado, ahora era una Amazona con la fuerza para destruir las estrellas de la galaxia y dejar en vergüenza a un gigante en una pelea de fuerza bruta pura. Sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando sintió como el corazón le era arrancado del pecho cruelmente. Estaba ilesa, pero sintió en carne propia la muerte de su maestra.

La Capa de Levitación apareció en sus hombros cuando sintió sus rodillas ceder ante el dolor. Atenea gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver el cuerpo de su maestra caer al piso, siendo destrozado por el impacto al mismo tiempo en que el fuego psiónico de la Fuerza Fénix emergía en delicadas ondas desde sus manos como sus poderes normalmente lo hacían antes de estallar en un pulso que emergió de todo su cuerpo.

La joven diosa pudo sentir como la bestia en su cabeza escapaba de su encierro con rabia, abriendo las alas mientras se hacía camino al cielo para rugir de dolor. Fénix se alzaba glorioso con ella en el centro de su figura de fuego como su portadora, donde pudo ver claramente como su rabia era adquirida por la Entidad Cósmica como si fuese suya. Cada uno de los gigantes invasores fue levantado en el aire mientras era obligado a separar las extremidades por completo. La piel de sus mejillas fue lo primero en ser destruido hasta que la carne desapareció por completo de su cuerpo. Su esqueleto fue esparcido como cenizas al viento despues de ser destrozado por la fuerza telekinetica que Fénix ejercía sobre los atacantes a su hogar.

Atenea apretó los dientes antes de llevar ambas manos a su cabeza para calmar el dolor de la pérdida de su maestra y de la Fuerza Fénix tomando el control de su cuerpo para devastarlo toda otra vez. No podía combatir a la Entidad Cósmica en ese estado, no tenía la fuerza para ello.

—Ha llegado el momento—La joven diosa abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de la Entidad Cósmica en su cabeza, gritando al intentar recuperar el control de su cuerpo y mente.

No supo la razón de su presencia en ese enorme vacío cuando había desatado la destrucción en Themyscira hace solo unos segundos, pero parpadeó aturdida en posición fetal mientras el fuego psiónico de Fénix rodeaba su cuerpo en forma de huevo.

A pesar de su buena vista, no pudo ver nada en ese lugar. Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad absoluta y en la nada misma. Ni siquiera podía divisar estrellas, galaxias o nebulosas, ni el más mínimo rastro de luz en el espacio. Tampoco lograba escuchar algo.

Sus sentidos desaparecían poco a poco en ese lugar al no tener estímulos de ninguna clase, solo la Fuerza Fénix recordándole que no se encontraba sola en ese lugar. Sin embargo, la joven diosa apartó las manos de sus rodillas cuando un par de inmensos ojos de color plateado aparecieron de la nada.

Ella había visto esos gigantescos ojos anteriormente, y su curiosidad la había llevado a investigar en los libros más antiguos en el interior del Sanctum Sanctorum. Su maestra le había mostrado esa figura la primera vez que le había hablado del Multiverso, pero jamás pudo encontrar nada de ella en los textos ancestrales. Incluso el Tribunal Viviente y el Rey del Caos aparecían en los libros, pero no existían registros de ningún tipo de esa criatura.

—Esta vez funcionara, señora mía—Fénix inclinó la cabeza ante la criatura extraña, con la joven diosa flotando en el corazón de la Entidad Cósmica—. La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, más allá del tiempo y el espacio.

—Confió en que esta vez tenga la fuerza suficiente. De nada serviría haber comenzado otra vez si ella no fuera la correcta—A pesar de la falta de rasgos que dieran una pista a simple vista, la voz de la criatura y Fénix delataban que era considerada una mujer. La Entidad de fuego retrocedió en el vacío hasta inclinar su forma de energía en una reverencia—. Que la creación vuelva a comenzar, Fénix. Que la historia vuelva a escribirse.

Atenea abrazó sus rodillas con pánico cuando de la nada surgió el todo en menos de un parpadeo; quien era considerado el Dios Supremo y creador absoluto del Multiverso alzándose frente a ella recién nacido.

La Entidad Cósmica de fuego había retraído sus alas para convertirse en un huevo de energía que abrazó su cuerpo para protegerlo y ocultarlo de Él Por Encima de Todos, permaneciendo junto a la Entidad Cósmica desconocida en esa dimensión extraña, observando en palco de honor la creación del Multiverso.

Después de la aparición del Dios Supremo, el Rey del Caos surgió para representar el vacío primigenio que precedió a la vida y, luego de él, se alzó el Tribunal Viviente mientras cientos de millones de Universos nacían frente a ella en menos de un parpadeo.

Sus necesidades más básicas como la comida, el sueño y la higiene habían sido suprimidas de su cuerpo como si alguien le hubiera programado el cerebro para olvidarlas, así que estaba segura de que debía ser otra clase de alucinación o sueño causado por la Fuerza Fénix después de que la barrera en su mente cayera debido a la muerte de su maestra. Sin Hécate y sus poderes, ya no existía nadie que tuviera el poder o conociera tanto a Fénix como para someterlo.

Lo que estaba sucediendo tenía que ser algún tipo de recuerdo de la Entidad Cósmica, aunque le pareció que había algo extraño en la situación. Los libros ancestrales mencionaban que la Fuerza Fénix había nacido por el poder del Dios Supremo para representar a la mente y la fuerza vital del Multiverso, pero ahora observaba con sus propios ojos, o mente, que Fénix había sido creado antes de lo que se conocía.

Atenea cubrió su boca sintiéndose completamente estúpida. Todo lo que había aprendido de Fénix, todo lo que le había dado la confianza para vivir pensando que podía controlar a la Entidad había muerto en su interior.

Todo lo que creía conocer acerca de la Fuerza Fénix era una mentira.

Ella solo era una insignificante pieza dentro del Multiverso que la Entidad Cósmica usaba como receptora para desatar su poder a voluntad propia, escupiéndole en la cara a las antiguas reglas impuestas a las Entidades Cósmicas por el Tribunal Viviente.

—No eres yo. Eres Nada, Atenea de la Tormenta—La joven diosa sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras observaba con la boca abierta el nacimiento de Eternidad e Infinito. Solo en ese momento sintió como la necesidad de comer y dormir se apoderaba de su cuerpo al ser Infinito la personificación del tiempo, y con su nacimiento le había dado inicio al transcurrir de las horas.

Eternidad era la encarnación de todo lo que existía, quien era el Universo y Multiverso a la vez, pero incluso su forma debió alzarse sobre el vacío primigenio para formar las estructuras que cimentaron la realidad.

Fénix la obligó a permanecer en esa dimensión carente de cualquier clase de materia y energía, aislada por completo del cuerpo de Eternidad, únicamente con el par de ojos plateados indicándole que pusiera atención en el panorama frente a ella.

Atenea bostezó cubriéndose la boca, para después abrir los ojos y observar su extremidad en shock. En un sueño no se suponía que alguien lo tuviera porque estaba dormido; las necesidades básicas como esas eran suprimidas para dar paso a la información. No podía ser posible que deseara dormir. Su estancia en ese lugar, física o psíquica, no podía ser posible.

—Esto no es un sueño, es la realidad.

La joven diosa tembló en su posición fetal, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso. Era imposible que ella estuviera presenciando la creación del Multiverso desde esa dimensión, oculta incluso de la vista del Dios Supremo. Fénix no podía tener esa clase de poder, incluso él estaba sometido a la autoridad del Tribunal Viviente, y mucho más a su creador todopoderoso.

—Eres Nada…

De pronto, Fénix extendió las alas con gracia para darle una última muestra de respeto a la criatura de la oscuridad absoluta, quien les sonrió con una par de labios tan rojos como la sangre. Esa criatura no tenía rostro, solo ojos y una boca que había visto en contadas ocasiones, pero no podía negar que le parecía bastante familiar.

La diosa gruñó y sujetó su cabeza con dolor cuando Fénix comenzó a formar un cristal de energía alrededor de su cuerpo, enviando dicho cristal al centro de su gigantesca forma de energía. La Entidad Cósmica extendió las alas hacia el centro del círculo que formaban las seis Entidades Cósmicas que habían creado las Gemas del Infinito.

A su alrededor se encontraban Muerte, Eternidad, Infinito, Entropía y su abuela Gea canalizando su poder en sistemas concentrados frente a ellos, todos de tamaños estratosféricos y destilando un poder demoledor. Cada Entidad finalmente tuvo una gema flotando frente a ella, a excepción de Gea que tenía una neblina rojiza y silbante.

Ahora comprendía el poder de las gemas, y lo que cada una representaba verdaderamente. Muerte había creado la Gema del Alma, Eternidad el espacio, Infinito el tiempo, Entropía el poder y Gea, lo cual le sorprendió, la realidad.

Sabía que su abuela era poderosa, como toda Entidad Cósmica, pero no había esperado que ella fuese la creadora de la Gema del Infinito más poderosa.

Cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura para ella, encerrada dentro de un cristal rojizo en el pecho de Fénix, un cristal con una galaxia en el interior que la jalaba hacia su centro debido a la gravedad extrema. Ella había mejorado mucho gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestra, pero aún algunas cosas le costaban demasiado trabajo. Debía poner toda su concentración en la galaxia para evitar ser tragada y desintegrada por la atracción gravitacional.

Sin embargo, su mente pudo descansar cuando el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor y sintió una sensación quemante en su pecho. No lo había notado hasta entonces, pero la Capa de Levitación se encontraba abrazando sus hombros y el Ojo de Agamotto brillaba intensamente de color verde en su pecho.

Ella observó el Ojo y luego a Infinito, cubriendo su boca con incredulidad.

El Ojo de Agamotto era la Gema del Tiempo, y estaba en su posesión en ese momento, pero podía ver claramente que la gema se hallaba en manos de Infinito recién creada.

No sabía con certeza lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que podía sentir era el temblor de su cuerpo. Estaba temblando de miedo por la situación desconocida, por el hecho de ver la creación del Multiverso en el interior de un cristal situado en el corazón de Fénix.

No supo en que momento exactamente el sueño se apoderó de ella y la obligó a dormir, pero al menos eso había acabado con su miedo momentáneamente.

* * *

Atenea gimió suavemente al sentir un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo y algo húmedo presionado contra su mejilla. La joven diosa gimió con suavidad y frotó sus ojos perezosamente, aunque una pequeña sonrisa de alivio comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

Todo debió tratarse de un sueño, seguramente después de haber perdido la conciencia y control de sus poderes durante la batalla en Themyscira y la muerte de Hécate. Ahora debía estar recostada sobre la playa de arena blanca y aguas turquesas en su hogar con las Amazonas. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, se percató que la arena no era blanca sino oscura, y que de no ser por la Capa de Levitación estaría completamente desnuda.

Por naturaleza la Capa era de color rojo, pero ahora la veía ostentando su tono favorito de azul grisáceo.

Atenea sujetó la tela entre sus dedos para cubrir su pecho con vergüenza cuando sus oídos captaron el ruido de un par de voces, y corrió a esconderse detrás de una enorme roca en la bahía. Cayó en la roca abrazando sus rodillas con pánico sin saber lo que sucedía realmente, especialmente porque el Ojo de Agamotto continuaba abierto sobre su pecho y emitiendo un aura de color verde a su alrededor.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, era que el cielo púrpura tuviese ojos. Ella sabía que Urano había sido la Entidad Cósmica creada para ser y representar el cielo, pero este había muerto hace eones por la mano de Cronos y, desde entonces, su influencia sobre él había desaparecido.

Era imposible que Urano estuviese con vida. Cronos, de alguna manera, había conseguido asesinar a su padre sin sufrir las consecuencias de un juicio ante el Tribunal Viviente. Asesinar a una Entidad era un crimen de alcance cósmico, y quien se encargaba de juzgar a ese tipo de criminales era el mismísimo Tribunal Viviente.

Ese lugar no era Themyscira, ni siquiera se le acercaba.

Atenea se limitó a vigilar al par de personas de color verde que caminaban por la playa arrastrando un pesado trozo de metal que servía de soporte para alimentos marinos que llevaban hacia una ciudad que podía verse en el horizonte. La joven diosa tragó saliva al seguirlos, alzando una ceja por las naves espaciales surcando los cielos.

La Capa de Levitación se enroscó alrededor de su cuerpo para cubrirlo de las miradas indiscretas, y le agradeció en silencio su muestra de apoyo. La Capa era una reliquia que solamente Hécate, siendo la Hechicera Suprema, podía usar. Se sentía indigna de portarla, pero, por el momento, solo necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba y como regresar a su hogar para reparar el daño que había causado.

Ella se vio obligada a robar un par de zapatos extraños desde una casa para que no notaran algo extraño en su persona, y de esa manera pasar desapercibida su desnudez.

Se sorprendió al tomar nota de cada detalle en lo que parecía una plaza de comercio, un mercado en ese planeta. Todo parecía avanzado tecnológicamente, pero a la misma vez muy antiguo. No había visto en ningún planeta esa clase de sistema de proyección ni esas plantas raras que vendían en un puesto.

De pronto, su cerebro pareció congelarse ante la fecha proyectada en una pantalla.

No podía ser posible.

Alguien debía estar jugando con su cabeza para verla derrumbarse.

La fecha en la pantalla era de eones antes de su nacimiento; antes de que su padre naciera; antes de que Olimpia y Asgard fueran fundados; antes del nacimiento de las artes místicas incluso.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lloró en silencio mientras el Ojo de Agamotto quemaba el valle de sus pechos con energía de color verde. La Capa de Levitación colocó una capucha alrededor de su cabeza para que las personas multicolores dejaran de ver su cabello blanco como si fuese un fenómeno entre ellos.

La joven diosa salió de su estupefacción cuando notó que las personas se arrodillaban y cantaban alabanzas en una lengua que jamás había oído. Se ocultó detrás de un pilar para observar la escena, donde un anciano rosa de larga barba avanzaba por la calle central del mercado cargado por múltiples sirvientes. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la resplandeciente gema azul en el centro de su corona.

Era la Gema del Espacio, el Teseracto.

El Teseracto le había pertenecido a Odín antes de que desapareciera misteriosamente de la Bóveda de Armas de Asgard, y no se había vuelto a saber de él. Lo poco que sabía acerca de la Gema del Espacio era que había sido encerrada dentro de un cubo, pero ahora podía verla en su estado primario como gema.

La joven diosa cayó sobre su trasero sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el hecho de que parecía haber retrocedido verdaderamente en el tiempo y lo que vivía era real.

Si no fuera por la Capa de Levitación estaría desnuda en un planeta extraño, cientos de eones antes de su nacimiento, después de haber presenciado la creación del Multiverso. Ella sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones al huir de la aglomeración de personas, además del sonido de sus latidos resonando en sus propios oídos como tambores de guerra.

Estaba atrapada en un planeta desconocido sin nada de dinero, sin conocer el idioma o su localización exacta en el Multiverso. La noche se acercaba según lo indicaba el sol azul ocultándose en el horizonte, y ella no tenía donde pasar la noche.

Los últimos años de su vida había vivido junto a las Amazonas, y ellas brindaban de todo a sus reclutas. No sabía cómo obtener comida o refugio fuera de ellas, todo le había sido brindado desde su nacimiento.

La Capa de Levitación le dio una bofetada con la solapa del cuello para sacarla de sus pensamientos lastimosos, al mismo tiempo en que la jalaba de regreso a la playa por la fuerza. Nunca la había visto actuar de esa forma atrevida y autoritaria, siempre se comportaba obedientemente con Hécate. Atenea gimió al nadar en la costa para seguir a la Capa y evitar que esta la ahorcara más, y respiró con asombro al ver la cueva submarina ante ella.

Las paredes eran de roca negra, pero había fragmentos de un cristal que desprendía su propia luz dispuestos por todo el lugar. Era confortante para alguien que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en una isla llena de cuevas marinas similares, bajo un firmamento infinito que acrecentaba la belleza de todo en la tierra.

Themyscira era un paraíso para las mujeres que deseaban ser independientes, con playas de arena tan blanca como la nieve y enormes cascadas de agua pura. Allí las mujeres podían olvidar todas las inseguridades y preocupaciones de una sociedad regida por hombres y ser ellas mismas. Junto con Asgard habían sido los dos lugares que más la habían marcado en la vida, sus únicos hogares.

Hace apenas unas horas había estado lamentándose por el estado agonizante que sufría su maestra, y ahora estaba en una cueva temblando por las articulaciones del tiempo. Ella arrancó de su cuello el Ojo de Agamotto y lo depositó a su lado antes de comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

Todo lo que había construido con años de preparación y esfuerzo había desaparecido en unos minutos caóticos de guerra y muerte. Ahora estaba perdida en el tiempo y espacio, sin que nada fuese como lo conocía.

No tenía idea de cómo continuar su vida de esa manera, de cómo regresar a su hogar. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de decirle a Hécate que la amaba y que le agradecía haberla convertido en una bruja, ni agradecer a Hipólita amarla como a una hija.

Deseaba decir tantas cosas a oídos que ni siquiera existían aún.

Ella alzó la mirada ligeramente, sus ojos grises inundados de lágrimas frescas y dolorosas, preguntándose como demonios regresaría a su línea de tiempo cuando ya no sabía con certeza lo que era el Ojo de Agamotto verdaderamente.

La Gema del Tiempo debía ser el responsable de su estancia en ese lugar, y debía ser lo único que tenía el poder de devolverla a su hogar.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **TMpasion** **:** **En realidad no he pensado en él durante bastante tiempo. Debo confesar que he perdido la motivación de continuar "The Queen of Ice and Fire" por la serie de comentarios negativos que he recibido. A mí me encantó la idea y quise compartirla con ustedes lectores, pero baja bastante la moral cuando alguien comienza a criticarte de esa manera. Espero que te guste esta versión.**

 **neka2108** **:** **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Es bueno que alguien aprecie tu manera de escribir, ayuda a subir la moral y afianza el sentimiento de continuar.**

 **Darkmoon:** **En primer lugar, un personaje Mary Sue es COMPLETAMENTE PERFECTO, Atenea no lo es por su inseguridad, miedo, torpeza a la hora de reaccionar en una situación difícil, terquedad e irreverencia. Además, si te molesta el cabello ya he explicado que es un don de familia, de su lado materno tenerlo. No he eliminado a Sif, ella aparecerá más adelante, solo que en ese entonces no conocía a Thor. Yo tampoco soy una experta en comics, y no tenía idea de que era House of M hasta que la mencionaste. Respecto a lo de la Guerra de Troya, si analizas bien mi historia sabrás lo que sucederá. Por último, si quieres criticar a alguien de esa manera, primero mejora tu gramática, redacción y ortografía para tener bases; se nota demasiado que no sabes lo que es un punto o la acentuación de palabras** **:-(**

 **Azalea:** **Esa sería una buena idea para la otra versión, pero cada buena historia ha tenido amor de por medio. Ella es una diosa Olímpica que conoce perfectamente el sexo gracias a su familia, porque siendo realistas, en la mitología griega Zeus y el resto de los dioses eran dinamos sexuales que tenían un millón de hijos cada uno. Atenea necesita experimentar su sexualidad, no como Zeus, pero experimentarla como una mujer que ha vivido todo lo que se debe vivir.**

 **arashi: Gracias por comentar. Esta trama de historia, con Thor como interés amoroso de mi personaje principal, siempre ha sido mi favorita, ya que no se encuentran muchos fanfic donde él aparezca como alguien importante. He encontrado algunos en la red, y en su mayoría Thor termina amando a una débil mujer que necesita ser rescatada siempre. Personalmente odio a Jane con toda mi alma, nunca será suficiente para él. No sé qué vio Thor en ella, ni que pensaron los escritores al escribir el guion de la película. Que él se enamore de Jane, en un día prácticamente, suena como Cenicienta o algún cuento de hadas para niños. A mi parecer, él necesita a una mujer fuerte que sea capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón como nadie.**


	3. This is not a dream

**Disclaimer: El Universo Marvel no me pertenece, es propiedad de Stan Lee. Solo me adjudico la creación de los diferentes personajes inesperados añadidos a la trama.**

* * *

 **The destiny is nothing**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **This is not a dream**

* * *

Después de diez años de permanecer en ese planeta, el cual había averiguado que se llamaba Claremont, había aceptado el hecho de que verdaderamente había viajado en el tiempo hacia el pasado primitivo del Multiverso.

Como consecuencia, había teñido su cabello blanco de castaño para pasar desapercibida entre las personas que usualmente la veían como si fuese alguna especie de fenómeno, ya que ese tipo de cabello era siempre asociado al albinismo o a algún defecto genético. Había aprendido a hablar el idioma y conseguido un trabajo en el orfanato de la ciudad mientras averiguaba como regresar a su hogar cientos de años en el futuro.

Las personas en Claremont adoraban a las Entidades Cósmicas como tal, sabiendo perfectamente lo que habían hecho. En ese planeta adoraban más que nada a la Gema del Espacio, que según sus libros de historia le había sido concedida al fundador de la dinastía reinante para que gobernara como un ser superior. Ella había visto de lejos como el anciano Rey utilizaba la gema para teletransportarse a cortas distancias, además de expulsar energía azul de las manos como una imitación barata de ella misma.

En el futuro que ella conocía, prácticamente nadie sabía lo que era y representaba una Entidad Cósmica. Ese conocimiento general se había perdido eones antes de su nacimiento y las entidades habían caído en el olvido.

Ahora podía presenciar de primera mano la vida en el pasado primitivo, uno donde todas las dimensiones que conocía en el futuro aún no existían. Al menos la Dimensión Espejo estaba donde debía estar, siempre presente pero invisible ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Había dedicado su vida en ese lugar a otros mientras investigaba secretamente, porque lo que menos deseaba era que el Rey o alguna persona supieran que ella estaba en posesión de otra Gema del Infinito. Aún no entendía como había llegado hasta ese lugar ni como existían dos Gemas del Tiempo, lo único a lo que su cerebro podía atribuirle la culpa era a una paradoja. Intentaba pasar desapercibida para que su presencia allí no alterara el futuro como lo conocía, y eso incluía sobre todo resguardar el Ojo de Agamotto.

Lo que menos deseaba era que codiciosos seres arribaran al planeta en búsqueda de las Gemas del Infinito porque el Ojo de Agamotto era la única solución que su mente tenía respecto a volver al futuro. Había intentado todo lo posible para fortalecer su magia y manipular las fuerzas cósmicas del Multiverso, y así regresar a su hogar, pero no era nada sencillo sin las reliquias y libros del Sanctum Sanctorum.

La Gema del Tiempo era la mejor solución para su problema.

Atenea observó en ese momento el mural que pintaba en la pared principal del orfanato, cerrando los ojos por el recuerdo vívido en su mente. Las seis Entidades Cósmicas responsables del equilibrio y creación del Multiverso se mostraban en círculo, cada una creando una Gema del Infinito. Ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos y, cuando los proveedores del orfanato le pidieron a alguien honrar a las entidades de esa forma, supo que no había nadie mejor para la tarea.

Los niños aplaudieron a sus espaldas ante su obra maestra, y la diosa Olímpica les dio una reverencia burlona.

— ¿Saben quiénes son, verdad? —Ella alzó una ceja al sentarse en el suelo, indicándole a los huérfanos que imitaran su acción—. ¿Alguien puede decirme quién es?

—Es Entropía—Ekka habló; un niño de piel azul y ojos de insecto completamente negros—. Puede considerarse como un hombre: el hijo de Eternidad e Infinito, hermano gemelo de Gea. Entropía representa la necesidad de destrucción.

—Muy bien—Atenea asintió con la cabeza ligeramente antes de lanzarle una golosina como recompensa—. ¿Ella?

— ¡Gea! —Kayuri exclamó antes de que alguien respondiera para ganar el premio ella misma. Siempre le había divertido la diversidad de colores que ostentaba cada persona en ese planeta, como un arcoíris de seres vivientes—. A pesar de ser la hermana gemela de Entropía, es su antítesis. Gea representa la necesidad de creación; fue ella quien dotó de vida a Urano para que fuese su consorte—la niña señaló con el dedo hacia el cielo provisto de ojos, pero los cuales nunca parpadeaban ni indicaban que alguien los observara.

Atenea sonrió melancólicamente y le dio su premio.

Observando la imagen de las Entidades Cósmicas podía entender porque su cabello era blanco; Eternidad le había dado ese rasgo a Gea, Gea a Rhea y Océano, Océano a Metis y Metis a ella. Ese también era uno de los motivos para cambiar su cabello, porque las personas en Claremont consideraban que era un sacrilegio que alguien además del Rey tuviera el cabello blanco para honrar a Eternidad.

Consideraba que era una estupidez, pero la hacía pasar desapercibida.

— ¿Quién es?

—Es… la Fuerza Fénix—Kayuri tragó saliva con nerviosismo—. Es el híbrido improbable entre la vida y la muerte, la energía primordial del Multiverso y la canalización de toda la energía psíquica. Fénix es la pasión por crear y destruir.

Ella sabía que las personas consideraban a la Fuerza Fénix una Entidad Cósmica pérdida, pero la realidad era que estaba en el interior de su mente como siempre lo había estado: oculta a simple vista. No había tenido incidentes desde su llegada a Claremont porque había aprendido a serenar su mente y encerrar a la bestia como jamás pensó que lo haría. Nadie tenía la menor idea de que la Fuerza Fénix había decidido convertirla en su manifestación física.

—Exactamente, niños—Atenea se levantó del suelo, fingiendo una sonrisa al encaminarse de regreso al interior del orfanato; era hora de preparar el almuerzo y, como siempre, la jovialidad reinó en el comedor.

Aquella era otra de las cosas que había aprendido en ese planeta: cocinar alimentos. Toda su vida había dependido de otros para comer, ya fuese en la preparación o servicio. Ahora era capaz de hacer ambas cosas a la perfección, y eso la llenaba de vida: saber que había aprendido a valerse por sí misma.

Era una mujer independiente que había tenido que aprender a sobrevivir de la manera más difícil; muriendo de hambre y frío los primeros años de su estancia en Claremont. Pero había salido adelante como un sobreviviente.

Ella le dio una mirada de alarma a la Capa de Levitación, colgada en un perchero, antes de que esta volara toda velocidad para cubrir su cuerpo de la explosión que repentinamente había sacudido el orfanato.

Atenea observó en cámara lenta la muerte de los niños, el sonido de sus propios latidos y aliento resonando en sus oídos. Su cerebro estaba hecho para procesar información más rápido que un ser promedio, pero no pudo intentar salvarlos porque cuando había estirado los brazos para absorber la energía, la Capa había encerrado su cuerpo en un capullo.

Gritó y golpeó la tela para que la dejara escapar de esa prisión, cayendo de rodillas y cubriendo su boca cuando las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos. Ella estaba completamente ilesa, pero a su alrededor se hallaban los cadáveres de los niños que hace solo unos minutos había alimentado. Tuvo que apretar su nariz para no respirar el aroma de la carne quemada debido a los incendios alrededor de su cuerpo, que lamian su piel como serpientes viperinas intentando lastimarla.

La diosa observó con los dientes apretados de rabia las naves extranjeras disparando hacia los edificios indiscriminadamente, y depositó con cuidado en el piso el cuerpo relativamente intacto de Kayuri. Había sido una niña tan inteligente y feliz, y una roca del techo le había destrozado la cabeza al caer.

Apretó los puños hasta que estos sangraron, y con la sangre de los niños aún en sus manos sujeto la Capa de Levitación y la depositó sobre sus hombros. Debía ayudar a detener a esos malditos que atacaban el planeta aún si había pasado una década sin luchar ni practicar el combate mano a mano; no permitiría que ningún inocente más muriera.

No había surcado los cielos desde su llegada a Themyscira, más de un siglo para ella, y ahora debía hacerlo gracias a la Capa de Levitación. Ella odiaba volar porque le recordaba quien era su padre, alguien que jamás se había preocupado por ella. El cielo era dominio de Zeus y tenía autoridad celestial en él después de la muerte de Urano, pero aun así estaba sometido a las Entidades Cósmicas como el resto de sus tíos.

Ahora sabía que el Inframundo, dominio de Hades, no era más que una entrada secreta al Reino de la Muerte. Su tío, el gran y temible Dios de los Muertos, solo era una especie de secretario de Muerte, la Entidad Cósmica. Poseidón, Hades y sobretodo Zeus se jactaban de ser todopoderosos ante Olimpia, pero la verdad era completamente distinta; solo eran seres atados a las reglas del Multiverso que buscaban ocultar la verdad del mundo para permanecer en un pedestal de adoración.

Atenea utilizó sus poderes para desviar los disparos de energía que amenazaron con derribarla del aire, agradeciendo que la Capa la levantara para no tener que gastar la mitad de su concentración levitando ella misma. Pudo ver como el mayor ataque de las naves se concentraba en el palacio, y como las personas que intentaban correr y resguardar a su familia eran vaporizados por ráfagas de energía color ámbar.

Una enorme nave oscura cubría el planeta como una sombra, de la cual emergían cientos de naves más pequeñas como las abejas de una colmena. En el centro de la nave, se hallaba un gran cúmulo de energía ámbar fluctuando como un sol inestable que brindaba de poder a las naves invasoras.

Estaba segura de que sus miedos se habían cumplido por fin; alguien debía haberse enterado de que la Gema del Espacio se encontraba en ese planeta y había venido por ella.

El palacio se hallaba casi destruido y las fuerzas del planeta caían del cielo sin descanso, sobrepasadas por el poder de la armada invasora.

El Rey de Claremont se encontraba resguardado en la sala del trono, en posición de batalla ante el hombre frente a él. Nunca había visto esa clase de persona, pero reconocía la piedra en su hacha de guerra: era la Gema de la Mente. Solo con poner los ojos sobre la gema sintió como la Fuerza Fénix en el interior de su cabeza se agitaba al ver su creación tan cerca nuevamente.

— ¡No! —Ella exclamó con horror al ver como el Rey extraía de su corona, con las manos desnudas, la Gema del Espacio.

La reacción fue instantánea; venas de energía azul crecieron por todo el cuerpo del anciano mientras la piel de este era evaporada por el poder la piedra, y la Gema de la Mente reaccionó instantáneamente ante la descarga de energía. Incluso el líder de los invasores fue destruido por el poder de las Gemas del Infinito combinadas, cuyo poder creció tanto que la Fuerza Fénix emanó de su cabeza para protegerla con su fuego psiónico.

El Ojo de Agamotto emergió desde la Dimensión Espejo atada a su cuerpo para situarse alrededor de su cuello mientras observaba como el color ámbar y azul chocaban entre sí y destruían la galaxia.

Ella dejar escapar su aliento mientras sus manos temblaban, dando un grito de absoluto dolor y pánico al sentir la muerte de todas esas personas en su mente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue contener el resto de la explosión ahuecando las manos frente a su rostro, cada una emanando energía azul, mientras el miedo y el dolor la destrozaban por dentro.

Vio como cientos de estrellas y planetas eran arrasados como trigo en un campo, como cada persona era destrozada por la energía pura que desprendían las gemas, como todo era aniquilado en menos de un segundo hasta que el esfuerzo mental y los sentimientos de billones de personas muertas terminaron por colapsar su mente.

No supo cuánto tiempo flotó pérdida en el espacio, pérdida en un océano de dolor, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras las Gemas del Infinito eran atraídas por el poder de Fénix y el Ojo de Agamotto hacia ella. Su cuerpo fue obligado a salir de ese estado catatónico cuando terminó estrellándose contra la superficie de un planeta desierto.

* * *

Había perdido la cuenta de los años vividos en ese planeta milenios atrás.

Le había costado tanto recuperar su conciencia como tal, y salir de los recuerdos y vida de cada persona muerta en la explosión de poder de las Gemas del Infinito, que había olvidado las nociones básicas del Multiverso. Ella era una diosa Olímpica, dotada de juventud eterna, que podía vivir por toda la eternidad aparentando ser una niña si alguien no la asesinaba.

El tiempo no era capaz de matarla, solo de arruinar su vida.

Había establecido una monótona vida en ese planeta muerto para que nadie descubriera que se encontraba en posesión de tres Gemas del Infinito. Después de ver con sus propios ojos el tipo de destrucción y genocidio del que eran capaces, se había prometido que jamás permitiría que algo así volviera a suceder. Por su lentitud y debilidad no había sido capaz de actuar antes, solo de contener el avance de la explosión para que no destruyera el Universo entero.

Se había propuesto fortalecer su cuerpo y mente para estar preparada si una amenaza volvía a surgir, entrenando cada día partiendo las rocas negras de obsidiana con las manos desnudas. Había aprendido a canalizar su fuerza lo suficiente para no destruir el planeta, concentrándola solo en el punto al cual queria hacerle daño.

Hécate y Antíope estarían orgullosas de ella, de ver que había incrementado su fuerza física tanto que era capaz de partir estrellas, planetas o incluso galaxias de ser necesario.

Las pocas veces que salía del planeta era para adquirir comida en mercados sumamente lejanos, ya que después del estallido de la galaxia el resto de las personas en el Universo buscaban alejarse de ese punto con temor porque habían adquirido la creencia de que allí se encontraba viviendo un ancestral ser devorador de mundos.

Aún no sabía de qué lugar había salido el hombre que había dirigido el ataque a Claremont ni como sabía de la existencia de las Gemas del Infinito, por eso era mejor para ella que el resto de las personas en ese Universo continuaran creyendo estupideces y que guardaran su distancia.

Había tenido bastante tiempo para practicar su magia, sintiendo como las dimensiones que ella conocía en el futuro se alzaban en el espacio primigenio del cosmos y, como los primeros, pero burdos y completamente absurdos conocimientos mágicos nacían.

Ella misma había conseguido papel y tinta para perpetuar su conocimiento e investigaciones respecto al tiempo, pero solo llevaba escritas un par de páginas indicando como utilizar el Ojo de Agamotto correctamente. Había aprendido a usarlo, pero tenía miedo de causar otro genocidio como el sucedido en Claremont y el resto de los planetas en esa galaxia. Era demasiado peligroso usar una Gema del Infinito; debía preocuparse por el bien mayor de las personas antes de su deseo personal de regresar a su hogar en Themyscira.

La magia se había convertido en esos milenios en su escape de la realidad y su atadura al mundo físico y espiritual. De vez en cuando, le agradaba recorrer las dimensiones para ver con sus propios ojos que todo estaba tomando la forma que ella conocía en el futuro, y saber de esa manera que todo estaba yendo por el camino correcto.

Le preocupaba el desarrollo del problema después de su nacimiento, cuando Infinito detectara la presencia anómala de dos Atenea viviendo como dos personas distintas en la misma línea de tiempo. Ella era su familia, pero sobre todo era una Entidad Cósmica que debía resguardar el equilibrio del Multiverso.

Atenea apretó el puente de su nariz por el cansancio de escribir tantos libros con el conocimiento mágico que recordaba del futuro, y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla en la cabaña que ella misma había construido. No había sido difícil para el poder su mente construir algo como eso, más bien se había vuelto un juego separar los átomos de cada elemento para formar los que necesitaba para construir la cabaña.

De tan solo ser capaz de mover un ladrillo había pasado a reestructurar la materia, a ser capaz de mover estrellas y planetas en el espacio sin mover un dedo ni sufrir el más mínimo cansancio mental. Había sido extremadamente difícil los primeros años con tanta culpa y muerte en su cabeza, pero se había prometido a sí misma lograr tales hazañas en caso de que tuviera que contener el poder de una Gema del Infinito otra vez.

Ella saltó con alarma cuando el sonido de una explosión la despertó de su incomodo sueño en la silla, corriendo para resguardar sus reliquias y conocimientos en la Dimensión Espejo.

Atenea vio con el ceño fruncido como un grupo de personas, con plumas en lugar de cabello y alas vestigiales, registraban por completo su cabaña, destrozando todo a su paso para encontrar las Gemas del Infinito seguramente. Cuando no encontraron nada se dispusieron a salir, no sin antes incendiar todo para no dejar rastro.

La diosa salió de su escondite y entrecerró los ojos hacia las naves alejándose; otra raza estaba en búsqueda de las gemas, otra vez.

* * *

Después de eones pudo escuchar por primera vez que la raza descendiente de las Entidades Cósmicas libraba una cruenta batalla hacia el tiránico Urano, que había acaparado todo el poder de los reinos para sí mismo, convirtiéndose en un dictador absoluto.

Ella sabía que los rumores se referían a Cronos y al resto de los Titanes, a una pelea que los libros de historia Olímpica denominaban como Titanomaquia. Nunca pensó vivir en la época en que la primera guerra civil de su raza se libraba, pero ahí estaba.

Había pasado cientos de miles de años sin incidentes con la Fuerza Fénix o las Gemas del Infinito, y eso era algo positivo para ella mientras se dedicaba a su labor como consejera estratégica del Emperador del planeta Zori. Era un hombre justo y sabio que le había brindado un lugar entre sus asesores más queridos, dándole la confianza para desarrollar sus capacidades análogas de combate.

Durante su entrenamiento en Themyscira, había sido bastante claro que ella era una completa estúpida a la hora planear una estrategia o actuar calculadamente siguiendo un plan; ni siquiera podía robar una manzana de las cocinas sin que la sorprendieran. Como resultado, Antíope la había entrenado para ser una guerrera y no una estratega, pero ahora podía decir con orgullo que era ambos.

Había presenciado tantas guerras y muertes que los planes de batalla en su mente se habían vuelto sistemas repetitivos de acción, vistos una y otra vez en el pasado. Cuando veía una formación de guerreros enemigos, podía decir con certeza el plan de acción que llevarían a cabo.

Según el Emperador era un gran talento único, pero ella sabía que era simplemente por su presencia en la mayoría de las guerras en los últimos eones. Se había vuelto una experta en crear nuevas identidades con respecto al planeta que visitaba, ya que no podía quedarse viviendo tanto tiempo en un solo lugar debido a que la mayoría de las razas no vivían más de un siglo. Además, la raza que había destruido su cabaña continuaba siguiendo su pista por alguna razón, aún después de esconder cuidadosamente su presencia en cada mundo.

Había ocultado las Gemas del Infinito de la mejor manera que conocía: a simple vista. La Gema del Espacio se había convertido oficialmente en el Teseracto después de haberla sellado dentro del cubo que ella conocía en el futuro, y había puesto una capa de su poder azul en la Gema de la Mente para ocultar su verdadero color y forma.

Los poderes en su magia, después de tanto tiempo, habían dejado de discutir y luchar para unirse en un solo. El blanco del Orden y el azul oscuro del Caos se habían fusionado para formar un color hermoso de azul, que siempre habia sido su color favorito y el que mejor combinaba con su apariencia extraña.

A pesar de que el conocimiento de las Entidades Cósmicas se hubiera olvidado, ella continuaba llevando el cabello castaño para sentirse normal y ajena a su relación con Eternidad. Le sorprendía que las personas hubieran olvidado seres tan vitales, pero era mejor para ella de esa manera; había ciertas veces en Claremont en las que había deseado estrangular a alguien por la cantidad de veces que escuchaba el nombre de alguna de ellas en cualquier sitio. Era desesperante.

El Ojo de Agamotto era la única gema que conservaba intacta, en su verdadera forma, mientras averiguaba donde se encontraban las tres, o cuatro, restantes. Aún no se acostumbraba a que existieran dos Gemas del Tiempo, aunque estaba segura que en el futuro el joven Agamotto encontraría la Gema del Tiempo y crearía el Ojo.

Había puesto sus más preciadas posesiones dentro de un cofre creado con materia extraída de la Dimensión Espejo, para que lo que sucediera en el mundo real no lo afectara, y de esa manera mantener segura la Capa de Levitación y las Gemas del Infinito.

Ese día en particular no había sido el mejor para ella, no cuando los hombres que la perseguían por fin habían logrado capturarla cuando regresaba a su hogar. Eran Shi'ar, una raza extraterrestre que gobernaba un Imperio que se extendía por toda la galaxia de un Universo alterno, unos malditos cobardes que solo se habían interesado en atacarla por la espalda con gas anestésico.

Había despertado en una especie de camilla de hospital vistiendo un largo vestido rojo, observando las características físicas comunes de las criaturas a su alrededor, los cuales se parecían tanto a los mamíferos como a los pájaros. A pesar de su aspecto humanoide, los Shi'ar tenían plumas en lugar de cabello, además de las mismas alas vestigiales que había visto eones antes.

—Mi nombre es D´Ken Neramani, Majestor de Imperium.

Atenea gruñó ligeramente cuando se percató que sus manos y pies estaban atados a la camilla por medio de cadenas plateadas, y observó al hombre frente a ella con los ojos entrecerrados. En cierto modo esa mirada oscura le recordaba a su tío Hades, pero las características eran casi por completo diferentes. Ambos hombres compartían el cabello negro, pero este desconocido, en lugar de ojos verde esmeralda, ostentaba un par de ojos tan oscuros como agujeros negros que tragaban incluso la luz. Además, alrededor de sus ojos, llevaba una serie de tatuajes que simulaban ser cejas.

—Has sido difícil de encontrar… Fénix—Ella abrió los ojos con alarma. Nadie sabía que ella era la forma física de Fénix, pero por la serie de artefactos antiguos dispuestos en la sala representando a la Entidad Cósmica, supo que ese hombre tenía un cierto grado de obsesión con ella—. Por cientos de miles de años se ha pensado que habías desaparecido, pero siempre estuviste presente. Mi pueblo te ha buscado desde la masacre en Claremont.

— ¿Buscas el poder de la Fuerza Fénix? —Atenea gruñó en voz baja y movió su cabeza con asco cuando el hombre se había atrevido a tocar su mejilla. Había pensado que esa clase de personas buscaban las Gemas del Infinito en su poder, pero ahora podía darse cuenta de que buscaban realmente el poder de la Entidad Cósmica que gobernaba la mente.

D´Ken gruñó antes de abofetearla con fuerza, y la diosa apretó los dientes mientras escupía sangre hacia el piso.

—Fénix y todo lo ligado a él me pertenecen por derecho… —El hombre sujetó su barbilla para obligarla a ver por la única ventana de la sala—. El Cristal M´Kraan me pertenece solo a mí. Yo soy su legítimo dueño y solo yo puedo ser capaz de utilizar su poder—ante sus ojos se hallaba una inmensa joya de color rojizo, la misma en la cual había estado encerrada durante la creación de las Gemas del Infinito—. Es el nexo del Multiverso, y el Multiverso me pertenece sobre Fénix y el resto de fenómenos que creen ser dignos de llamarse Entidades.

—Eres un demente—La diosa susurró con horror—. Eres una simple sanguijuela comparada con Fénix… no eres nadie.

D´Ken volvió a golpearla, esta vez con más fuerza y rabia, hasta que rompió su nariz y dejó magullado su rostro.

—Procedan—El maldito hizo un gesto hacia las decenas de mujeres dispuestas en círculo alrededor de su cuerpo, las cuales comenzaron a cantar mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Atenea apretó los dientes al sentir el poder combinado de esas mujeres atacando su mente, creyendo que en conjunto serían rivales para el poder psíquico de Fénix. No estaba segura de las intenciones de D´Ken, tal vez deseaba el poder de Fénix para sí mismo o solo quería destruirlo para probarse que tenía el poder para algo como eso. La mente de alguien como él siempre era difícil de comprender, en especial por el grado de trastorno psicológico.

Pudo sentir como el poder telepático de las mujeres intentaba hacer un hueco en la barrera puesta en su mente para encerrar a la Fuerza Fénix, la cual también intentaba destruirla. D´Ken era un estúpido por creer que su insignificante persona tenía el poder para compararse con Fénix, aún si era el Majestor de Imperium. Ella podía sentir toda la rabia de la Entidad Cósmica en su cabeza, todo ese odio hasta que su nariz comenzó a sangrar por el esfuerzo.

Era demasiado para ella soportar un ataque psíquico por parte de decenas de telepatas Shi´ar, además de la misma Fuerza Fénix deseando emerger de su prisión por primera vez en eones.

— ¡Ya basta! —Atenea exclamó abriendo los ojos de golpe, el fuego psiónico de la Entidad Cósmica rodeando su cuerpo mientras apretaba los dientes y sujetaba su cabeza intentando acabar con el dolor.

Ella sintió como la Fuerza Fénix impulsaba su cuerpo fuera del planeta para abrir las alas con un chillido que calló al mundo por completo, antes de que la energía que desprendía la presencia de la Entidad Cósmica arrasara con el Universo entero en menos de un parpadeo.

Atenea observó nuevamente con los ojos inundados en lágrimas como el fuego arrasaba todo a su paso, sintiendo en su cabeza los billones de muertes como lo había hecho en Claremont. La diferencia era que esta vez las Gemas del Infinito no eran las responsables de destruir la galaxia; era ella la culpable de aniquilar un Universo entero y a todos en él.

Cuando el fuego retrocedió y Fénix recuperó su tamaño normal, la diosa Olímpica gritó con todas sus fuerzas en ese enorme vacío.

Ni siquiera escombros habían perdurado.

La destrucción había sido absoluta.

* * *

Ella estaba consciente de que el mismo Tribunal Viviente la buscaba por el crimen cósmico que había cometido, pero ser más vieja que el Juez Supremo del Multiverso tenía sus ventajas. Había pasado tantos eones ocultando su identidad y cubriendo su rastro de todo el mundo, que escapar de alguien como él no era difícil, aún si era una Entidad Cósmica de tan alto poder.

La primera vez que había presenciado un genocidio había sido durante la aniquilación de Claremont, pero esa no había sido la última. A lo largo de los miles de años siguientes había estado presente en tantas guerras que había aprendido a ignorar la presencia constante de la muerte en su cabeza, aunque eso no pudo prepararla correctamente para soportar un genocidio de la talla Shi´ar.

La masacre de Claremont había sido orquestada por el Rey del planeta y el líder invasor, pero ella había sido la responsable de la última. Por su debilidad, billones de inocentes habían debido pagar con sus vidas y las de su familia, también por la ambición ciega del Majestor de su Imperio. Ella solo esperaba que Muerte estuviera torturando con sus mejores armas al maldito en su Reino.

Muerte debía estar al tanto de la clase de ideología que cruzaba por la mente de D´Ken, y Muerte era de las Entidades Cósmicas más orgullosas de todas. Estaba segura de que no toleraría que alguien creyese ser mejor que ella.

Tenía como punto a su favor que el Tribunal Viviente no supiera quien había sido el artífice de una masacre de tan grandes proporciones; ni siquiera Infinito era capaz de ver en el presente o pasado al responsable, porque según ella no había nada escrito en el tiempo. Por primera vez en la historia, las Entidades Cósmicas se veían impotentes ante algo, y eso seguramente las volvía rabiosas.

Otra vez se había visto obligada a escapar en medio de la noche de un planeta que había intentado convertir en su hogar, debiendo saltar en el Multiverso para hallar una nueva locación. Había sido más difícil con las Entidades siguiendo su pista, pero aun así lo había logrado.

Debía acostumbrarse a su nueva vida en un planeta totalmente congelado si deseaba continuar evitando un juicio cósmico frente al Tribunal Viviente.

En cierto modo el planeta se parecía un poco a Jotunheim; ella nunca había estado en el planeta natal de los Gigantes de Hielo, pero había leído sobre él en los libros de historia de Asgard.

La superficie de ese planeta variaba entre hielo y roca cubierta de nieve, y los árboles y la vida en él estaban endurecidos por el ambiente extremo. La temperatura en general era tan fría que era capaz de congelar la sangre en segundos y destruir la carne de una persona como un fragmento de vidrio que caía al suelo.

En condiciones como esas solo un par de especies eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir, y el lobo huargo estaba entre ellas. Después de Imperium, se había segado a sí misma como castigo por el genocidio que había perpetuado, resignándose a morir para intentar pagar esa enorme deuda. Pero la gran loba la había encontrado, a punto de morir de frío y hambre, y le había brindado una familia como jamás creyó tener.

Skadi y el resto de su manada la habían salvado del frío mortal de Hiperbórea, llevándola a su cueva y alimentándola como si se tratara de un cachorro de lobo. Nunca creyó que existiera un lugar tan frío como ese, pero debía permanecer allí como exiliada de sí misma si deseaba continuar oculta de sus perseguidores. No le importaba morir, pero estaba segura de que Muerte vería sus recuerdos en su Reino y le informaría al Tribunal Viviente de sus acciones para que torturara su alma por toda la eternidad. Ni siquiera ella era tan masoquista para entregarse a las Entidades Cósmicas.

En cambio, prefería sufrir en vida para expiar sus culpas.

Después de tantos años viviendo entre una de las bestias más temibles de los Reinos había aprendido a usar el resto de sus sentidos para vivir. Al estar ciega, el resto de sus sentidos se habían agudizado más allá de la creencia; había aprendido a ver con el poder de la tierra, a sentir las más mínimas perturbaciones a su alrededor y a oler la esencia de la vida en el aire. Había aprendido a actuar como un lobo huargo.

— ¡Por allá! —Atenea exclamó, apuntando hacia el bosque congelado mientras extraía una flecha de madera y hielo de su aljaba. Ella no sería Artemisa, la Diosa de la Cacería, pero aún tenía un manejo bastante decente en el tiro con arco.

Skadi y la manada corrieron inmediatamente hacia la dirección que señalaba y, poco después, emergieron del bosque persiguiendo un par de enormes mamuts. La diosa sonrió ladinamente antes de correr, sus botas de piel apenas realizando un sonido para evitar alertar al resto de los animales salvajes que merodeaban por ahí.

Ella podía sentir en la tierra las vibraciones que los enormes animales hacían al correr, indicándole perfectamente su posición en el espacio. Atenea disparó una flecha e inmediatamente escuchó el sonido de caída; ella sabía que su flecha le había dado en el ojo porque el resto del cuerpo del animal era cubierto por una capa de piel tan gruesa que ni las mandíbulas del lobo huargo podían penetrar. Aquella era una de las razones por la cual sentía que su vida había obtenido una nueva inspiración, porque con sus habilidades podía cazar animales tan grandes como ese para alimentar por un mes a la manada.

La diosa Olímpica sujetó las patas del mamut antes de cargarlo en su espalda y avanzar hasta la cueva donde se encontraban el resto de los lobos. El animal era demasiado pesado para que la manada fuese capaz de llevarlo consigo, pero ella tenía la fuerza suficiente para destruir galaxias de un solo puñetazo.

No deberían cazar dentro de un mes, ya que el ambiente gélido de Hiperbórea brindaba perfectas condiciones para la preservación de alimentos. Ella solo debía encender una fogata en su refugio en las montañas para asar la carne y comerla cuando tenían hambre.

Depositó el animal en la entrada de la cueva antes de saludar a los pequeños cachorros de lobo que habían llegado a recibirla. Atenea sonrió al acariciar su pelaje extremadamente suave, pero retrocedió al sentir el aliento de Skadi en su rostro. La gran loba la observó con curiosidad mientras parpadeaba con la boca abierta, completamente incrédula porque sus ojos volvieran a ver.

Se había cegado como castigo creyendo que sería permanente, pero el aliento de una loba huargo la había curado en menos de un parpadeo.

Atenea abrió la boca por la visión ante ella, por la primera vez que veía a Skadi con sus propios ojos.

—Eres un espiritu—Ella se maldijo por ser estúpida y no haberlo sentido antes. Podía verse a simple vista que tenía la forma de una enorme loba blanca, pero si se ponía un poco de atención podía verse que en el lugar donde debería encontrarse su corazón se hallaba un gélido remolino blanco como núcleo—. Eres… el espíritu del invierno.

La diosa cayó sobre una rodilla para mostrarle sus respetos a la loba que consideraba su amiga y madre, pero esta se tendió sobre ella para abrazarla de una manera inestable mientras le brindaba calor con su pelaje. Ella podía ser el espíritu del invierno, pero era bastante cálida.

Atenea lloró en silencio mientras abrazaba contra su pecho a un cachorro de lobo, viendo por primera vez que su pelaje era gris. Casi había olvidado la sensación de la luz entrando por sus ojos, y los colores que su espectro hacía.

Casi había olvidado lo que era tener una familia, que alguien se interesara por su bienestar y fuera atento con ella.

Había elegido sufrir de por vida para expiar la culpa que la carcomía desde lo más profundo de su alma, pero se había enfrentado al punto de ya no poder más. Estaba harta de tener miedo de sí misma, de huir de la única familia que tenía en esos tiempos, de pensar más en otros que en sí misma.

Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida creyendo, engañándose a sí misma, que la realidad en la que estaba era un sueño simplemente, pero la masacre Shi´ar la había hecho recapacitar de su estupidez de la manera más difícil. Y había tomado una medida de castigo aún más estúpida de lo normal.

Esta era su realidad.

Su verdadero futuro se hallaba en el pasado.

Ella giró con alarma cuando logró oír un par de voces en la penumbra de la noche, al mismo tiempo en que las orejas de Skadi reaccionaron graciosamente. El espiritu de invierno se puso de pie y le ordenó a su manada que guardaran la distancia mientras salía a investigar, con la diosa siguiendo las huellas que dejaba en la nieve.

En Hiperbórea era inusual escuchar la voz de otra persona que no fuese la suya, ya que nadie tenía la fortaleza necesaria para sobrevivir al frío que haría congelarse hasta los huesos a un Gigante de Hielo.

— ¡Ahí esta!

— ¡No! —Atenea exclamó antes de salir de su escondite tras una roca para proteger a Skadi con su cuerpo por instinto. Ella pudo ver como la gran flecha de la ballesta se clavaba en su hombro izquierdo hasta hacerla retroceder varios metros y causar que callera sobre la loba alfa.

La diosa sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla hasta convertirse en hielo y romperse contra el suelo.

Otra vez Muerte se había hecho presente en su vida.

A pesar de su intento de protegerla, la punta de la flecha había atravesado su hombro por completo y se había enterrado en el pecho de Skadi, asesinando su forma lobuna. Ella era un espiritu de la naturaleza y como tal Muerte no podía reclamarla por completo, pero la parte de ella que había tenido el poder de manifestarse físicamente había muerto.

Atenea cayó sobre la nieve sin fuerzas, el dolor atravesando su cuerpo mientras parpadeaba con la mente perdida en su vasto océano de recuerdos dolorosos.

El cuerpo de Skadi se había convertido en nieve que el viento gélido se había llevado, dejando solo el frío núcleo que constituía su esencia como el espíritu del invierno. Ambos hombres patearon su cuerpo del lugar como si se tratara de un insecto molesto, extrayendo de una bolsa de piel un cofre tallado que posteriormente usaron para encapsular la esencia del invierno.

La manada de lobos huargo emergió del bosque repentinamente, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente en la oscuridad por el aroma a sangre que debían percibir. Los hombres alzaron sus ballestas otra vez, pero esta vez uno fue decapitado en menos de un parpadeo y el otro fue lanzado contra una roca con tal fuerza que sus vertebras reventaron por el impacto.

— ¿Quién te envió? —Atenea preguntó con los dientes apretados, presionando su pie contra la garganta del maldito. Él se limitó a escupir sangre y a observar el cofre por el rabillo del ojo, asegurándose que el proceso de encapsulamiento hubiera concluido con éxito—. ¿Quién te envió? —su voz era mortalmente suave mientras el hombre se retorcía de dolor bajo ella, sus gritos agónicos dándole más placer del que hubiera esperado.

— ¡Urano! —Ella detuvo la tortura con curiosidad, alzando una mano para evitar que los lobos devoraran a ambos hombres—. Su… su hijo, Cronos… él robó la guadaña de Muerte… Urano nos envió a conseguir armas para su ejército mientras combaten y… —la diosa no esperó a que terminara, simplemente le rompió el cuello.

Ella había escuchado tantas veces que Gea había sido la creadora del arma que había sido usada por Cronos para asesinar a Urano, pero al parecer el Titán del Tiempo era un inmundo ladrón y un mentiroso. Ahora entendía porque Muerte se presentaba más agresivamente a reclamar las almas en el Multiverso, porque su guadaña había sido robada para asesinar a Urano. La guadaña de Muerte podía sesgar el alma de cualquier ser, sin importar quién era. Debía ser de las pocas armas con el poder de asesinar a una Entidad Cósmica.

Atenea se puso de pie fantasmalmente, casi flotando al abrir un portal en el espacio para dirigirse a su mundo natal. Olimpia y todo lo que conocía en el aún no existían, solo la tierra sobre la cual se alzaría, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era la presencia de Cronos, usando la guadaña de Muerte para combatir a Urano con la ayuda de Jápeto y Críos.

El Titán del Tiempo tenía todo el poder que necesitaba para derrocar a Urano en sus manos, y el idiota ni siquiera sabía cómo sostenerlo correctamente. Atenea apareció tras su abuelo y le arrebató la guadaña de las manos antes de patearlo en medio de las piernas por imbécil. Volteó hacia Urano con los dientes apretados y de un solo movimiento tuvo su cabeza separada de su horrible cuerpo, manchando por completo de sangre su barba de nubes.

La diosa apretó el mango de la guadaña con fuerza, intentado combatir el poder de la Fuerza Fénix que buscaba emanar con furia de su mente otra vez.

Los grandes héroes de guerra que mencionaba la historia Olímpica, los mejores y más valientes guerreros del Multiverso corrieron despavoridos cuando los enormes ojos del Tribunal Viviente aparecieron en el espacio frente a ella, los cual se entrecerraron con sospecha.

De pronto, se encontró en un Universo repleto únicamente de estrellas lejanas. El Tribunal Viviente se hallaba frente a ella sentado, su enorme forma dorada brillando en el vacío y sus ojos celestes de energía clavados en su forma pequeña. Sus tres rostros se debatían por cual hablar primero, pero ella no tenía miedo de la situación. El recuerdo de verlo nacer estaba más fresco que nunca en su mente.

—Esto te pertenece… Muerte—Atenea extendió la mano cuando sintió que la Entidad Cósmica se hallaba a sus espaldas, a punto de saltar sobre ella para arrebatarle su símbolo de poder. Muerte flotó hacia ella para causarle temor, pero ella simplemente rodó los ojos; la había visto cientos de millones de veces.

Muerte siempre utilizaba una túnica completamente negra, y una máscara de plata que cubría donde debería estar su rostro. Como todas las Entidades Cósmicas no tenía una forma física definida, pero prefería aquella para inspirar miedo en el corazón de quien considerara digno de verla. Muerte rodeó su cuerpo como un depredador al acecho, analizando cada centímetro de su anatomía.

—Deberías amarme, después de todo fui yo quien le dio tantas almas a tu Reino—La Entidad Cósmica giró hacia el Tribunal Viviente antes de incorporarse a él como uno de sus rostros. Podía sentir que Infinito y Eternidad se hallaban presentes, además de Entropía y Gea.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Ella sabía todo del Tribunal Viviente por sus eones de vida, pero en todos esos años jamás lo había escuchado hablar.

—Mátame si es lo que quieres, no me importa—Atenea cerró los ojos con dolor antes de caer de rodillas en el espacio, resignada a morir. Cuando había aceptado su vida y pensado que podía volver a tener una familia, el destino le había arrebatado la felicidad de las manos de la peor manera—. Urano era una Entidad Cósmica inútil… se volvió un tirano que aspiró a más poder a pesar de ser uno de ustedes. Su muerte para el Multiverso no significa nada… su mayor labor siempre la ha hecho Eternidad.

La principal tarea de Urano siempre había sido ser el consorte de Gea, pero con el paso de los eones había corrompido su labor y ansiado más. Urano era una Entidad Cósmica, aunque una de tercera categoría. Él había nacido para representar el cielo con su cuerpo, sin embargo, su vida y presencia era inútil porque Eternidad era la suma total del espacio y podía representar ese ámbito perfectamente.

A pesar de la irrelevancia de Urano en el Multiverso, el Tribunal Viviente debía juzgarla por el crimen de asesinar una Entidad Cósmica y destruir una realidad por completo.

Le importaba un demonio si sus acciones alteraban el futuro tal como lo conocía, lo único que había pensado en el momento de asesinar a Urano era buscar venganza, sin importarle que él fuese su familia. Por una de sus órdenes Skadi había muerto, y ella lo había matado para que pagara por ello y por sus cientos de años de tiranía.

—Eternidad… —Atenea bajó la mirada al sentir el toque de Infinito en su cuerpo. Infinito era considerada por quienes la conocían como una mujer con las líneas musculares marcando su figura delgada, con penetrantes ojos rojos que le había legado a Gea y Cronos—. Ella se parece a ti.

La diosa Olímpica parpadeó con los labios ligeramente apretados, luchando por no derrumbarse frente a las Entidades Cósmicas como una niña idiota. El Tribunal Viviente permaneció en un extraño silencio a pesar de estar precediendo un juicio, hasta que entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—Fénix… —El Juez Supremo susurró antes de rodar los ojos, a lo cual Atenea alzó una ceja. No había esperado que él, de todos los seres, tuviera tendencias tan mundanas como esa—. Ahí has estado todo este tiempo.

— ¿Fénix? —Muerte giró lentamente en su dirección, y ella casi pudo ver la sonrisa formándose bajo la máscara de plata. No era un secreto para nadie que ella adoraba por completo su trabajo y que su poder se incrementaba con cada alma que entraba a su Reino. La mayor ambición de Muerte era reclamar todas las almas del Multiverso para sí misma, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era asesinando a Fénix.

Fénix era la canalización de toda la energía psíquica que desprendían los seres vivientes; sin Fénix no existía la mente y sin mente no habría vida.

Muerte no podía asesinar a Fénix por sus propios medios ni por ninguno que ella conociera. La Fuerza Fénix era una de las seis Entidades Cósmicas primordiales que regían el Multiverso, y como tal no podía ser asesinada; era algo que había aprendido hace demasiado tiempo cuando creyó que no sería capaz de someterla.

Además, si Muerte intentaba algo en contra de Fénix estaba segura de que el Juez Supremo actuaría para evitar un homicidio que afectaría por completo el Multiverso.

—Basta, Muerte—El Tribunal Viviente se puso de pie, asumiendo una postura poderosa. Entropía se mantenía ajeno del asunto, aunque lucía bastante feliz por ver a su gemela sufrir aunque fuese un poco por su consorte muerto—. Déjenme con ella.

Las Entidades Cósmicas observaron al Juez Supremo del Multiverso con sorpresa, aunque obedecieron su orden. Gea fue la última en desaparecer de la dimensión, dándole una mirada llena de sentimientos que no pudo descifrar.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando el Tribunal Viviente se encogió a tamaño humano para verla mejor, aunque aún era más alto que ella. Su piel de color dorado brilló ligeramente antes de volver a sentarse.

—Es extraño… no puedo ver nada en tu destino, ni en tu mente ni en tu alma—Él admitió después de unos momentos, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras colocaba la mano bajo su barbilla pensativamente—. Eso te hace impredecible… te hace incontrolable.

—Cada vez que he intentado tomar el control de mi vida… todas esas veces se desencadena la desgracia—Atenea no pudo soportarlo más y perdió toda su fortaleza ante el Tribunal Viviente, llorando desconsoladamente por el recuerdo y los sentimientos de las billones de personas que había asesinado—. Estoy exhausta de luchar… ya no puedo vivir sabiendo todo lo que soy… no tengo la fuerza—clavó sus dedos en el espacio, sintiendo como las partículas atómicas se destrozaban ante su toque—. No me alcanzara la vida para pagar todo lo que he hecho… si quieres matarme simplemente hazlo.

—No te mataré, criatura—Él negó con la cabeza, aunque su expresión continuaba siendo fría y desinteresada—. Permanecerás conmigo el resto de tu vida.

Atenea alzó la mirada con sorpresa, sus labios ligeramente abiertos por ello. Cada vez que imaginaba como sería su juicio cósmico ante el Tribunal Viviente, todo terminaba con ella siendo torturada, desintegrada o miles de cosas peores. Ahora estaba completamente incrédula por ese tipo de sentencia.

Ella golpeó su frente por ser tan idiota.

La vida de Fénix había sido atada a la suya y, si moría, Fénix quizás perdería su única oportunidad de asumir forma física, y tal vez una parte de la Entidad Cósmica moriría con ella. Por aquella razón Muerte lucía tan feliz, por encontrar una debilidad en Fénix para llevar a cabo su plan, aunque estaba segura que el Tribunal no lo permitiría.

— ¿Quedarme… aquí… contigo?

Ella no supo que pensar acerca de la situación o como replicar. Sin embargo, por la mirada del Tribunal Viviente supo que no estaba en discusión su mandato.

* * *

Atenea abrazó sus rodillas al observar por el rabillo del ojo la forma impasible del Tribunal Viviente.

Habían pasado milenios desde su juicio cósmico, instantes para seres como ellos, y desde entonces había permanecido junto al Juez Supremo como su prisionera. Desde la dimensión en la cual vivía el Tribunal Viviente podía verse el Multiverso en toda su extensión, además de la vida que llevaba cada Entidad Cósmica en sus respectivos dominios.

Incluso seres tan poderosos como ellos estaban atados a la autoridad del Tribunal, y gracias a eso no podía entender porque él no podía ver en su futuro. Le había quedado claro que Infinito tampoco era capaz de ver nada relacionado a ella, aunque tenía la impresión que la entidad femenina sentía desde lo más profundo de su ser que estaban relacionadas de alguna manera.

Después de años de observación había llegado a la conclusión que el Tribunal Viviente la había perdonado solo por curiosidad. Parecía ser la primera vez en su larga vida que alguien lograba burlarlo o volverlo impotente de alguna manera, ya que él no era capaz de ver a su familia o pasado, tampoco de sentir que había viajado en el tiempo.

Él no sabía nada de ella.

— ¿Actuar como si no te interesara te hace sentir mejor? —Atenea giró por completo hacia su único compañero en ese lugar. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida interfiriendo en conflictos y guerras gracias a su incapacidad de mantenerse al margen; si alguien debía saber cómo se sentía en ese momento era el Tribunal Viviente, a pesar de que él fuese la razón por la cual no pudiese salir de allí—. ¿Cómo puedes ver billones de muertes todos los días y ni siquiera…?

—Era su destino morir—El Tribunal se apresuró a responder, enfocando sus ojos desprendiendo energía en ella.

— ¿Nunca has sentido remordimiento por eso, por saber que pudiste haber hecho algo para ayudarlos y no lo hiciste?

—El motivo de mi existencia es juzgar los crímenes que afectan al Multiverso, no ser un justiciero de agresivos seres mundanos que causan su propia destrucción.

—Trivi—Atenea negó con la cabeza, y el Juez Supremo entrecerró los ojos por el apodo. No era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa manera, pero él continuaba arrugando la nariz por ello. Según él, era una enorme falta de respeto atreverse a llamarlo de un modo tan informal y grosero.

La diosa le dio una mirada al espacio vacío frente ellos antes de concentrarse en los átomos de hidrógeno y oxígeno flotando para unirlos y convertirlos en agua, para luego congelarla en una fina capa a los pies del Tribunal.

— ¿Qué haces? —La Entidad recargó la cabeza en su mano despreocupadamente.

—Aunque sea por unos minutos no seas un amargado. Encógete y ven conmigo—Ella sonrió y extendió la mano. Había pasado cientos de años viendo la vida de las personas en el Multiverso como una chismosa y, sinceramente, se había cansado de eso.

—No obedezco tus ordenes—Él apretó los labios, aunque sus ojos permanecían clavados en su pista de nieve.

—No estoy dándote una orden, te lo pido como… como amiga aunque no sepas lo que es tener una—No estaba segura de que pudiese llamarlo su amigo, pero fue el mejor término que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento—. Por favor… —pidió en un susurro triste antes de que él chasqueara la lengua y encogiera su tamaño—. Gea puede asumir forma humana si lo desea… ¿Por qué tú eliges permanecer así? ¿Acaso el todopoderoso Tribunal Viviente no puede hacerlo?

Trivi entrecerró los ojos por la ofensa antes de que cruzara los brazos sobre su pecho dorado. A pesar de la expresión agria del Tribunal Viviente, ella pudo ver como la piel de color rosa se extendía por todo su cuerpo y como cabellos dorados crecían en su cabeza calva para adoptar una apariencia similar a ella; sus ojos se mantuvieron celestes, aunque mucho más tranquilos y expresivos.

Atenea sujetó su mano antes de arrastrarlo a patinar con ella. Aquella se había vuelto una de sus actividades favoritas en Hiperbórea para divertirse un poco, prácticamente la única que podía hacer en el Reino del Invierno Eterno.

Ella había patinado tantas veces que mantener el equilibrio se había vuelto casi tan fácil como respirar, pero el todopoderoso Tribunal Viviente, que seguramente había visto la actividad miles de veces antes, terminó cayendo sobre su trasero con una mueca despectiva.

— ¿Esto se supone que es divertido?—Él alzó una ceja dorada, cepillando la nieve de su túnica de color blanco. Le sorprendía que aparentando ser humano pudiese verse tan bien, cuando en realidad era una Entidad Cósmica cascarrabias—. No le veo la gracia.

—Has visto que los seres del Multiverso han hecho incontables cosas, pero tú no las has vivido—La diosa cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, entrecerrando los ojos tanto como Trivi—. Has pasado toda tu vida actuando como el Juez Supremo que no te has dado cuenta lo que significa vivir en verdad.

Atenea dio un giro antes de tomar ambas manos de la Entidad Cósmica para enseñarle a patinar con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Él podía tener todo el poder del mundo, pero no sabía nada acerca de las "actividades mundanas" que le daban significado a vivir.

Después de unos minutos de tambalearse, él por fin comprendió el concepto y comenzó a divertirse como nunca antes, incluso riendo al girar y formar figuras en el hielo.

Por primera vez en años, ella pudo sentir que la culpa y el dolor se esfumaban de su vida solo para darle cabida a la diversión. Durante tanto tiempo había pensado que su vida había sido maldecida para que sufriera eternamente, pero había comprendido con el paso de los años que los pequeños momentos como este eran quienes le brindaban significado al sufrimiento.

Sin sufrimiento y tristeza una persona no sabría lo que era la felicidad en verdad, porque esa vida siempre la tendría y no sabría diferenciar algo más que ello.

Atenea rió al caer sobre el hielo, exhausta, mientras reía descontroladamente. Trivi permaneció a su lado con la vista fija en las estrellas sobre ellos, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras analizaba las cosas en su cabeza. Después de unos momentos, él se puso de pie para dirigirse a la base de la silla que utilizaba para observar el Multiverso.

La diosa alzó una ceja cuando notó que abría una pequeña puerta, donde se encontraba una especie de altar.

—Han estado aquí el mismo tiempo que yo… —Trivi susurró en voz baja cuando notó que ella estaba a su lado con la boca ligeramente abierta—. El metal de que están hechos es indestructible y absorbe la energía por completo—él le dio una mirada profunda con sus ojos celestes—. No te mantuve aquí como un castigo. Puedo sentir que tienes más poder del que imaginas, pero debes preguntarse si él te controla o si tú lo controlas a él. Tú, Atenea… eres… eres prácticamente… mi igual.

Ella sintió como su mandíbula caía hasta el piso por la sorpresa. No estaba segura de que la sorprendía más: el Tribunal Viviente considerándola su igual o ver las armas de la legendaria Diosa de la Guerra en posesión de una Entidad Cósmica.

Los brazales de sumisión se veían exactamente como los recordaba en el futuro, y ella terminó preguntándose si era Trivi quien le había obsequiado esas armas a la diosa guerrera. Ella sonrió felizmente; uno de sus mayores sueños siempre había sido conocerla y ahora estaba casi segura de que la vería tarde o temprano, cuando el Tribunal se las diera.

Ella cerró los ojos al abrazarlo y llorar en silencio. Quizás era la primera persona que se atrevía a tocar de esa manera al Juez Supremo del Multiverso, pero no le importaba. Había pasado eones huyendo de su vista, y ahora solo comprendía que él deseaba darle el control suficiente para controlar sus poderes.

En la dimensión en la cual él vivía, solo existían estrellas o fragmentos de materia en estados atómicos, subatómicos y partículas esenciales. Trivi no sentía la necesidad de comer o tomar una ducha, pero ella había debido arréglaselas sola para suplir sus necesidades básicas. Como resultado de la privación extrema había desarrollado omnikinesis, la fase suprema de la telekinesis.

El Tribunal Viviente no era el cascarrabias que había pensado desde el principio, pero no le agradó que rompiera su momento emotivo para asumir su forma original nuevamente.

Ella rodó los ojos con fastidio y acarició los brazales de sumisión con admiración. Sin embargo, dio un salto en pánico cuando estos se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas.

— ¿Qué te sucede ahora? —Trivi preguntó cansinamente.

— ¡Nada! —Atenea exclamó mientras forcejeaba para quitar esas reliquias de sus muñecas. Al menos agradecía que él no pudiese verla en esa situación comprometedora; habían mejorado en su relación, pero no quería que él pensara que estaba intentando robarle—. Solo admiro estas… cosas.

La diosa siseó después de unos minutos, cuando el metal de los brazales había lastimado su piel por su afán de quitárselos.

— ¿Hécate? —Ella volteó con sorpresa al sentir esa esencia mágica, única de su maestra, verse bombardeada por artes místicas oscuras. Giró con los labios ligeramente separados hacia uno de los vórtices que representaban cada Universo en el cosmos, específicamente el cual dejaba ver una pelea que solo había visto en libros de historia mágica.

Una versión adolescente de su maestra luchaba junto a un joven mago, que llevaba un collar desprendiendo un brillo verde en el pecho, contra un ser humanoide con el cráneo en llamas. Era Agamotto, quien ya había contenido la Gema del Tiempo, pero que no sabía cómo usarla a su máximo potencial.

Atenea emergió con sorpresa desde la pequeña sala bajo el Tribunal Viviente, su boca abierta y sus ojos vidriosos por volver a ver a su maestra con vida. El último recuerdo que tenía de Hécate era ver su cuerpo siendo destrozado, como sus huesos se rompían en mil pedazos contra el suelo después de caer de cientos de metros de altura.

— ¡No! —Trivi exclamó al notar que ella intentaba abrir un portal para llegar a la batalla contra Dormammu. Ella podía sentir que el Caos estaba agitándose en la magia del Multiverso por la lucha, y como el Orden retrocedía en poder en favor a su gemelo opuesto—. No interferimos en conflictos de mundanos.

—Tú eres quien no interfiere en… conflictos mundanos—La diosa pronunció con burla. No podía soportar ver y sentir que Hécate junto a Agamotto estaban muriendo por el poder de Dormammu.

—Eres mi igual, Atenea. Mi deber también es tuyo.

—No soy tú, no soy una Entidad Cósmica—Ella giró sobre sus talones para escapar, pero se vio detenida por un par de brazos fuertes envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura.

—No te dejare ir—A pesar de estar de espaldas, se encogió por el brillo que desprendían los ojos del Juez Supremo. Él estaba convencido de que ella era su versión femenina, su igual, y como tal debía compartir por completo su visión acerca de la vida en el Multiverso.

Atenea parpadeó para contener las lágrimas al oír un grito de dolor proveniente de los labios de Hécate. Le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Trivi en su vientre, acariciando la piel de color rosa por última vez. Él había podido aplastarla como a una hormiga, pero había preferido adoptar una forma más vulnerable para no hacerle daño.

La diosa apretó los labios al empujar su mano, emanando energía, contra su pecho para apartar al Tribunal Viviente.

—Lo siento tanto… —Ella susurró antes de juntar sus manos frente a su pecho para crear un orbe de energía azul mientras lloraba. Él era su amigo, realmente lo era, y debía sobrepasar su poder si era necesario para salvar a la mujer que la había criado. Trivi observó su mano con sorpresa cuando su poder comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, obligándolo a caer de rodillas en la pista de hielo que había creado hace solo unas horas.

Él era el Tribunal Viviente; ella era nada en comparación, y aunque la matara después de someterlo mientras estaba en una forma débil, debía salvar a Hécate.

—Si lo haces… jamás podrás… —Trivi gruñó cuando su propio poder intentó combatir el suyo, mientras la diosa juntaba un poco más sus manos en el aire con una mueca de esfuerzo—jamás podrás controlarlo… y jamás dejaran de temerte, Atenea.

—No puedo controlar su miedo… —Ella susurró sin aliento antes empujar el orbe de energía hasta su pecho, desgarrando el Multiverso para enviarlo lo más lejos posible de ella—solo el mío, Trivi.

Atenea abrió un portal antes de que el pánico la consumiera. Debía actuar rápido, el Tribunal Viviente no tardaría en recuperarse de su ataque.

Ella aterrizó frente a Dormammu mientras sus poderes lo rodeaban por completo, el espacio tras la criatura desgarrándose con un chirrido proveniente de la Dimensión Espejo. La diosa movió su mano en el aire mientras la llamada Dimensión Oscura nacía gracias a su poder para contener al maldito.

— ¡¿Quién crees ser?! —Dormammu exigió con los dientes apretados. Atenea destrozó el cuerpo del conquistador antes de enviar su esencia al oscuro espacio, viendo como un par de enormes ojos se abrían ante ella llenos de rabia.

Le dio la espalda antes de que él escapara, cerrando el proceso gracias a su omnikinesis.

— ¿Quien… eres tú? —La diosa giró con sorpresa al ver a Hécate y Agamotto, extremadamente heridos, observándola con las mandíbulas en el piso.

—Soy… —Ella no sabía cómo describirse a sí misma antes de que la Capa de Levitación apareciera a su lado como su amiga más fiel en el tiempo. Adoptó una expresión impasible en su rostro antes de sujetar la Capa y ponerla sobre sus hombros con resolución—. Soy la Hechicera Suprema.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **TMpasion:** **Gracias por leer mis historias, y agradezco que te guste mi manera de escribir. La verdad es que me tomó algo de tiempo refinarla; ahora revisó mis escritos antiguos y me avergüenzo yo misma por las faltas gramaticales. Debo decir que gracias a los comentarios positivos continuo escribiendo mis historias, aunque sea uno, porque sé que en algún lugar del mundo hay alguien esperando leer lo que yo haga.**

 **Sorakane:** **¡Gracias! La verdad es que la mayoría de las veces no me importa lo que piensen de mí, pero se vuelve muy cansado cuando no solo es uno, sino una docena. En fin, espero tu opinión respecto a este capítulo.**

 **josmardata36** **:** **En primer lugar, gracias por comentar. En segundo, claro que conozco los Caballeros del Zodiaco, en parte fue gracias a ellos que me volví una gran admiradora de la mitología griega. Debo confesarte que Saori no es mi Athena favorita, ya que en todas las temporadas de la serie debían salvarla los caballeros. Se supone que ella es la reencarnación de la Diosa de la Guerra y, en la Saga de Hades, cuando vistió su armadura divina, no fue capaz de soportar un simple golpe de Hades. A mi parecer ella es una buena mujer que intenta hacer el bien, pero la cual no tiene el valor de luchar ella misma. Respecto a Afrodita, debo decir que Atenea no era la única diosa Olímpica que visitaba Asgard, sino que lo hacía toda su familia viva hasta esa época y por eso aparece la diosa. Planeé escribir una parte donde Asgardianos-Olímpicos convivían, pero en el proceso de edición la borre, aunque no descarto que aparezca algo así más adelante. Debo decir que ame la película de Doctor Strange; en general odio a Wanda, pero me gustan sus poderes, y al ver a Stephen y la Hechicera Suprema me la imagine corriendo despavorida. En Age of Ultron la hicieron ver todopoderosa y en Civil War intentaron limitarla, pero aun manteniendo sus poderes, pero cuando vi a la Hechicera Suprema manipular el Multiverso con un dedo… adiós Bruja Escarlata. Por último, si deseas hacer una historia de Athena te recomiendo que la hagas ver un poco más valiente y aguerrida, no la versión de Saint Seiya 100%. Para mi ninguna Athena ha sido perfecta, pero mi favorita es Sasha de Lost Canvas.**


	4. Wide Awake

**Disclaimer: El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Comics no me pertenece en lo absoluto, solo me adjudico la creación de la trama y personajes inesperados que aparecen en esta historia.**

* * *

 **The destiny is nothing**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Wide Awake**

* * *

Atenea enfocó su mirada con melancolía en esa hermosa playa de aguas turquesas y arena blanca, respirando profundamente el aroma salino que casi había olvidado.

Themyscira era tan hermosa como lo recordaba, aunque carecía de la felicidad del futuro. Ella siempre había escuchado que las Amazonas eran las mujeres más aguerridas en todos los Reinos, además de su legendario odio hacia los hombres y sus imposiciones, y ahora comprendía perfectamente el origen de todo ese rencor.

Debía soportar mantenerse al margen de la Titanomaquia que libraba su propio padre contra Cronos para proteger a las mujeres que la habían criado, sus madres adoptivas que no tenían idea de quien verdaderamente era y quien sería en su futuro. No podía irse a luchar y abandonarlas cuando más la necesitaban, aún si el deseo de venganza consumía cada célula de su cuerpo de la misma manera que la había llevado a asesinar a Urano.

Cuando no tuvo nada en el futuro, tuvo a las Amazonas a su lado. Ellas eran las únicas personas en todos los Reinos que le habían brindado un hogar, las únicas que la habían protegido de Zeus y le habían enseñado como defenderse.

Ahora sabía que por culpa de Cronos y de sus malditos hermanos dementes, las mujeres que conocía en el futuro habían sido esclavizadas, golpeadas y violadas como alimañas.

Había dedicado su vida desde su escape de la dimensión del Tribunal Viviente a enseñar las artes místicas a Hécate y Agamotto, a cumplir el rol de la Hechicera Suprema del Multiverso para mantener el equilibrio y encaminar la magia hacia la luz después de la interferencia oscura de Dormammu. Gracias a su conocimiento del futuro, sabía que Agamotto se convertiría en el primer Hechicero Supremo de una realidad alterna, y estuvo orgullosa al crear para él y Hécate las Capas de Levitación, gemelas.

Su propia Capa estuvo más nerviosa y caprichosa de lo normal al ver su versión recién nacida frente a ella, siendo entregada a Hécate como muestra de respeto. Atenea estuvo furiosa varios días con la reliquia por haberle ocultado tanto tiempo que ella misma había sido su creadora en el pasado, pero había decidido perdonarla cuando recordó que en el futuro la Capa siempre se había mostrado nerviosa a su lado, como si no pudiese creer que fuese ella.

Ahora no solo el Ojo de Agamotto estaba involucrado en una paradoja, sino también la Capa de Levitación, que debía ver como ella misma era usada por su discípula que en el futuro sería su maestra. Cualquiera podía volverse loco al pensar en ello.

Había descuidado su labor con el resto del mundo y se había enfocado en las artes místicas para crear las reliquias que conocía, y gracias a ello todo el dolor que habían debido soportar las Amazonas había sucedido.

Lo único que había podido hacer por ellas era romper sus cadenas y llevarlas al único lugar que sería seguro para ellas: Themyscira. Allí había comenzado el proceso para construir todo lo que recordaba, todo lo que amaba de su verdadero y único hogar.

Y como si no fuesen suficientes los problemas que debía soportar, ahora debía lidiar con que Muerte apareciera constantemente en ciertos planetas del Universo para coquetear con un joven desdichado. No sabía cómo Muerte, siendo tan sádica y orgullosa, fuera capaz de "rebajarse" tanto. Incluso sabía que la Entidad Cósmica había enamorado al joven y le había dado la idea de crear un artefacto que tuviese el poder de contener las Gemas del Infinito, pero ella lo había robado de sus manos en medio de la noche para ocultarlo.

Estaba segura de que Muerte solo manipulaba al joven idiota para masacrar a todos los seres vivientes y, de esa manera tener más poder que nunca, sin que el Tribunal Viviente la culpara la masacre. Muerte estaba creando solo un señuelo para evitar ser juzgada por el Juez Supremo.

—Mi Reina… —Una voz suave y melodiosa susurró a sus espaldas con timidez.

—No soy una Reina, Metis—Atenea intentó sonreír ante la joven Oceánide, pero lo único que logró fue una mueca de incomodidad. La mayoría de las veces no podía resistir verla frente a ella sabiendo que era su madre, y que en el futuro había crecido sin ella gracias a la paranoia y arrogancia de Zeus.

Cuando la había visto por primera vez, suplicándole asilo en Themyscira para escapar de Océano, casi lloró desconsoladamente frente a todas las Amazonas. Metis era tan bella como sostenían las historias, con profundos ojos grises y cabello blanco, y eran tan parecidas en apariencia que a veces creía tener una gemela. La joven Oceánide presentía que ella tenía un cierto grado de incomodidad con su presencia, y eso la llevaba a ser extremadamente tímida a su alrededor.

—Han llegado informes de… la guerra—Metis bajó la mirada, seguramente pensando en su sádico padre que era uno de los más fieles tenientes de Cronos. En Themyscira podían mantenerse alejadas de los conflictos librados por los dioses Olímpicos gracias a las barreras mágicas que había levantado para ocultar la isla en el espacio, pero aun así prefería saber cómo se desenvolvía la guerra—. ¿Este es el objeto que describió?

Había convertido a su joven madre en su ayudante para tenerla cerca y vigilarla, ya que el resto de Amazonas no eran tan tolerantes acerca de recibir a la hija de un Titán. Ella sabía que Metis era una buena mujer y que era lo opuesto a Océano, pero el resto de las mujeres en la isla habían sido traumadas de por vida por el comportamiento de los titanes y aborrecían a cada uno de ellos. No podía pedirles tolerancia cuando había visto el daño en cada uno de sus cuerpos.

Metis bajó la mirada al enseñarle una representación del Ojo de Agamotto, el que había traído del futuro en su viaje a través del tiempo.

La última vez que había visto esa reliquia había sido antes de la destrucción Shi´ar, cuando ella actuaba como consejera del Emperador del planeta Zori. Había regresado al planeta en secreto para recuperar las Gemas del Infinito, pero se había visto sorprendida cuando notó que habían desaparecido de su escondite junto a todos los libros que había escrito acerca de cómo usarlas.

Ahora sabía que los titanes habían robado las gemas y que Cronos se hallaba en posesión de la Gema del Tiempo, de cómo este la usaba para combatir a su hijo con la misma ambición y tiranía que había llevado a Urano a la muerte. Además, el imbécil de Jápeto parecía estar usando el Teseracto para dominar el espacio y trasladar recursos y tropas en menos de un parpadeo.

No sabía que había pasado con la Gema de la Mente, pero mientras no sintiera que esta estaba siendo activada en algún lugar del espacio, todo estaba bien con ella. Al sellarla con su poder, le había quitado gran parte de su verdadera capacidad.

Le causaba gracia que los descendientes todopoderosos de las Entidades Cósmicas debieran valerse de las Gemas del Infinito para librar una guerra. Pero lo que más la divertía, era que Cronos y el resto de sus hermanos sostuvieran férreamente que habían luchado hasta el último aliento para derrotar a Urano, cuando verdaderamente habían sido unos cobardes y ladrones que habían corrido al primer momento de peligro.

Atenea frunció el ceño desde el acantilado mientras observaba un cuerpo rodeado de humo caer del cielo directamente a las playas de Themyscira, chocando contra el agua con el crujido de un relámpago. Ella compartió una mirada con Metis antes de levantar los brazos y lanzarse al mar para rescatar a la persona, e investigar al mismo tiempo porque esa esencia le parecía conocida.

Nadó suavemente con el cuerpo en sus brazos hasta la arena, y la joven Oceánide corrió a su lado inmediatamente con curiosidad y fascinación.

Atenea se puso de pie con los ojos abiertos y retrocedió como si hubiese visto un fantasma, lo cual en cierto modo era benigno. Metis utilizó sus poderes sobre el agua para extraer el líquido almacenado dentro de los pulmones de la persona, hasta que este comenzó a toser con dificultad.

La diosa Olímpica cubrió su boca con una mano al ver con sus propios ojos el primer encuentro entre sus padres, y pudo sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo completamente por la visión. Terminó arrugando la nariz con disgusto al notar el brillo en los ojos de cada uno, como si estuvieran hipnotizados por el otro.

Metis fue obligada a separarse de Zeus cuando el resto de Amazonas arribó a la playa por el estruendo, las cuales inmediatamente sacaron sus armas al notar la presencia de un hombre en su hogar sagrado. Atenea enderezó su postura y alzó una mano para detener los ataques, sin permitir que ese maldito hombre viera que le afectaba en algo su presencia.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie que Zeus personificaba todos los aspectos que las Amazonas odiaban en los hombres, pero no podía permitir que lo lastimaran por razones obvias. Ordenó que el intruso fuese llevado ante ella a la sala de reuniones, donde más tarde se ubicaría la Sala del Trono y donde las Amazonas habían construido una enorme estatua en su honor.

Aún no podía creer que ella fuese la legendaria diosa guerrera, la mujer que había admirado toda su vida, pero lo había comprendido después de que el Tribunal Viviente le enviara la espada y el escudo que recordaba del futuro. Lo había lastimado tanto para salvar a la mujer que la había criado, y aun así él había tenido la bondad para obsequiarle las armas que habían estado en el Multiverso tanto tiempo como él. Trivi era su amigo, verdaderamente lo era.

Atenea alzó la cabeza para adoptar una postura real mientras se posicionaba en la cima de la pequeña escalera que llevaba al asiento principal del consejo. El resto de Amazonas había acudido en su totalidad a ver el suceso, para ver al primer hombre que tenía el valor de poner un pie en Themyscira. Hécate e Hipólita se posicionaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, observando a su padre con una mezcla entre odio y curiosidad.

—Habla, hombre—Hipólita escupió mientras la diosa tomaba asiento, sus dedos acariciando la diadema de plata que empujaba su cabello blanco hacia atrás.

—No lo entienden, soy… —Él intentó justificarse mientras forcejeaba con las esposas, observando por el rabillo del ojo a las mujeres que lo veían como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen del Universo.

—Sabemos quién eres, Zeus—Hécate levantó la barbilla y entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza. Atenea sabía que ella había sido una gran amiga de Hera hasta enamorarse de Dormammu, y como tal sabía perfectamente que él era un pervertido sexual que ya era padre de un niño con su hermana. Después de tanto tiempo, aún no tenía idea de cómo demonios Hécate había podido fijarse en Dormammu. Ella lo había descrito en el futuro como un hombre atractivo y encantador, pero un hombre sin piel o carne, con el cráneo en llamas, no era precisamente la definición idónea de belleza.

Hécate había progresado demasiado en las artes místicas a pesar de su castigo impuesto por Trivi desde la distancia. Él no había aparecido para preceder un juicio cósmico en contra de su discípula, quizás porque no quería verla, pero igualmente la había maldito por su gran participación en la masacre que Dormammu deseaba. La maldición era la misma que recordaba, una hecha para consumir lentamente y otorgar más dolor del imaginado. Había ofrecido curarla, pero Hécate se había negado en todas las ocasiones sosteniendo que era un castigo justo.

—Si saben quién soy, deben dejarme ir—Zeus la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y la diosa observó con el ceño fruncido como Metis no apartaba sus ojos grises del hombre hermoso, sus mejillas enrojecidas por la vista—. Soy un Rey y…

—Solo reconocemos una Reina—Hipólita se burló, aunque se tomó el tiempo de girar sobre sus talones e inclinar la cabeza hacia ella en señal de respeto. Le dio una mala mirada por llamarla Reina, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para reprenderla, esta continuó—. ¿Por qué has venido aquí? ¿Cuál es tu misión?

—Mi misión es acabar con Cronos y su tiranía—Zeus respondió casi automáticamente, como si estuviese completamente seguro.

—Lo que deseas en verdad es poder, hombre. Tu familia ha librado eones de guerra civil por él y no descansaran hasta que los huesos de cada uno estén convertidos en polvo. Llevas en la sangre ser un tirano—Hécate cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con una mueca en los labios. Atenea bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida, ya que la sangre de Zeus también era la suya.

—Mi padre una vez fue un gran hombre. Durante milenios dirigió sabiamente la rebelión en contra del régimen corrompido de Urano y le dio muerte para salvar al Universo. Mi misión es la misma que la suya, también deseo defender al mundo.

—Tu padre siempre ha sido un mentiroso, un asesino y un ladrón—Hipólita escupió con los dientes apretados, observando a la diosa de cabello blanco por el rabillo del ojo. Ella era su general y una de sus amigas más cercanas, a la cual entrenaba para tomar su lugar como Reina de Themyscira algún día, y por lo tanto sabía la verdad oculta detrás del asesinato de Urano—. ¡Que se pudra en los calabozos!

—No—Atenea tomó la palabra por primera vez mientras entrecerraba los ojos ante su padre, que había alzado las manos para utilizar su poder sobre la electricidad para someter a las Amazonas y escapar. Ella se puso de pie mientras eliminaba sus poderes por unos instantes, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte del dios Olímpico—. Urano… Cronos… Zeus… todos son los radios de una rueda, uno está arriba y luego el otro, y esa rueda gira y gira sin importarle a cuantos inocentes aplasta a su paso.

—Señora… —Metis susurró suavemente, lo cual causó que apartara la mirada de su padre y la observara con un plan en mente.

—Ya que has hablado por él… será tu responsabilidad velar por su recuperación, Metis—La diosa giró hacia su madre con culpa. Ella sabía muy bien que Zeus era un maldito con un hermoso rostro convincente, pero debía acercarlos a pesar de que cada fibra de su ser deseara que su madre estuviese con un hombre que la valorara como a una mujer maravillosa—. Esta noche el hombre se ira de aquí, cuando se recupere de sus lesiones—inmediatamente las exclamaciones de incredulidad y descontento se hicieron oír—. Somos Amazonas, no malditas déspotas que son capaces de ejecutar a alguien solo por diversión. Somos mejores que ellos…

Atenea mantuvo firmemente la mirada sobre su padre antes de voltear hacia Metis e indicarle que cumpliera con la misión que le había encomendado. Nunca había sido buena en lo que se refería a los asuntos románticos, pero podía reconocer con facilidad que su madre ya se había encaprichado por el hermoso rostro de Zeus.

—Maestra… —Hécate pidió en un susurro al seguirla por el pasillo, la Capa de Levitación moviéndose sin control a su alrededor. La reliquia estaba histérica por lo que sucedía, y Atenea terminó quitándosela de los hombros para intentar calmarla—. ¿Por qué perdonarle la vida a un hombre como él? Una vez fui una amiga cercana de Hera, y sé que él se atrevió a profanarla de la manera en que aborrecemos. Él no merece vivir.

—Lo sé mejor que nadie—Atenea cerró los ojos al recordar su pasado, o futuro, específicamente cada vez que Zeus la privaba de alimentos, ropa o refugio solo por miedo. Asgard había sido el primer lugar que la había acogido, y Odín y Frigga las primeras personas en demostrarle cariño paterno, por eso el Reino Eterno siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón—. El tiempo es algo engañoso… hay tantas cosas que debes aprender antes de convertirte en la Hechicera Suprema del Multiverso, Hécate.

—Jamás podría compararme con usted, maestra—La joven hechicera bajó la cabeza con los labios apretados de vergüenza. Ella no había estado lista al nombrarse a sí misma como la Hechicera Suprema ante Hécate y Agamotto, pero ahora comprendía que jamás lo estaría. Ni siquiera el Hechicero Supremo podía saberlo todo acerca del Multiverso ni los misterios en él. Aún después de eones, no sabía quién era la Entidad Cósmica con la cual Fénix había hablado antes del nacimiento del Dios Supremo—. Jamás… podría convertirme en la Hechicera Suprema.

Atenea rió entre dientes por la situación. Durante mucho tiempo había sentido que ella no podía comparar su habilidad y conocimiento mágico con una hechicera tan experimentada y poderosa como Hécate, y le parecía irónico que los papeles se vieran invertidos.

—Una vez fui como tú: insegura de mis propias capacidades. Mi padre… me obligó a suprimir durante mucho tiempo lo que era en realidad por miedo… me obligó a ver el mundo por el ojo de una cerradura sin permitir que abriera la puerta del conocimiento—La diosa Olímpica suspiró suavemente, dejando de lado los sentimientos dolorosos de algo que había sucedido hace eones en su vida—. Si deseas ser la Hechicera Suprema, olvida todo lo que crees saber.

Ella cerró los ojos antes de encaminarse a sus cámaras personales, dejando a su discípula muy confundida detrás de ella. La Capa de Levitación flotó a su lado antes de colgarse a sí misma en la hermosa vitrina de vidrio en la cual hibernaba mientras no la necesitaba, observando su expresión en todo momento. Estaba segura de que ella esperaba que se derrumbara por la situación, por tener a sus dos padres en Themyscira, pero después de eones de dolor, sufrimiento, miedo y genocidio se había vuelto más fuerte de lo que jamás creyó ser.

No solo debía lidiar con la Titanomaquia que libraba su familia, sino también con la Convergencia acercándose a cada minuto, la cual amenazaba la estructura de la realidad y el espacio-tiempo. Era un suceso que había debido vivir incontables veces, pero presentía que esta vez sería diferente. Sus contactos en diferentes planetas del Universo le habían mandado informes acerca de las ambiciones de los elfos oscuros, los cuales estaban en posesión de la Gema de la Realidad.

Ella aún no sabía dónde se encontraba la Gema de Poder, pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaría. En lo que concernía a la Gema del Tiempo, esta podía estar en dos lugares diferentes a la vez. El Ojo de Agamotto que había traído consigo desde el futuro se hallaba en posesión de Cronos, y la otra en manos del Hechicero Supremo.

Ella nunca había pensado que algún día tuviese el honor de ser llamada la Madre de las Artes Místicas junto a Agamotto, pero sentía una clase de satisfacción en serlo al recordar la cantidad de veces que Loki se había burlado de su carencia de conocimientos mágicos cuando era una niña. Había ayudado a su discípulo a construir los tres Sanctum Sanctorum en la Tierra como una red de protección mística en contra de Dormammu, ya que este siempre intentaba romper la estructura de la Dimisión Oscura para cobrar venganza.

Agamotto había sido el Primer Hechicero Supremo, con un enorme conocimiento acerca del Multiverso, pero aun así había un humano mortal que Muerte había reclamado como suyo. Al menos habían decidido juntos, antes de que este muriera, que la magia era un don que debía ser compartido.

Estaba orgullosa de sus discípulos.

Pero ahora debía soportar que el desgraciado de su padre estuviera en el lugar que había creado para proteger a las mujeres que le habían brindado más amor del que nunca recibió de su parte. Deseaba golpearlo con toda su fuerza para desquitar toda la rabia que había almacenado en su corazón durante eones, y hacerle ver de esa manera que nunca más permitiría que volviera a controlar su vida. Ya no era la niña sumisa que tenía miedo de su padre.

Ella era la Diosa de la Guerra.

Atenea suspiró suavemente al notar que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, además de sentir el poder eléctrico de Zeus chispeando en el aire. Se puso de pie antes de colocar la Capa de Levitación sobre sus hombros, sintiéndose la mujer más miserable del mundo al dirigirse a los muelles de Themyscira, ocultos por las rocas de la bahía.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? —Ella alzó una ceja hacia Metis, la cual cargaba sus pertenencias sobre el pequeño barco que la llevaría a ella y Zeus fuera de Themyscira. Había esperado la hora de la cena para que nadie viese que intentaba huir, pero ella no era estúpida. Su padre dio un respingo al verla y empujó a la Oceánide tras su espalda, pero la diosa simplemente suspiró al noquearlo con el poder de su mente—. ¿Estás segura?

—Señora Atenea… —Metis bajó la cabeza mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, sabiendo que no podía luchar con ella para escapar y que debía abrir su corazón para ello—. Yo… lo amo.

—Lo conoces hace menos de un día—Atenea se burló ligeramente, negando con la cabeza ante la situación. Deseaba tanto apartarla de ese hombre maldito, pero no podía.

—Es como si lo conociera de toda mi vida—La Oceánide calló de rodillas ante ella—. Siempre te he admirado, todo lo que eres y representas… pero lo amo. Sé que sin su permiso jamás saldría de aquí, y asi lo hago… ellas me odiaran el resto de mi vida.

—Vete—Atenea mordió su mejilla internamente para no llorar, sabiendo que estaba firmando la sentencia de muerte de su madre. Zeus la mataría después del parto y su hija sería abusada durante toda su infancia al haber nacido como la forma física de la Fuerza Fénix. El Rey de Olimpia seguramente pensaba en ella más como un arma de guerra en lugar de una hija—. Vete, Metis.

La Diosa de la Guerra le dio la espalda antes de salir, permitiendo que una solitaria lágrima cayera por su mejilla.

* * *

Para ella era inaudito pensar que mientras su familia luchaba entre sí por un inmundo trono bañado en sangre, Asgard peleara para proteger de la destrucción al Universo entero.

Seguramente Zeus y Cronos debían pensar que al ser descendientes de las Entidades Cósmicas estas los protegerían de la destrucción, o que por llevar la esencia de tan poderosos seres corriendo en sus venas se verían indemnes del daño. A veces no podía creer que llevara la misma sangre que el par de estúpidos crédulos; ella había asesinado a Urano y ninguna Entidad Cósmica había movido un dedo para traerlo de regreso. A ellas no les interesaban las disputas entre los descendientes de Gea.

Ellos eran importantes y poderosos, pero no lo suficiente como para que una Entidad Cósmica decidiera brindarles apoyo. Zeus y Cronos eran el epítome de lo que Trivi más detestaba: eran seres mundanos que causaban su propia destrucción.

Ella, por otro lado, no podía apartar la mirada de lo que sucedía en el Universo e ignorar el miedo de cientos de miles de personas en los Nueve Mundos. La Convergencia estaba sobre ellos peligrosamente, y las fuerzas de Asgard caían ante las tropas de los elfos oscuros al no tener apoyo.

Desde que había fundado Themyscira y establecido todo en ella como lo recordaba, había entablado relaciones cordiales con el Rey Buri de Asgard. Nunca habían sido los mejores amigos, pero habían desarrollado una relación basada en el respeto mutuo. Él no la había visto como a una débil e indefensa mujer que debía depender de un hombre para triunfar en la vida, la veía como a la verdadera Diosa de la Guerra.

Como agradecimiento por su confianza, y para que Asgard pudiese cumplir su labor protectora sobre los mundos, había creado el Bifrost para ellos utilizando cristales mágicos y la energía del Multiverso.

Cuando Bor, el actual Rey de Asgard e hijo de Buri, solicitó una audiencia con ella en el Reino Eterno, no pudo negarle su ayuda. Ella era uno de los seres que vivía en el Universo, aunque en una dimensión distinta, y no podía permitir por principios morales que Malekith intentara regresar el Universo a un estado de noche eterna. Zeus y Cronos podían ser unos completos imbéciles ignorantes el tiempo que desearan, pero ella no olvidaba su deber de proteger al mundo.

Le había entregado el mando de las Amazonas a Hipólita antes de partir a la guerra por su propia cuenta. Ella nunca se había considerado a sí misma como una Reina, pero todos insistían en llamarla de esa manera a pesar de su descontento; había nacido para luchar en lugar de gobernar.

Los guerreros de Asgard se mostraron ofendidos cuando Bor apareció con ella antes de partir hacia Svartalfheim, algo que no la sorprendió en absoluto. Ellos seguramente creían que debían protegerla o que rompería una de sus uñas al sujetar una espada, pero no le importaba que la subestimaran, ese siempre era un gran punto a su favor.

Si Malekith tenía éxito: Muerte estaría eufórica por la cantidad de almas entrando a su Reino, Eternidad se vería herido al ser el espacio su cuerpo, y el Tribunal Viviente tendría a otro criminal cósmico que juzgar. Estaba segura de que Trivi no sería tan indulgente con el elfo como lo había sido con ella.

—Nuestro deber sagrado es defender al mundo, y eso es lo que haré—La diosa declaró frente al Rey de Asgard antes de voltear con determinación brillando en sus ojos.

Llevaba orgullosamente las armas que el Tribunal Viviente le había obsequiado, las cuales eran verdaderas reliquias en todo el Multiverso, además de la armadura especial que las Amazonas habían creado para ella con fibra de Gamanio. Era una armadura sencilla y delgada, pero capaz de soportar el estallido de un Universo sin verse damnificada en lo más mínimo; sus colores variaban entre plateado y azul grisáceo, sin contar los pantalones de color plateado oscuro que protegían sus piernas. En Themyscira se había acostumbrado a pelear enseñando sus piernas para mayor agilidad, pero al estar rodeada de hombres sabía que tarde o temprano apartarían la mirada de sus enemigos para verla como pervertidos. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Cuando Atenea sintió que sus pies volvían a tocar una superficie sólida después de viajar por el Bifrost, alzó la mirada hacia el cielo para ver las pequeñas naves asgardianas combatiendo contra las fuerzas enemigas. A su alrededor la batalla estaba desatada: los Einherjar en armaduras uniformes se movían hábilmente por todo el campo de batalla balanceando sus espadas mientras desprendían un halo mágico, y los elfos oscuros disparaban energía roja desde pistolas de rayos.

La Diosa de la Guerra extendió una mano para sujetar su espada, la cual descansaba en su espalda junto al escudo. Ella dio un grito de guerra antes de saltar varios metros y aterrizar sobre una de las enormes criaturas que hacían retroceder al ejército de Asgard, hundiendo la espada mágica directamente en su corazón. Había visto a los elfos oscuros convertirse en esas cosas después de apretar en sus manos una especie de roca rojiza, la cual iniciaba su metamorfosis en bestias rabiosas que al tocar a los Asgardianos quemaban su carne hasta el punto de muerte.

En cierto modo le recordaban a los gigantes, aunque mucho más pequeños, oscuros y horribles.

Atenea saltó sobre los hombros de cada bestia mientras balanceaba su espada, sin preocuparse por los cientos de cadáveres enemigos que dejaba a su paso. Ella había aprendido a matar, y era mejor que nadie en ello por sus eones de experiencia en batalla.

Suspiró suavemente cuando los sucesos frente a ella se ralentizaron, alzando una mano al costado de su rostro mientras permitía que uno de sus brazales absorbiera la energía que había disparado un elfo oscuro. Posteriormente, bajó la cabeza al moverse y observó el costado de su estómago mientras su armadura de gamanio destrozaba un arma enemiga hasta convertirla en polvo.

La diosa plantó sus pies firmemente en la superficie antes de impulsarse a sí misma para saltar sobre una de las gigantescas naves de los elfos oscuros, partiéndola a la mitad con su espada para luego aterrizar en el suelo con una posición firme, alzando ante su rostro los brazales de sumisión mientras cruzaba las muñecas para contener la serie de disparos de energía dirigidos a las tropas de Asgard atrás de ella. Atenea vio como la energía rojiza crecía a su alrededor, derribando colinas de arena negra e impulsando la Capa de Levitación hacia atrás, pero no cedió un centímetro en su postura mientras los brazales zumbaban al absorber el poder de la explosión.

Sus ojos grises brillaron con burla antes de apretar los dientes y golpear ambos brazales en el aire, creando una explosión contraria que envió por el aire a la mayor parte de las tropas enemigas.

Las luces del Bifrost brillaron a sus espaldas antes de que un rayo de energía por parte de Bor impactara el cuerpo de un elfo, y ella alzó la vista cuando sintió que los portales entre los Nueve Mundos ya habían comenzado a aparecer en el cielo. Ambos compartieron una mirada antes de que la diosa asintiera con la cabeza, corriendo en dirección a la única edificación visible.

Ella conocía perfectamente la Gema de la Realidad, o Aether, como la llamaban los elfos oscuros. Esa reliquia ancestral había sido creada por Gea antes del nacimiento del Multiverso, y era la más poderosa de las Gemas del Infinito. Aún le sorprendía que su abuela pudiese haberla creado cuando parecía tan dócil y sumisa ante sus padres pero, su abuela, después de todo, era una Entidad Cósmica que tenía el poder de sobra para algo como eso.

— _¿Piensas poder controlar la Gema de la Realidad, criatura?_ —Atenea preguntó casualmente desde la cima de la columna de piedra oscura que mantenía al Aether dentro, observando a Malekith y su sirviente con un poco de incredulidad. Ella realmente se parecía a ellos; piel pálida, ojos claros y cabello blanco—. _Aún si ganaras y trajeras de regreso la oscuridad absoluta, tendrías que pagar el precio ante un ser todopoderoso que no es nada compresivo con los criminales como tú… la mayoría de las veces._

— _No interfieras, mujer_ —Malekith lanzó en su dirección una daga que atrapó en el aire con suma facilidad, apretando la palma para destruir los átomos que la componían. El elfo oscuro parecía bastante molesto por su presencia allí, la cual retrasaba el despliegue de la Gema de la Realidad en los portales para incrementar el alcance del arma—. ¡ _El Aether me pertenece!_

— _¿En serio?_ —Ella alzó una ceja escépticamente, ignorando el deseo de reír que había surgido en su pecho—. _Dejemos que el Aether decida_ —flexionó los dedos suavemente mientras movía la muñeca, obligando a la propia Gema de la Realidad a atacar a su supuesto dueño. El Aether había sido creado por su propia abuela, y ella podía manejarlo perfectamente después de someter a Trivi; todo se había vuelto más fácil desde entonces respecto a sus poderes, como si vencer al Juez Supremo le hubiera dado absoluta serenidad mental.

Ella aterrizó frente a Malekith acariciando al Aether con las manos desnudas como si fuese su familia, algo que en cierto modo era factible. La Gema de la Realidad hizo un extraño sonido cuando ella la convirtió en un látigo que estrelló en los pies de ambos elfos, sus ojos claros brillando con suficiencia al ver la impotencia de los dos hombres. Quiso reír a carcajadas por la expresión del líder de los elfos oscuros, quien era atacado por la propia arma en la cual había puesto sus esperanzas de destruir el Universo.

Una Gema del Infinito solo podía ser usada por un ser de incalculable poder sin que se considerara indigno, y Malekith parecía ser un lastimoso idiota con aspiraciones de grandeza como Zeus y Cronos. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de lanzar una daga correctamente y deseaba controlar el Aether.

— ¡ _El Aether eligió!_ —Atenea exclamó antes de que la gema se solidificara en una enorme hoja afilada que cortó a la mitad la colina en la cual estaban, causando que Malekith y su sirviente Algrim cayeran de ella. La diosa abrió la boca con incredulidad cuando el elfo oscuro permitió que sus propias naves cayesen del cielo en un intento desesperado de aplastar a las tropas de Asgard, mientras él escapaba en la única nave restante por uno de los portales en el cielo.

Atenea observó las naves y alzó una mano para detener su caída, colocando a cada una sobre una colina con cuidado para no lastimar a ningún asgardiano. Ella movió sus dedos sobre el Aether antes de que este volviera a su estado líquido, moviéndose alrededor de su brazo como una serpiente viperina, pero amigable.

La diosa alzó la mirada para ver que los portales comenzaban a cerrarse, la oportunidad de Malekith esfumándose de sus manos. Ella observó desde el borde de la colina destrozada por el Aether al ejercito asgardiano, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó que todos la observaban con la boca abierta antes de dejar caer sus armas e inclinarse en señal de respeto y agradecimiento, algo que incluso hicieron los pocos elfos oscuros sobrevivientes. Ella apretó los labios antes de aparecer ante Bor, el Aether en sus manos.

— ¿Qué haremos con el arma… señores? —Un Einherjar preguntó a sus espaldas mientras ambos gobernantes compartían una mirada de respeto. Ella no merecía ser llamada un héroe después de todo lo malo que había hecho. No le alcanzaría la vida para pagar su deuda—. ¿La destruiremos?

—La destruiría si pudiera, pero su poder es demasiado grande—Bor apartó la mirada desde el cadáver quemado de un guerrero asgardiano caído, sus dedos cerrándose firmemente alrededor de Gungnir—. Sin embargo, tú puedes hacerlo.

—El Aether es una de seis… aunque… puedo hacerlo… habría un precio demasiado alto que el Universo entero tendría que pagar—Atenea sabía que podía destruir el Aether, lo sentía, pero de hacerlo tendría que volver a comparecer ante Trivi en un juicio cósmico. Ella no deseaba verlo, no después de lastimarlo tanto. Además, tendría que lidiar con el odio de Gea y el desequilibrio total de la realidad al destruir su principal pilar—. Sepúltenla, sepúltenla donde jamás puedan hallarla.

Ella tomó una respiración suave antes de cerrar su mano sobre el Aether y contenerlo dentro de una pequeña burbuja mágica mientras mechones de energía azul bailaban entre sus dedos. Depositó la Gema de la Realidad en manos del guerrero antes de que este le diese la espalda, seguido por un pequeño grupo de Einherjar para buscar el mejor lugar en el planeta para sepultar al Aether.

—Demasiados muertos… —Bor murmuró a su lado, apreciando el campo de batalla repleto de incendios y cadáveres.

—Murieron protegiendo a su familia, su mundo, todo lo que conocían y amaban—Atenea limpió el hollín y la sangre de su rostro, sabiendo que su cabello blanco debía ser un completo desastre. Debió haber sido difícil para los guerreros Asgardianos diferenciarla de los elfos oscuros cuando se parecían tanto—. Ahora merecen un funeral apropiado para que tomen su lugar en las estrellas.

—Levanten a nuestros muertos y atiendan a los heridos—El Rey de Asgard giró hacia uno de sus guerreros, quien asintió con la cabeza ante la orden. La Diosa de la Guerra frunció el ceño al notar el pequeño grupo de elfos sobrevivientes, los cuales eran empujados hacia delante por los Asgardianos con demasiada rudeza para su gusto.

Ella suspiró antes de dirigirse al lugar; ahora los elfos oscuros eran una raza en peligro de extinción y debían ser protegidos a pesar de sus errores.

—Déjenlos—Atenea apartó a los guerreros de su camino, recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte de Bor. A él no parecía interesarle en lo más mínimo el bienestar de sus prisioneros de guerra por el resentimiento de la muerte de su propio pueblo—. ¡No puedes aniquilar a toda una raza!

El recuerdo de Claremont y la masacre Shi´ar emergió desde lo más profundo de su mente al observar los ojos oscuros en las máscaras de los elfos heridos, quienes no podían creer que su propio líder los hubiera sacrificado para cubrir su escape. Malekith era un verdadero cobarde lastimoso, tanto como Cronos.

—Son prisioneros de Asgard—El Padre de Todo frunció el ceño en su dirección, sin saber porque actuaba tan protectoramente ante sus enemigos.

—Yo sé cómo se siente aniquilar a cientos de billones de razas. No quieres llevar eso en tu conciencia—Ella cerró los ojos con dolor, observando al grupo de nomás de veinte elfos sobrevivientes—. Son mi responsabilidad.

* * *

Atenea frunció el ceño al observar los archivos holográficos que Daradye le enseñaba.

Había escuchado un par de veces aquel nombre en el futuro, especialmente cuando Zeus mencionaba escuetamente que un elfo era el responsable de negociar con él diplomáticamente en nombre de Asgard. Su padre consideraba una enorme ofensa tener que lidiar con un ser de esa clase, uno que se había alzado en armas una vez en contra del Rey al cual servía, considerándolo un traidor que debía ser asesinado en lugar de glorificado. Por su parte jamás había entendido el motivo de ese rencor, ya que no sabía que los elfos de Alfheim se hubieran revelado en contra del Reino Eterno alguna vez.

Ella había debido soportar muchas veces que Thor se burlara de ella al compararla con un elfo anciano llamado Daradye que servía a su padre como asesor, el cual nunca había visto en persona.

En su infancia había golpeado a Thor por atreverse a decirle que había sido adoptada de una familia de elfos por su parecido con la raza, algo que casi había olvidado. Le era difícil recordar su niñez en Asgard cuando tenía eones de recuerdos en su memoria, pero recordaba que ella había sido la principal razón por la cual Odín había decidido que Thor comenzara su entrenamiento como guerrero.

Debía ser una vergüenza para el Rey de Asgard ver a su hijo luchar y rodar en el lodo con una niña pequeña, enfrascados en una pelea a puñetazos, y verlo perder miserablemente. Ella no había tenido ningún entrenamiento de combate, pero aun así su fuerza era mayor que la de él por su naturaleza de diosa Olímpica. Siempre había sido divertido patearle el trasero a Thor, y no se había dado cuenta hasta estar en Asgard de cuanto extrañaba a sus amigos.

Había esperado eones que el Reino Eterno fuera fundado, pero Asgard no era lo mismo para ella sin Loki o Thor. Ellos habían sido sus primeros amigos, en especial Loki, con quien compartía el don de la magia y quien le había enseñado los primeros trucos mágicos que había aprendido. Su amistad con Thor siempre conocía altos y bajos; algunas veces deseaban matarse y terminaban envueltos en una pelea a golpes, pero aun así se querían, aunque ninguno jamás llegaría a admitirlo.

Desde la última Convergencia, Asgard se había convertido en su hogar por gracia de Bor. El pueblo asgardiano la había acogido como a un héroe gracias a las historias y canciones épicas que se cantaban sobre ella alrededor de los Nueve Mundos, viéndola como a una figura de completa admiración que había sido incluida con honor en sus libros de historia. A los ojos del Universo entero, ella era un héroe legendario que aparecía cada vez que un mundo se encontraba en problemas.

—Celestiales… —Ella murmuró entre dientes, negando con la cabeza. Los Celestiales eran una raza de viajeros espaciales de aspecto humanoide, cubiertos con una armadura para almacenar su verdadera forma, que era descrita por los pocos que los conocían lo suficiente como una dimensión aparte. Ellos eran gigantescos organismos, todos de un poder cósmico que se dedicaban a manipular las especies genéticamente en búsqueda de variantes más poderosa o longevas.

Lo malo con los Celestiales era que cuando descubrían que una raza con la cual habían experimentado no había alcanzado las normas esperadas de evolución, se encargaban de aniquilarla sin piedad.

Ahora Daradye le enseñaba, conociendo su compromiso con el Multiverso, que los Celestiales habían puesto sus ojos en Morag, un planeta al cual se dirigían con la Gema de Poder para aniquilarlo. Ella podía ver que Morag era un hermoso planeta verde y fértil, muy parecido a la Tierra que tanto amaba su abuela Gea, repleto de personas sencillas y trabajadoras que vivían su vida día a día. La flora y fauna era un tanto hostil al estar repletos de bosques, pero prosperaban, primitivamente, en comparación con otros mundos.

Ella no había sabido nada acerca de la Gema de Poder desde que un grupo de seres experimentaron con ella hasta ser destruidos por completo por el propio poder en bruto de la piedra, pero ahora podía ver perfectamente que la gema se hallaba brillando en la punta del gigantesco cetro del Celestial que se dirigía a Morag.

—No es tu deber interferir—Daradye sujetó su antebrazo al ver sus ojos brillar con una determinación a la cual se había acostumbrado. Él era de los pocos elfos oscuros que habían sobrevivido a la batalla de Svartalfheim, y había estado bajo su protección desde entonces. Él era su amigo, pero no era su dueño para indicarle que era lo que tenía que hacer. Si hubiera permanecido quieta en Svartalfheim y permitido que Bor y los Asgardianos descargaran su rabia en los pocos elfos sobrevivientes, él no estaría vivo ni hubiera sido capaz de formar una familia.

—No puedo permanecer quieta mientras miles de inocentes pierden la vida—La diosa sintió como la Capa de Levitación estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, bajando la capucha que cubría su cabeza—. Mi deber sagrado es defender al mundo, y eso es lo que haré.

Su determinación no vaciló al crear un portal hacia Morag, lanzándose en el interior y cayendo del cielo justo a tiempo cuando el Celestial golpeó su cetro con la Gema de Poder en la superficie del planeta. Atenea cruzó las muñecas frente a su rostro mientras veía los mechones de energía que desprendía la Gema del Infinito ser absorbidos por sus brazales, impidiendo que la destrucción avanzara y llegara hasta una zona más poblada. La explosión era lo suficientemente poderosa como para extinguir incluso a las bacterias, pero ella no retrocedió un centímetro al tener su rodilla apoyada contra la superficie rocosa.

— ¡Váyanse! —Ella gritó hacia las personas en el lugar, las cuales parecían sorprendidas al continuar con vida después de aquella tremenda descarga de poder—. ¡Evacuen el planeta!

Atenea sujetó su espada firmemente antes de lanzarse en contra del Celestial, enterrando la hoja afilada directamente en su pie para lograr que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso. La diosa pudo sentir la sorpresa emanando del ser cósmico al ver que su espada había sido capaz de perforar su armadura supuestamente impenetrable con absoluta facilidad, creando un enorme hueco que dejaba ver toda una dimensión dentro.

Las historias acerca de la raza parecían ser ciertas.

Para su decepción, el Celestial no cayó al piso, sino que solo se tambaleó unos momentos con incredulidad antes de que ella perdiera la paciencia y golpeara la parte posterior de su pierna con el escudo, creando una brillante marca roja en la armadura del ser cósmico antes de que este cayera al piso con un gruñido. La diosa dio un salto sobre el cuerpo de la criatura para perforar su hombro con los dientes apretados, para después dejar escapar un grito cuando este la lanzó contra el campo de batalla con sus enormes manos metálicas.

Ella retrocedió un paso cuando el Celestial lanzó sobre ella un edificio entero, el cual procedió a cortar limpiamente con el filo de su espada. La criatura debía medir alrededor de seis mil metros, y ella que ya de por si era pequeña, se veía como una hormiga a su lado. Al menos, cuando su espada perforaba la armadura del ser cósmico, la grieta que creaba era inmensa.

Cada vez que marchaba hacía una pelea o guerra, agradecía aún más a Trivi por obsequiarle tales armas. La espada, el escudo y los brazales debían ser el equivalente al Tribunal Viviente en armas, ya que su poder estaba más allá de la compresión de cualquiera. El metal del cual estaban hechas aún era desconocido para ella, pero eran capaces de soportar el estallido de un Universo sin sufrir una grieta, tal vez de todo el Multiverso sin verse afectadas.

Atenea saltó y empujó sus pies sobre el cetro en el cual se encontraba la Gema de Poder, provocando que el mango del arma se rompiera y la gema cayera al piso con un enorme estruendo. Ella cortó el brazo de la criatura, desde el codo, cuando el Celestial bajó el brazo con la intención de aplastarla como a un insecto molesto, pateando el resto de su cuerpo lo suficientemente lejos para que le diese tiempo para sujetar la Gema de Poder.

La diosa extrajo con rapidez la gema de color púrpura desde el cetro roto, guardándola en el bolsillo oculto de su pantalón mientras observaba las naves evacuar el planeta con el ceño fruncido. Con sus acciones estaba salvando la vida de toda una raza, pero estaba ganando el odio de seres cósmicos que seguramente nunca la olvidarían.

Ella pudo sentir, durante un segundo, como la Fuerza Fénix aparecía en su cabeza al tocar con las manos desnudas la Gema de Poder, que no destrozó en lo más mínimo su cuerpo a diferencia del resto de seres que había visto entrar en contacto físico con ella.

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de golpear los brazales de sumisión y resistir la explosión de poder con los dientes apretados, la cual dejó en vergüenza a la propia Gema del Infinito mientras el planeta entero era consumido. En momentos como esos, realmente se arrepentía de haber lastimado tanto a Trivi, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose orgullosa de hacerlo.

Sentía que había hecho lo correcto al ayudar a Hécate y Agamotto, y sabía que Trivi jamás la dejaría ir de buenas maneras, pero aun así se sentía miserable por lastimarlo.

Ahora, Morag era otro de los planetas que había salvado junto a Xandar, que hace poco había sido cercado por los idiotas del Imperio Kree. Al menos los había hecho correr con la cola entra las piernas lo suficiente hasta que el Imperio Nova desarrollara la tecnología para librar una guerra justa contra ellos.

Atenea suspiró en voz baja al ver el cuerpo del Celestial ser evaporado por el poder de los brazales de sumisión, levantando la mirada con una lágrima al observar la destrucción que había causado. Su único consuelo era tener la Gema de Poder en sus manos mientras el polvo se desvanecía, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar al pensar en el afán de destrucción de Entropía.

Sin embargo, apretó los dientes con rabia antes de empujar un orbe de plata contra la gema y sellarla en su interior, observando a la distancia la única edificación que parecía lo suficientemente intacta.

Nadie se atrevería a pisar el planeta en al menos mil años, y si alguien llegaba por la gema ella lo sabría.

Nadie conocía mejor las Gemas del Infinito que ella.

* * *

Ella se vio obligada a interferir en la Titanomaquia por primera vez cuando sintió que los titanes habían descifrado los escritos en sus libros y habían comprendido el verdadero poder de las Gemas del Infinito. Contra el Teseracto y el Ojo de Agamotto, Zeus jamás tendría oportunidad de ganar.

Atenea sabía que su padre era un hombre poderoso, como debía serlo el Señor de los Cielos, pero comparado junto a una Gema del Infinito era una hormiga insignificante.

Ella sabía que Cronos había pedido ayuda muchas veces a Gea, pero la Entidad Cósmica jamás había respondido a sus llamados, ya que sospechaba que Trivi la culpaba por los desastres cometidos por sus descendientes y le había prohibido volver a interferir en ellos después de que se atreviera a robar la guadaña de Muerte para dársela a su hijo. Él era hijo de dos Entidades Cósmicas, pero aun así no tenía el poder suficiente como para librar una guerra con sus propias capacidades.

No fue sencillo para ella ver en Asgard, frente a Bor, como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer en el aire hasta volverse translucido, como si un suceso estuviese cambiando la realidad para eliminarla de ella. Ella pudo sentir como la Fuerza Fénix chillaba desde lo más profundo de su mente para indicarle que Zeus era el responsable mientras intentaba escapar de su cabeza con furia. Lo bueno era que los brazales de sumisión no solo servían para el combate, sino tambien para contener su poder lo suficiente para darle el control de él y evitar otro genocidio.

Atenea apretó los dientes al llegar al lugar de batalla por medio de un portal y utilizar su poder y conocimiento sobre las Artes Místicas para incapacitar al Ojo de Agamotto en el cuello de Cronos, el cual se disponía a asesinar a su padre inconsciente tras ella. Ahora comprendía porque estaba desapareciendo de la realidad, porque si Zeus moría ella no nacería.

Cronos le dio una mirada furibunda antes de lanzar en su contra una ráfaga de poder proveniente del Teseracto, pero ella simplemente extendió una mano y vio como ambas gemas eran sometidas por su autoridad. No tenía tiempo para luchar en contra de su abuelo como lo había hecho en Morag, cada segundo que transcurría se desvanecía aún más.

—Tú… —Él murmuró con una pisca de miedo en los ojos que había heredado de Infinito, recordando seguramente que había sido ella la asesina de Urano.

Atenea sonrió macabramente antes de que el Teseracto apareciera en su mano y el Ojo de Agamotto en su cuello, enviando al titán envuelto en un disparo de energía hasta un grupo de rocas filosas que se clavaron por todo su cuerpo. Ella caminó lentamente, levitando el Teseracto mientras mechones de su poder azul bailaban entre sus dedos. Después de milenios de guerra, al fin podía tener su venganza por lo que él había hecho en contra de las Amazonas.

Cronos levantó débilmente la mirada en su dirección, un hilo de sangre emanando de su boca mientras la veía arrodillarse a su lado.

—Si te quedas aquí… mujer… te mueres—Ella podía sentir que el resto de los titanes se preparaban para socorrer a su hermano, el cual había sido emboscado por Zeus, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ella podía destrozarlos con solo pensarlo.

—Ya sucedió—Atenea sonrió ligeramente, un poco de sangre ensuciando su mejilla. Se suponía que ella debía haber muerto hace eones, pero continuaba con vida aún después de haber estado en un juicio cósmico ante el mismo Tribunal Viviente. Además, ni siquiera había nacido aún—. ¿Te enseño cómo se siente? —extendió una mano emanando energía sobre el pecho de su abuelo, sin darle tiempo a responder, viendo como su poder se adentraba dentro del pecho del titán con facilidad hasta que los huesos cedieron y su corazón voló hacia su palma—. Así es como se siente—observó el corazón sangrante en sus manos, cerrando los ojos al pensar en los cientos de vidas que el maldito había destruido.

Ella no sintió ningún tipo de remordimiento por el asesinato, simplemente tomó el Teseracto en sus manos antes de abrir un portal de regreso a Asgard y depositar la Gema del Espacio bañada en sangre en manos de Bor como un regalo.

El Rey de Asgard la observó caminar con la boca abierta, pero ella continuó actuando impasible después de asesinar a su propio abuelo. Ahora comprendía que Cronos y Zeus eran practicamente la misma persona, ya que seguramente su padre tomaría el crédito por el asesinato de Cronos como Cronos lo había hecho con Urano.

Ambos eran unos malditos que jamás serían dignos de ser llamados reyes.

* * *

Después de eones de guerra, al fin podía dar un respiro y solamente disfrutar de su vida en Themyscira después de que Bor muriera.

Ella consideraba que Odín era demasiado joven como para asumir el trono de Asgard, pero después de la muerte de sus dos hermanos mayores en la guerra, no había otra opción para el cargo. A pesar de todo, ella sabía que él sería un gran Rey en el futuro y que tenía una vida maravillosa por delante, una donde encontraría una gran Reina para gobernar a su lado además de tener dos hijos sanos, aunque un poco tontos, como herederos.

Había luchado tanto que no se había percatado de cuan exhausta estaba hasta tener la oportunidad frente a ella de tomar un descanso y despojarse de las preocupaciones que constantemente remecían su mente y corazón respecto a lo que sucedía en el Multiverso. La extensión total del espacio era tan grande que ni siquiera ella podía intervenir en cada realidad para salvar a las personas constantemente, por eso debía calcular bien cual amenaza era mayor para intervenir cuando más se la necesitara.

En cierto modo había llegado a comprender los motivos del Tribunal Viviente para permanecer eternamente en su dimensión y permitir que las criaturas del Multiverso vivieran su vida con libertad. Trivi era una Entidad Cósmica omnipotente, cuya labor era ser el Juez Supremo, y utilizar todos sus poderes a cada segundo de la existencia para proteger a una infinidad de seres debería dejarlo completamente exhausto si decidiera hacerlo. Ella había tomado la decisión hace milenios de proteger el Multiverso hasta el límite de sus capacidades, pero estaba completamente cansada de pelear.

Al menos, ahora podía acallar la voz de su conciencia al sentir que no había grandes peligros amenazando el Multiverso.

Ella se había despojado de todas sus armas cósmicas y armadura para optar por una vestimenta más cómoda, aunque estuviese acostumbrada a usar ropa hecha con fibra de gamanio, optando por usar un vestido blanco con largas mangas que cubrían solamente la parte delantera de sus brazos; la falda se mantenía sencilla hasta desaparecer entre sus rodillas y tobillos, y un pequeño escote enseñaba sus pechos ligeramente.

A pesar de que Hipólita fuese la Reina de las Amazonas, ellas continuaban llamándola de la manera que tanto odiaba con el fin de demostrarle su respeto por todo lo que había hecho por ellas. Hace poco había puesto todas sus armas en su estatua en la Sala del Trono mientras no las necesitara, aunque no pudo lograr que la Capa de Levitación ni el Ojo de Agamotto se desprendieran de ella.

El Ojo había sido usado milenios por un tirano psicópata que esperaba se estuviera pudriendo en el Reino de Muerte, y comprendía que la reliquia deseara estar a su lado nuevamente, como lo había estado la mayor parte de su existencia, pero la irritaba que ni siquiera le permitiera ducharse sola. Su Capa era una entrometida caprichosa, pero nunca había llegado a tales extremos.

Ella dejó caer una copa al suelo cuando vio que su mano había comenzado a desaparecer otra vez, volviéndose translucida hasta el punto de hacerla ver como un fantasma. La Capa de Levitación salió de su vitrina rápidamente para evitar que cayese al piso sin fuerzas, su nariz sangrando mientras sentía como la Fuerza Fénix escapaba por completo de su mente para enseñarle a Metis bañada en sudor, en trabajo de parto junto a Zeus mientras sus respiraciones cada vez se hacían más débiles.

Atenea cubrió su boca con horror antes de obligar a la Entidad Cósmica a retroceder para abrir un portal directo a Olimpia, donde su madre se encontraba luchando por traerla al mundo. Ella no comprendió porque desaparecía de la realidad cuando podía ver con sus propios ojos que estaba naciendo, hasta sentir la presencia de Muerte en el lugar.

Ella sujetó la mano de la Entidad Cósmica antes de que se atreviera a tocar a su madre para matarla antes de que naciera, por lo cual ella moriría también. La diosa apretó los dientes al fijar su mirada en la máscara que llevaba la Entidad Cósmica, Fénix brillando en sus ojos con rabia.

—Fénix… —Muerte pareció sonreír bajo su horrible máscara, la túnica raída meciéndose al viento sin que nadie más pudiese verla. Cuando la Entidad intentó reclamar el alma de su madre nuevamente, ella golpeó su mano con un gruñido.

—No lo harás—Atenea escupió pateando a la criatura lejos de Metis, notando como esta despertaba y continuaba pujando para traerla al mundo. Muerte se incorporó rápidamente blandiendo su guadaña, pero ella atrapó el mango y la golpeó con su propia arma.

Ella podía ser una Entidad Cósmica, siendo omnipotente a los ojos de muchos, pero no sabía nada del combate mano a mano. Las Entidades se resguardaban detrás de su poder en bruto y evitaban el combate físico, tan vital en situaciones como esta.

— ¡Devuélvela! —Muerte gritó al quitarse la máscara, y lo que vio bajo ella no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Había visto cientos de miles de cosas más aterradoras que un horrible rostro esquelético como el de Dormammu.

La diosa permitió que su cuerpo entrara por completo a la dimensión que Muerte usaba para reclamar las almas sin ser vista, manteniendo el cuerpo de su madre tras ella para protegerlo mientras el idiota de Zeus ni siquiera percibía lo que sucedía en realidad.

Ella dio un salto y perforó el brazo de la Entidad Cósmica con la hoja afilada, pateando su rodilla para tenerla en el piso. Lo que menos deseaba era que esa clase de criatura se enterara de su verdadera historia cuando Trivi no tenía idea, pero no pudo evitar insinuárselo cuando esta toco su pierna con un dedo esquelético. Muerte pareció sorprendida cuando su toque no la asesinó, porque su verdadera vida ni siquiera había comenzado, y aprovechó la distracción para romperle la mandíbula de un puñetazo limpio.

Atenea apretó los dientes antes de golpear su pie con fuerza contra la guadaña, rompiéndola en mil pedazos para evitar que asesinara a Metis con ella.

Muerte volteó en su dirección con sorpresa, y una pisca de miedo aunque buscaba no aparentarlo. El mismísimo Tribunal Viviente le había dicho que ella era su igual en el Multiverso, y como igual de Trivi en poder tenía la absoluta capacidad de someter a cualquier Entidad Cósmica que se le diera la gana. En esa ocasión, Muerte era la elegida, aunque nunca le había agradado presumir acerca de su poder.

Muerte rió siniestramente unos segundos, permitiendo que su cráneo cayese hacia atrás por la carcajada que escapaba de sus dientes horrorosos.

—El Tribunal Viviente… el Juez Supremo del Multiverso permitió que una niña lo manipulara vergonzosamente. La razón por la que él no te asesinó y condenó tu alma a ser torturada es porque te ve como su igual… cree que tú debes comprender su labor y permanecer a su lado desde la creación a la destrucción del Universo. Infinito diría que es comprensible, pero yo creo que es repugnante que te vea como si fueses su versión femenina... que permita que nubles su juicio. Sin Fénix, no eres nadie.

Atenea permitió que Fénix emergiera desde su mente para volar hacia al bebé, al mismo tiempo en que el fuego psiónico de la Entidad Cósmica consumía a Metis desde el interior de su vientre. Poco después, escuchó el llanto del bebé rodeado de fuego, además de las exclamaciones de terror, incredulidad y tristeza de todos los presentes por el cuerpo convertido en cenizas de la Oceánide.

—No soy nadie… —La diosa murmuró burlonamente al inspeccionar el Ojo de Agamotto, sus ojos plateados resplandeciendo con cientos de billones de Universos—. Soy Nada, Muerte.

Ella retrocedió un paso cuando el Ojo de Agamotto comenzó a resplandor de un color verde intenso, sintiendo como su cuerpo era tragado por un portal hasta que sintió que sus pies volvían a tocar una superficie sólida.

Atenea parpadeó confundida al ver que no se encontraba en Olimpia, sino en alguno de los pasillos de Asgard con la Gema del Tiempo en sus manos. Su vestido blanco, después de destruir la guadaña de Muerte, se había llenado de hollín y sangre al igual que su rostro, y las trenzas intrincadas de su cabello habían desaparecido.

— ¿Atenea? —Ella volteó para ver a un hombre mayor, con un parche dorado cubriendo su ojo, observándola con la boca abierta al ponerse de pie súbitamente. Habían pasado eones desde que había visto a Odín lucir tan viejo, en su futuro en Asgard. La diosa se encogió cuando sintió que estaba en medio de una habitación repleta de personas viéndose como si acabara de luchar contra un monstruo, algo que había hecho, pero que ellos no sabían—. La Gema del Tiempo—el Padre de Todo murmuró ante la aturdida diosa, que no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo hubiese regresado a su futuro. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado allí, lo último que podía recordar era destruir la guadaña de Muerte.

Atenea suspiró suavemente cuando cayó sobre los brazos de un hombre rubio bastante fuerte, el cual pasó el brazo bajo sus rodillas para cargarla mientras la Capa de Levitación cedía al ver que ella estaba completamente exhausta.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

— **El vestido que usa Atenea al final del capítulo es uno que utiliza Daenerys en Juego de Tronos, uno blanco que tiene patrones escamosos en las mangas y pecho.**

 **Sorakane:** **Gracias, la verdad es que yo tampoco esperaba que la trama fuera tan enrevesada. Yo también he gritado de forma fangirl cuando llega la notificación de alguna de mis historias favoritas, así que no te preocupes por eso.**

 **josmardata36:** **Me gustan los comentarios largos. Ha sido todo un desafío pensar en cómo incluir esta versión de Atenea en los hechos del MCU, y pronto la Guerra de Troya, pero tengo grandes planes para ella. Acerca de tu historia podría recomendarte que incluyas a Saori en Doctor Strange; al ser ella la reencarnación de una diosa me parece que su inclusión al MCU es mucho más mística, y Doctor Strange es la película para eso. Si no te gusta esa idea puede ser en Thor: Ragnarok, que quizás Thor acuda en su ayuda para detener a Hela, pero tendrías que esperar una año para eso. (Yo tambien creo que los japoneses son unos misóginos que hacer ver a las mujeres solo como un objeto sexual** **)**

 **¿Qué opinan acerca de que Emilia Clarke, caracterizada como Daenerys, sea quien interprete a Atenea? Es la única actriz que es lo suficientemente parecido a la visión que tengo acerca de la Diosa de la Guerra.**


	5. Demons

**Disclaimer: El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Comics no me pertenece en lo absoluto, solo me adjudico la creación de la trama y personajes inesperados que aparecen en esta historia.**

* * *

 **The destiny is nothing**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Demons**

* * *

Atenea observó con la mirada perdida los halos de energía anaranjada formándose sobre su cuerpo recostado en la Sala de Sanación de Asgard, manteniendo los labios apretados en todo momento. No podía encontrar las palabras para explicarle a Odín lo que había sucedido porque no las tenía. Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo había llegado a Asgard después de destruir la Guadaña de Muerte cuando se había encontrado en Olimpia al hacerlo.

Ella podía sentir la curiosidad emanando de cada persona en la habitación mientras la sanadora principal movía sus dedos en el aire para calibrar el lector de almas, su mirada fija en la representación de su forma astral sobre ella. Nunca se había visto en necesidad de medicina asgardiana de ese tipo en el pasado, pero Odín creyó que era necesario verificar su estado físico y psicológico por la visión perturbadora de su cuerpo bañado en sangre. No estaba acostumbrada a ver su alma de esa manera precaria, ya que siempre lidiaba con la manifestación completa de ella cuando entraba directamente a la Dimensión Astral.

—Su edad… —Eir respiró dando un paso hacia atrás con sorpresa, su cabeza girando inmediatamente hacia el Rey de Asgard en búsqueda de alguna respuesta coherente. Ella había conocido a la mujer en su niñez la primera vez que había golpeado a Thor lo suficientemente fuerte para que este necesitara sanación experta, e intuía que Eir debía haber notado inmediatamente el hecho de que su edad no pudiese ser datada por sus eones de existencia en el Multiverso. Ella misma había perdido la cuenta de cuantos años tenía—. Es imposible—la mujer frunció el ceño hacia el orbe de color verde intenso brillando en medio del pecho de la representación de su alma, el cual era el Ojo de Agamotto que se negaba a apartarse de su lado.

Ella vio por el rabillo del ojo como la Diosa de la Salud y sus ayudantes dieron un salto hacia atrás con pánico cuando los cristales mágicos encargados de darle poder al lector de almas estallaron gracias a la furia de la Fuerza Fénix, que durante un momento apareció en medio de su representación mística para dejar en claro que continuaba con ella.

En todo el espacio y tiempo del Multiverso solo existía una Fuerza Fénix, la cual se había desprendido de su forma adulta para entrar a su pequeño cuerpo de bebé recién nacido y cimentar la paradoja que había cambiado su vida por completo. La Entidad Cósmica debía saber que al nacer con ella en el interior de su cabeza, después de desprenderse de su forma adulta, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la realidad se afianzara y ella volviese a estar en su interior creciendo como un incendio. Por lo menos, había podido disfrutar un par de minutos de su vida sin que un oscuro poder creciera en el interior de su mente, uno capaz de asesinar a cada ser viviente en el Multiverso si lo deseaba.

Odín compartió una mirada con las sanadoras cuando la Capa de Levitación entró volando por una ventana, apartando a todos de su paso rudamente hasta llegar a su lado y acariciar su brazo de manera confortante. Había sido todo un espectáculo ver a los Einherjar apartar la reliquia de su lado para que el Rey de Asgard pudiese llevarla a la Sala de Sanación, pero al parecer ni siquiera los guerreros más bravos de los Nueve Mundos fueron capaces de mantenerla inmóvil durante más de unos minutos.

La Capa se crispó al ver que un joven delgado de cabello oscuro intentaba acercársele a la diosa aturdida, extendiendo la tela de su costado para golpearlo contra el piso mientras desafiaba con su postura que alguien más se atreviera a poner un dedo sobre ella.

—Atenea… —Odín caminó lentamente hacia adelante, alzando las manos para que la reliquia viese que no intentaba dañar a su dueña. Él sabía perfectamente que aquella no era una simple pieza de tela hechizada para moverse que debía ser subestimada. Él sabía que la Capa de Levitación era la reliquia mágica más antigua del Multiverso, hecha por la mismísima Madre de las Artes Místicas—. ¿Con quién estuviste peleando esta vez? —susurró en voz baja para que nadie lograra escucharlo.

Había pasado toda su vida odiando a Zeus, creyendo que él había asesinado a su madre solo por arrogancia, cuando la verdad era que ella había sido la responsable de matarla debido al poder de la Fuerza Fénix. La Entidad Cósmica había consumido por completo el cuerpo de Metis con fuego psionico al buscar el bebé en su vientre, sabiendo que era la única mente con el poder suficiente para brindarle cabida y otorgarle una forma física.

Era a ella a quien Fénix había buscado, y su madre había debido pagar el precio con su propia vida.

Después de eones, podía comprender el motivo del odio irracional de Zeus hacia su persona, ya que estaba segura de que él la culpaba totalmente por la muerte de la Oceánide.

—Muerte… —Atenea susurró apretando los puños, el recuerdo de la Entidad Cósmica burlándose de ella y de su relación con Trivi completamente fresco en su memoria.

Ella tragó saliva antes de obligar a su cuerpo a responder sus órdenes de incorporarse, ya que no había sufrido ningún daño serio en su batalla con Muerte. Todos en la sala se detuvieron súbitamente, y cada sonido en Asgard encontró el silencio cuando Infinito apareció ante ella.

—Así que… eres mi nieta—No era una pregunta, era una afirmación después de haber tenido que soportar miles de teorías corriendo en su mente sobre su identidad y el motivo de su existencia en el Multiverso.

—Lo sabías—La diosa asintió con la cabeza ante el instinto materno de Infinito, la única Entidad Cósmica que había sentido la verdadera esencia corriendo en sus venas, sabiendo que en cierto modo debían estar relacionadas—. Recuerdo que dijiste que soy muy parecida a Eternidad.

Ella se encogió al sentir los dedos oscuros de la Entidad Cósmica recorrer su cabellera plateada apreciativamente, la cual tarareaba en voz baja mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban.

—Te pareces mucho a él—Infinito susurró antes de acariciar el Ojo de Agamotto con un dedo, las líneas musculares de su rostro arrugándose al ver su creación oculta en el collar dorado—. Asi que… usaste la gema para viajar al pasado.

—No necesito la gema para controlar el tiempo—La diosa frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos con ofensa sobre el pecho. Hace mucho había aprendido a controlar totalmente todas las grandes fuerzas del Multiverso como el tiempo y el espacio, y eso le había dado la experiencia suficiente para crear la Dimensión Oscura donde Dormammu se encontraba prisionero—. Lo llevo en la sangre—le dio una mirada apreciativa a los ojos rojos de la entidad, y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando esta los cerró. A pesar del color, debía admitir que eran cautivantes en cierto modo.

—Muerte está furiosa contigo—Infinito rodó sus orbes rojizos como si aquella fuese una situación repetitiva, algo que seguramente era cierto. Aún no se acostumbraba a que los seres más poderosos de la existencia tuvieran ese tipo de conductas "mundanas"—. Tribunal Viviente se negó a reconstruir la guadaña. Él dijo que era un problema con el que Muerte debía lidiar por sí sola.

—Él es mi amigo—Atenea añadió después de notar la mirada interrogante, sospechosa y recriminatoria de la entidad.

—Aunque no sé el verdadero significado de tener… eso, puedo decirte que el Tribunal Viviente no puede tener… amigos—La diosa bajó la mirada al piso miserablemente, sabiendo que aquello era verdad—. Él es el Juez Supremo del Multiverso y su labor no debe verse nublada por los posibles sentimientos mundanos que tenga hacia una sola persona. Por eones he sabido que has interferido en todos los grandes conflictos que se han dado en el Multiverso, y debes dejar de hacerlo. Guerra, destrucción y dolor siempre han existido y siempre existirán a pesar de que intervengas.

— ¡No puedo permanecer quieta mientras miles de inocentes mueren! —Atenea exclamó con los puños apretados, sintiendo como la Fuerza Fénix volvía a estremecerse en el interior de su cabeza por la presencia de una Entidad Cósmica que deseaba que diera termino a algo a lo cual había dedicado su vida. En cierto modo todas las entidades eran hermanas o estaban relacionadas, pero por como actuaban, podía dudarse mucho acerca de eso.

A pesar de todo, ella sabía que Infinito tenía razón. Había luchado casi desde la creación del Multiverso y las Entidades Cósmicas, y la guerra y destrucción continuaban destrozando la vida de las personas a pesar de que había comprometido su vida para protegerlas. Solo en algunas ocasiones se había preguntado cómo hubiese sido su vida de haber permanecido como el igual del Tribunal Viviente en su dimensión.

—Has desperdiciado tu vida—Infinito negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que había una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro gracias a las líneas musculares que definían su figura por completo—. Toda tu vida has pensado en el bienestar de otros en lugar del tuyo. Hay tantas que no has vivido por…

—Eres una Entidad Cósmica, no sabes lo que significa la vida como… un ser mundano—Atenea apretó los labios ligeramente con burla, examinando su cabello blanco teñido con sangre y mugre. Al parecer todas las entidades consideraban a los seres nacidos después de la creación del Multiverso como seres mundanos, desde el Tribunal Viviente hasta Muerte.

—Zeus ya sabe que estas aquí—Ella observó a la Entidad Cósmica con una ceja alzada, apretando un puño por el recuerdo de su padre egoísta y narcisista privándole de comer después de verla utilizar sus poderes para levitar una roca—. Él viene por ti para usarte como un arma en esa estúpida guerra que comenzaron.

— ¿Qué guerra? —Atenea inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con incertidumbre, evitando sorprenderse ante los deseos de su padre idiota de convertirla en un arma de guerra. Ella era la única diosa Olímpica que había nacido con el poder de leer y manipular mentes y, mientras el resto de su familia podía lastimar a un enemigo, ella tenía la capacidad de hacerlo pedazos desde el interior.

Usualmente, su mente estaba conectada con todos los seres vivientes del Multiverso gracias al poder y capacidad de la Fuerza Fénix, pero en ese momento realmente se sentía aturdida y desorientada.

—Afrodita, Hera y Artemisa sucumbieron ante el hechizo de una manzana dorada que prometía ser para la diosa Olímpica más hermosa. Las tres compitieron por ella—Infinito cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, y ambas rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo—. Afrodita ganó sobornando al juez, París, prometiéndole el amor de la mujer más bella de la Tierra, la cual resultó ser la esposa del Rey de Esparta. El Rey marchó hasta Troya para recuperar a su esposa, ya que París era un príncipe allí. Hermes… Apolo… todos ellos se dividieron para tomar partido en la guerra.

Atenea rió entre dientes por la situación. No le sorprendía que su familia hubiese comenzado una guerra por algo tan estúpido y mundano como una manzana dorada. Estaba segura de que el Tribunal Viviente debía estar exasperado con Gea nuevamente, ya que sus descendientes habían comenzado otra guerra para causar su propia destrucción.

—La Guerra de Troya… —Ella susurró con suavidad, cerrando los ojos al pensar en la familia que había perdido hace eones. A penas podía recordar cómo era el rostro de Artemisa o Afrodita, pero sabía que ambas siempre habían sido bastante orgullosas respecto a su apariencia física.

—Espero que hagas lo correcto en el tiempo que realmente debiste haber vivido—Infinito murmuró antes de que su manifestación comenzara a volverse translúcida, su mano oscura en su mejilla pálida cubierta de sangre. Por un momento, ella permitió que su mente vagara por el recuerdo de Hermes viajando por el tiempo para advertirle acerca de un futuro apocalíptico, pensando que aquel momento debía ser el causante de crear una línea de tiempo alterna donde ella se convertiría en la Hechicera Suprema y aprendería sobre las Artes Místicas.

Según la versión futura de Hermes, Zeus había encontrado la manera de suprimir su magia y convertirla en una guerrera completamente fiel, algo que ahora jamás permitiría.

La Diosa de la Guerra suspiró al sentir que el tiempo volvía a transcurrir normalmente después de que Infinito desapareciera, y observó distraídamente por el rabillo del ojo como Odín salía de la habitación al ser llamado con urgencia por un Einherjar.

La Capa de Levitación se tendió en su regazo para cubrir sus piernas como si fuese una manta cálida antes de que el mismo joven delgado que había golpeado su reliquia anteriormente se acercara a ella con lentitud.

—Pensé… dijeron que habías muerto—Él murmuró tristemente al desear acariciar su mejilla, pero dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la reliquia gesticuló súbitamente en su dirección, como si estuviese amenazándolo.

— ¿Loki? —Ella susurró con sorpresa al inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado. Él ya no era el niño pequeño que había conocido, sino que se había convertido un hombre joven y delgado de cabello negro y ojos claros. La diosa cubrió su boca cuando vio más allá de la forma visible del príncipe, entrecerrando los ojos por el velo mágico que cubría su apariencia natural azul—. Thor…

Atenea fijó su mirada en el hombre rubio que la había recogido en la Sala del Trono de Asgard, suponiendo que debía ser Thor por los profundos y brillantes ojos azules que vivían en su memoria. Él se había convertido en un hombre joven inmenso, con gruesos músculos gallardos que cubrían toda su anatomía. Y en cierto modo, sus ojos le recordaron a los propios orbes que desprendían energía del Tribunal Viviente.

La sensación de electricidad en el aire la sacó de sus pensamientos, e inmediatamente supo que Zeus se encontraba realizando un berrinche de niño pequeño frente a Odín. Él seguramente pensaba que ella correría a sus brazos para que utilizara a la Fuerza Fénix como un arma en esa estúpida Guerra de Troya, pero estaba muy equivocado. Ahora sabía completamente la clase de débil cobarde que era y la verdad oculta detrás de la Titanomaquia.

Ella suspiró al dar un salto para ponerse de pie, su mandíbula apretada al sujetar la Capa de Levitación y colocarla sobre sus hombros con determinación brillando en sus ojos grises.

— ¿Adónde vas? —Loki frunció el ceño e hizo ademán de colocar una mano en su hombro, pero la reliquia volvió a impedirle tocarla con el borde de su forma.

La diosa no respondió y simplemente le dio una mirada, sus ojos brillando con la figura en llamas de la Fuerza Fénix durante un segundo al cristalizar el espacio frente a la puerta y crear una entrada a la Dimensión Espejo para que nadie la siguiera e interrumpiera su pequeña reunión familia. Ella caminó lentamente en dirección a la Sala del Trono de Asgard con una sonrisa en los labios, flexionando los dedos y moviendo la muñeca mientras mechones de energía bailaban en la palma de su mano. Después de eones de espera, por fin podría confrontar a Zeus.

— ¡Ella es mi hija!

La sonrisa en sus labios creció al escuchar esa voz.

Zeus se encontraba frente a Odín con una mirada amenazante, emanando electricidad peligrosamente de todo su cuerpo mientras los guardias de Asgard eran mantenidos lejos del Señor de los Cielos por Poseidón y Hades. No le sorprendía en nada que su padre hubiera traído consigo a sus dos perros rabiosos para recuperar lo que le "pertenecía", pero no podía creer que fuese tan estúpido como para amenazar al Padre de Todo de los Nueve Mundos tan abiertamente.

Al parecer, Olimpia se encontraba librando una guerra en la Tierra, y lo que menos necesitaba el Reino de los Cielos era que su Rey declarara la guerra en contra de otro Reino.

—Atenea de la Tormenta siempre ha pertenecido más a Asgard que a Olimpia—Odín declaró suavemente, observando desde el trono por el rabillo del ojo su figura oculta detrás de un pilar. Ahora podía entender porque él siempre se había mostrado tan gentil hacia ella, porque él sabía que ella había formado parte de su pasado y que alguna vez sería una parte importante de su futuro.

—Mi hija ha estado desaparecida por trescientos años y, ahora que aparece, buscas alejarla de mí—Zeus frunció el ceño mientras su voz adquiría un triste tono de víctima, como si él hubiese sido el principal damnificado por la situación desde el principio—. Solo quiero que regrese con su familia a su hogar legítimo.

Atenea rió entre dientes por la hipocresía de su supuesto padre. Lo único que él deseaba era el poder de la Fuerza Fénix para sí mismo. Durante la Titanomaquia su familia se había resguardado tras el poder de las Gemas del Infinito, pero después de que ella se las arrebatara de las manos, se habían visto obligados a buscar otras fuentes de poder en el Universo. Con su nacimiento, la búsqueda había terminado, ya que era mil veces mejor tener de su lado uno de los seres que habían sido responsables de la creación de las Gemas del Infinito, que las mismas gemas.

El problema era que Fénix era la Entidad Cósmica más impredecible de todas, y la situación empeoraba al ser ella quien dotaba de poder y equilibrio a Gea y Entropía, además de cimentar la realidad junto a Eternidad.

—Urano… Cronos… Zeus… todos son los radios de una rueda, uno está arriba y luego el otro, y esa rueda gira y gira sin importarle a cuantos inocentes aplasta a su paso—La diosa dio un paso fuera de las sombras para posicionarse junto al Rey de Asgard, observando a su padre seriamente con una determinación tranquila—. ¿Me recuerdas, Zeus?

— ¿Qué clase de trucos son estos? —El Rey de Olimpia retrocedió al igual que un perro apaleado, boqueando como si fuese un pez fuera del agua al observarla de pies a cabeza. Él debía recordar perfectamente su pequeña reunión en Themyscira, cuando él había invadido su isla con su presencia masculina después de haber caído del cielo durante la Titanomaquia.

—No se trata de ningún truco… papá—Ella se burló ligeramente, entrelazando los dedos en su regazo con tranquilidad.

Zeus abrió los ojos con incredulidad, y volteó instintivamente hacia sus hermanos para buscar respuestas mientras ella sonreía suavemente al verlo actuar como si por primera vez en su vida no tuviese idea de lo que sucedía. Hades inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado al verla, y la diosa alzó una ceja en su dirección con burla.

—Enloqueciste… —El Señor de los Cielos concluyó finalmente, caminando en su dirección para sujetarla del brazo con fuerza, pero ella giró su muñeca y golpeó su pecho con la palma de la mano tranquilamente para separar su alma del cuerpo y darle una pequeña lección. Hades, como Señor de los Muertos, abrió los ojos al ver el alma de Zeus salir disparada de su cuerpo mientras este caía al piso, pero después de un par de segundos, tuvo compasión de él y volvió a unir ambos planos existenciales.

—La próxima vez que te atrevas a tocarme será la última vez que tengas manos—Atenea escupió en voz baja, observando los ojos azules de su padre sin ninguna emoción en su rostro—. Ya no soy una niña… soy la Diosa de la Guerra… la Hechicera Suprema… la Madre de las Artes Místicas.

—Asesinaste a tu propia madre y ahora le das la espalda a tu padre por algunos miserables delirios de grandeza—Zeus habló con los dientes apretados, el aire crujiendo por la electricidad emanando de sus manos. Era la primera vez que él mencionaba a Metis en su presencia, y no tenía palabras para describir que tan extraño era que él la culpara abiertamente de su muerte. Ella había sido tan solo un bebé recién nacido cuando eso había sucedido, pero a él no parecía importarle—. Sin mí, no eres nadie.

—Yo sé quién soy—Ella mencionó con suavidad antes de que el espacio en el cual se encontraba su padre se extendiera, obligándolo a correr en un pasillo que cada vez era más grande. La diosa observó el cielo frente a la Sala del Trono, moviendo un dedo en el aire para que la realidad comenzara a plegarse y duplicarse sobre sí misma como un caleidoscopio infinito—. No eres nadie en este infinito Multiverso.

Atenea abrió un portal frente a ella para empujar a su padre y tíos en su interior, regresándolos a Olimpia con la cola entre las piernas. No había nada que el Señor de los Cielos pudiera decir para lastimarla realmente, había superado su triste niñez hace eones.

Ella no permitiría que la sed de poder de Zeus pusiera en peligro a alguno de los Nueve Mundos; ese hombre nunca había sido su padre y su mano no vacilaría un segundo si se veía en necesidad de atravesarle el corazón con una espada.

* * *

Atenea observó la representación mágica de Yggdrasil en el centro de la biblioteca de Asgard con una sonrisa, recargando su cabeza distraídamente en una mano al escribir las últimas palabras en el libro que contenía todas sus investigaciones respecto al tiempo.

Siempre le había parecido que aquel era un lugar tranquilo para lograr pensar, pero aquella sensación no podía compararse a la completa serenidad que experimentaba al estar en el Sanctum Sanctorum de Themyscira. Había creado ese lugar con el fin de convertirlo en la cuna del equilibrio místico y la armonía, un lugar donde el conocimiento y las reliquias más grandes de la hechicería pudiesen estar a salvo.

Ella había creído durante mucho tiempo que Hécate era la responsable de la existencia del Sanctum Sanctorum que más amaba, pero ahora sabía que ella misma lo había creado. No podía culpar a su maestra por ocultarle la verdad, porque estaba segura de que hubiera enloquecido al intentar entender una historia tan enrevesada como la suya.

Durante su niñez, jamás había pensado que ella pudiese ser la responsable de las hazañas místicas más grandes del Multiverso, tales como la creación de la Dimensión Oscura para aprisionar a Dormammu o separar la Dimensión de los Sueños del plano físico para que Pesadilla no atormentara la vida de los seres vivientes.

A pesar de su esfuerzo, Pesadilla continuaba interfiriendo en la vida de las personas, pero de una manera mucho menos dañina y colateral que en el pasado.

Ella había hecho cosas grandiosas e inverosímiles por el Multiverso siendo la Hechicera Suprema y la Diosa de la Guerra, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez Infinito tenía razón. Había dedicado toda su vida a luchar por el bien de los seres vivientes en todo el Multiverso, pero a pesar de sus acciones, no podía detener permanentemente la guerra y la muerte como tanto deseaba.

Trivi le había dicho una vez que estaba en la naturaleza de los seres causar su propia destrucción, y ahora podía entender perfectamente a qué se refería. Ella misma había sido testigo de aquel instinto primario durante eones, pero había sido diferente escucharlo de los labios de una Entidad Cósmica todopoderosa que tenía el Multiverso en sus manos para juzgarlo.

Había intentado mostrarse fuerte y decidida frente a su abuela Entidad Cósmica, pero ya no estaba tan segura de la decisión que había tomado.

Estaba completamente exhausta de luchar contra las amenazas cósmicas, místicas o físicas que ponían en riesgo a las criaturas del Multiverso, estaba exhausta de ser utilizada gracias a su poder como un escudo o arma de guerra. Había sacrificado su vida incontables veces por el bien de cientos de millones de razas, y lo único que había obtenido gracias a ello era que tuviesen miedo de ella.

Existían incontables realidades donde era considerada como un héroe y un ejemplo de sacrificio y valor, pero existían otras donde era considerada como una genocida al ser la principal responsable de la masacre Shi´ar. Después del genocidio más grande que hubiese visto el Multiverso, se había visto obligada a huir no solo porque Tribunal Viviente la buscara, sino también por la orden de arresto en su contra que habían emitido grandes Imperios del Universo.

Había intentado hacer lo correcto por ellos llevando una vida sencilla como consejera de guerra, una vida donde pudiese tener el tiempo para encontrar serenidad y dominar a la bestia en su mente, pero D´Ken lo había arruinado todo por su ambición. Como única salida después de la masacre, había debido recluirse en uno de los planetas más mortales del Multiverso, uno rodeado de hielo donde solo las personas más dementes se atrevían a aventurarse. A pesar del ambiente extremo, Skadi y la manada le habían enseñado como nadie más podría a amplificar sus sentidos hasta el grado de parecerse a una bestia salvaje, además de darle una nueva razón para vivir.

Ella había deseado morir para pagar su deuda, pero Skadi le había dado la voluntad para levantarse otra vez y ver que no todo estaba perdido. Ahora, nuevamente había perdido su voluntad para vivir y luchar, y Skadi no estaba con ella para sacarla del gran agujero negro que era su vida. Skadi estaba en Asgard, pero su espiritu estaba encerrado dentro de una reliquia que los Gigantes de Hielo habían usado para declararle la guerra a Asgard en el pasado.

Había llegado a sentir que no tenía motivo para seguir viviendo.

En los últimos años, lo único que la mantenía en pie era dar sus investigaciones por terminadas para legar ese conocimiento a una nueva generación de hechiceros que pudiesen proteger al mundo como ella no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Los titanes habían robado su conocimiento sobre las Gemas del Infinito durante la Titanomaquia para comprender las aplicaciones bélicas del Teseracto y el Ojo de Agamotto, y las había recuperado para el bien mayor después de asesinar a Cronos con el fin de que Zeus no tuviese oportunidad de saber lo que en realidad eran las armas usadas por los titanes. Lo que menos deseaba era que Zeus, alguien con tanta sed de poder, tuviese en sus manos alguna de las seis Gemas del Infinito o fuera capaz de comprender su poder remotamente.

Sin embargo, le daba cierta tranquilidad que el Ojo de Agamotto nunca hubiese obrado a su verdadera capacidad cuando había estado en posesión de Cronos. La Gema del Tiempo era una reliquia extremadamente sensible, la cual había permanecido a su lado la mayor parte de la existencia del Multiverso, y gracias a eso la piedra le guardaba una enorme lealtad como Madre de las Artes Místicas.

Aún le era difícil comprender lo que había sucedido después de su enfrentamiento con Muerte, porque lo que para ella había sido un segundo, para el resto del mundo habían transcurrido siglos. Lo único de lo cual estaba segura, era que el Ojo de Agamotto era el responsable de enviarla a través del tiempo nuevamente.

Ella agradecía que Odín le hubiera brindado asilo en el Reino Eterno, a pesar de que sus consejeros le habían recomendado fervientemente no hacerlo. Todos esos hombres no tenían idea de todo lo que había hecho por Asgard en el pasado, lo único que veían en ella era una amenaza de guerra para su mundo, ya que no era un secreto para nadie que Zeus la deseaba de regreso a cualquier costa.

Odín y Frigga eran las únicas personas que sabían la verdadera razón por la cual su padre la deseaba tanto, y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien como Zeus tuviese en sus manos el poder de una Entidad Cósmica incontrolable como lo era Fénix.

En el pasado, los dioses Olímpicos habían librado eones de guerra civil por el deseo ciego de poder, y lo que menos necesitaba su pueblo era que su Rey decidiera declarar la guerra para que el poder de la Fuerza Fénix le perteneciera. Zeus nunca tendría suficiente, ella lo sabía, la codicia había cavado un agujero en su corazón que no podía ser saciado por ningún tesoro.

—Atenea—La diosa guerrera suspiró al guardar los libros mágicos en su pequeña bolsa de cuero marrón apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, esbozando una sonrisa al ver a Sif acercarse a ella con entusiasmo al portar su nueva y reluciente armadura—. Las prácticas están por comenzar.

—Las peleas no son lo mío, Sif—Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente, sintiendo que era una hipócrita por enunciar algo como eso. Durante su niñez había sido una joven insegura de sí misma que jamás había pensado que llegaría a convertirse en una guerrera con los instintos de una de las bestias más temidas del Multiverso, a veces llegando a pensar que el motivo de su existencia misma era la guerra.

Sif frunció el ceño con disgusto antes de sujetarla con fuerza del antebrazo, arrastrándola consigo al patio de entrenamientos sin aceptar una negativa de su parte. Ella sabía que la mayor ambición de su amiga asgardiana era convertirse en una guerrera tan hábil como lo había sido la legendaria Diosa de la Guerra, y eso lograba romperle el corazón en mil pedazos. Sif la consideraba el héroe más grande del Universo, un héroe que inspiraba especialmente a las mujeres que deseaban dedicar su vida a la batalla en una sociedad regida por hombres, pero ella no tenía la más mínima idea de que su gran heroína había perpetrado el genocidio más grande de todo el Multiverso.

Sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de billones de razas aniquiladas, y ella no merecía ser llamada un héroe gracias a eso. En el fondo no era mejor que todos los seres que habían amenazado el Multiverso en el pasado, era una asesina peor que ellos incluso.

Atenea bajó la mirada al llegar al patio de entrenamientos, donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de jóvenes guerreros esperando practicar sus tácticas de combate en presencia de los Einherjar más experimentados. Sif estaba sumamente entusiasmada por el hecho de que Odín le permitiera unirse a los guerreros de Asgard después de tanto tiempo de ansiarlo, pero no le agradaba que la hubiese arrastrado hasta allí de esa forma.

La diosa sabía que el Rey de Asgard le había brindado cabida a su amiga entre los guerreros debido a la influencia que ella misma había ejercido en su pasado al ser su maestra en el arte de la guerra. Ella había probado hace eones que una mujer podía ser tan hábil en batalla como un hombre, o incluso más, y al estar en Asgard era la prueba viviente de que Sif merecía una oportunidad de ver cumplidos sus sueños.

Ella había abandonado el combate y sus armas legendarias al enfrentarse a una seria crisis de intereses, cuestionando la labor que había llevado a cabo desde antes del nacimiento del mismo Multiverso, pero le causaba cierto alivio y satisfacción ver a una joven guerrera que podía ver claramente lo que deseaba hacer con su vida.

Sif le recordaba a ella misma en cierto modo, le recordaba cómo había sido durante la época en que había decidido convertirse en una guerrera con el fin de proteger el Multiverso de cualquier tipo de amenaza. Después de eones de guerra y derramamiento de sangre, ese entusiasmo y determinación se veían puestos en duda.

Atenea frunció el ceño al ver que Thor le guiñaba cuando este entraba vestido con su armadura al patio de entrenamientos, seguramente burlándose de ella debido a la última conversación que habían tenido antes de que partiera de Asgard para convertirse en una Amazona. Ella recordaba que él había sido un príncipe mimado ante el cual los Einherjar debían perder constantemente las batallas para no humillar las habilidades del príncipe frente a todo el pueblo de Asgard, pero ahora Thor era un joven guerrero hábil que era perfectamente capaz de derrotar a cualquier enemigo, aunque continuaba siendo tan arrogante como siempre.

Ella apartó la mirada del príncipe para dirigirse al palco de observación en el cual Odín se encontraba, tomando asiento junto a él en silencio. Durante mucho tiempo había ansiado convertirse en una guerrera para ser fuerte y evitar que su padre continuara maltratándola, y ahora que tenía la habilidad lo único que deseaba era descansar su cuerpo y mente.

Ver a sus amigos entrenando causaba una avalancha de recuerdos en su cabeza, tanto dolorosos como inspiradores.

—Eres su heroína—Odín observó a Sif apreciativamente con la mirada. No era difícil distinguir que la joven guerrera realmente la admiraba, ya que la armadura que habían hecho para ella los maestros de la forja era bastante similar a la suya por petición especial. Además, le causaba cierta gracia que Sif hubiera decidido portar las mismas armas que ella: brazales, espada y escudo, y que estas se parecieran tanto a las reales.

—No soy un héroe—Atenea bajó la mirada hacia la bolsa de cuero en su regazo, cepillando los dedos contra las páginas de los libros para asegurarse de que los dibujos en ellas estuvieran bien hechos.

—No eres un héroe, eres una leyenda—El Rey de Asgard añadió asintiendo con la cabeza, ambos observando como Thor se vanagloriaba por el patio de entrenamientos con una enorme sonrisa su rostro.

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre ambas? —Ella alzó una ceja después de rodar los ojos por la actitud arrogante.

—Las leyendas nunca mueren—Odín le dio una mirada sugerente, ante lo cual se encogió en la silla: ese tipo de comentarios lograban sembrar la semilla de la duda en lo más profundo de su corazón. Ella aún deseaba hacer lo correcto, pero estaba completamente exhausta de combatir y de que sus esfuerzos fuesen en vano, que estos no fueran capaces de cambiar nada en realidad. Ella no deseaba que Sif supiera, que nadie supiera, que ella era la mujer más admirada en la historia de los Nueve Mundos porque tenía miedo de que se decepcionaran al verla—. ¿Qué opinas de él?

—Es un tonto arrogante—La diosa entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Thor, sabiendo que Odín esperaba su opinión más sincera respecto a su heredero—. Su ego es más grande de lo que puedo recordar. Antes, lo único que deseaba era que él pudiese ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor, explotando al maximo las habilidades que ya tenía, pero ahora que lo ha hecho, se ha convertido en… —no pudo terminar la frase porque sabía que lloraría de hacerlo.

La actitud de Thor le recordaba demasiado a su padre cuando este había sido joven.

—Aunque jamás lo admitirá… él te aprecia mucho—Ella rió entre dientes y observó como el príncipe de Asgard se lucía frente a un grupo de doncellas observando las prácticas, especialmente ante una mujer rubia con profundos ojos grises.

La diosa guerrera asintió irónicamente con la cabeza, recordando todas las veces que había luchado contra Thor a puñetazos en el pasado. Ella siempre se había llevado de mejor manera con Loki, y continuaba siendo así gracias al don mágico que compartían. Él no era un guerrero natural como su hermano mayor, pero era un mago astuto en el arte de la magia, un arte que la misma Reina de Asgard le había enseñado personalmente.

Odín y Thor tenían la capacidad de proyectar sombras extremadamente grandes, sombras que evitaban que las personas cercanas a ellos recibieran un poco de luz. Atenea podía intuir que Frigga, al compartir su magia con Loki, había deseado que este tocara un poco de luz para sí mismo, a pesar de que no fuese su hijo biológico. En el pasado jamás había llegado a sospechar nada, pero al regresar a su futuro, solo había tardado un segundo en saber que Loki era un Gigante de Hielo gracias a su percepción extrema que había puesto en práctica billones de veces en el pasado.

La diosa aclaró su garganta con torpeza antes de acercarse un poco más a las peleas, observando especialmente las maniobras de Sif. Ella podía admitir que Sif era buena, pero su amiga carecía de disciplina y estrategia en combate. La joven guerrera siempre atacaba por impulso, seguramente con el fin de demostrar que era digna de blandir una espada en su mano, y no consideraba los aspectos tácticos de una pelea que eran extremadamente vitales a la hora de mantenerse con vida.

Un buen guerrero siempre debía saber equilibrar habilidad y estrategia para derrotar a un enemigo, ya que estos nunca jugaban limpio.

Atenea frunció el ceño al ver como Thor empujaba al piso a uno de los Einherjar, alzando los brazos para presumir su victoria de inmediato. Ella negó con la cabeza en su dirección cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzó en el vacío, recogiendo su bolsa de cuero para irse de allí.

Ella no podía soportar verlo actuar como una versión más joven de su padre, ver que Thor estaba encaminándose hacia un destino del cual no había retorno. Zeus podía ser el Rey de Olimpia gracias al poder de las leyes antiguas, pero no era un Rey ante los ojos de su pueblo. El Dios de los Cielos no tenía la más mínima noción de lo que era la humildad o la compasión, la cual ni siquiera tenía para sus propios hijos. Ella no deseaba que Thor terminara convirtiéndose en alguien como él.

—Viniste a verme, pero te vas muy pronto—La diosa detuvo su andar ante la voz petulante mientras una mueca de disgusto apareciera en sus labios. Thor siempre había sido más alto que ella, pero en ese momento estaba esforzándose por hacerla sentir como una enana—. ¿Continúas creyendo que soy un farsante?

—Vine aquí por Sif—Atenea no le prestó importancia y se encaminó al borde del patio de entrenamientos, recargando los brazos en la barandilla de mármol para observar la hermosa cascada de agua frente a ella. Thor gruñó en disconformidad antes de sujetar su muñeca para obligarla a verlo—. Continúas siendo el presumido que recuerdo.

— ¿Nunca podrás pensar algo bueno de mí? —Él frunció el ceño profundamente mientras sus dedos sucios y callosos acariciaban la piel expuesta de su brazo.

—Eres tú quien evita que lo haga—La diosa se liberó de su agarre con rudeza, para después suavizar la mirada poco a poco gracias a sus brillantes ojos azules. Él se parecía demasiado a la forma humana que había usado Trivi para patinar en hielo con ella, tanto que era doloroso verlo por el recuerdo que tenía de someter al Tribunal Viviente—. Jamás escuchas lo que te digo. Mis palabras para ti son solo ruido que puedes ignorar.

—Tú jamás sigues las ordenes de nadie—Él se jactó alzando las cejas, recordándole con la mirada la propia crisis de autoridad que tenía. Odín la había ayudado a ocultar su verdadera identidad como la Diosa de la Guerra, alejándola del campo de batalla al darle una labor completamente diferente para que nadie llegase a sospechar. Ella se había convertido en una aprendiz de sanadora asgardiana bajo el mando de Eir y, aunque respetaba a la mujer, no podía seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Ella era la Hechicera Suprema, la Madre de las Artes Místicas y la encargada de proteger el sistema concentrado que representaba el tiempo mismo, y como tal sabía mejor que nadie como curar una lesión.

—Eres tú quien se convertirá en Rey algún día—Atenea replicó seriamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para remarcar su punto—. Si eres cruel y arrogante solo serás capaz de atraer el miedo de tu pueblo… justicia, valor, compasión y humildad son las actitudes de un gran gobernante, alguien por el cual sus subditos estarían dispuestos a morir.

—Tú no sabes lo que es ser un buen Rey, eres la hija de tu padre—Ella sintió como sus labios se abrían involuntariamente antes de retroceder un paso en shock, sin poder creer que él se atrevería a decir algo como eso—. Perdóname, no debí…

—Tienes razón, él es un tirano—La diosa negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que era la dolorosa verdad a pesar de todo—. Intentó que seas un buen hombre porque sé mejor que nadie de lo que son capaces los Reyes como mi padre. Él nunca ha tenido la menor idea de lo que es la compasión, algo que no tiene ni siquiera para sus propios hijos. Para él solo somos estorbos que nacieron por accidente y que se interponen en su senda al éxito…

Ella no se percató realmente del momento preciso en el cual había comenzado a abrazarlo, solo supo que se aferró a él como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

Lo que menos deseaba era que él se convirtiera en un tirano como Zeus, con un agujero en el corazón tan grande que ningún tesoro sentimental o material era capaz de llenar. Thor sería mejor que su padre, ella estaría a su lado hasta que él comprendiera la importancia de un corazón humilde.

Atenea sollozó con suavidad, ocultando su rostro en el cuello masculino mientras Thor la alzaba en sus fuertes brazos, obligándola a envolver las piernas alrededor de sus caderas para evitar caerse. En todos sus eones de vida, jamás había permitido que alguien la viese llorar de esa manera.

—Lo siento—Él susurró al acariciar su cabello trenzado con una suavidad que jamás había visto, apartando los mechones blancos de su rostro para limpiar con los pulgares las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas—. Lo siento mucho—La diosa suspiró al fijar su mirada en los brillantes ojos azules frente a ella, separando los labios por instinto antes de sellar sus labios en un beso.

Ella había experimentado billones de cosas y situaciones, pero besar a alguien no era una de ellas. Nunca le había dado tiempo a ese aspecto de su vida, su principal labor siempre había sido proteger a los seres vivientes del Multiverso.

Atenea saltó de los brazos de Thor cuando sintió que este intentaba profundizar el beso, dándole una bofetada antes de tomar su bolso y salir de allí a toda prisa.

No podía creer que hubiese permitido que algo como eso sucediera en un espacio tan público, donde decenas de personas podían haber visto la acción para comunicárselo a su tiránico padre. Ella estaba segura de que Afrodita estaría orgullosa al saber que había besado a alguien, pero el resto de su familia consideraría indigno atreverse a besar a un ser inferior.

Zeus consideraba que su familia era superior a todas las demás razas por descender de las Entidades Cósmicas, y por tal razón se había casado con su propia hermana para mantener la pureza de sangre. Él estaría lívido si llegaba a saber que había besado al príncipe de Asgard, ya que lo consideraría una humillación para su familia.

Ella sabía que Zeus no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada porque estaba perfectamente enterada de todos sus romances con mujeres mortales que habían derivado al nacimiento de cientos de semidioses. Él no tenía derecho a pedirle respeto cuando él mismo no lo había tenido, además no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que él pudiese llegar a pensar.

Thor se vanagloriaba constantemente frente a cientos de doncellas asgardianas, y ese beso seguramente significaba lo mismo para él que para ella: nada.

Atenea eliminó la culpa e incomodidad de su mente al recordar que Thor era un mujeriego, y observó desde el marco de la puerta a Loki practicando sus encantamientos elementales con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella siempre había pensado que los hechizos más sencillos, como dominar los elementos, le resultaran más difíciles que las fases superiores de las Artes Místicas.

—Puedes pedirme que te enseñe, lo sabes—Loki añadió sin apartar sus ojos de la serpiente de agua frente a él, moviendo las manos en el aire para controlarla.

—Aunque sería un honor aprender de un maestro de la magia, temo que debo declinar sus cortés ofrecimiento—La diosa resistió el feroz impulso de reír que dominó todo su cuerpo durante un segundo. Él era extremadamente perceptivo, pero no podía ver a través del velo que ocultaba a la mismísima Madre de las Artes Místicas, de quien había nacido todo el conocimiento mágico. Ella no necesitaba lecciones de nadie.

Loki sopló frente a la serpiente para convertirla en hielo, moviendo la muñeca con el fin de evaporar el agua en el aire invisible.

— ¿Qué hizo Thor esta vez? —Él giró sobre sus talones con lentitud, entrecerrando los ojos con cuidado para tomar nota de cada expresión en su cuerpo tenso—. No eres como tu padre, nunca lo serás. Eres su antítesis.

—Me repudió ante todo el Universo—Ella apretó los labios con amargura, sabiendo que Zeus había repudiado a Atenea como su hija, pero que deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su codiciosa alma a Fénix de regreso a su lado. La diosa suspiró al quitar de su hombro el bolso de cuero con el fin de guardar los libros terminados en la vitrina de cristal frente a ella, el sello Vishanti brillando en la tapa de cada uno para proteger su conocimiento de los ojos curiosos—. Zeus jamás fue nada para mí.

—Aun así te duele—Loki sujetó su mano con una pequeña sonrisa alentadora, sus ojos claros brillando suavemente con el fulgor de las llamas en la chimenea.

—No siento nada—Ella había reconocido la naturaleza de Zeus hace mucho, sabiendo que no tenía caso amar a un hombre como él. Permitir que Metis escapara de Themyscira para estar a su lado había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida—. No siento nada…

—Creo que es hora de cenar—Él suspiró para cambiar el tema, observando por uno de los grandes ventanales como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte—. Madre me informó que emisarios de un Reino extranjero cenaran con nosotros hoy.

— ¿Qué Reino? —La diosa alzó una ceja con extrañeza, dándole un golpe en el brazo al notar que él esbozaba la misma sonrisa de travesura que tenía antes de hacerle una broma a los sirvientes, los cuales en esos momentos se encargaban de llevar la comida hacia las mesas reales.

—Me parece que mencionó… Imperium—Loki colocó una mano bajó su barbilla pensativamente. Ella apretó la mandíbula y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sabiendo que era imposible que un emisario de Imperium estuviese en Asgard cuando ella había visto con sus propios ojos la aniquilación completa de esa realidad—. Al parecer desean entablar relaciones comerciales con Asgard.

Atenea acarició sus muñecas por instinto, tomando una respiración profunda al sentarse junto a Loki. Ella observó por el rabillo del ojo como ambos príncipes de Asgard compartían una mirada agreste, ya que Loki sabía que Thor había mencionado de alguna manera a su tiránico padre para lastimarla. El príncipe más joven podía saber perfectamente que le sucedía con solo observar su cuerpo, y le asustaba en cierta manera estar tan expuesta ante una persona.

La diosa se levantó de la silla para presentarle sus respetos al Rey de Asgard con una reverencia como indicaba el protocolo, pero terminó mareada al fijar su vista en los supuestos emisarios extranjeros.

Ella nunca olvidaría las plumas en lugar de cabello y las alas vestigiales de la raza Shi´ar.

Atenea observó el plato de humeante sopa verde frente a ella antes de agradecer a los sirvientes como siempre lo hacía. Ella había vivido la mitad de su larga vida recluida en ambientes extremos, debiendo recurrir a alimentos de un sabor asqueroso para sobrevivir, y realmente agradecía una buena comida caliente como la que preparaban los cocineros reales.

La diosa comenzó a comer en silencio, bajando la mirada para aparentar normalidad mientras escuchaba secretamente las conversaciones gracias a su agudo oído. Ella sentía que había algo oculto detrás de la situación, sus instintos bestiales se lo decían a gritos.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita, señor? —Loki observó al hombre que parecía ser el líder de los visitantes, quien estaba sentado en el lugar de honor junto al Rey de Asgard para lograr charlar de mejor manera con él. Ella le dio un codazo a su amigo, evitando alzar la vista demasiado porque Thor se encontraba sentado justo frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa al devorar como un salvaje una pierna de pollo.

—Nuestro Majestor está interesado en entablar relaciones comerciales con Asgard… además… nos ha sido encomendada la labor de encontrar a alguien perdido hace mucho, una leyenda. He escuchado los rumores acerca de las magníficas habilidades de combate que poseen los guerreros Asgardianos—El visitante comentó casualmente, fijando su mirada en Sif con una pequeña sonrisa—. No es usual encontrar a una mujer guerrera.

—Intentó ser mejor cada día, señor… —Sif asintió con la cabeza, aunque era evidente su incomodidad. El hombre analizaba cada porción de su cuerpo con la mirada, como si intentara perforar su alma y abrirla con una espada.

—Dinio—El hombre respondió después de que los sirvientes pusieran un plato de carne ante él—. Hermosos brazales, pero no se comparan a los verdaderos.

— ¿La conoció? —Sif sonrió verdaderamente, alzando la mirada de inmediato.

—Por supuesto—Dinio asintió con la cabeza mientras Atenea apretaba los labios, encogiéndose en la silla al acariciar inconscientemente sus muñecas bajo la mesa—. Todas las razas la conocen, aunque cada una con un nombre o título diferente. Algunos la llaman la Diosa de la Guerra, otros la Hechicera Suprema, la Madre de las Artes Místicas… la lista es interminable.

— ¿Hechicera Suprema? —Loki alzó una ceja, compartiendo una mirada atónita con Sif. Cada mago que se respetara como tal debía saber acerca del Hechicero Supremo, quien era el mayor exponente de la magia en el Universo.

—La Hechicera Suprema y la Diosa de la Guerra son la misma persona, dos aspectos de su personalidad—Dinio cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa casualmente mientras Atenea realizaba un gesto hacia Odín para advertirle que algo andaba mal. Además de percibir una oscura presencia, no era normal que Shi´ar aparecían repentinamente en Asgard cuando la raza estaba extinta.

Loki abrió la boca con sorpresa antes de unir las piezas mentalmente con el ceño fruncido, igualando la expresión aturdida de Sif. Thor y los Tres Guerreros rieron a carcajadas por el rostro de cada uno mientras golpeaban la espalda de los invitados con simpatía, felicitándolos por ser capaces de quitarle las palabras al príncipe más joven, que era bien conocido por su astucia y lengua de plata.

—Un héroe, eso es lo que piensan de esa mujer… la verdad es que decir que ella es una genocida es un eufemismo—Dinio añadió entre dientes, y Atenea apretó la mandíbula cuando este fijó la vista en ella, entrecerrando los ojos al observarla de pies a cabeza como lo había hecho con Sif—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has practicado el combate con espadas?

—Las batallas no son lo mío—Ella retrajo la cabeza inmediatamente con el fin de aparentar disgusto, enviando una mala mirada en dirección a Fandral después de que su risa burlona inundara sus oídos. Todos, incluso Loki, rieron al pensar en ella como una guerrera.

— ¿En serio? —Dinio alzó una ceja mientras degustaba el exquisito vino asgardiano—. La manera en que cortas la carne, como cruzas las muñecas por instinto, cada gesto que haces me indica que eres una experta en el combate mano a mano, una fiera en el combate con armas a juzgar por los callos y marcas en esas preciosas manos—realizó un gesto con la cabeza hacia sus manos, especialmente hacia sus nudillos marcados gracias a su obsesión por golpear gamanio para incrementar su fuerza—. Yo me atrevería a decir que eres alguien con los instintos de una de las peores bestias del Universo.

—Sería un honor tener la clase de habilidad que describe, pero solo soy una bruja, mi señor—Atenea ocultó sus manos de la vista de todos, que habían cesado sus conversaciones personales para prestarles atención.

—Te pareces mucho a alguien que una vez conocí… más bien, eres idéntica a ella—Dinio compartió una mirada con el resto de sus compañeros, quienes asintieron en su dirección con recelo—. Eres idéntica a la Diosa de la Guerra… jovencita.

—Creo saber que ella era una diosa Olímpica. Para mi raza el cabello blanco y los ojos grises son rasgos comunes—La diosa ocultó las manos bajo la mesa, tomando nota del tono burlón que había adquirido la voz del hombre. Él se levantó un poco para inclinarse más cerca de ella, como si fuese a contarle un secreto.

—Pero ambas tienen una cicatriz en el hombro derecho, y marcas en las muñecas…—El hombre alzó las cejas, una brillante marca apareciendo en medio de su frente mientras la piel alrededor de sus ojos comenzaba a oscurecerse—marcas que solo son capaces de hacer los brazales de sumisión… Hechicera Suprema.

Atenea saltó sobre su espalda cuando Dinio y sus compañeros empujaron la mesa para aprisionarla con el peso de la estructura, dándole el tiempo suficiente para cerrar los ojos y vestir mágicamente sus legendarias reliquias de guerra que acudieron a su llamado instantáneamente. Todo su cuerpo gritó en júbilo después de patear la mesa a velocidad supersónica y aterrizar sobre ella en una rodilla, observando a sus amigos en el piso por el rabillo del ojo.

Los Einherjar se precipitaron a combatir a los invasores, pero todos fueron sometidos por sombras que nacían de cada Shi´ar y que se arrastraban por el piso como serpientes venenosas.

—Adoradores de Dormammu… pueden quitarse el disfraz—Ella reconocía perfectamente el símbolo en la frente de cada uno, ya que tenía una larga historia de encuentros con el autoproclamado conquistador intergaláctico.

—Oculta a simple vista como siempre, Diosa de la Guerra—Dinio se burló antes de que sus secuaces se lanzaran sobre ella mientras adoptaban su verdadera forma hecha de oscuridad pura.

Para ella, el Universo mismo se detuvo gracias a su capacidad de procesar información con más rapidez que el sonido y la luz combinados. Atenea frunció el ceño dolorosamente en dirección a sus amigos aturdidos, sabiendo que nada volvería a ser igual después de la pelea.

Ella suspiró antes de cargar a sus amigos, a los nobles asgardianos, a cada sirviente en la habitación para llevarlos al otro extremo del palacio para que no sufrieran daños. Aquellos demonios habían venido por ella en nombre de Dormammu y no permitiría que nadie más resultara lastimado por su culpa.

Atenea regresó al comedor para enfrentarse a los seres, que con torpeza notaron que ella no estaba en el lugar en el cual se había encontrado hace solo un segundo. La diosa extendió la mano para blandir su espada, balanceándola un segundo para sentir nuevamente el metal de la empuñadura contra su palma antes de lanzarse sobre los demonios de oscuridad al mismo tiempo que ellos atacaban.

Ellos no se encontraban armados, ya que su propio cuerpo era capaz de solidificarse para formar afiladas hojas como la de espadas o dagas. El símbolo de Dormammu era lo único que brillaba en esa forma compuesta de oscuridad que le recordaba a la mismísima apariencia del Rey del Caos, la Entidad Cósmica que representaba el vacío primigenio que el Tribunal Viviente se encargaba de someter.

Ella bajó la cabeza con fuerza cuando el brazo de uno de los demonios chocó contra su costado, causando que la oscuridad se rompiera en mil pedazos al entrar en contacto con su armadura hecha de gamanio antes de que destrozara por completo el cuerpo de la criatura con un golpe de su frente.

—Así que te importan mucho estos asgardianos—Dinio sonrió macabramente mientras sus dientes se transformaban en oscuros colmillos de brea, sus ojos adquiriendo un brillo calorífico de color rojo antes de que se fundiera como una mancha en el piso para llegar a la ubicación de sus amigos.

Ella abrió la boca en pánico al escuchar el sonido de las alarmas, las cuales resonaban en sus oídos como latidos de dolor. Atenea apretó los dientes antes de correr a la escena a velocidad supersónica, lanzándose desde varios pisos para aterrizar frente a Dinio y cruzar las muñecas con el fin de absorber el rayo calorífico que había sido disparado de sus ojos rojos.

La diosa bajó lentamente los brazales de sumisión para tomar una respiración profunda al escuchar el grito ahogado de Sif a la distancia, y apretó los dientes para extender un brazo y chocar ambas piezas de metal en el aire con fuerza.

El estallido de luz vaporizó al instante a la mayor parte de los invasores, aunque algunos como Dinio lograron resistir un poco gracias a la marca en el centro de su frente que brillaba intensamente. Ahora estaba más segura que nunca que ellos habían sido enviados por Dormammu para obligarla a derrumbar la estructura de la Dimensión Oscura para que lograra escapar, pero si él creía que enviando a un demonio de oscuridad podía lograr lastimarla, estaba muy equivocado. Milenios atrás, ni el mismo Dormammu había sido capaz de infligir un mísero rasguño en ella.

— ¡Atenea! —Ella observó por el rabillo del ojo a Daradye emerger de la parte trasera de una columna después de indicarle a todos que se cubrieran ante el estallido de los brazales de sumisión. Él era de las pocas personas vivientes en Asgard que habían visto con sus propios ojos esas legendarias reliquias en acción.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Odín balanceó a Gungnir en su mano, preparándose para una inminente batalla mientras los Einherjar aprovechaban el tiempo para armarse. Gracias a la influencia de Dormammu y a la presencia de tantas personas en el lugar, solo había golpeado los brazales con la fuerza suficiente para aturdir a los demonios un poco.

—Dormammu… envió a unos perros rabiosos para someterme—Ella negó con la cabeza, intuyendo que la maldita Entidad Mística debía saber de una manera u otra acerca de la etapa de debilidad que pasaba. El idiota debía pensar que era el momento preciso para capturarla y forzarla a liberarlo de la Dimensión Oscura para que pudiese consumir todas las realidades que deseara con libertad, respaldado por una pequeña ayuda de Muerte.

Ella no era una idiota, sabía que Muerte estaba involucrada de alguna manera por la clase de criaturas enviadas a luchar en su contra. Aquellos demonios estaban hechos con materia oscura extraída del Reino de Muerte, pero eran creaciones de Dormammu por el sello en la frente de cada una.

—Esa cosa… —La diosa frunció el ceño al percibir que Loki se encontraba a unos pocos pasos detrás de ella, notando que este tragaba saliva al darle una mirada a su hermano y amigos armados para la batalla. Dinio y sus secuaces habían despertado y comenzado a destrozar el palacio de Asgard desde el cielo, un lugar donde los Einherjar no podían llegar por sus propios medios—es de otro mundo.

—Yo ya he matado cosas de cien mil billones de mundos—Atenea le dio una mirada sobre su hombro al príncipe—. Es a mí a quien quieren.

— ¿Por qué? —Loki preguntó estúpidamente, lo cual era extraño en alguien que gozaba de una lengua de plata capaz de manipular a cualquier persona.

—Porque buscan liberar a un ser de destrucción infinita de una prisión más allá de las leyes del tiempo que solo la Primera Hechicera Suprema gobierna—Daradye respondió como si fuese obvio al rodar los ojos con cansancio. Loki, Thor, Sif y los Tres Guerreros solo adquirieron expresiones más confundidas en cada uno de sus rostros.

— ¿Tú eres… ella? —Sif indagó en voz baja, cubriendo su boca con una mano después de que Odín y Daradye le dieran una mirada que lo decía todo. Ahora los consejeros idiotas comprenderían porque el mismísimo Rey de Asgard estaba dispuesto a comenzar una guerra con los dioses Olímpicos con tal de mantenerla a salvo.

—No necesito a la Diosa de la Guerra, Atenea de la Tormenta—La diosa guerrera salió de su aturdimiento cuando Dinio destruyó los soportes de la plataforma en la cual se encontraban, forzándola a empujar a sus amigos del camino con su energía azul mientras ella caía al vacío.

— ¡Atenea! —Thor exclamó con los ojos abiertos, pero su preocupación fue sustituida por el asombro cuando ella emergió del agujero mientras flotaba en el aire gloriosamente gracias a la Capa de Levitación. La diosa guerrera lanzó su espada y escudo en dirección a Sif mientras conjuraba un arma mística, casi habiendo olvidado cómo hacerlo. Había pasado eones utilizando sus legendarias reliquias de guerra, pero si ellos deseaban una pelea mágica con la misma Hechicera Suprema, les daría a la Hechicera Suprema.

Ella apretó los dientes con rabia cuando los malditos movieron sus manos en el aire para deformar el Multiverso, causando que Asgard comenzara a contorsionarse sobre sí mismo en diferentes dimensiones y planos existenciales. Atenea extendió una mano al costado de su cuerpo antes de crear un círculo místico de color azul, completamente diferente al amarillo usado por los demonios.

Mientras el resto de hechiceros utilizaban energía extraída del Multiverso para realizar magia, ella obtenía su poder de fuerzas mucho más poderosas y misteriosas. Caos y Orden eran dos factores que jamás desaparecerían del destino de los seres vivientes, del propio Multiverso y de las mismas Entidades Cósmicas, y sospechaba en cierta medida que la entidad desconocida que había visto antes del nacimiento del Dios Supremo y el mismo Multiverso estaba involucrada en eso.

Comprender la naturaleza de una Entidad Cósmica no era sencillo. Durante eones, había intentado saber quién era el ser desconocido que existía antes que todo lo que conocía, pero solo había llegado a la formulación de locas teorías en base a la actitud de Fénix. La Fuerza Fénix era mucho más poderosa y antigua de lo que se tenía registro, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, y recordaba perfectamente que la entidad había actuado frente aquel ser como si fuese una humilde servidora.

Lo único que sabía acerca de la entidad desconocida era que ni el mismo Tribunal Viviente sabía quién era, además de intuir que el ser estaba involucrado en cierta manera con las fuerzas que regían el destino de todos los seres vivientes.

Sus poderes podían considerarse únicos en el Multiverso debido a su naturaleza opuesta, los cuales solo se habían manifestado gradualmente en otra persona en toda la historia del tiempo. Hécate solo poseía el poder del Caos, y gracias a eso nunca había llegado a comprender por completo que tan difícil era dominar a dos poderes en guerra desde el principio de los tiempos para obligarlos a brindarle fuerza.

El principal motivo para que aprendiese la senda de las Artes Místicas era adquirir el poder para dominar a Fénix, pero ahora sabía que la Entidad Cósmica era la encargada de regir la energía del Multiverso, y como tal había comprendido que de ella los hechiceros obtenían su fuerza. No podía escapar de un ser con esa clase de poder bruto: incontrolable e incomprensible.

Ella saltó sobre su espalda antes de cortar el cuello de dos demonios con los círculos mágicos en sus manos, girando en el aire mientras veía en cámara lenta las hojas afiladas reflejar su mirada. La diosa observó por el rabillo del ojo a sus amigos mientras combatía, notando que cada uno intentaba escapar de la deformación del espacio, pero estos solo terminaban corriendo sobre un círculo infinito de materia.

Atenea maldijo entre dientes al ver que el palacio de Asgard se abalanzaba peligrosamente sobre sus amigos y los Einherjar, forzándola a actuar con rapidez. Ellos no podían escapar de esa clase de peligro porque ninguno estaba capacitado para comprender el poder de las Artes Místicas, ni siquiera Loki y Frigga a pesar de que ambos fuesen magos.

Ella movió ambas manos en el aire con el fin de desgarrar la estructura del espacio y separar la Dimensión Espejo de su lugar junto al mundo real, ya que el invisible plano le brindaba poder a los demonios con su existencia. Atenea alzó las cejas con suficiencia cuando la mitad del espacio frente a ella comenzó a cristalizarse y a abalanzarse sobre las criaturas gracias a su influencia superior.

Dormammu se encargaba de brindarles parte del poder de la Dimensión Oscura a esos demonios de oscuridad al ser él el único habitante de ese plano existencial y su autoproclamado Rey, pero ella había sido la responsable de crear toda esa dimensión y solo ella podía dominar por completo su poder.

En el fondo sabía que se había convertido en una asesina peor que Dormammu, pero la diferencia entre ambos era que ella sufría con cada muerte que había debido perpetrar.

Atenea levantó una mano hacia el castillo de Asgard para detener su avance y evitar que las cientos de torres multiplicándose a cada segundo aplastaran a los jóvenes príncipes, saltando a tierra al ver que el Reino Eterno regresaba a la normalidad.

Ella le dio una mirada al lugar donde habían estado los demonios hace unos minutos antes de caer sobre sus rodillas dolorosamente, los gritos de terror de los asgardianos resonando en sus oídos para traerla de regreso al mundo real. Todas esas personas debían estar aterradas al ver el espacio cristalizado frente a ellos, recubierto de oscuridad, ya que había utilizado la Dimensión Espejo para fragmentar a los demonios en mil millones de pedazos con el fin de enviar sus partes a todo el Multiverso como regalo para Muerte y Dormammu.

La diosa suspiró antes de extender una mano con la mirada aún fija en el suelo, cerrando los ojos para que la Dimensión Espejo regresara al lugar que le correspondía junto al mundo real sin intervenir en él.

—Sé que piensas que continuar luchando no tiene sentido, que una sola luz no puede derrotar a la oscuridad… yo sé que eso no es cierto porque tú fuiste capaz de demostrarme lo contrario—Atenea percibió que Odín se arrodillaba a unos pasos atrás de ella mientras observaba sus manos temblando, bañadas en la oscura sangre de las criaturas que había cercenado y destrozado—. Cuando mi pueblo, el Universo, el Multiverso fueron atacados fuiste tú quien apareció para salvarnos; esa es la clase de héroes que logran inspirar valor y devoción en el corazón de los seres, aquellos que tuvieron la oportunidad de retroceder, pero que tuvieron el valor de continuar luchando para que ningún inocente sufriera daño. Tú me enseñaste que soportar el dolor sin quebrarnos es el mayor tesoro que poseemos, ser capaces de aprender de nuestros errores para lograr mejorar. Has hecho demasiado y nadie tiene el derecho a pedirte más, pero necesitas saber que a veces una buena persona puede hacer la diferencia, tú hiciste la diferencia. El Multiverso necesita a su Hechicera Suprema, yo necesito que vuelvas a ser la mujer que puede destruir las galaxias de un solo puñetazo.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Liria:** **Gracias por tu comentario. Debo responderte que no tengo pensado cuando actualizar esa historia, e incluso he llegado a pensar en reescribir toda la saga de La Reina de Hielo y Fuego.**

 **josmardata36:** **Agradezco realmente tus comentarios motivadores. Debo confesar que este es un capítulo que fue particularmente difícil de escribir por la crisis de intereses a la que se vio sometida Atenea al regresar al futuro que siempre le correspondió vivir. Tengo que decirte que yo también tengo una cuenta en Wattpad donde mi nombre de usuario es Ehiztariel.**


	6. Angel of Darkness

**Disclaimer: El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Comics no me pertenece en lo absoluto, solo me adjudico la creación de la trama y personajes inesperados que aparecen en esta historia.**

* * *

 **The destiny is nothing**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **Angel of Darkness**

* * *

Durante eones, había visto con sus propios ojos como cientos de razas habían luchado entre sí por recursos como tierras, minerales o fuentes de energía, pero ninguna de todas aquellas motivaciones codiciosas podía compararse a la razón estúpida por la cual los dioses Olímpicos habían comenzado la Guerra de Troya.

Hasta donde sabía, el conflicto había comenzado gracias a una de las tretas de Eris, después de que esta hubiese sido despreciada por su familia al considerarla un fenómeno. La Diosa de la Discordia había creado como venganza una manzana de oro bañada en magia de vanidad y orgullo para obligar a las principales diosas Olímpicas a luchar por aquella fruta que prometía ser para la más hermosa, sabiendo que cada una de ellas tenía un enorme ego que podía beneficiar a sus planes perfectamente. Cuando la interrogante había sido respondida, de manera fraudulenta, su familia no había detenido el conflicto entre ellos, en su lugar se habían dividido en dos bandos como en las pasadas guerras civiles olímpicas.

Ella había intuido que el verdadero motivo detrás de la Guerra de Troya había sido la búsqueda de adoración y supremacía por parte de su familia, ya que había tomado nota en el pasado de la serie de sacrificios y ofrendas que los humanos habían realizado en nombre de su familia, la cual habían llegado a considerar como sus dioses.

El Reino del Cielo había podido experimentar milenios de paz y prosperidad cuando la Titanomaquia había terminado, permitiendo que durante ese tiempo ella y sus hermanos tuvieran el momento de nacer y crecer lo suficiente para entender el mundo tal cual como era, pero el corazón codicioso de Zeus había arruinado la oportunidad que había tenido su familia de olvidar las diferencias entre ellos y vivir armoniosamente el resto de sus vidas.

Zeus había deseado tener más que una familia amorosa, había ansiado poder y la adoración de cientos de seres, sin importarle que el método para conseguir todo lo que deseara conllevara destrozar familias y mundos enteros con el dolor y la desolación de la guerra.

A pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho su padre, sabía que él no era el único responsable por desatar la Guerra de Troya. Gracias a su infancia en Olimpia, sabía perfectamente que el ego de Hera y el de sus hermanas le había dado una excusa perfecta a Zeus para invadir a la Tierra, lo cual las volvía responsables de la guerra ante sus ojos. Durante mucho tiempo había odiado a Hera por todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado, pero Hécate la había forzado a abrir los ojos y obligado a ver que la mujer solo había sido una víctima de la lujuria y la codicia de su supuesto padre, y lo único que había llegado a sentir por ella finalmente había sido una inmensa lastima.

Ella nunca había gozado de tener una buena relación con cualquiera de sus hermanas, ya que cada una de ellas era tan arrogante como su padre. Afrodita había llegado a enamorarse de Ares, refutando su teoría de que no podía amar a nadie más que a sí misma, pero aun así continuaba siendo tan vana como siempre. Por otro lado, se encontraba Artemisa, quien siempre había sido la hija favorita, a la cual nunca se le negaba nada.

En aquellos tiempos de guerra, lo único que le había brindado esperanza a la raza humana había sido el ideal de que sus dioses responderían a su llamado algún día y los rescatarían del dolor y la muerte, pero ella había sabido mejor que nadie que nada de eso llegaría a suceder nunca. Su familia había utilizado a la raza humana como peones en un juego de ajedrez que se había llevado a cabo con el fin de obtener poder, un juego donde se habían erguido como los amos, sin que les importara en lo más mínimo cuántas vidas habían destrozado con sus acciones egoístas. Los mismos dioses que había venerado el hombre en el pasado se habían encargado de brindarles la miseria que se habían visto obligados a soportar durante años, ya que para su familia la raza humana simplemente había representado débiles insectos bajo sus suelas que podían darse el lujo de aplastar todas las veces que desearan solo por haber tenido en sus manos el poder de hacerlo.

Después de eones de resentir el hecho de que su familia la hubiese aislado al considerarla un fenómeno, había llegado a sentirse orgullosa de ser la oveja negra entre ellos, de haberse convertido en una paria al desafiar los designios sagrados del todopoderoso Dios del Cielo. Nunca había estado dispuesta a permitir que Zeus experimentara con ella de cualquier manera, pero este jamás había escuchado sus peticiones desesperadas. Había vivido la mayor parte de su infancia desconociendo que uno de los seres más poderosos del Multiverso se encontraba alojado en las profundidades de su mente, viviendo a merced de las brujas de Zeus, las cuales se encargaban de sellar su mente y magia para que esta no pudiese ayudarla a escapar de sus garras.

El Dios del Cielo siempre le había enseñado a tener miedo de sí misma, a temerle a todo lo que era, ya que este pensaba que si Fénix se alimentaba de sus emociones negativas, la Entidad Cósmica crecería de manera salvaje y poderosa, como una perfecta arma de guerra psíquica que podía ser capaz de destruir a alguien desde el interior sin mover un dedo.

Ella nunca había sido como su familia y había decidido eones atrás que jamás lo sería.

En el pasado, había decidido mantenerse al margen de la estúpida Guerra de Troya gracias a la serie de recuerdos que tenía de la Titanomaquia y Cosmomaquia, en las cuales había brindado su ayuda finalmente con el fin inocente de librar a su familia de la guerra. Después de investigar las razones ocultas tras la batalla, había llegado al punto en que no le había interesado que ellos se destruyeran a sí mismos por la maldita codicia en sus corazones, pero Zeus la había forzado a intervenir después de sentir aquel hecho imperdonable que había cometido en su contra.

Había abandonado Asgard en medio de una reunión diplomática con los Reyes de Alfheim y Nidavellir para viajar a la Tierra, con el fin de investigar aquella muerte que había destrozado el delicado equilibrio mágico de los Sanctum Sanctorum que protegían a Midgard y al resto del Universo de los seres interdimensionales como Dormammu. Al encontrarse en el planeta, se había dirigido directamente a una pequeña aldea celta rodeada de espesos bosques y vegetación, cayendo de rodillas para confortar a la joven que observaba los cuerpos calcinados de su familia en el interior de la cabaña en llamas.

Ella jamás olvidaría el hecho de que Zeus, Poseidon y Hades habían cazado al Hechicero Supremo de la Tierra con el fin de reclutarlo en su tarea de someterla, asesinándolo posteriormente cuando este se había negado a traicionar la senda de la Madre de las Artes Místicas. Había guiado a cada hechicero bajo su tutela por un humilde camino de ayuda desinteresada, alentándolos a compartir su don con todos los eres que consideraran dignos de las Artes Místicas, por lo cual no se habia sorprendido al notar que el Hechicero Supremo de la Tierra había compartido sus conocimientos con seres dañados para sanarlos de todos sus males.

A pesar de las buenas acciones del hombre, este no había tenido ni el poder ni la experiencia suficiente como Hechicero Supremo para enfrentar en batalla a los tres Reyes Celestiales mientras estos habían estado gobernados por la crueldad. Zeus, Poseidon y Hades habían asesinado cruelmente a cada uno de los hechiceros en esa pequeña aldea celta como una advertencia para quienes se atrevieran a oponerse al Rey del Olimpia de alguna manera.

Nunca había sabido la clase de razones dementes que habían llevado al Dios del Rayo a reclutar a su causa al Hechicero Supremo de la Tierra con el fin de que este lograra someterla mágicamente, ya que era más que evidente que el mago no podía compararse a ella en lo más mínimo. El hombre ni siquiera había sido capaz de lastimar a Zeus porque no había tenido ninguna clase de manejo del espacio-tiempo del Multiverso para defenderse de los ataques eléctricos, y ni siquiera habían portado sobre sus hombres la Capa de Levitación de Agamotto, que había sido desde tiempos inmemoriales la reliquia más sagrada del Hechicero Supremo.

Había sido un plan de batalla realmente estúpido enviar en su contra a un mago tan inexperto, mucho más a uno que utilizaba energía del Multiverso para realizar magia cuando era la Fuerza Fénix quien se encargaba de personificar ese aspecto místico. El pequeño cerebro de Zeus nunca había podido procesar que la Fuerza Fénix se había convertido en una parte de sí misma, tanto que nunca había sido capaz de distinguir dónde terminaba Atenea y comenzaba Fénix.

Gracias a la Entidad Cósmica se había convertido en la Hechicera Suprema, ya que las Artes Místicas habían sido su única arma para oponerse a aquel ser ancestral de alguna manera. Hécate había sido la única hechicera, además de ella, que había poseído una clase de poder místico que no dependía del Multiverso para realizar magia, por lo cual había sido la única persona que había sido capaz de dominar a Fénix lo suficiente cuando ella no había estado lista para aceptar el reto.

A pesar de todo lo que había averiguado gracias a sus eones de existencia en el Multiverso, ella siempre consideraría que Hécate había sido su maestra. Ella misma se había encargado de entrenar en las Artes Místicas a su propia maestra, pero los sentimientos dentro de su corazón habían sido creaciones propias de Hécate. Ella jamás olvidaría la inmensa dulzura que le había demostrado cuando había sido una niña, en especial cuando esta trenzaba su cabello con el amor que siempre había esperado de una madre que ella misma había asesinado inconscientemente.

Zeus había sido toda su vida un maldito cobarde que había tomado el crédito de las acciones de otros para sobresalir, pero asesinar a todos los hechiceros de la Tierra le había demostrado que él había heredado una clase de locura que había llevado a Cronos y Urano directamente a su muerte. Jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza por el hecho de que ese hombre fuese su padre hasta haber percibido la agonía mística que sufría la Tierra, como cada planta había llorado en silencio la muerte de su Hechicero Supremo y como cada Sanctum Sanctorum había quedado desprotegido.

Había tomado a la joven sobreviviente de la masacre bajo su tutela con el fin de protegerla, ya que Zeus seguramente hubiese regresado por ella si este se hubiera enterado de que una hechicera aún permanecía con vida en la Tierra, sin importarle que esta se hubiese tratado de solo una adolescente. Aquella joven había sido la última descendiente de la línea de sangre de Agamotto, por lo cual había sido la candidata más óptima para convertirse en la próxima Hechicera Suprema de la Tierra, la cual tuviese en sus manos la importante tarea de proteger los Sanctum Sanctorum que erguían una barrera de protección mística en todo el Universo.

No le había interesado en lo más mínimo la opinión de su familia cuando había aparecido frente a las murallas de Troya con el fin de regresarlos a Olimpia para sellar completamente el Reino del Cielo, prohibiéndoles de esa manera volver a pisar el mundo que tanto habían lastimado. Había desgarrado la estructura del espacio para ello, pero no le había importado violar las leyes del Multiverso con tal de mantener a la raza humana alejada de su familia codiciosa.

Lo que más le había divertido de la situación, había sido ver el rostro de Zeus cuando su pequeña hija lo había humillado completamente frente millones de personas al delatar su verdadera naturaleza cobarde. Él nunca había sido digno de un segundo de su atención, así que solamente le había arrebatado sus poderes eléctricos, de los cuales era tan orgulloso, como venganza por la masacre del Hechicero Supremo.

Había considerado matarlo y enviarle su cabeza como advertencia a Hera, pero después de haber pensado en todo lo malo que ese hombre había hecho, había llegado a la conclusión de que la muerte hubiese un castigo demasiado piadoso para él. En su lugar, se había encargado de arrebatarle lo que más amaba en el mundo: su poder, para torturar eternamente su vida.

Lo único que lamentaba de la situación había sido que Ares hubiese escapado cobardemente del campo de batalla de Troya para evitar su castigo, ocultándose en algún lugar de la Tierra como si fuera un perro apaleado. Cuando había escapado de Olimpia para convertirse en una Amazona, Zeus se había encargado de anunciar públicamente su muerte, y al verla viva y más poderosa que nunca Ares había reventado de envidia.

Lo único bueno que había obtenido de presentarse ante su familia nuevamente, había sido recuperar su relación con Hermes. Él siempre había sido su hermano favorito, pero habían terminado distanciándose después de que él viajara en el tiempo para advertirle acerca de un futuro apocalíptico donde ella jamás se había convertido en una hechicera.

Había llevado a su hermano menor consigo hasta el lugar que había creado a los pies de los Himalaya para instruir a su joven discípula en las Artes Místicas, ya que este también había necesitado seriamente entrenar sus capacidades. Para ella había sido evidente la falta de control que su hermano tenía respecto a sus poderes debido a la incapacidad que tenía de frenar o controlar la energía cinética que generaba al correr, la cual alimentaba de sobremanera sus habilidades secundarias.

Kamar-Taj se había convertido en un refugio para todos los seres que escuchaban el llamado de las Artes Místicas, los cuales habían aumentado satisfactoriamente en la última década a pesar de la masacre del último Hechicero Supremo de la Tierra. Todos los hechiceros en entrenamiento sabían que su mundo no poseía un Hechicero Supremo, pero estaban orgullosos de ser entrenados en el arte de la magia por la mismísima Madre de las Artes Místicas, la Primera Hechicera Suprema en la totalidad del Multiverso.

Había pasado los últimos diez años de su vida instruyendo a su discípula principal para que esta se convirtiera en la Hechicera Suprema de la Tierra, al mismo tiempo en que se había encargado de restaurar el equilibrio místico del Universo para evitar que seres como Dormammu y Pesadilla tomaran ventaja de la debilidad de los Sanctum Sanctorum. Kamar-Taj se había convertido en la cuna de los hechiceros de la Tierra, un lugar que había permitido que almacenara sus conocimientos acerca del Multiverso para instruir sabiamente a una nueva generación de hechiceros que protegieran al mundo de las amenazas místicas.

—No estoy lista, maestra—Ayanna bajó la mirada hasta el intricado tapiz del piso, jugueteando con su anillo místico entre los dedos. Atenea negó con la cabeza al fijar su mirada en la cabeza calva de su discípula, la cual le recordaba a ella misma durante sus primeros años de estancia en Themyscira como una aprendiz. El cabello de la joven se había quemado casi en su totalidad cuando esta había escapado de la cabaña en llamas del Hechicero Supremo, y para evitar complicaciones al atender las quemaduras, había decidido afeitarlo por completo. Sin embargo, después de años de recuperación, Ayanna continuaba viéndose como una anciana calva por elección propia.

—Nadie podría estar listo nunca para convertirse en el Hechicero Supremo—La diosa frunció el ceño con melancolía al tomar un sorbo de té, permitiendo que su mente repleta de recuerdos viajara hasta el momento en que se había presentado como la Hechicera Suprema ante Hécate y Agamotto sin estar preparada—. Lo único que debes hacer es confiar en que sabrás que hacer cuando un peligro se presente.

—No soy tú, Atenea—Ayanna fijó la mirada en sus manos desnudas, libres de un anillo místico. Ella casi había olvidado que los hechiceros que extraían energía del Multiverso no tenían la capacidad natural para manipular el espacio, por lo que se había visto forzada a buscar una solución. La creación de portales en el espacio era un arte crucial en las Artes Místicas que todo hechicero que se respetara a sí mismo como uno debía aprender, y la solución más factible para que todos sus discípulos pudiesen acceder a esos poderes había sido la creación de anillos que desgarraran el Multiverso—. No puedo…

—Ríndete—La diosa depositó en el tapiz su taza de té humeante, cruzando las piernas sobre la almohada en el piso en la cual se encontraba sentada—. No puedes someter una corriente imparable que ha estado allí desde tiempos inmemoriales, debes entregarte a ella y absorber su poder como tuyo para fortalecerte.

—Siempre me has dicho que debo poner más concentración en mis hechizos, brindarles más control… ¿ahora me aconsejas someter mi control para obtener control? Eso no tiene sentido.

—No todo debe tenerlo—Atenea inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con simpatía, observando un momento los brillantes rayos de la mañana entrar por las ventanas e iluminar la habitación—. El Hechicero Supremo debe saberlo todo y nada, debe estar ciego y tener la capacidad de verlo todo, debe estar perdido y ser capaz de iluminar el camino de otros…

—Debe ser como tú—Ayanna frunció el ceño de manera insegura, pensado que jamás podría compararse a su maestra en lo más mínimo. Ella había sentido en carne propia lo que era vivir a la sombra de una gran mujer, sin creer que algún día pudiese ser capaz de superarla, así que entendía perfectamente cómo debía sentirse su discípula.

—Tu camino es solo tuyo—La diosa guerrera bufó ligeramente al ver que en el patio Hermes practicaba su velocidad mejorada fastidiando a los hechiceros en entrenamiento—. Puedo enseñarte como sobreponerte a lo que se interponga en tu senda, pero lo que hagas con ese conocimiento depende únicamente de ti.

—Aunque pueda convertirme en… la Hechicera Suprema… solo soy humana—Atenea se tensó al escucharla, ya que la mortalidad siempre había sido el principal enemigo del Hechicero Supremo de la Tierra. Su discípulo, el mismísimo Agamotto, había sido un hechicero brillante, pero su mortalidad había acabado con una vida repleta de grandes proezas—. Cuando muera, Kamar-Taj y los Sanctum Sanctorum estarán desprotegidos otra vez y cualquier amenaza sería capaz de descender sobre ellos.

—La vida eterna no es un sueño, es un tormento—La diosa bajó la mirada hasta su pecho, observando el Ojo de Agamotto con tristeza—. Hace mucho perdí la cuenta de mi verdadera edad… una vida eterna no es vivir para siempre, es ver todo lo que amas morir frente a tus ojos mientras permaneces congelada en el tiempo.

—Infinito… —Ayanna tragó saliva, ya que hablar de las Entidades Cósmicas siempre había sido un tema delicado en Kamar-Taj.

—No se trata de ella—El hecho de que hubiera viajado en el tiempo y que como consecuencia se hubiera formado una nueva línea temporal no era responsabilidad de su abuela entidad.

— ¿Es…Muerte? —Su discípula apretó los puños visiblemente, debido a su enorme rencor hacia la entidad que se encargaba de sesgar la vida.

—Muerte… solo cumple el trabajo de recuperar las almas una el cuerpo, la mente y el alma se desestabilizan; somos nosotros mismos quienes se encargan de causar nuestra propia destrucción—Atenea sabía que la Entidad Cósmica no era inocente del todo, pero el principal responsable de la muerte del padre de Ayanna había sido Zeus—. No pienses en ello, no pienses en ser capaz de dominar a la muerte.

—Tú lo has hecho—La mujer más joven levantó su cabeza calva para darle una mirada significativa.

—Y pagué el precio—La diosa recordó claramente que gracias a su lucha con Muerte había permitido que Fénix asesinara a su madre al quemarla viva con fuego psiónico para poseer al bebé en su vientre—. La naturaleza de las Entidades Cósmicas está más allá de la comprensión humana, pero puedo decirte que ni siquiera ellas son omnipotentes. Cualquier ser, aunque sea una entidad, que cometa un crimen que afecte al Multiverso debe comparecer ante el Tribunal Viviente.

— ¿Tú…?—Los ojos de Ayanna prácticamente salieron de su cabeza al captar lo que su maestra insinuaba.

—No—Ella había sido juzgada por el Tribunal Viviente, pero no por haberse atrevido a luchar con Muerte. Había cometido un crimen mil veces peor que humillar a una Entidad Cósmica arrogante—. Hay una forma para que puedas vivir sin temerle al envejecimiento… pero el dolor que deberás soportar es demasiado grande. Los regímenes se alzaran y caerán, y un sin números de hechiceros serán entrenados en Kamar-Taj con el paso del tiempo, pero tú continuaras siendo la misma persona al estar congelada en las eras.

— ¿Me hará… más fuerte? —Ayanna intentó mantenerse fuerte ante ella, pero las lágrimas brillantes en sus ojos delataban su miedo e inseguridad.

—El dolor nos hace más fuertes, soportar el dolor sin quebrarnos es el mayor tesoro que poseemos—Atenea limpió suavemente con los pulgares los ojos de su discípula más destacada en Kamar-Taj. Ella era una bruja caótica que había tenido el reto cientos de veces de entrenar a hechiceros que obtenían su poder de la Fuerza Fénix, y estaba segura de poder guiar a Ayanna por la senda del Hechicero Supremo para que pudiese iluminar el camino de las generaciones siguientes—. La verdadera inteligencia puede disipar todas las mentiras e ilusiones, un corazón verdadero puede soportar el veneno del odio y del rencor sin ser dañado. Desde el principio de los tiempos la oscuridad ha crecido en el vacío infinito, pero siempre ha cedido ante la luz purificadora de la esperanza.

La diosa guerrera no necesitaba una respuesta, podía sentir en lo más profundo del alma de su discípula que ella estaba lista para convertirse en la luz que guiaría a las nuevas generaciones de hechiceros en la Tierra.

Atenea sonrió suavemente antes de levantar ambas manos, presionando sus pulgares sobre el corazón y la frente de Ayanna. Ella tomó una respiración profunda antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar con la figura en llamas de la Fuerza Fénix, sus manos resplandeciendo con fuego psiónico mientras su discípula abría los ojos enormemente por la sensación de poder incalculable. Ella pudo sentir como las corrientes de aire se arremolinaban espectralmente sobre Kamar-Taj antes de que la luz que desprendían sus manos se intensificara tanto que bañara de claridad todo el templo.

Ayanna abrió los ojos con lentitud, acariciando las yemas de sus dedos antes de mover una mano temblorosamente en el aire para probar si el cambio había sucedido correctamente. Aún debía usar un anillo místico para crear portales, pero la expresión en el rostro de su discípula no tuvo precio cuando el Multiverso comenzó a fragmentarse frente a ella.

—Ahora eres la Hechicera Suprema de la Tierra—Atenea añadió para sacar a su discípula del estado atónito en el cual había entrado—. Mi trabajo aquí está hecho.

— ¿Te iras? —Ayanna aún temblaba de pies a cabeza por el encantamiento, pero se las arregló para sujetar su mano con el fin de impedir que la dejara.

—Vine aquí porque la Tierra había perdido a su guía místico, a su Hechicero Supremo como consecuencia de la guerra—La diosa bajó la mirada hasta los brazales en sus muñecas, frunciendo el ceño por el recuerdo de sus amigos en Asgard, los cuales no había visto en diez años—. Ahora la Tierra está en paz y ha recuperado a su Hechicera Suprema.

—No puedo hacerlo sola—Ayanna saltó a sus brazos para estrecharla como si la vida se le fuera en ello, enterrando su cabeza calva en el hueco de su cuello para evitar llorar.

—No estás sola, nunca lo has estado—Atenea sujetó el rostro de la mujer más joven para obligarla a ver sus ojos, notando que Hermes se hallaba apoyado casualmente en la pared de la entrada mientras observaba la situación con atención—. Quienes nos aman jamás nos abandonan.

La joven fijó la mirada en la puerta que daba hacia la biblioteca, donde estaban almacenados todos sus conocimientos mágicos sobre el Multiverso, y donde los hechiceros en entrenamiento habían pintado un hermoso mural para honrarla como la Madre de las Artes Místicas.

Ella sabía que Kamar-Taj prosperaría bajo el mando de Ayanna, ya que ella misma se había encargado de tranquilizar las cosas en el mundo para que los hechiceros pudiesen renacer sin la interferencia de seres malignos. Como la Madre de las Artes Místicas, se había encargado de proveer todo lo que alguna vez necesitarían los próximos hechiceros: conocimiento, refugio, comida y seguridad de manera perpetua.

—No es un adiós, regresare algún día… —Atenea acarició su mejilla con suavidad antes de indicarle a su hermano con la mirada que estaba lista para abandonar el planeta que había sido su hogar durante más de una década—Hechicera Suprema.

* * *

Ella aún no lograba creer que durante su ausencia, Asgard y el resto de los Nueve Mundos casi habían sucumbido ante las artimañas de una bruja mediocre que había utilizado su voz para doblegar la voluntad de los hombres en cada Reino, con el fin malvado de derrocar a los Reyes legítimos para erguirse como la Reina Suprema del Universo gracias a las tropas que poseía cada uno de esos mundos.

Cuando había estado lista para abandonar Kamar-Taj y regresar al Reino Eterno junto a Hermes, se había sorprendido por encontrar en él una serie de revueltas protagonizadas por los hombres de Asgard, los cuales le habían exigido a la familia real abdicar a sus títulos en favor de una bruja desconocida, además de haberle pedido a Odín anunciar públicamente a Lorelei como la Reina legítima de Asgard.

Detener a la mujer había sido la batalla mística más sencilla de su vida, ya que Lorelei simplemente era una bruja mediocre comparada con las millones de amenazas que había enfrentado en el pasado. Además, había sido sumamente fácil deshacer la manipulación mental implantada en la cabeza de los hombres en los Nueve Mundos, tan sencillo como chasquear los dedos.

A pesar de su presencia en Asgard para detener los planes de la bruja, no había podido revertir la muerte de cientos de hombres, no sin poner al descubierto sus habilidades naturales para manipular las fuerzas más grandes del Multiverso como el tiempo. Sif no la culpaba por la muerte del hombre que había amado, pero estaba segura de que ello cambiaria si su amiga llegaba a enterarse de que ella había podido traer a Haldor de regreso de la muerte y no lo había hecho por miedo.

Al menos tenía la satisfacción de saber que la bruja maldita pasaría el resto de su vida pudriéndose en los calabozos de Asgard, sin la capacidad de hablar, restringida como una perra rabiosa gracias a su comportamiento repleto de codicia.

De pronto, Atenea negó con la cabeza para apartar aquellos recuerdos de su mente, y observó los parajes del Reino Eterno con un pequeño suspiro con el fin de liberar la irritación que sentía. Necesitaba ignorar de alguna manera la serie de exclamaciones rabiosas resonando en sus oídos, ya que no veía un motivo para que sus amigos estuviesen tan enojados después de que hubiera salvado a los Nueve Mundos de la dominación completa.

—Desde aquí, todo parece tener paz—Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y bajó la mirada hasta la ciudad, la cual a simple vista podía notarse tranquila. Como una telepata, sabía que lo observable a simple vista no era lo único que demostraba la realidad o el estado de una persona, ya que en su cabeza podía escuchar las voces de todos los seres vivos en el Multiverso gracias a su profunda conexión con la Fuerza Fénix, la cual incluía ser capaz de percibir sus sentimientos, tanto negativos como positivos.

— ¿Cuánto más pretenderás que nada sucedió? —Eitri, Rey de Nidavellir, frunció el ceño profundamente en su dirección—. No me refiero únicamente al último… incidente, habló de lo que le hiciste a tu padre.

—Él nunca ha sido mi padre—Atenea volteó con la mandíbula ligeramente apretada, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección al enano. Nadie tenía el derecho de cuestionar lo que había hecho con Zeus porque nadie sabía realmente la clase de maldito que era—. Se encargó de borrarme del árbol genealógico de los dioses Olímpicos, creo que eso es dejar muy claro que jamás me ha visto como una hija.

—Sabes muy bien que él vendrá por ti tarde o temprano—Alverdus, Rey de Alfheim, alzó la mirada desde la pequeña representación mágica de Yggdrasil en el centro de la mesa—. Fue un sueño hermoso detener la rueda de la tiranía, no eras la primera en soñarlo, pero…

—Yo no detuve la rueda… yo rompí la rueda—La diosa guerrera añadió mientras una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia comenzaba a adornar sus labios rojizos. Había tolerado millones de veces en el pasado el comportamiento deplorable de su familia, pero la Guerra de Troya había acabado con la poca paciencia que le quedaba hacia ellos—. Son mis amigos y los amo como tal, pero no necesito que aprueben todo lo que haga.

—Lo que hayas hecho con Zeus y tu familia sanguínea no me interesa, Atenea. Me preocupa que el Universo sepa que regresaste—Alverdus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente, cerrando los ojos para permitir que un suspiro escapara de sus labios—. Has hecho enemigos en cada rincón del Multiverso… y por un ataque de rabia les has dicho dónde encontrarte para que tengan su venganza hacia ti.

—Eres tan terca y obsesiva que no puedes admitir que estas herida, que tienes el alma hecha pedazos… —Eitri bajó la mirada hacia el piso para que nadie pudiese ver sus ojos inundarse en lágrimas, pero ella igualmente pudo verlas brillar bajo sus pestañas espesas. La diosa rodó los ojos con fastidio al oír una exclamación ahogada tras las grandes puertas, sabiendo de inmediato que Thor y Loki se encontraban espiando su conversación como un par de ancianas chismosas. Ella negó con la cabeza antes de levitar inadvertidamente a los pequeños entrometidos de regreso a su usual sala de reuniones, donde se encontraban los Tres Guerreros para que no supieran más de lo debido—. Has hecho demasiado por todos nosotros… y quizás ya ha llegado el tiempo de que cada uno intente devolverte un poco de tu infinita bondad.

—No necesito su lástima—Atenea cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sintiéndose ofendida por la insinuación del rey enano. Ellos ni siquiera sabían que la mismísima Muerte había sido la responsable de destrozar su alma, por lo cual no tenían idea de que ella tenía el poder de sobra para enfrentarse en igualdad de condiciones a una Entidad Cósmica.

—No estamos ofreciéndote nuestra lastima… —Alverdus suspiró suavemente al masajear sus sienes, sus ojos azules brillando con exasperación.

—Es lo que insinúan—Atenea apretó los labios ligeramente, sin lograr creer que ellos pudiesen llegar a pensar de aquella manera—. No necesito que nadie intenté protegerme. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, he debido enfrentarse sola a todos los peligros del Multiverso, y he salido victoriosa de todos ellos.

—Eso es lo que preocupa—Odín alzó la mirada, tomando la palabra por primera vez—. Has permanecido tanto tiempo sola que has olvidado lo que se siente tener un hogar, una familia…

—Mi deber sagrado es defender al mundo, y eso es lo que haré aún si no lo aprueban—La diosa guerrera abrió las puertas con el poder de su mente antes de que la Capa de Levitación abrazara sus hombros de manera gloriosa, preparándola para irse del lugar.

Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que ellos pudiesen ver con sus propios ojos que Odín tenía razón respecto a ella. Había pasado prácticamente toda su vida sin una familia, sin un hogar, completamente aterrada de sí misma, y por consecuencia había olvidado como se sentía que alguien la amara.

Ella suspiró suavemente al pensar en Hermes, y masajeó sus sienes al sentir como una pequeña punzada de dolor recorría su cerebro. Él era la única familia que le quedaba, y era el ejemplo más claro de su situación; que él se preocupara por ella la aterraba por completo, porque tenía miedo de que lo lastimaran por su culpa. Había pasado eones sola, con cientos de enemigos que buscaban cualquier manera de lastimarla, y temía que en su hermano menor vieran una oportunidad perfecta de hacerlo.

Jamás había tenido una relación fraterna tan cercana con cualquier persona como la que tenía con Hermes, a pesar de los siglos que habían pasado separados. Discutían como hermanos normales, pero ambos sabían perfectamente que el otro siempre estaría cuando más lo necesitara.

De los dos, ella había recibido los peores tratos por parte de todos, pero Hermes había sido quien más se había visto obligado a permanecer en Olimpia junto a una familia desastrosa que conspiraba para destruirse a sí misma. Cuando lo había encontrado en las murallas de Troya, apenas había podido reconocerlo como el hermano pequeño que había dejado atrás, pero se había convencido a sí misma de que era él al recordar la versión futura de su hermano que había viajado en el tiempo, ya que ambos eran idénticos.

Gracias a la Guerra de Troya y a los tratos de Zeus, Hermes había caído en una profunda depresión que había segregado por completo la picardía de la cual era tan famoso, pero después de diez años sanando su espiritu en Kamar-Taj, había logrado que él volviera a sonreír y bromear como antes. Ella no solo se había encargado de velar por el nacimiento de una nueva Hechicera Suprema en la Tierra durante la última década, sino que tambien había dedicado parte de su tiempo a enseñarle a su hermano menor como dominar sus poderes correctamente.

Zeus, al igual que lo había hecho con ella, le había enseñado a Hermes a temerle a sus propios poderes, por lo cual este había desarrollado una profunda aversión hacia ellos que había impedido que aprendiera como controlarlos.

El principal problema con los poderes de Hermes no se había encontrado en su velocidad, la cual solo había necesitado modificaciones menores en comparación, sino que se había hallado oculto en lo más profundo de su mente. Su hermano menor no solo había nacido con la capacidad de moverse más rápido que el sonido y la luz combinados, tambien había desarrollado con el tiempo el poder de controlar la energía cinética de la materia. Zeus había repetido tantas veces ante él que jamás triunfaría en nada que su inconsciente lo había absorbido como parte de su existencia misma, lo cual había derivado a que su hermano perdiera el control de sus poderes sobre la energía cinética y terminase destrozando todo con lo que había entrado en contacto.

Había debido reprogramar la mente de su hermano menor para devolverle la seguridad que había perdido, lo cual hubiese sido imposible para cualquier otro hechicero o psíquico. Gracias a los poderes de su hermano sobre la energía cinética, había desarrollado una barrera inconsciente alrededor de su mente, como si hubiese algún tipo de estática alrededor de su cerebro que impedía que alguien fuese capaz de penetrar en sus pensamientos.

—Loki… —Atenea respiró al percibir que el Ojo de Agamotto había sido activado, ya que la reliquia había creado de inmediato una pequeña y casi imperceptible anomalía temporal. Ella negó con la cabeza ante la curiosidad del joven príncipe y se encaminó directamente a la sala donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Al llegar, entrecerró los ojos al ver a Loki de pie junto a Hermes, quien llevaba el Ojo de Agamotto colgando de su cuello antes de este moviera las manos y causara que el espacio frente a él se cristalizara peligrosamente. Ella suspiró con irritación desde la puerta al fijar su mirada sobre la Gema del Tiempo, la cual inmediatamente regresó a su estado pasivo gracias a la enorme lealtad que tenía hacia ella.

— ¡Solo alguien que haya alcanzado el máximo nivel de las Artes Místicas puede usar el Ojo de Agamotto!—Atenea extendió una mano para atrapar a la reliquia cuando esta se lanzó directamente hacia ella, sabiendo que el desgarro del tiempo en la sala era su culpa por dejar un instrumento místico tan poderoso al alcance de jóvenes impetuosos—. ¡Sabes muy bien lo que podría pasar si un mago inexperto pusiera sus manos sobre el mismísimo tiempo! ¿Qué estupidez te llevó a pensar en que él podía ser capaz de controlarlo?

—Tenía curiosidad—Hermes observó sus pies tímidamente, apretando los labios por los gritos de su hermana mayor repletos de decepción.

—Atenea… —Loki murmuró antes de sujetar su brazo, incitándola a apartar su dura mirada desde la forma de su hermano menor. Ella abofeteó la mano de su amigo con rudeza, el cual era tan culpable como Hermes y el resto de sus amigos que se hallaban en la habitación.

—El Ojo del Agamotto y la Capa de Levitación… —La diosa se encogió de hombros ligeramente, percibiendo como su capa se desprendía de su cuerpo para darle un golpe al príncipe de Asgard más joven—son las reliquias místicas más antiguas del Universo. El Ojo fue creado por el mismísimo Padre de las Artes Místicas para contener el pilar que sostiene una de las grandes estructuras de la realidad: el tiempo—chasqueó los dedos con fuerza con el fin de que el espacio roto en la sala regresara a la normalidad, lo cual hizo instantemente—. La manipulación del tiempo no es algo con lo que se juega: causa aperturas en el espacio inestables, paradojas temporales, agujeros en la realidad, bucles que pueden ser eternos; jamás haber nacido o revivir un momento una y otra vez.

—Enséñame—Loki dio un paso hacia adelante después de salir de su estupefacción, observándola colocar la reliquia en su cuello con rabia e indignación. Jamás había sentido un poder como el almacenado dentro del collar, así que supuso que su diatriba debía ser acertada respecto a la enorme capacidad de esa reliquia.

—No—Atenea frunció el ceño hacia el joven príncipe antes de fulminarlo con la mirada, sin creer que él fuese capaz de pedirle algo como eso después de haber intentado algo tan estúpido que pudo destruir el equilibrio de la realidad por completo.

— ¿Por qué no? —Loki se aventuró a indagar cuando ella hizo un ademán de salir, ya que su expresión revelaba por completo la inmensa rabia hacia ellos. No solo estaba furiosa con Loki y Hermes, sino con Thor y los Tres Guerreros por haber visto el caos que causaba el príncipe sin haberse atrevido a detenerlo—. Sabes que puedo aprender.

—Eres un buen mago, pero no eres un hechicero.

—No existe ninguna diferencia entre ambos.

—No puedes decir que una abeja es lo mismo que una avispa—Atenea giró sobre sus talones alzando una ceja, convirtiendo a la Capa de Levitación en una elegante y larga chaqueta de color azul—. Magos y hechiceros comparten una misma naturaleza mágica, pero la diferencia entre ambos se encuentra en sus fuentes de poder. Un hechicero extrae energía de las diferentes dimensiones del Multiverso… —alzó las manos frente a ella para comenzar a materializar un círculo mágico—para crear escudos… —la energía de color azul comenzó a tejer patrones enrevesados en el aire—para conjurar armas… —chasqueó los dedos con el fin de formar figuras geométricas en su hechizo—para hacer magia—abrió las palmas antes de que el círculo se disolviera lentamente en el aire—. Ves el mundo por el ojo de una cerradura.

— ¡Entonces enséñame a ver el mundo! —Él exclamó frenéticamente, casi suplicando para que le enseñara el camino de las Artes Místicas, lo cual la sorprendió. Loki nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que se rebajara a rogar por algo.

—No puedes pedir que alguien te enseñe a ver, eso es algo que debes comprender por ti mismo—Ella suspiró para tranquilizar sus ánimos, ya que la situación con los Reyes de los Nueve Mundos y posteriormente el incidente con Loki habían sido demasiado para su paciencia—. Debes comenzar a preguntarte si existe algo más que este mundo material: cuestionar tu mente, cuestionar tu realidad.

—Sé que existen los tres planos existenciales—El príncipe de Asgard cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, indignado porque ella decidiera insinuarle que era un completo ignorante. Él había sido entrenado en el arte de la magia por la mismísima Reina de Asgard y, aunque su madre no era la Hechicera Suprema, era una bruja sumamente hábil que le había dado el conocimiento suficiente como para comprender el Universo.

—No me refiero al cuerpo, la mente o el alma en una forma tan básica—La diosa guerrera rodó los ojos por el comentario antes de sentarse frente a las llamas, negando con la cabeza ante la severa ignorancia de los magos en los Nueve Mundos—. Cada uno de los planes existenciales tiene una dimensión diferente donde habitar. El cuerpo posee este mundo material, que es lo que vemos todos los días. La mente es la más compleja de las tres, ya que es el nexo de la vida, y su forma principal se halla en la Sala Blanca de Calor. Por último, el alma habita en la Dimensión Astral.

— ¿Por qué me dirías esto sino vieras que tengo el potencial de ser un hechicero? —Loki alzó una ceja antes de observarla profundamente con los ojos brillantes, como lo había hecho en su infancia, antes de que desapareciera para ser entrenada como una Amazona.

—No es tu poder lo que no me convence, es tu valor—Atenea admitió finalmente, decidiendo ser sincera para no lastimarlo aún más con una serie de mentiras—. Un hechicero debe dedicar su vida a proteger los mundos de las amenazas místicas, anteponer el bien común antes que el suyo. Te conozco demasiado bien para saber que no eres lo suficientemente altruista para dedicar tu vida a proteger el Universo—alzó una mano para evitar que él cuestionara su decisión de alguna manera—. Además, es por tu propio bien. Cuando comprendes la senda de las Artes Místicas, comienzas a ver que existen peligros infinitos que jamás cesan su ataque. Si te dijera todo lo que aún no sabes acerca de la magia correrías despavorido a ocultarte en el rincón más lejano del espacio.

— ¿Peligros como…Dormammu? —Fandral preguntó de manera vacilante, sin saber si era bueno inmiscuirse en su conversación. Ella casi había olvidado que su pequeña diatriba tenía una audiencia, pero igualmente sonrió ante la pregunta de su joven amigo.

—Dormammu es el conquistador cósmico, un ser ancestral de hambre infinita—La diosa asintió con la cabeza ante el recuerdo del maldito lastimando a su maestra, quien había sido el principal responsable de la maldición que Trivi se había visto obligado a poner sobre ella—. Hace eones, la Madre de las Artes Místicas, quien fue la maestra del mismísimo Agamotto, encerró a Dormammu en la Dimensión Oscura, un lugar al que el tiempo no es capaz de afectar. Allí permanece desde entonces, ansiando atraer todos los mundos hacia su dimensión para consumirlos.

—Un lugar que tú creaste como prisión para Dormammu—Hermes resopló desde su lugar antes de correr a velocidad supersónica, tan rápido que nadie más que ella pudo percibir que había salido de la habitación, para regresar con uno de los libros de Daradye, enseñándole burlonamente después de unos segundos una ilustración que representaba su batalla contra la criatura oscura. Aunque jamás le había agradado verse en los libros de historia, debía admitir que la imagen era realmente hermosa y había retratado a la perfección el momento.

—Siempre he sido la Primera Hechicera Suprema, y gracias a eso algunos prefieren llamarme la Madre de las Artes Místicas—Atenea se encogió de hombros ante el intento de su hermano de ponerla en evidencia frente a sus amigos. Desde que él se había enterado, en parte, de todo lo que había hecho por el Multiverso tanto en el ámbito místico como físico, había expresado continuamente su descontento por la decisión que había tomado de permanecer en el anonimato.

—Espera… —Loki alzó ambas manos después de haber experimentado un extraño silencio de apreciación—. Agamotto vivió hace milenios, eones atrás… ¿Cómo puede ser posible que tú hayas sido su maestra cuando tenemos casi la misma edad?

—Quizás algún día entiendas que a veces el tiempo y el espacio se vuelven insignificantes ante un poco de voluntad—Ella se puso de pie con rapidez antes de flexionar los dedos con gracia y levitar hacia la puerta una espada afilada.

— ¡Soy yo! —Eitri alzó los brazos en señal de paz, observando fijamente el arma cortante rozando su nariz peligrosamente.

—Lo sabía—La diosa guerrera bajó las manos con lentitud, entrecerrando los ojos de inmediato hacia el enano.

—Amenazar con un arma al Rey de Nidavellir… —Él negó con la cabeza ante sus acciones, pero ella se mostró imperturbable por el "crimen de guerra" que había cometido. Él podía ser el Rey de Nidavellir, pero ella había sido su mentora y prácticamente su madre, además de ser potencialmente el ser vivo más antiguo del Multiverso.

— ¿Viniste a decirme que ya encontraron el lugar perfecto donde encerrarme? En ese caso tengo que decirte que he escapado de todas las prisiones del Universo, y no estoy exagerando.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que ambos nos reuníamos solamente para hablar acerca de la vida o celebrar—Eitri rodó los ojos ante su comentario, ya que era de esperarse que ninguna prisión fuera capaz de contenerla.

—Eras un enano joven, no cargabas las preocupaciones que llevas ahora—Entendía las razones de su amigo que lo incentivaban a protegerla, pero no las deseaba. Ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a sí misma, lo había hecho desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—Lo siento—Eitri admitió al notar que su conversación ya no tenía una audiencia, puesto que ella los había transportado directamente a los jardines reales—. Yo… solo no quería que te lastimaran.

—Hace eones, ante uno de los seres más poderosos del Multiverso, juré que jamás me rendiría—La diosa guerrera recordó claramente su última instancia con Trivi, cuando había rechazado la oferta de la Entidad Cósmica de permanecer a su lado como un igual para defender el Multiverso—. Y pienso cumplir esa promesa.

* * *

Atenea flexionó las piernas fuertemente para detener su caída y observar sus armas legendarias descansando en un pedestal junto al trono de Odín para que los visitantes del castillo tuvieran el honor de ver las reliquias de guerra más famosas de la historia asgardiana con sus propios ojos. La única de ellas que no había permitido que fuese expuesta al público habían sido los brazales de sumisión, los cuales nunca apartaba de sus antebrazos.

En cierto modo sentía que era estúpido "robar" sus propias reliquias en medio de la noche para no ser detenida en sus acciones, pero sabía que ninguno de sus amigos en Asgard entendería la clase de viaje que había decidido realizar para salvar el mundo nuevamente.

— ¿Irás a pelear a la Tierra, verdad? —La diosa guerrera suspiró suavemente al oír la voz de Hipólita a sus espaldas, quien se encontraba en Asgard como parte de las relaciones que Themyscira comenzaba a pulir con el Reino Eterno—. Han llegado informes a la isla acerca de la guerra que libran los humanos, un conflicto que ellos llaman la Primera Guerra Mundial.

—No puedo permanecer quieta mientras millones de inocentes pierden la vida—Atenea frunció el ceño ligeramente al colocar sobre su delgada figura la armadura hecha con fibra de gamanio, posicionando sobre su espalda la espada y el escudo que Trivi le había obsequiado hace tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé—Hipólita sonrió cariñosamente en su dirección antes de rodear el trono de Odín y descender los escalones con lentitud. Ambas se hallaban completamente solas, iluminadas tenuemente por la luz de la luna filtrándose por medio de las grietas en los pilares—. Pasé lo que pasé, siempre serás mi más grande amor—la mujer cepilló las yemas de sus dedos contra su mejilla con afecto.

—Mamá… —Atenea parpadeó rápidamente para contener las lágrimas amenazando caer de sus ojos grises. A pesar de haber conocido a Metis en el pasado, jamás había sentido realmente que ella fuese su madre en el sentido más primordial de todos; la mujer que en su infancia siempre había estado para ella como una verdadera madre siempre sería Hipólita.

—Quiero que experimentes cosas que jamás pude tener—La mujer sonrió suavemente al sujetar su barbilla, recordándole con la mirada la situación en la que se habían conocido en el pasado. Ella prefería recordar a Hipólita como la mujer que la había criado en lugar de una víctima de violación que había rescatado y convertido en una guerrera—. Thor aún es impetuoso e inmaduro, pero puedo ver un poco de la razón por la cual lo amas.

—No comprendo—Atenea inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban inconscientemente por la insinuación acerca de los posibles sentimientos que pudiese tener hacia Thor.

Odín le había otorgado hace poco a su hijo mayor el poderoso martillo de guerra Mjölnir con la esperanza de que este recapacitara en su actitud arrogante al tener una responsabilidad tan grande en sus manos, pero el Rey de Asgard no había hecho más que incrementar el ego del príncipe con sus acciones.

Cada vez que veía a Thor vanagloriarse frente a cientos de personas al convocar un rayo no podía evitar pensar que él estaba siguiendo los pasos de Zeus a cada segundo y, gracias a ello, no podía creer que alguien insinuara que ella tenía sentimientos románticos hacia un hombre tan vanidoso como él.

—Eres muy perceptiva con los demás, pero no contigo misma—Hipólita besó su frente antes de sujetar su rostro para darle una mirada llena de seriedad al acariciar sus pómulos con los pulgares. La diosa guerrera bajo la cabeza después de unos segundos al percibir que la Reina Amazona había puesto sobre su frente la sencilla diadema de plata que le había entregado en el pasado como símbolo del cambio de mando en Themyscira—. Sé cuidadosa, Atenea. Ellos no te merecen.

* * *

Atenea sonrió ligeramente desde su escondite en la estación del tren al notar la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo Joseph Rogers, quien frotaba su mano cariñosamente sobre el vientre de su esposa, la cual abandonaba sus funciones médicas en el Ejército de Estados Unidos debido a su avanzado estado de embarazo.

—No quiero dejarte—Sarah susurró al acariciar la mejilla de su esposo con suavidad, arrugando la nariz para evitar llorar desconsoladamente frente a las decenas de personas a su alrededor.

—Sabes que es peligroso que permanezcas en este lugar—Joseph besó la frente de su esposa con cariño. Aún si Sarah era una solamente una enfermera, no era seguro que permaneciera en el frente de batalla prestando sus servicios, ya que los alemanes ni siquiera respetaban los centros médicos durante sus bombardeos sobre las ciudades—. No pienses en mí, piensa en Steven.

— ¿Steven? —La mujer alzó una ceja antes de que su esposo asintiera con una sonrisa—. Steven Rogers si se trata de un niño—besó los labios de Joseph cuando el silbato del tren les indicó a los pasajeros que debían abordar.

—Te prometo que regresare. Esta guerra no durara toda la eternidad—El hombre abrazó a su esposa por última vez antes de que esta abordara la máquina, procediendo a agitar la mano por la ventana en son de despedida mientras el tren avanzaba lentamente por las por las vías.

—Eres un hombre fuerte—Joseph dio un respingo cuando ella apareció a su lado súbitamente, observando como su amigo colocaba una mano sobre su pecho para respirar normalmente otra vez debido al susto que le había dado.

— ¿Escuchaste todo, verdad? —El hombre cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en fingida molestia por sus acciones de espionaje antes de golpear juguetonamente su antebrazo, donde se hallaban ocultos los brazales de sumisión. Ambos se habían convertido en amigos gracias a su servicio en la Infantería 107° de Estados Unidos, pero en el fondo sabía que él aún desconfiaba en ella. Había aparecido en medio de la batalla de Verdún y la batalla de Somme para enfrentarse a las nuevas armas del hombre: ametralladoras y proyectiles de mortero con el fin de detener el avance alemán por Europa, para después retirarse a Kamar-Taj hasta la entrada de Estados Unidos a la guerra.

El gobierno de Estados Unidos había establecido contacto con ella con el fin de reclutarla en sus filas gracias a los informes que circulaban internamente en los bandos acerca de su presencia en el campo de batalla, y estos la habían incorporado posteriormente a la Infantería 107°, aunque con algo de renuencia. Ella sabía que los líderes estadounidenses y el resto de sus compañeros de combate pensaban que estaba demente por sostener que era la Diosa de la Guerra, pero la habían aceptado en el campo de batalla igualmente debido a sus habilidades sobrehumanas.

—Debemos regresar—Atenea frunció el ceño al notar como los soldados en la estación del tren comenzaban a correr presurosamente hacia los caminos que servían de traslado al ejército estadounidense—. Ella estará bien—metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo para ocultar el círculo mágico formándose en su palma, hechizo que estaba destinado a proteger a Sarah y a su bebé del daño durante su viaje de regreso a Estados Unidos.

Joseph guardó silencio durante todo el viaje de regreso a las bases militares que Gran Bretaña compartía con Estados Unidos en el norte de Francia, donde se encontraba el resto de su pequeño grupo de amigos combatientes. El gobierno estadounidense había insistido en designar para ella a un pequeño grupo de sus ciudadanos para que trabajaran a su lado y la apoyaran en combate, aunque sabía perfectamente que solo lo habían hecho para que sus compatriotas la espiaran. Los líderes militares solamente deseaban catalogar sus habilidades de todas las maneras posibles con el fin de comprender la verdad acerca de su biología y emplearla bélicamente en el resto de sus tropas, además de investigar la naturaleza de sus armas legendarias que eran capaces de resistir una lluvia de balas sin verse dañadas en lo más mínimo.

Se había resistido a aceptar los soldados que el gobierno había elegido para ella, que presumían ser los mejores, ya que había elegido por su cuenta a cuatro hombres con el potencial de ser grandiosos guerreros. Sin embargo, aun habiendo elegido a su propio equipo, el gobierno estadounidense había influenciado a sus compañeros de armas para filmar sus intervenciones en las batallas con cámaras adaptadas, aunque había llegado a aceptarlo y fingir ignorancia acerca del hecho al saber que ellos no tenían opción.

Al menos, tenía el consuelo de saber que su pequeño equipo gozaba de más privilegios que el resto de las tropas en la base, lo cual merecían gracias a las presiones y amenazas del gobierno estadounidense y al hecho de que su vida era puesta en riesgo más veces de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar debido a sus incursiones a los laboratorios secretos de la división científica alemana, HYDRA.

Por el momento, podía gozar de unos instantes de tranquilidad al ver a su equipo cenar alegremente con el resto de soldados americanos, los cuales se preparaban para salir nuevamente al campo de batalla. Ella, por otro lado, tenía algo más importante que hacer que comer.

—Doctor Erskine—Atenea asintió con la cabeza hacia el científico alemán recluido en su pequeño laboratorio, ya que ante los altos miembros militares él continuaba siendo un prisionero de guerra. Para ella, era un hombre honorable y muy inteligente que había tenido la mala suerte de nacer en el país equivocado—. Puede hacerlo.

La diosa guerrera dio un pequeño salto para sentarse en la camilla médica dispuesta en la sala, despojándose de su ropa para dejar al descubierto su brazo. Había pensado durante mucho tiempo las implicaciones que podía traer aquella decisión, pero finalmente había decidido darle una muestra de su sangre al científico alemán para que experimentara con ella.

Abraham se acercó a ella con una jeringa, presionando la punta afilada contra su brazo con delicadeza, pero la aguja se rompió contra su piel. Atenea rió entre dientes al ver la situación, recordando instantáneamente que los materiales de la Tierra eran demasiado débiles para causarle daño, asi que realizó un corte en su palma con la hoja de su espada para verter su sangre sobre un recipiente esterilizado.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —El marcado acento del hombre la divertía, ya que para aparentar humanidad había debido aprender el acento británico al hablar—. Este no es tu… mundo.

—Porque odio a los abusivos, sean de donde sean—Ella negó con la cabeza ante el recuerdo de sus enemigos, agudizando su oído durante un segundo para escuchar que las tropas Aliadas necesitaban apoyo para resistir el bombardeo alemán a las trincheras francesas durante la primera batalla de la denominada "Operación Michael"—. Aún no cree que pueda ser la verdadera Atenea.

—No eres exactamente como las leyendas sostienen que era Atenea—El hombre añadió diplomáticamente, pero aun así pudo ver sobre su escritorio uno de los comics que la raza humana había creado basándose en ella durante el último par de años.

—Lo sé, las he leído—Ella alzó las cejas hacia la historieta que ilustraba sus batallas en la Primera Guerra Mundial, donde aparecía portando sus legendarias reliquias de guerra en una pose gloriosa. Según el gobierno estadounidense, aquellas historias les ayudaban a subir la moral del mundo y a recaudar fondos para costear nuevas armas—. En realidad, jamás existió Medusa o un concurso con Poseidon por el patronato de Atenas. Supongo… que la raza humana se empeñó en verme de la misma manera en que Zeus obraba solo por llevar su misma sangre. Él solo fue el hombre que me dio la vida, jamás fue un padre para mí ni para ninguno de mis hermanos.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el resto? —Abraham tomó asiento frente a ella en un pequeño banco, motivado por la tristeza que destilaban sus palabras.

—Ellos jamás han sabido cuando detenerse. Creo que piensan que por el hecho de ser… dioses tienen el derecho a tomar todo lo que desean—Atenea cerró los ojos al pensar que practicamente todos sus hermanos habían heredado la sed de poder infinita de Zeus—. Jamás he sido esa clase de persona, así que supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me repudiaran. Durante la Guerra de Troya… llegue a sentir más decepción de la que nunca había sentido gracias a ellos… y aunque fui yo quien detuvo la masacre, siglos después es a mí a quien culpan de ella—la diosa negó con la cabeza con el fin apartar los tristes recuerdos que se habían apoderado de su mente, poniéndose de pie para acomodar su armadura, la cual siempre llevaba puesta. Ella no tenía tiempo para comprar atuendos que las mujeres de la Tierra normalmente llevaban para camuflarse con la sociedad, asi que solamente usaba la Capa de Levitación, convertida en un largo abrigo oscuro, sobre su armadura para cubrirla cuando salía de las bases militares—. Olvídelo. No importa.

Atenea colocó nuevamente sobre su espalda, con la mirada perdida, su espada antes de salir del laboratorio militar y unirse a las tropas subiendo los vehículos de traslado a la Batalla de San Quintín.

Ella observó en silencio como las tropas descendieron con rapidez ante las órdenes de los oficiales al mando, quienes cobardemente corrieron a situarse en los seguros puestos estratégicos a kilómetros de los proyectiles. Los hombres rápidamente saltaron a las trincheras para evitar la lluvia de balas disparada por una enorme ametralladora alemana en el lado opuesto del campo para esperar el cese del ataque, ya que tarde o temprano debían recargar sus municiones.

La diosa apartó la vista cuando un pequeño grupo de soldados impertinentes subió las escaleras de las trincheras para luchar, solo para ser acribillados un par de segundos después.

Atenea frunció el ceño con determinación antes de subir las escaleras y comenzar a correr en la tierra bañada en sangre, golpeando descuidadamente con su brazo un proyectil de mortero disparado en su dirección antes de lanzar su escudo hacia las armas alemanas para destruirlas. Su equipo dio un grito de guerra antes de emerger de los agujeros en el campo, con sus rifles al ristre para combatir a su lado.

Ella corrió por el campo desviando proyectiles mayoritariamente gracias a su propia destreza física, ya que sabía perfectamente que la raza humana no estaba lista para conocer los poderes místicos del Multiverso, mucho menos en tiempos de guerra. Despues de años de conflicto, había aprendido a conocer perfectamente el potencial humano para la guerra.

— ¡Henry! —Atenea exclamó antes de que el hombre delgado asintiera con la cabeza desde la distancia antes de acomodar su sombrero y dirigirse a los morteros de las tropas Aliadas, poco después pudiéndose ver una explosión de energía azul que vaporizó las armas enemigas. Ella se había negado a responder cualquier pregunta acerca de la procedencia de dicho poder, ya que en realidad esos proyectiles habían sido cargados con su propio poder psíquico.

Ella perdió la cuenta del tiempo que había luchado hasta oír el sonido de las avionetas acercándose al campo, donde cientos de cuerpos sin vida se encontraban dispersados.

— ¡Joseph! —Atenea abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando los envases lanzados desde los aeroplanos comenzaron a emitir un tipo de gas amarillo que comenzó a corroer la piel de su amigo, forzándolo a caer de rodillas mientras tosía sangre. El resto de los soldados a su alrededor fueron derretidos por el ácido clorhídrico que caía como lluvia del cielo.

Ella cubrió su boca con una mano al sentir que la mente de su amigo había desaparecido, y sollozó contra su pecho corroído por el ácido al pensar en el bebé que jamás conocería a su padre gracias a que ella no había sido lo suficientemente artera para salvarlo de un ataque químico que jamás había visto.

* * *

Atenea apretó los dientes con rabia antes de cortar con su espada las cabezas de los guardias alemanes que custodiaban el camino que conducía directamente a la base de HYDRA, respirando agitadamente desde su lugar sobre el caballo que montaba antes de divisar el edificio oculto por un espeso bosque entre montañas escarpadas que había sido imposible de encontrar por los seres humanos.

Después de la muerte de Joseph por un arma química desconocida, similar al gas mostaza en apariencia, se había jurado a sí misma investigar y encontrar a los responsables de la fabricación de dicha arma. Había abandonado su puesto en las tropas estadounidenses después del funeral de su amigo, al cual ni siquiera había podido asistir en cuerpo presente por la posibilidad de ver a Sarah y al bebé no nato en su vientre que jamás podría conocer a su padre debido a que ella no había sido capaz de protegerlo.

Los humanos habían dado por sentado que aquel gas se había tratado de gas mostaza debido a la apariencia y efectos asfixiantes similares, pero ella sabía que no estaban en lo correcto al haber sentido su composición en el campo de batalla de primera mano. Ella no era una experta en armas químicas, pero sabía lo suficiente de ellas para conocer que el gas mostaza no quemaba la piel como ácido y no era capaz de destruir el casco antigases tóxicos de los soldados como si se tratara simplemente de un cristal pisoteado por un gigante.

Gracias a su investigación había logrado averiguar que su maldito hermano Ares se hallaba detrás de todo, desde el comienzo de la Primera Guerra Mundial hasta la creación de HYDRA, por consecuente de la fabricación de mortales e inevitables armas hechas específicamente para el genocidio. En cierto modo, sabía que la guerra librándose en la Tierra era su culpa por no haber buscado a su hermano por todos los confines del mundo para encerrarlo en Olimpia como al resto de su desgraciada familia, pero ahora estaba lista para enmendar su error y terminar con la guerra de una vez por todas.

Ella saltó de su caballo con fuerza para atravesar una de las ventanas del complejo secreto donde estaba segura que Ares se encontraba, y observó por el rabillo del ojo a los seres humanos cubiertos de máscaras especiales con sus rifles al ristre. La diosa lanzó su espada directamente a la cabeza de un hombre cuando este corrió para alertar al resto de las tropas en el complejo, procediendo a usar el borde de su escudo como un arma cortante al lanzarlo al cuello de los hombres.

Atenea saltó sobre su costado cuando los soldados comenzaron a disparar en su contra, utilizando su velocidad supersónica para evitar el camino de cada una de ellas. La diosa dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás cuando una de las balas golpeó sus botas hasta la rodilla recubiertas en gamanio, causando que una pequeña ola de chispas fuera disparada hacia el piso de madera gastado.

Ella sonrió al alzar un puño y girar con el fin de derribar a los soldados con sus piernas antes de correr por los pasillos de la base y hacerse paso a la oficina más alta, donde seguramente se hallaba Ares oculto como un cobarde. Ella se lanzó por la puerta de madera sin anunciarse de ninguna manera, entrecerrando los ojos a la figura de su hermano menor vestido en un uniforme del ejército alemán.

Ares saltó inmediatamente al verla, lanzando en su dirección una estocada con su espada que procedió a bloquear con uno de sus brazales mientras giraba en el aire con el fin de patear su espalda. El Dios de la Guerra cayó al piso escupiendo sangre por el golpe que le había propinado, en el cual había puesto la fuerza suficiente para romperle la columna.

—Salvaje… —Ares rió entre dientes al intentar ponerse de pie, solo logrando escupir sangre—. Sin piedad… padre estaría orgulloso.

—Mantén tu inmunda boca cerrada—Atenea frunció el ceño duramente antes de golpear con su bota la espada de su hermano forjada por Hefesto, causando que esta estallara en mil pedazos como simple cristal.

—Rasguña la piel de un héroe… y encontraras al monstruo que lleva dentro—El Dios de la Guerra le dio una sonrisa macabra antes de levantar una mano en su dirección, causando que sus ojos se tornaran rojos. Ella dejó escapar una carcajada al negar con la cabeza, sin creer que Ares pudiese llegar a pensar que su débil manejo de la biología para causar dolor podría ser capaz de lastimarla. La diosa guerrera le dio una patada en la mandíbula, observando al cabo de nanosegundos como los dientes de este estallaron fuera de su boca—. Eres tan sanguinaria como yo… —Ares rió de su expresión antes de que ella dejara escapar un grito repleto de rabia al pensar en las millones de vidas perdidas gracias a la lujuria de sangre de su supuesto hermano, procediendo a estampar con toda su fuerza su pie sobre la cabeza del dios.

Atenea gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer sobre sus rodillas, sus manos emanando mechones de energía que rápidamente se unieron para crear un pulso de energía psíquica que consumió todo el lugar hasta el nivel atómico. Ella presionó sus manos ensangrentadas sobre la tierra después de ver el cuerpo de Ares ser destruido completamente por el poder su mente, aunque su materia cerebral continuaba bañando su rostro después de haberle reventado el cráneo.

Había vengado la muerte de su amigo y acabado con el fundador de HYDRA, pero había asesinado a su propio hermano para ello.

No era mejor que el resto de su familia.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Pido disculpas por no actualizar en las fechas previstas, ya que tuve que viajar con mi familia a unas inesperadas vacaciones que duraron más de lo esperado.**

 **Liria:** **Gracias por comentar. Debo decirte que no he pensado en actualizar The Queen of Ice and Fire en un largo tiempo y he llegado a pensar en reescribir toda la saga de Hermione Targaryen.**

 **Deyanira Mini:** **A mí también me encantaría ver el trágico rostro de Saori sorprenderse por una verdadera Atenea, por una digna Diosa de la Guerra, pero no creo posible ponerlas juntas, al menos no de momento. Debo decirte que no he pensado en actualizar mis otros fanfic durante mucho tiempo, ya que se me ocurre una idea nueva y me obsesiono por escribirla y las anteriores quedan en el olvido.**


	7. War of Hearts

**Disclaimer: El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Comics no me pertenece en lo absoluto, solo me adjudico la creación de la trama y personajes inesperados que aparecen en esta historia.**

* * *

 **The destiny is nothing**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **War of Hearts**

* * *

Atenea frunció el ceño antes de observar sobre su hombro con molestia y resoplar gracias a la estúpida decisión de Odín, la cual la había obligado a compartir su misión de explorar las catacumbas de Meneleia con Thor, a pesar de las serias protestas de ambos cuando aún se habían encontrado en presencia del Rey de Asgard. Ella no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para llevar a cabo una tarea tan sencilla, así que había llegado a sospechar que el verdadero motivo de Odín para obligarlos a estar juntos en una misión había sido terminar con la pequeña enemistad entre ambos.

Después de haber presenciado con sus propios ojos la firma de paz para dar término a la Primera Guerra Mundial en la Tierra, había regresado a Asgard consumida por la vergüenza de asesinar a su hermano. Todos sus amigos habían logrado percatarse de su cambio de actitud, pero ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Hermes, sabía la razón concreta de su dolor. La única persona que había logrado consolarla había sido Loki, ya que ella no tenía el coraje suficiente para correr a los brazos de Hermes cuando sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de uno de sus otros hermanos.

Durante las últimas semanas, para nadie había pasado desapercibido el descontento que Thor profesaba en su contra por alguna razón desconocida, descontento que se acrecentaba cuando este la veía en compañía de Loki, quien se había vuelto su único consuelo para superar la culpa y el dolor del asesinato brutal de Ares. Ellos siempre habían sido buenos amigos, desde su niñez, y su relación de amistad se había visto fortalecida cuando ella había decidido enseñarle el camino de un guerrero.

Loki jamás había demostrado interés en la guerra y las peleas, enunciando continuamente que aquella actividad era practicada exclusivamente por salvajes sin inteligencia alguna, pero ella le había demostrado con los años que el ingenio de una persona podía ser capaz de ganar una guerra del mismo modo en que lo haría la fuerza bruta. Como consecuencia, el príncipe de Asgard se había convertido en un astuto guerrero, compensado de esa manera su negativa de entrenarlo en la senda de las Artes Místicas. Loki había crecido como persona, pero su valor continuaba siendo insuficiente para ser un hechicero.

Lo que más la desconcertaba de la situación con Thor era el descontento que se había creado entre los príncipes de Asgard, ya que ella misma se había visto obligada a evitar que ellos terminaran luchando entre sí.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido? —Atenea rodó los ojos cuando los fuertes pasos del príncipe rubio acabaron con su paciencia—. Estamos en una misión de exploración secreta, y si continuas caminando así alertaras a todos en el planeta de nuestra presencia.

— ¿Quisieras que Loki estuviera aquí para que bese el suelo que pisas? —Thor replicó con amargura antes de que ella girara sobre sus pies con los ojos entrecerrados para darle una mirada aguda. No era el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar para que aclararan los problemas entre ambos, pero sabía que si no lo resolvían en el instante jamás lo harían.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para mantener serena su mente y evitar que la pequeña y única luz que había creado con el fin de iluminar su camino en las oscuras catacumbas terminara apagándose por algún futuro ataque de rabia.

—Tú—Thor dejó caer a Mjölnir junto a sus pies antes de dar un paso hacia ella con la mandíbula ligeramente apretada, sus manos convertidas en puños—. Desapareces años, siglos incluso, y luego apareces en Asgard como si fueses algún tipo de mártir para humillar a mi familia con tu presencia.

—Eres un imbécil—Atenea respiró con la boca abierta después de un par de segundos de incredulidad. Ella sabía que él no tenía ninguna clase de elocuencia, algo que lo hacía completamente opuesto a Loki, pero no había esperado que se atreviera a decir algo como eso—. No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Loki quedó devastado cuando desapareciste la primera vez, sin dejar un rastro de que continuabas con vida. Luego apareciste como si nada hubiera sucedido y volviste a lastimarlo, a todos nosotros—La diosa retrajo su cabeza ligeramente para analizar la mente de Thor por primera y descubrir con certeza el problema de una vez por todas, pero lo que vio la dejó sin aliento—. No sabes lo que es tener una familia, así que no lastimes a la mía.

Ella abrió ligeramente la boca ante los pensamientos y recuerdos de Thor, los cuales en su mayoría estaban orientados hacia ella. Atenea sintió en su propio corazón la desolación que este había sentido en su niñez cuando Frigga le había comunicado su desaparición y presunta muerte; sintió la necesidad del príncipe de Asgard de buscarla en todos los confines del Universo hasta tenerla de regreso a su lado, solo para darse por vencido y llorar en secreto después de siglos de búsqueda infructuosa. Sintió la necesidad inconsciente de Thor de buscarla en otras mujeres en los Reinos, lo cual causó que entendiera porque las mujeres que él cortejaba siempre tenían los ojos grises o el cabello claro.

Él la amaba con todo su corazón, la amaba desde el primer momento, tanto que jamás había dejado de amarla.

—No te preocupa que Loki sea lastimado… estás celoso de él—Ella susurró después de unos momentos, observado vidriosamente las fosas nasales dilatadas del hombre rubio. Él estaba celoso de que Loki fuese quien más estuviera a su lado, ya que en el fondo sabía que su hermano también la quería de la misma forma. Atenea exhaló con fuerza antes de pasar una mano por su larga cabellera blanca, observando la oscuridad que parecía infinita cerniéndose a su alrededor antes de transportarlos de vuelta a la superficie, dando por inútil la búsqueda en las catacumbas después de haber analizado con su mente cada rincón oscuro sin hallar nada.

— ¿Por qué nos trajiste de regreso? —Thor ignoró deliberadamente su comentario antes de darle una mirada furibunda a su alrededor, deteniéndose en su figura sorprendida finalmente.

Cientos de hombres en el pasado habían expresado abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia ella con la esperanza de ser correspondidos, algunos incluso suplicando por su amor o intentando obligarla a casarse con ellos por medio de amenazas contundentes, pero jamás había sentido una pasión tan ardiente como la que podía ver en el corazón de Thor.

— ¿Tanto? —Atenea preguntó en un susurro lleno de incredulidad antes de sentarse en el borde del acantilado y observar el mar de Alfheim con la mirada pérdida, preguntándose cómo le había sucedido todo aquello. Lo que menos necesitaba, con su cantidad de enemigos en todo el Multiverso, era que ellos tuvieran a alguien más en quien descargar su furia.

Ella cubrió su boca con una mano para evitar llorar desconsoladamente, intentando pensar en una manera de sobreponerse a la situación y no caer a pedazos frente al hombre que amaba.

* * *

Ella había necesitado una excusa para escapar y terminar con la vergüenza que sentía cada vez que se había visto obligada a permanecer en una misma habitación con Thor y Loki, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estos sentían por ella, y la raza humana le había proporcionado una razón idónea para que huyera durante algún tiempo indeterminado de sus problemas. Esta vez no había sido la presencia de Ares lo que la había llevado a decidir intervenir en las guerras humanas, había sido la firma de energía del Teseracto activándose en el planeta. El Teseracto había sido dado por perdido hace siglos después de que este desapareciera misteriosamente durante sus milenios de ausencia gracias al Ojo de Agamotto y, aunque Odín había enviado grupos de búsqueda a cada uno de los mundos, jamás habían encontrado ningún rastro de la Gema del Espacio.

Recuperar una de las seis Gemas del Infinito se había vuelto una misión prioritaria para ella, aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello era solo una excusa para ignorar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era patético pensar que alguien que podía destruir universos de un solo golpe se acobardara como un perro apaleado ante la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera amarla con locura como lo hacía Thor.

Por el momento, Atenea observó con incomodidad los seres humanos pululando a su alrededor mientras seguía los pasos de Howard Stark por una calle después de haber sido llevada por el millonario a una tienda de ropa femenina, donde se había negado a usar cualquiera de las prendas humanas o a permitir que el hombre comprara trajes para ella. Ella no necesitaba aparentar ser una dama de la Tierra, era una guerrera Amazona y jamás se avergonzaría de ello, así que solamente le había indicado a su nuevo amigo continuar con su rutina diaria e ignorar su crisis de moda.

Howard la había llevado a un restaurante modesto antes de partir a la inauguración de su exposición en Stark Expo, donde presentaría sus nuevos inventos al mundo. El gobierno estadounidense prácticamente la había obligado a permanecer junto al millonario para proteger su identidad, ya que la raza humana estaba al tanto parcialmente de su participación constante en la Primera Guerra Mundial.

— ¿Cómo se llama esto? —Ella preguntó después de probar el alimento desconocido en una olla que había sido puesta frente a ellos por una camarera del restaurante—. Jamás lo había probado en ningún otro planeta.

—Fondue—Howard alzó una ceja con incredulidad ante sus palabras, observándola asentir con la cabeza distraídamente antes de sumergir un trozo de pan en la olla con gusto—. Jamás he conocido a una mujer que rechace ir de compras—él negó con la cabeza debido a la actitud extraña de la mujer. Él no sabía si deliraba o si improbablemente decía la verdad acerca de su identidad, pero estaba bastante seguro de que al menos ella lucía exactamente igual que en la vieja fotografía que había sido tomada en Bélgica durante la Primera Guerra Mundial.

—Jamás conocerás una mujer como yo—Atenea sonrió de lado antes de acomodar sus anteojos falsos sobre el puente de su nariz, ajustando su sombrero oscuro y cabello castaño después de haber visto su reflejo en la olla vergonzosamente.

—Estoy seguro de eso—El hombre asintió con la cabeza mecánicamente, sin apartar los ojos de su figura hasta que la alarma de su reloj de pulsera comenzó a sonar, indicándoles que debían partir a las exhibiciones en Stark Expo, donde también se encontraría su viejo amigo, Abraham Erskine.

Abraham había desarrollado algún tipo de suero milagroso gracias a la muestra de su sangre que le había dado durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, suero que sería usado en algún soldado estadounidense que tuviera las cualidades altruistas suficientes para ser digno de la destreza y la fuerza de un dios. Ella estaba consciente de que el actual líder de HYDRA había capturado en el pasado a su viejo amigo para obligarlo a inyectarle el suero, pero el resultado esperado por parte del hombre no había sido el correcto.

— ¡Señor Stark! —Atenea observó por el rabillo del ojo a Howard, notando que él se encontraba sumamente despreocupado por la pequeña multitud de reporteros rodeándolos—. ¿Se trata de su novia? —uno de ellos pregunto esperanzado, causando que los fotógrafos comenzaran a cegarla gracias a los flashes de sus cámaras.

—Ella es… mi secretaria—Howard respondió de manera vacilante, improvisando una identidad falsa para ella que los sacara del pequeño problema que tenían—. Es una excelente secretaria—ella sonrió amablemente para demostrar el punto de su nuevo amigo.

Un par de minutos después, la mayoría de los reporteros se había marchado del lugar, pero los enviados de un periódico en particular continuaron acosándolos con preguntas y fotografías.

Atenea inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad cuando uno de los hombres extrajo de su cámara una pistola oculta con rapidez antes de que este disparara en dirección al millonario sin vacilar un segundo. Ella frunció el ceño hacia la pequeña pieza de metal cilíndrica moviéndose en el aire cuando el mundo se ralentizó para ella, lo cual la impulsó a levantar un brazo sobre el pecho de Howard para bloquear la bala gracias a los brazales de sumisión.

Howard comenzó a toser y a moverse incómodamente junto a su brazo debido a la fuerza que había empleado al tocarlo para salvarle la vida, pero ella simplemente observó con los ojos entrecerrados a los hombres cerniéndose a su alrededor sin darle importancia de momento al ligero malestar de su amigo. El hombre que había disparado se tomó unos momentos para examinar su pistola con incredulidad, seguramente preguntándose la razón por la cual la bala había rebotado en los brazales ocultos bajo las mangas de su abrigo como si esta hubiese estado fabricada de simple plástico.

Ella sonrió cuando el resto de los supuestos reporteros extrajo pistolas desde escondites en sus abrigos, lo cual le dio la excusa perfecta para descargar sus sentimientos reprimidos hacia Thor y Loki de alguna manera. Atenea bloqueó el resto de las balas disparadas gracias a sus brazales antes de darle un puñetazo rápidamente a cada uno, causando que se desmayaran inmediatamente debido a su fuerza divina.

La diosa guerrera le dio una pequeña mirada de suficiencia a su amigo antes de saltar sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de uno de sus atacantes, sujetando su brazo para sacarlo de su estado de estupefacción y obligarlo a dirigirse directamente a Stark Expo al negarse a darle más importancia de la merecida a un grupo de matones de quinta categoría.

— ¿Cómo… como hiciste eso? —Su nuevo amigo se las arregló para indagar, aunque su voz delataba el shock que aún vivía por lo sucedido. El mayordomo de Howard, Jarvis, inmediatamente corrió a llamar a los oficiales del ejército para poner a los hombres en custodia cuando el símbolo de HYDRA fue visible en sus prendas.

—Te lo dije—Ella observó sobre su hombro un momento al ajustar las mangas de la Capa de Levitación convertida en un abrigo oscuro, cubriendo sus brillantes brazales de las miradas indeseadas—. Jamás conocerás a una mujer como yo.

Atenea cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y mantuvo silencio durante el viaje a Stark Expo, donde ignoró deliberadamente las preguntas de Howard acerca del metal del cual estaban hechos sus brazales, ya que esa era una pregunta que no podía responder. Después de eones de guerras, aún no sabía de qué estaban construidas las armas que el mismísimo Tribunal Viviente le había obsequiado como recordatorio de su deber. Ella lo había lastimado profundamente, y aun así el indiferente Tribunal Viviente había tenido la bondad de otorgarle las armas más antiguas de la existencia misma, las cuales precedían a la creación del propio Multiverso y de las Entidades Cósmicas.

Cada vez que pensaba en Trivi, sentía una enorme desolación en su corazón al recordar la mala concepción que había tenido de él la mayor parte de su estancia en la dimensión que residía. Gracias a él había descubierto que la Magia del Caos y la Magia del Orden realmente no existían en ninguna de las dimensiones del Multiverso, y que su poder solamente era una invención de su mente, algo que la había llevado a comprender su dominio de la realidad al grado que poseían las Entidades Cósmicas. Trivi había dicho abiertamente que la consideraba su igual y la había instado a quedarse a su lado sabiendo que nadie más la comprendería como él, pero ella había rechazado su oferta y había escogido a los seres vivos del Multiverso en su lugar.

En la actualidad, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que nadie más que Trivi comprendía lo que era ser omnipotente y deber ocultar su poder del Multiverso de manera permanente. Toda su vida había intentado controlar al oscuro poder en su interior que crecía y se extendía como un incendio, pero cuando se había dado por vencida ante él había sentido más control del nunca creyó tener sobre Fénix.

El miedo que sentía hacia sí misma aún pervivía, pero había logrado empujarlo al rincón más oscuro de su mente para reconciliarse con la Entidad Cósmica que había salvado su vida incontables veces en el pasado. Quizás Fénix solo había deseado que su forma física permaneciera indemne, pero la había salvado desde tiempos que precedían al mismo Tribunal Viviente.

Ella rió entre dientes al recordar el consejo que le había dado a Ayanna hace siglos, el cual había experimentado en carne propia gracias a su relación con la Fuerza Fénix: a veces, mediante la sumisión, se obtenía el control.

—Tengo que cambiarme, amor—Howard le guiñó un ojo después de conducirla personalmente hacia una de las exhibiciones de la exposición mundial, donde podía verse un automóvil básico de la Tierra. Para ella, era divertido ver la primitiva tecnología humana, mucho más sabiendo que ellos creían ser la única especie inteligente en el Universo—. A menos que quieras venir conmigo…

Atenea rodó los ojos por la actitud coqueta del hombre antes de indicarle que comenzara con su muestra de inventos como tenía previsto, frenando sus impulsos de darle un puñetazo. Aún debía aprender a controlar la fuerza que utilizaba al luchar contra un ser humano para evitar romperle todos los huesos de un puñetazo debido a su fuerza divina.

Ella cruzó los brazos cuando las personas comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor para presenciar la exposición de un supuesto automóvil volador creado por Howard, un artefacto que difería completamente del diseño al que estaba acostumbrada respecto a las máquinas voladoras. Un pequeño grupo de cinco mujeres vestidas escasamente se posicionó junto al automóvil para presentar al millonario, forzándola a rodar los ojos con exasperación cuando el hombre beso descaradamente a una de sus ayudantes en presencia de la multitud.

—Damas y caballeros, ¿y si les digo que en un pocos años, su automóvil no tendrá que tocar la tierra nunca? —Howard anunció, causando que la multitud quedara sin aliento. Atenea negó con la cabeza: aquel tipo de tecnología podía ser nueva en la Tierra, pero ella la había visto cientos de veces en función gracias a sus viajes por todo el Multiverso. Las ayudantes de Howard quitaron los neumáticos del artefacto rojo y los trasladaron a un lado del escenario—. Sí. Gracias, Mandy. Con la tecnología Stark de gravedad inversa, lo van a poder lograr—el millonario subió una palanca en su pequeño tablero de control, logrando que el vehículo comenzara a flotar en el aire antes de que los propulsores gravitacionales que lo impulsaban fallaran y el artefacto cayera sobre el escenario con un estruendo—. Les dije que en unos años, ¿no?

Atenea masajeó sus sienes por la idiotez del hombre antes de decidir salvarlo de la humillación.

—Buenas noches a todos—Ella dio un salto sobre el escenario y le arrebató el micrófono de las manos al millonario, ajustando su cerebro para actuar como un ser humano—. Aunque el invento de mi amigo no funcionó esta noche, puede servirles como prueba del potencial que tiene la raza humana para evolucionar. Tan solo viendo a su alrededor pueden ver todo lo que hemos avanzado en solo los últimos cien años. El futuro del mundo depende de los sueños de cada uno, de su determinación de ser valientes y arriesgarse al fracaso para dejar su huella—alzó la vista con curiosidad cuando notó que Abraham sonreía ante sus palabras a la distancia—. Limitar nuestra atención a cuestiones terrestres como la guerra solamente limita el espíritu humano. El mayor enemigo del conocimiento no es la ignorancia, sino la ilusión del conocimiento.

La diosa guerrera depositó el micrófono de regreso en las manos de Howard antes de saltar del escenario para encontrar a su viejo amigo de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Ella sabía que todos sus compañeros de batalla habían muerto, pero al menos aún tenía a un viejo conocido a su lado.

—Hermoso discurso—El pesado acento alemán de Abraham inundó sus oídos.

—Debía hacer algo para desviar la atención del fracaso de Howard—Atenea se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa juguetona, observando el pequeño edificio de reclutamiento militar por el rabillo del ojo—. Aunque estoy segura que a la mayoría de los hombres presentes no les agradó que una mujer les diese lecciones—ella estaba al tanto de que la mayoría de los hombres en la Tierra eran unos malditos machistas que solamente veían a las mujeres como sirvientas, algo que había notado durante su pequeño discurso.

Gracias a sus incontables batallas estaba acostumbrada a soportar comentarios lascivos por parte de los hombres, pero el idiota gritando perversiones en su dirección estuvo a punto de terminar con su paciencia.

—Te ves exactamente igual que la última vez que te vi—El hombre sonrió suavemente, aunque sus ojos revelaban su lucha interna entre el escepticismo y los hechos que apoyaban su identidad como una deidad.

—Soy la Diosa de la Guerra, doctor Erskine. Sé que después de analizar mi sangre para crear el suero notó que no soy humana. Como diosa, envejecer está dentro de las pocas cosas que no puedo hacer—Ella sonrió antes de besar la mejilla del hombre mayor, acomodando su sombrero al salir del pequeño edificio para encontrar a Howard.

* * *

Atenea realizó una mueca ante el uniforme militar que se había visto obligada a usar como parte de su tarea de evaluar a los candidatos al suero del Súper Soldado. Abraham había hablado con ella la noche anterior y le había comunicado que había encontrado a alguien que parecía ser digno de su destreza y fuerza, pero ella deseaba ver al hombre y juzgarlo con sus propios ojos.

No permitiría que otro hombre malvado como el líder de HYDRA utilizara parte de sus cualidades físicas para destruir el mundo que deseaba salvar de la guerra

— ¿Cómo una mujer podría luchar en esto? —Ella preguntó frente al espejo de la pequeña habitación que le habían proporcionado para vestirse. Peggy Carter rió a sus espaldas al verla agacharse dificultosamente, ya que la falda no le permitía flexionar las rodillas con libertad.

—Aplicamos principios, aunque no me opongo a involucrarme en una pelea de puños cuando la situación lo amerita—La diosa asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de la mujer con la cual inmediatamente había sentido una conexión: ambas habían incursionado en un mundo monopolizado por el género masculino, quienes no permitían que las mujeres pudiesen entrar a él con libertad—. ¡Reclutas! ¡Atención!

Ella observó a la fila de hombres enderezarse y erguir la cabeza ante las órdenes de Peggy, quien hubiera sido una excelente guerrera Amazona en su opinión. Sus ojos grises se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el pequeño y delgado hombre rubio en la formación, sabiendo por el brillo amable de sus ojos que él era el elegido por Abraham para convertirse en el primer súper soldado de la Tierra.

—Mi nombre es Atenea, mi compañera es la Agente Carter, venimos de Inglaterra para supervisar sus operaciones—La diosa guerrera imitó el acento británico que había vuelto loco a Hermes muchas veces mientras un soldado a sus espaldas comenzaba a repartir los formularios a los reclutas.

— ¿No deberías estar besuqueándote con Howie Starky? —Uno de los hombres tomó la palabra, lo cual causó que girara la cabeza en su dirección con los ojos entrecerrados. A pesar de que Howard hubiera sostenido ante los reporteros que ella se trataba simplemente de su secretaria, estos no habían perdido un segundo en inventar que el millonario era su novio en todos los periódicos del país.

— ¿Su nombre, soldado? —Atenea alzó una ceja, reconociéndolo como el pervertido de Stark Expo.

—Gilmore Hodge, diosa—El hombre claramente hizo una broma de su nombre, lo cual la enfureció un poco más. Ella compartió una rápida mirada con Peggy, decidiendo cuál de las dos debía poner al estúpido en su lugar para defender el género femenino. La mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza para cederle el honor.

—Paso al frente, Hodge—El idiota dio un paso hacia adelante, inclinándose con una falsa expresión de inocencia hacia su rostro—. Erguido y con el pie derecho al frente.

— ¿Quiere luchar? —Peggy procedió a entregarle folletos informativos al resto de los reclutas para ponerlos en conocimiento de la naturaleza de las pruebas a las que serían sometidos próximamente—. Tengo unas maniobras que le encantarían.

Atenea sonrió con falsa coquetería antes de estrellar su pie entre las piernas del hombre, causando que este se inclinara lo suficiente para darle un puñetazo en el rostro que lo envió volando un par de metros hacia atrás. El resto de los reclutas sisearon dolorosamente en un gesto de compasión masculina, observando el lugar donde Hodge parecía estar muerto para el mundo.

—Si golpeas a sí a mis reclutas no tendremos a nadie para luchar contra los nazis—La diosa guerrera sonrió con orgullo, procediendo a abotonar su camisa en las muñecas cuando esta se abrió y reveló los brazales de sumisión—. Que alguien lo lleve a la enfermería—Peggy realizó un gesto de reconocimiento hacia el Coronel Phillips mientras veía como Hodge era arrastrado por un par de soldados a las instalaciones médicas—. El General Patton dijo: las guerras se pelean con armas, pero se ganan con hombres. Esta la ganaremos nosotros porque tenemos los mejores… hombres—su voz vaciló notablemente cuando fijó su mirada en el hombre más pequeño—. Y porque serán aún mejores. La Reserva Científica Estratégica es un proyecto de los Aliados, integrado por la elite del mundo libre. Nuestra meta es crear al mejor ejército de la historia, pero debe comenzar con un hombre. El fin de semana elegiremos a ese hombre. Él será el primero de una nueva especie de súper soldados. Y ellos llevaran sin duda a Adolfo Hitler hasta el infierno.

—Pueden retirarse—Atenea enunció cuando el Coronel Phillips abandonó el campo junto a Peggy y al doctor Erskine, quien realizó una gesto con la cabeza hacia el hombre pequeño—. Excepto usted, soldado.

— ¿Yo? —Él puso un dedo sobre su pecho con duda antes de voltear para verificar si era a él a quien le hablaba. Ella rodó los ojos cuando escuchó a la distancia los murmullos de los candidatos, quienes hablaban acerca de la posibilidad de obtener las habilidades que la mujer que había luchado contra los alemanes durante la Primera Guerra Mundial poseía en los libros de historietas—. Por favor, no me expulse. Haré todo lo posible para mejorar.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre, soldado?

—Steve Rogers, Agente—Ella abrió los ojos y se quedó sin aliento durante un segundo, ignorando de momento el calificativo con el cual se había referido a su persona.

— ¿Tu padre era Joseph Rogers? —Se las arregló para preguntar, ya que podía ser una coincidencia, aunque con su suerte no lo creía probable. El recuerdo que tenía de sostener en sus brazos el cuerpo muerto de su amigo, corroído por el gas mortal creado por Ares y el ácido clorhídrico invadió su mente para torturarla durante unos dolorosos segundos. Cuando Steve asintió con el cabeza, extrañado, ella suspiró—. ¿Por qué te uniste al ejército? ¿Emoción? ¿Mujeres? ¿Gloria?

—Ninguna de ellas, Agente. Odio a los abusivos, sean de donde sean.

Una sonrisa creció en sus labios rojizos antes de asentir con la cabeza aprobatoriamente hacia el hijo de su amigo y compañero de armas fallecido en la guerra. Su actitud le recordaba a ella misma cuando había sido una diosa joven, ansiosa de cambiar al mundo, pero imposibilitada debido a su nula experiencia en combate.

—Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo—Ella murmuró perdida en sus recuerdos del pasado—. En el futuro recuerda esto, Steve Rogers. La valentía más grande del ser humano es mantenerse en pie, aun cuando por dentro se esté cayendo a pedazos.

* * *

Desde el primer día de la formación, tuvo claro quién era el hombre digno de obtener parte de sus habilidades, y no entendía porque el Coronel Phillips continuaba buscado en otras personas indignas y banales al hombre que se convertiría en el primer súper soldado de la Tierra. Según él, necesitaban a un excelente soldado que luchara orgullosamente por Estados Unidos, pero ella buscaba más que un simple soldado que obedeciera ordenes robóticamente.

Había dispuesto junto a Peggy una pista de obstáculos para los candidatos, la cual incluía una pared de cuerda, arrastrarse bajo un alambra de púas al sostener un rifle y una ardua jornada de trote alrededor de la base. Ella había hecho cosas mil veces más difíciles y mortales durante su entrenamiento como Amazona, por lo cual no lograba entender la razón del descontento de los hombres con su prueba.

—Prepárense—Peggy anunció con el cronómetro en su mano. Todos los hombres formaron una línea frente a la pared de cuerda, esperando astutamente la orden para demostrar ser los mejores—. ¡Ya! —los reclutas corrieron inmediatamente a la pared y comenzaron a subirla con agilidad, a excepción de Steve.

—Tu puedes—Ella susurró junto al hombre pequeño, recordando su propio entrenamiento de doncella guerrera en Themyscira. Steve comenzó a subir nuevamente, solo para darse cuenta de que su pie había quedado atrapado en la cuerda, causando que cayera de cabeza en la estructura.

— ¡Rogers, salga de ahí! —Teniente Mike gritó inmediatamente al verlo colgar de cabeza, como si fuera un insecto atrapado en la tela de una araña.

Atenea resopló antes de dar un salto para sacarlo de su pequeña trampa, cargándolo en sus brazos al estilo nupcial con facilidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces ahora? —Coronel Phillips gritó.

— ¿Ayudar a un soldado? —Ella indagó burlonamente, depositando a un ruborizado y aturdido Steve en el suelo—. Las guerras no se ganan con soldados, señor. Las guerras se ganan con buenas personas.

—Eres muy fuerte—El hombre pequeño en discordia respiró a su lado, a lo cual sonrió enigmáticamente. Él regresó a la pared de cuerda, pero esta vez se aseguró de terminar la prueba para que sus esperanzas hacía él no fueran en vano.

Los soldados avanzaron a la siguiente sección, la cual se trataba del alambre de púas. Steve tomó un casco y un rifle al azar antes de arrastrarse en el lodo para seguir a sus compañeros, avanzando sin aliento todo el tramo de la prueba hasta que el idiota de Hodge decidió repentinamente que sería divertido torturar al miembro más pequeño de los candidatos al causar que el alambre cayera sobre él.

— ¡Rogers, saque ese rifle del lodo! —Teniente Mike vociferó nuevamente.

Atenea fingió escribir un par de notas en el informe y esperó pacientemente que Steve se sobrepusiera al obstáculo en su camino, lo cual hizo satisfactoriamente después de darle una mirada. Cuando cada hombre terminó de pasar la prueba, los reunió durante un momento en la zona del césped.

—La base de toda estrategia de batalla es el trabajo en equipo—Fulminó con la mirada al idiota del grupo al colocar sus manos firmemente sobre sus caderas—. ¿Cómo esperan ser los primeros súper soldados si no saben lo que es la compasión y la fraternidad? El hombre que sea elegido esta semana debe saber escuchar a sus compañeros, pero también cuestionar su propio modo de actuar. Alguien que no aprende de su equipo no sería capaz de detener una simple bala en el aire.

— ¿Detener una bala en el aire? —Hodge alzó una ceja con incredulidad, observándola como si hubiera enloquecido repentinamente. Ella sonrió con suficiencia al ver su nariz vendada debido al golpe que le había propinado el primer día—. Eso imposible, amor.

— ¡Coronel! —La diosa guerrera exclamó con fuerza, sabiendo que el hombre había escuchado su conversación desde la distancia. Ella respiró suavemente cuando escuchó el estruendo que sacudió el campo de entrenamiento, al mismo tiempo en que su cerebro ralentizó el mundo frente a sus ojos. Atenea alzó un brazo en el aire y apretó el puño para que la pieza de metal cilíndrica chocara contra sus brazales, causando una ola de chispas que se dirigió a los pies de los reclutas—. ¿Imposible? —le dio una mirada de suficiencia a Hodge, quien, al igual que el resto de los reclutas, tenía la mandíbula en el piso.

* * *

Atenea decidió robar uno de los vehículos del ejército para escapar con Peggy durante unos minutos a un lugar libre de los chismes que se habían levantado con rapidez acerca de ella y su truco imposible. Había estacionado el automóvil en la mitad del camino donde los reclutas se hallaban corriendo, junto al lugar donde se alzaba la bandera del campamento flameando al viento.

Ella recargó su cabeza contra el volante durante unos segundos, observando por el rabillo del ojo como su compañera leía una de las historietas que habían sido inspiradas en sus hazañas durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. Una representación bastante burda de su figura yacía en la portada, donde, vestida con su armadura de batalla, bloqueaba un par de balas gracias a los brazales de sumisión.

La serie de historietas había sido bastante controvertida gracias a la sociedad dominada por el hombre donde había sido publicada, derivando a su posterior censura del mercado. Los hombres del mundo habían culpado a la historia de la sublevación femenina después de la Primera Guerra Mundial, por lo cual el mismo gobierno que había sido responsable de crear los comics se había encargado de prohibir su venta. Ahora, los pocos números que quedaban en el mundo eran considerados artículos de colección al ser de las pocas historias que tenía como protagonista a una mujer.

— ¿Qué opinas de Steve? —Atenea preguntó después de unos momentos de contemplación.

—Su condición física no le permite hacer mucho, pero su corazón le da el coraje para continuar luchando—Peggy sonrió suavemente al dejar caer el libro colorido sobre su regazo, el cual estaba repleto de imágenes que ilustraban sus batallas de antaño.

—He conocido a pocos hombres como él—La diosa guerrera asintió con la cabeza, pensando en los amigos que había perdido gracias a la guerra o al paso del tiempo.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido! —Teniente Mike ordenó. Ambas voltearon en sus asientos para ver al grupo de candidatos correr en su dirección, con Steve a metros de ellos esforzándose por alcanzarlos—. ¡Escuadrón, alto! —Los hombres se detuvieron de inmediato—. Esa bandera señala la mitad del camino. El primero que me la traiga podrá volver con la Agente Carter. ¡Suban!

Todos los hombres, a excepción de Steve, se lanzaron contra el asta de la bandera como si fuesen un grupo de animales salvajes. Hodge logró subir un poco más que el resto, pero igualmente terminó deslizándose por el material resbaladizo. Ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente astuto para encontrar una solución que no requiriera de esfuerzo físico desmedido, una respuesta a la situación tan sencilla como quitar la pequeña pieza de metal sosteniendo el asta para que la bandera cayera al suelo.

— ¡Nadie ha bajado esa bandera en diecisiete años! —Atenea suspiró en voz baja antes de darle una mirada a Steve, indicándole con la cabeza la base de la bandera para insinuarle la solución—. ¡Vuelvan a la fila! —El hombre pequeño asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la base del asta y comenzar a tirar de la pieza de metal que la sostenía—. ¡Rogers! ¡A la formación! —la bandera cayó burlonamente con un ruido sordo, causando que esbozara una sonrisa ante el rostro del resto de la tropa.

—Gracias, señor—Steve puso la pieza de tela gastada en las manos del Teniente Mike, todavía sin aliento por la carrera. Él subió al automóvil militar y tomó el asiento a sus espaldas antes de que encendiera el motor para regresar a la base—. Gracias—susurró tímidamente, antes de fruncir el ceño—. ¿Por qué no eres candidata para el suero? Detuviste… detuviste una bala… tú…

Atenea rió entre dientes al notar la estupefacción del hombre pequeño, quien seguramente se preguntaba cómo había logrado algo que se creía imposible.

—Jamás conocerás a una mujer como yo.

* * *

La Diosa de la Guerra alternó su mirada entre los reclutas haciendo flexiones bajo la atenta mirada de Peggy y sus antebrazos cubiertos por el uniforme militar de color verde. Después de una seria discusión con el Coronel Phillips acerca de las prendas de combate que utilizaban las mujeres del ejército, había logrado que se les permitiera usar pantalones como a los hombres de la base, ya que consideraba sumamente sexista que las mujeres se vieran obligadas a enseñar sus piernas desnudas como un simple objeto sexual.

Ahora, sentía mucha más comodidad al moverse, pero aún debía ajustar las mangas de sus prendas para ocultar correctamente los brazales de sumisión.

—Busco cualidades más grandes que las físicas. El Doctor Erskine también sabe lo que debe hacerse—Ella apareció de improvisto junto al Coronel Phillips después de haber oído la conversación que sostenía, causando que este diera un respingo de sorpresa junto al camión cargado con armamento—. El suero fue creado gracias a mi sangre, creo que ambos tenemos el derecho a elegir al hombre.

—Y gracias a mi el proyecto tomó impulso—El hombre mayor escupió frente a su rostro—. No eres ciudadana estadounidense, quizás ni siquiera hayas nacido en este mismo planeta.

—Mi procedencia no le interesa a los líderes de su gobierno—Atenea entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Jamás les importó que fuera una mujer, solo vieron mi fuerza y mi destreza en combate.

—Esto no depende de sentimentalismos. Hodge pasó todas las pruebas: es fuerte, rápido, obedece órdenes, es un soldado.

—Es agresivo—Abraham apoyó su punto después de darle una mirada de unión. Ninguno de los dos permitiría que un hombre tan idiota como Hodge se convirtiera en el primer súper soldado.

—No se ganan guerras con ternura—Phillips extrajo una granada del camión, quitándole la espoleta para que no estallara—. Las guerras se ganas con agallas—lanzó el arma inútil hacia los reclutas. Todos los hombres corrieron a esconderse de la supuesta explosión como cobardes egoístas, pero Steve saltó sobre la granada sin dudarlo un segundo para cubrirla con su pequeño cuerpo.

— ¡Atrás! —Él exclamó cuando Peggy corrió a socorrerlo—. ¡No venga! —Atenea compartió una sonrisa con Abraham antes de tenderle una mano al hombre—. ¿Era una prueba?

—Las guerras se ganan con buenas personas—Ella susurró en voz baja para que solo Steve lograra oírla.

* * *

Howard le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de entrar a la pequeña sala de descanso que poseían los oficiales militares de la base, donde se encontraba leyendo uno de los nuevos libros de literatura humana frente a la chimenea. El millonario levantó en su mano una bolsa de comida antes de que el olor del fondue caliente inundara sus fosas nasales, obligándola a enderezarse en el sillón.

— ¿Tienen al candidato? —Él preguntó antes de tomar un largo trago de licor desde una botella de cristal en su abrigo.

—Sí—Ella frunció el ceño al arrebatarle la bebida y arrojarla por la ventana despreocupadamente. No sería seguro para el proceso del súper soldado que uno de sus ingenieros se presentara ebrio—. El Coronel Phillips planeaba escoger al típico estereotipo masculino: ególatra, misógino, agresivo… era la opción lógica.

—Entonces infiero que elegiste a alguien completamente diferente a la expectativa militar—Howard suspiró resignado ante la pérdida de su botella y engulló un trozo de pan recubierto en queso derretido de manera burlona. Se había vuelto una especie de tradición entre ellos comer fondue y hablar sobre sus problemas, ya que él era la única persona que conocía actualmente que no estaba relacionada del todo con el ejército. El millonario se encargaba de construir las armas que usaban los soldados estadounidenses en la guerra, pero no era un esclavo del gobierno que delataría sus secretos a ellos ante la primera oportunidad—. ¿Quién es?

—Debes esperar para verlo.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo estuvo despierto a primera hora para trasladarse a las instalaciones secretas de Brooklyn donde Steve sería intervenido. El Coronel Phillips había insistido en que viajara con el pequeño hombre, ya que él parecía sentirse más cómodo en su presencia.

—Conozco este vecindario—Él señaló un callejón al pasar junto a un grupo de niños jugando en la calle—. Me golpeaban en ese callejón. Y en ese estacionamiento. Y detrás del café.

—Puedo entender eso—Atenea le dio una mirada gentil, percibiendo el significado oculto en sus palabras—. Corres, pero esencialmente no escapas de los problemas. Después de un tiempo logras darte cuenta que solo enfrentándolos puedes sobreponerte a ellos—jugueteó con sus dedos un momento—. De niña conocí muy bien la sensación: que nadie crea que eres capaz de lograr nada.

—No sé porque se enlistó en el ejército si usted es una dama hermosa—La diosa guerrera alzó una ceja, confundida—. Una mujer hermosa. Agente. No una dama. Es hermosa, pero…

— ¿No sabe cómo tratar a una mujer, verdad? —Peggy preguntó con suspicacia al darse vuelta en su asiento para verlo. La mujer británica siempre tendría su respeto por rescatar a Abraham de las garras de Johann Schmidt durante el periodo de paz entre las guerras mundiales, impulsando con sus acciones el Proyecto Renacimiento y el suero del Súper Soldado a favor de Estados Unidos.

—Creo que nunca llegué a conversar tanto con una—Él rió entre dientes—. Las mujeres no quieren bailar con alguien a quien puedan pisar.

—Las mujeres superficiales tal vez—Atenea sonrió para reconfortarlo un poco al notar el decaimiento de su actitud. Gracias a su interferencia en la Primera Guerra Mundial había experimentado el avance de la sociedad humana en comparación con el pasado primitivo donde se había librado la Guerra de Troya, notando que la sumisión de las mujeres ante la figura masculina continuaba intacta. De niñas creían no ser lo suficientemente fuertes para compararse con un hombre y en la adultez usaban su femineidad para la manipulación infame. Como una guerrera Amazona siempre pensaría que aquellas prácticas eran indignas de su género, sabiendo que el resto de sus compañeras de batalla en Themyscira estarían horrorizadas al enterarse de dichas actitudes—. Siempre he escapado de los bailes, supongo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer…creo… que incluso olvide como hacerlo.

—No comprendo cómo alguien no puede invitar a bailar a una mujer tan hermosa—Steve se ruborizó ante sus propias palabras, bajando la mirada hasta su regazo con vergüenza—. O tal vez… solo necesitaba a la pareja perfecta, como yo.

Atenea sonrió ligeramente antes de perderse en sus recuerdos de Thor y Loki. Ellos seguramente estaban buscándola en todos los confines de los Nueve Mundos junto a Hermes para tenerla de regreso en Asgard, donde pudieran continuar su pequeña lucha silenciosa por su amor. Ninguno de los dos había admitido nada ante ella, pero sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos en el corazón de cada uno gracias a sus poderes psíquicos. Al parecer, ambos príncipes del Reino Eterno habían olvidado que ella tenía la capacidad de leer las mentes y los sentimientos de la persona o ser que se le diera la gana.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos cuando el automóvil se estacionó frente a una tienda de antigüedades en Brooklyn. Todos ellos salieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Por aquí—Peggy dijo.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Steve preguntó a su lado.

—Tranquilo—Atenea susurró cuando una anciana emergió del interior de la tienda.

—Que maravilloso clima, ¿no creen? —La mujer mayor sonrió al trío.

—Sí, pero siempre traigo sombrilla—Peggy respondió inmediatamente, causando que ella compartiera una sonrisa divertida con Steve debido a la estúpida clave de acceso a las instalaciones secretas.

La anciana caminó detrás del mostrador para abrirles paso mientras los tres se dirigieron a una sala posterior, deteniéndose frente a un estante repleto de libros. Cuando el estante les cedió paso, todo el mundo en el interior de las instalaciones secretas giró para ver a Steve y a ella misma, lo cual la hizo suponer que ellos eran de las pocas personas que sabían la verdad oculta detrás de la Primera Guerra Mundial, por consecuente del origen del suero del súper soldado.

—Abraham… —Ella sonrió hacia su viejo amigo antes de arrugar la nariz por el ligero aroma en el aire—. ¿Estuvo bebiendo?

Él aclaró incómodamente su garganta, confirmando su teoría. Atenea negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos antes de dirigirse a abrazar a Howard durante unos instantes.

Ella apretó los puños antes de girar con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la habitación que podía verse gracias a la ventana de cristal en las instalaciones, donde se encontraban los líderes democráticos y militares para observar el experimento. Había una sensación peligrosa en el aire, por lo cual agradeció estar usando pantalones para cubrir por completo su armadura de Amazona.

La diosa guerrera sonrió cariñosamente al ver el pequeño cuerpo de Steve en la cápsula donde sería intervenido, la cual era demasiado grande para él.

—Si funciona, no se verá tan grande—Ella sujetó la mano del hombre pequeño para darle fuerzas—. No seas el soldado perfecto. Solo sé un buen hombre dispuesto a cambiar el mundo para mejor, sin que te importe lo que puedan pensar de ti o las dificultades que puedan surgir en tu camino. Mantén siempre tus convicciones claras y jamás olvides tus orígenes.

— ¿Cómo haces eso? —Steve susurró, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos unos momentos—. Saber exactamente que decir para darme valor.

—Señor Stark, ¿qué tal sus niveles? —Abraham alzó la voz, observando por el rabillo del ojo como el millonario se acercaba al hombre pequeño a su lado.

—Niveles al cien por ciento—Ella le dio un golpe ligero en el pecho cuando notó la forma en que observaba a Steve: como si fuese un conejillo de indias a punto de ser sacrificado—. Quizás disminuya el voltaje en Brooklyn, pero todo esta listo. Hasta este punto.

— ¿Agente Carter? ¿No cree que estaría más cómoda en la cabina? —Erskine giró hacia Peggy.

—Sí, por supuesto. Lo siento—La mujer se disculpó antes de subir las escaleras, haciendo un gesto con la mano para despedirse.

—Sé valiente—Atenea sonrió antes de besar la frente de Steve con dulzura, instándolo a soportar el proceso con todas sus esperanzas. Lo que él viviría era un tipo de transición diferente a lo que ella se había visto expuesta durante su entrenamiento de Amazona, pero ambos procesos representaban lo mismo al final. Solo de aquella manera había obtenido la fuerza para lograr cosas que nadie había hecho y que nadie más haría nunca, lo cual se aplicaría a Steve en los próximos minutos.

Ella retrocedió cuando una enfermera inyectó a Steve en el brazo, preparándolo para el suero mientras Abraham describía a los espectadores en la cabina el procedimiento. Le dio una última mirada de coraje al hombre pequeño cuando la capsula en la cual estaba recostado comenzó a cerrarse hasta que desapareció de la vista.

La diosa entrecerró los ojos después de que Howard levantará una palanca y causara que la cápsula de Steve comenzara a brillar intensamente. Ella entrelazó los dedos con preocupación, desconectándose del mundo para concentrar sus pensamientos en el hombre que había recibido parte de su sangre. El Imperio Kree había experimentado en el pasado con su material genético para crear un arma de guerra perfecta ante sus ojos, pero los productos de sus ambiciones habían resultado en criaturas grotescas y débiles que carecían de inteligencia alguna.

No deseaba que Steve sufriera algún tipo de efecto secundario que pusiera en riesgo su vida debido a su sangre, la cual almacenaba un poder incontrolable en su interior. Lo único que quería era ver que él resultara ileso de la intervención. Sin embargo, los gritos del hombre la sacaron de sus cavilaciones acerca de él. Atenea alzó una ceja cuando Steve gritó para detener a los hombres que deseaban dejar inconclusa la intervención, causando que el pitido de preocupación en sus oídos frenara.

Ella giró hacia la figura aturdida de Howard, quien bajó el interruptor de la cápsula para abrirla cuando notó su mirada de preocupación por los gritos del hombre pequeño.

La vaina se abrió y reveló al primer súper soldado del mundo. Steve lo había logrado y él no presentaba ninguna malformación o defecto visible como las criaturas monstruosas creadas por los Kree en el pasado. Él había crecido y obtenido enormes músculos, aunque continuaba siendo pequeño y delgado en comparación con el príncipe rubio de Asgard.

Como guerrera y sanadora había visto a Thor sin armadura muchas veces cuando este resultaba herido o deseaba simplemente limpiar su cuerpo de la sangre y suciedad obtenidas en una batalla, y en cada ocasión había pensado que él tenía un cuerpo delicioso capaz de tentar a cualquier mujer, incluso a ella. Thor había entrenado arduamente para convertirse en un guerrero hábil después de la última conversación que habían tenido antes de que huyera para buscar la ayuda de las Amazonas, lo cual evidenciaba que él, en el fondo, valoraba su opinión.

Quizás Hipólita tenía razón y conocía su corazón mejor que ella misma, pero no podía entender porque había elegido a Thor en lugar de Loki. El príncipe más joven siempre había sido su mejor amigo y había estado a su lado cuando más lo había necesitado, pero no podía sentirse atraída hacia él como lo hacía con su hermano. Loki era un hombre travieso, malicioso algunas veces, pero la fuerza bruta de Thor le resultaba mucho más candente que una mente astuta por primera vez en su vida.

Ella respiró con alivio antes de abrazar el pecho de Steve con fuerza, feliz de ver que ningún efecto secundario lo había convertido en un monstruo.

—Lo siento—Atenea aclaró su garganta después de notar las miradas indiscretas que había recibido por abrazar a un hombre musculoso semidesnudo—. Creciste—sonrió ligeramente antes de tomar una camiseta de las manos de una enfermera que devoraba ferozmente el nuevo pecho de Steve con la mirada y cubrirlo.

Ella respiró suavemente antes de que una explosión sacudiera la cabina y enviara trozos de cristal a los espectadores del procedimiento, que como única alternativa para protegerse tuvieron que correr. La diosa guerrera observó un par de balas en el aire antes de saltar frente a Abraham, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de su viejo amigo debido al impacto.

Atenea apretó los dientes con exasperación antes de rodar fuera del cuerpo del hombre mayor para apretar los puños por el estúpido que acababa de robar el último frasco del suero. Steve corrió a su lado de inmediato para arrancar parte de su camisa y verificar la lesión, pero lo único que encontró fue su armadura hecha de gamanio sin daño alguno.

Ella saltó sobre su espalda al escuchar a Peggy disparar en contra del ladrón, forzándola a desgarrar el resto de su ropa para revelar su armadura de Amazona.

— ¡Se necesita más que una simple bala para lastimarme, imbécil! —La Diosa de la Guerra dio un salto sobre la barandilla para correr tras el ladrón, dando un giro en el aire para alcanzar su espada.

Atenea corrió por la calle y los callejones para alcanzar el automóvil, notando el cementerio de cadáveres que los agentes de HYDRA habían dejado a su paso. Las personas a su alrededor la observaron de manera extraña cuando se movió junto a ellas, saltando sobre los automóviles y camiones de la carretera para capturar al par de hombres y ponerlos en custodia del gobierno de Estados Unidos. La diosa lanzó su espada hacia la cabeza de uno de los hombres, atravesándola hasta que la hoja penetró el motor del automóvil, causando que este estrellara.

Ella dejó escapar un gruñido cuando un objeto saltó sobre su costado después de que el ladrón del suero disparara en su contra, enviándola a rodar un par metros por el concreto de un muelle cercano. La diosa frunció el ceño al ver a Steve cerniéndose sobre su cuerpo, sorprendido.

—Puedo hacer esto—Jaló del brazo al hombre para cubrirlos con su escudo después de que el agente de HYDRA tomara a un niño de rehén y comenzara a disparar contra ellos. Atenea gruñó al desviar una bala con uno de sus brazales, observando en la esquina de una pared como el hombre entraba a un pasillo oscuro con el niño inocente en sus brazos.

— ¡Vete! —El hombre gritó con un pesado acento alemán, lo cual confirmó sus sospechas. Steve hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y corrió tras ella.

— ¡Alto! —Él exclamó cuando el agente hizo ademán de ejecutar al pequeño de un disparo en la cabeza, solo para percatarse de que las balas en su arma se habían acabado. El hombre arrojó al niño al agua antes de correr a un pequeño submarino dispuesto junto a la pared de ladrillos.

Ella depositó su escudo y su espada en los brazos de Steve antes de lanzarse al agua en búsqueda del estúpido que creía ser capaz de huir de alguien que era mitad Oceánide utilizando los mares como vía escape. Atenea apretó los dientes con rabia al darle un puñetazo al cristal que protegía la cabina del piloto en el pequeño submarino, sujetando al ladrón del hombro para lanzarlo con fuerza fuera del agua, directamente a los pies del súper soldado.

Ella emergió del agua con un salto, solo para ver al hombre alemán tragar una pastilla de cianuro que causó su muerte instantánea en los brazos de Steve. La diosa guerrera suspiró antes de golpear con su talón las armas legendarias que le habían sido otorgadas por el mismísimo Tribunal Viviente, dando un paso hacia adelante para que ambas cayeran en su espalda con una precisión que había desarrollado en sus incontables años de vida.

— ¿Quién eres? —Steve frunció el ceño en su dirección, viéndose bastante confundido con sus habilidades sobrehumanas y con su traje de batalla.

—Atenea de la Tormenta—Ella observó sobre su hombro un momento—. Diosa por igual de la paz y la guerra.

* * *

Atenea movió sus pies con curiosidad en el borde de la camilla médica, observando a Abraham preparar los utensilios necesarios para recuperar la fórmula del suero, la cual se encontraba oculta en su sangre o en la de Steve.

— ¿Ésta bien? —Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente al recordar que había caído sobre él durante el ataque a las instalaciones secretas—. Perdón por caer sobre usted.

—Me has salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo contar—El hombre mayor sonrió con diversión, haciendole recordar sus momentos juntos durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, donde él había sido un prisionero de guerra puesto en peligro innumerables veces debido a su nacionalidad—. Puedes caer sobre mí cuantas veces desees.

—Creo que hace un par de décadas descubrió que no funciona conmigo—Ella sonrió ligeramente cuando la aguja de la jeringa se dobló contra su piel, como si esta hubiese chocado contra una placa acero. Abraham rió entre dientes al recordar aquel pequeño detalle acerca de su anatomía, dirigiéndose hacia Steve como única opción.

— ¿Tú…?—El hombre masculló entre dientes, observándola con agudeza debido a su pasada afirmación en el muelle. Seguramente la visión que Steve tenía de ella se había destruido gracias a su verdadera identidad, viéndola como la loca que el resto del mundo creía que era.

—El suero fue hecho a base de su material genético—Abraham respondió por ella, lo cual agradeció con toda el alma. No deseaba que Steve la viera como si se tratara de un fenómeno o un arma de guerra perfecta como lo hacía todo el mundo—. Toda esperanza de reproducir la fórmula exacta para que un ser humano pueda aceptar el suero sin efectos secundarios está en tu material genético. Sin tu sangre tendría que empezar desde cero.

Ella saltó de la camilla cuando sus oídos captaron los gritos provenientes de la sala bajo ellos, donde un par de senadores acosaban al Coronel Phillips acerca de lo sucedido. Howard lucía bastante confundido con el diseño del submarino que había sido utilizado por el agente de HYDRA, y ella sabía que él era uno de los mejores ingenieros del mundo. Aún después de muerto, Ares continuaba dándole nuevas ideas a la maldita organización terrorista que había fundado, ya que aquel diseño era obsoleto en el resto de los planetas del Universo.

—Hace casi mil años mi familia comenzó una guerra que casi extermina a la raza humana de la faz de la Tierra. Treinta años atrás vine a este mundo con el fin de enmendar las cosas, con el fin de proteger al mundo nuevamente de las ambiciones de mi maldito hermano que resultó ser el fundador de HYDRA. Gracias a Ares se crearon las armas más mortíferas que este mundo haya visto nunca. Terminé con la Primera Guerra Mundial para saldar mi deuda, pero aun así el ser humano ha vuelto a crear un mundo donde es imposible vivir.

—Antes de la Batalla de San Quintín pregunté tus razones para luchar por nosotros… —Abraham analizó sus palabras con el ceño fruncido.

—Ellos creen que estoy loca, pero aun así me necesitan aquí—Atenea le dio una mirada a los oficiales militares que podían verse a través de la ventana—. Desde que nací, comenzando con Zeus, todos me han visto como el arma de guerra perfecta.

—Dijiste que odiabas a los abusivos, sean de donde sean—Erskine continuó, volteando para darle una mirada sugerente a Steve. Él abrió los ojos al comprender la razón por la cual había sido elegido: porque su corazón se parecía al de ella.

— ¿Tú me crees? —La diosa alzó una ceja con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, acariciando sus brazos desnudos cubiertos por los brazales de sumisión.

—Jamás he visto a un ser humano resistir un bombardeo de gas mostaza, ácido clorhídrico y una lluvia de balas sin resultar lastimado en lo más mínimo—El hombre mayor se encogió de hombros—. Basado en lo que he podido apreciar puedo decir que quizás dices la verdad y eres la verdadera Atenea. Aunque no la Atenea que narran los libros de mitos y leyendas; eres cálida y fría a la misma vez; despida, pero tambien gentil.

—Eres tú—Steve asintió con la cabeza al comprenderlo todo—. Eres tú la mujer que peleó contra los alemanes en la Primera Guerra Mundial, quien inspiró esas historietas feministas.

—Jamás conocerás a una mujer como yo, Steve—Ella sonrió ligeramente antes de bajar las escaleras hacia el taller de Howard, escuchando atentamente la conversación que este mantenía con el senador iluso que había permitido la entrada del ladrón alemán a las instalaciones secretas—. HYDRA es la División Científica nazi y nació como un culto a Ares, Dios de la Guerra Brutal.

—Tu hermano—El tono venenoso del senador de Estados Unidos causó que su mente se pusiera en alerta—. ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar ciegamente en alguien que tiene esa clase de relaciones sanguíneas? Podrías ser una espía de HYDRA que busca apoderarse del mundo. Además, no eres ciudadana americana y probablemente no seas ciudadana del mismo planeta. Mi experiencia me ha dicho que nadie hace algo de manera altruista, y mucho menos entrar en una batalla que no le corresponde.

— ¿Ha estado en una guerra antes? —Atenea entrecerró los ojos en furia reprimida—. Yo he estado en tantas que es imposible determinar el número exacto, peleando contra seres que no aparecerían ni en sus peores pesadillas. Puede actuar como un bastardo porque soy una mujer, pero no se atreva a compararme con alguien como lo fue Ares. Si no le inspiró confianza puede enviar a sus soldados a ejecutarme, aunque le aseguró que solo un imbécil se enfrentaría a mí en combate. Todos quienes se atrevieron a hacerlo han muerto gritando.

Ella giró sobre sus talones para salir del taller, sabiendo que sus palabras habían cumplido a la perfección su propósito de penetrar el pequeño cerebro de ese estúpido senador.

—Lleve a esa mujer con usted a Europa, Coronel Phillips—Ella sonrió suavemente, escuchando la conversación a distancia gracias a sus sentidos tan agudos como los de una bestia—. Si ella está en el campo de batalla, le aseguro que los nazis se orinaran de miedo.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Este capítulo difiere del marco argumental de Más allá de la muerte, ya que esa Atenea jamás participó en las guerras mundiales, ni mucho menos conoció al Cap de esta manera.**

 **¿Qué les parece hasta ahora?**

 **Deyanira Mini:** **Aunque yo sea la creadora de esta versión de Atenea, la elegiría infinitas veces sobre Saori, ya ella nunca ha demostrado ser una digna Diosa de la Guerra.**


	8. Terrifying Possibilities

**Disclaimer: El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Comics no me pertenece en lo absoluto, solo me adjudico la creación de la trama y personajes inesperados que aparecen en esta historia.**

* * *

 **The destiny is noting**

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **Terrifying Possibilities**

* * *

Ella no podía creer que Steve hubiera aceptado la propuesta de aquel estúpido senador, quien lo había convertido en un corista en lugar del guerrero debió haber sido gracias sus habilidades sobrehumanas. No había podido presenciar las actuaciones del Capitán América gracias a sus constantes misiones de apoyo a las tropas de asalto en Europa, asi que Howard había sido el responsable de darle un informe completo de la nueva misión de Steve.

Gracias al rescate de aquel niño en el muelle, el senador había utilizado la atención que ambos habían ganado con sus acciones para promover la venta de bonos militares gracias a la cooperación del súper soldado. El pueblo norteamericano aún se preguntaba quién había sido la mujer misteriosa que había rescatado al pequeño en compañía del amado Capitán América, incluso pidiendo al gobierno añadirla a las presentaciones en las ciudades, pero ella se había negado a actuar como un estúpida sobre un escenario cuando su deber más grande se encontraba en el campo de batalla.

Steve era amado por todo un país mientras ella corría entre una lluvia de balas para socorrer a los soldados caídos y lograr que los nazis retrocedieran su avance por Europa. Había puesto sus esperanzas en él pensando que algún día se uniría a ella como su compañero de armas, incluso Abraham, pero sus pensamientos de camaradería habían muerto cuando la primera película del Capitán América había sido emitida.

Abraham no había tardado en admitir su descontento con la situación ante ella, ya que él también había confiado en que Steve se convertiría en la esperanza del mundo después de recibir el suero en su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. El gobierno de Estados Unidos se encontraba presionando al científico alemán para producir una nueva legión de súper soldados, pero ellos habían acordado en secreto que por el bien del mundo era mejor postergar la situación con indirectas. Si el gobierno estadounidense había utilizado al único súper soldado del mundo para recolectar dinero de manera codiciosa, no deseaba pensar a que obligarían al resto. Además, no pensaba que pudiera existir otro hombre en el planeta con el corazón de Steve Rogers.

El hombre había permitido que sus convicciones fueran manipuladas por la ambición de aquel senador, pero el mundo aún contaba con su ayuda divina para detener la guerra.

Howard había insistido muchas veces en crear para ella un arsenal de armas actuales con el fin de reemplazar sus armas "primitivas", pero había rechazado todas las ofertas del multimillonario sabiendo que nada ni nadie podía compararse a sus reliquias de guerra que le habían sido otorgadas por el mismísimo Juez Supremo del Multiverso.

Había sido enviada a Italia junto a Peggy para asistir a los soldados sobrevivientes de la Infantería 107°, quienes recientemente habían sufrido una brutal reducción en sus números debido a una unidad especial de HYDRA que utilizaba la energía del Teseracto en sus armas. La organización terrorista había aprovechado que ella se había encontrado combatiendo alemanes en Francia para atacar a las tropas de su división americana favorita de manera cobarde, forzándola a unirse a ellos después de presenciar con sus propios ojos la desesperación en el rostro de cada hombre.

Ella buscaba ignorar constantemente que HYDRA había sido fundada por su maldito hermano, pero cada vez que escuchaba de las armas de destrucción masiva que habían sido creadas por la organización terrorista no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello. Había permitido que Ares escapara al terminar la Guerra de Troya, sin ni siquiera buscarlo para encerrarlo en Olimpia como al resto de su familia, y gracias ello había permitido que él asentara su mal y codicia en el mundo.

Estaba segura de que los conocimientos de Johan Schmidt acerca de la mitología y de las Gemas del Infinito le habían sido otorgados por Ares durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, causando que el hombre maldito deseara tener en sus manos el poder de una de las reliquias más poderosas y antiguas del Multiverso como lo era el Teseracto. Ella intuía, debido a las inmensas pretensiones de dominación global del hombre, que el actual líder de HYDRA seguramente se habría encargado de derrocar a su hermano si este hubiera continuado con vida. En el fondo, le había hecho un favor a Ares al asesinarlo, ya que este hubiera sufrido un destino mucho peor en las manos del ambicioso Johan Schmidt.

Ella rodó los ojos con exasperación al observar a las bailarinas de Steve moverse sobre el pequeño escenario improvisado en la base, cantando la típica canción que usaban durante las actuaciones del Capitán América en Estados unidos. Los soldados comenzaron a gritar obscenidades en dirección a Steve cuando este comenzó a hablar, y no los culpaba por ello. Él había sido creado para otorgarle esperanza al mundo con sus habilidades en el campo de batalla, pero este había permitido que un hombre manipulador lo rebajara al nivel de una corista mientras los verdaderos soldados arriesgaban su vida para proteger al mundo.

— ¡Yo ya me ofrecí! ¿Qué crees que hago aquí? —Un soldado entre el público exclamó, causando que el resto de sus compañeros de armas riera con él—. ¡Que vuelvan las chicas! —los hombres vitorearon con fuerza, causando que rodara los ojos nuevamente por el machismo en el aire.

—Solo saben una canción, pero veré si regresan—Steve masculló torpemente a la multitud.

—Tú puedes, cielo.

— ¡Lindas botas, Tinker Bell! —Hodge exclamó.

—Vamos, muchachos. Somos del mismo equipo—El súper soldado intentó calmar los ánimos de los militares enfurecidos.

— ¡Oye, capitán! ¡Firma esto!—Un hombre gritó antes de bajar sus pantalones y enseñarle su trasero a Steve burlonamente. Los soldados del público comenzaron a lanzar tomates en dirección al Capitán América, quien torpemente huyó del escenario para traer de regreso a las bailarinas con poca ropa que formaban parte de su actuación.

Ella suspiró cuando las mujeres comenzaron a bailar, motivándola a seguir los pasos de Steve para hablar con él y evitar presenciar como su género era tratado como un objeto sexual en su estado más puro. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho al divisar que la figura del Capitán América se encontraba detrás del escenario improvisado, con una chaqueta de color verde cubriendo su traje colorido mientras esbozaba un mono bailarín en un cuaderno de dibujo que vestía como él.

—Puedo entender que le das esperanza a Estados Unidos, pero lo que me preocupa es que no lo haces de la manera correcta—Atenea rió entre dientes cuando él dio un respingo en su asiento, colocando una mano sobre su pecho para normalizar su respiración.

—Eres sigilosa—Steve musitó en un susurro. Ella había vivido durante mucho tiempo en compañía de las bestias más mortales del Multiverso, de las cuales había aprendido a ser discreta y a amplificar sus sentidos hasta el nivel de un animal salvaje—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a apoyar a las tropas. Necesitaban refuerzos para combatir a HYDRA—La diosa guerrera tomó el asiento junto al hombre rubio para verlo directamente—. Sé que eres un hombre ocupado, necesitas rescatar a tu amada de las garras de los nazis para regresar a casa.

—Lo siento por eso—Steve aclaró su garganta antes de ruborizarse profundamente. Ella había tenido acceso a un par de historietas del Capitán América durante sus pequeños lapsos de tranquilidad entre las batallas, y no le había agradado ver que en ellas aparecía como la impetuosa y valiente novia del héroe que lo ayudaba a combatir alemanes—. Ellos solo supusieron que tú y yo… estábamos juntos por esa fotografía. Les pedí que lo cambiaran, pero el senador dijo que ayudaba a incrementar las ventas. Los bonos se venden 10% más en cada estado al que voy.

— ¿El senador idiota dijo eso? —Ella alzó una ceja inquisitivamente, aunque sabía la respuesta a la perfección.

—Por lo menos hago algo. Phillips me hubiera encerrado en el laboratorio del doctor Erskine—El tono de frustración en la voz del hombre fue evidente.

—El gobierno ha estado presionándolo para reproducir el suero, pero ambos acordamos en que eso no era lo mejor para la guerra. Eres el único súper soldado del mundo y permitiste que un idiota se aprovechara de tu buena voluntad.

—El mundo te tiene a ti para protegerlo—Él le dio una mirada por el rabillo del ojo—. Se supone que… eres la Diosa de la Guerra.

— ¿Eso cambia en algo la percepción que tenías de mí? —Atenea frunció el ceño ligeramente después de notar el tono escéptico en su voz—. ¿Verdaderamente crees que la raza humana es la única especie inteligente en un Universo tan vasto de planetas que no existe un número exacto para determinar cuántos hay?

— ¿Eres extraterrestre? —Él estúpidamente preguntó lo obvio, aunque pudo comprender su asombro debido al ideal de soledad universal que había sido implantado en la raza humana.

—Conocí a tu padre durante la Primera Guerra Mundial—La diosa guerrera suspiró antes de sumergir su mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo oscuro, procediendo a tender la vieja fotografía en dirección al súper soldado. Él la tomó entre sus dedos de manera vacilante, para luego voltear a verla en estado de shock. Aquella fotografía en escala de grises había sido tomada un par de meses antes de la muerte de Joseph en Bélgica, donde ella aparecía posicionándose como líder del pequeño equipo especial de cinco personas—. Joseph no hubiera querido que te sentaras a lamentar tu vida sin tener el valor de hacer lo correcto. No recibiste el suero para convertirte en un experimento de laboratorio ni en un mono bailarín, pasaste por el proceso para defender al mundo.

—Durante mucho tiempo soñé en ser como él—Steve acarició el rostro de su padre en la fotografía.

—Hasta los deseos más imposibles pueden hacerse realidad. Solo se debe tener un poco de esperanza a los sueños y un poco de fantasía a la realidad—Ella sonrió ligeramente antes de guardar la fotografía con cuidado, ya que esta se había convertido en uno de sus grandes tesoros—. Los hombres de tu audiencia acaban de sufrir grandes bajas en sus filas gracias a HYDRA, es entendible su descontento. Schmidt envió una unidad especial a Azanno. Doscientos hombres se enfrentaron a él y menos de cincuenta volvieron. Vine aquí para asistir a lo que queda de la Infantería 107° y acudir al rescate de los soldados capturados.

— ¿La 107°?—Steve respiró antes de salir corriendo de la pequeña zona seca en dirección a las tiendas de campañas de los oficiales militares.

—Pero si es el hombre de la estrella y el plan—Coronel Phillips se burló del hombre frente a él, sentado en un escritorio firmando cartas de condolencias—. ¿Cuál es tu plan hoy?

—Quiero la lista de bajas de Azanno—Para ella fue claro que él tenía a un amigo o un familiar en la Infantería 107°.

—Tú no vas a darme órdenes—Phillips replicó.

—Solo necesito un nombre, el Sargento James Barnes de la 107°—Steve lucía bastante preocupado por el hombre, lo cual le indicó la profunda relación de amistad que compartían—. Dígame si está vivo, señor… BAR…

—Sé escribir—El Coronel lo cortó antes de ponerse de pie y darles la espalda—. Hoy he firmado más cartas de condolencias de lo que puedo contar. Pero ese nombre me suena conocido. Lo lamento.

— ¿Y los demás? ¿Han planeado alguna misión de rescate?

—Yo soy el rescate—Atenea ajustó los brazales de sumisión en sus antebrazos despreocupadamente—. No sería la primera vez que entró a una instalación secreta de HYDRA y quemo el lugar hasta los cimientos. Ese fue mi trabajo favorito durante la Primera Guerra Mundial—ella giró sobre sus talones para buscar sus armas legendarias ocultas en su tienda de campaña.

—Iré contigo—Steve saltó inmediatamente, sujetando su mano para obligarla a voltear hacia él bajo la lluvia.

—Esto es mucho más peligroso que enfrentarse a un fanático alemán con un arma—La diosa guerrera frunció el ceño con preocupación—. Eres más hábil y fuerte que un ser humano normal, pero aun así pueden asesinarte.

— ¿Entonces quieres que permanezca a esperar aquí mientras tú entras a uno de los territorios más fortificados de Europa completamente sola? —Ella rodó los ojos ante el ligero tono machista y sobreprotector en la voz del hombre.

—Necesitas el entrenamiento adecuado—Atenea no deseaba que las ansias de aventura de Steve causaran que resultara lastimado de alguna manera—. No puedo permitir que te lastimen… —ella frotó las yemas de sus dedos contra las gotas de agua en la mejilla de Steve, casi pudiendo ver a Joseph observándola a través de esos ojos azules para suplicarle confiar en las habilidades de su hijo.

—Dije que voy contigo—Él sujetó su mano con una pequeña sonrisa valiente antes de guiarla al vestidor de sus bailarinas con el fin de prepararse para la misión. Ella bufó al verlo sujetar el débil escudo decorativo que utilizaba durante sus presentaciones.

— ¿Qué locas ideas cruzaron por su mente?—Peggy azotó la tela de la carpa junto a Howard después de que ambos escucharan su plan de rescate—. ¡Di algo! —ella golpeó el costado del multimillonario con el brazo.

—Cuando regreses iremos a Lucerna a degustar fondue—Stark se encogió de hombros, recibiendo una mirada desdeñosa por parte de la mujer militar.

—Usa el mío—Atenea lanzó su escudo indestructible a los brazos del Capitán América mientras reía entre dientes debido a su pequeña tradición con el millonario. El hombre negó con la cabeza y lo puso en su espalda nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo planean llegar a Austria? ¿Caminando? —Peggy indagó irónicamente cuando Steve indicó con la mirada que estaba listo para la acción.

—No—La diosa guerrera negó con la cabeza, cargando al súper soldado en sus brazos como si se tratara de una damisela en apuros—. Iré volando—salió de la tienda con rapidez antes de presionar sus pies con fuerza en la tierra mojada, indicándole a la Capa de Levitación camuflada como un abrigo normal que comenzara a elevarlos en los cielos para dirigirse a Austria.

* * *

Atenea descendió con cuidado en la base de HYDRA, dándole una pequeña mirada de suficiencia a Steve cuando sus pies tocaron la superficie nuevamente. Gracias a su pequeña anatomía ambos no habían sido detectados por los aparatos de rastreo aéreo que las bases militares poseían para identificar aviones, lo cual les daba el elemento sorpresa en su misión de rescate.

— ¿Vuelas? —El hombre susurró a su lado, entrando de manera sigilosa por una de las puertas secundarias de la fábrica. Ella observó sobre su hombro un momento y le dio una mirada de exasperación. Había nacido con la capacidad natural de volar, pero buscaba evitar la acción como tal debido a que esta le había sido heredada gracias al maldito de Zeus. Ella siempre podía contar con la ayuda de la reliquia mística más antigua del Multiverso para alzarse por los cielos, la cual había creado en tiempos inmemoriales gracias a su propio poder mágico, sin depender de la habilidad de otros para sobresalir en el mundo—. Cierto. No es momento para eso.

La diosa guerrera sujetó la mano del súper soldado antes de golpear con suavidad la puerta de entrada a la sala de producción, donde pateó con fuerza el rostro del agente de HYDRA que fue lo suficientemente estúpido para bajar la guardia y abrir la compuerta. Ella corrió en el interior de las instalaciones con sigilo, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando sus ojos grises se posaron sobre una serie de municiones cargadas con la energía de la Gema del Espacio sobre una mesa. Steve frunció el ceño al ver las armas experimentales y tomó una muestra de las municiones en sus manos para que fuese analizada posteriormente por los ingenieros de los Aliados.

Las Gemas del Infinito siempre habían sido reliquias extremadamente sensibles a su presencia, lo cual podía ver claramente durante ese momento. Las luces de la fábrica comenzaron a parpadear y la energía de la gema almacenada en armas se agitó ferozmente y creó zarcillos de energía en el aire, especialmente las municiones cercanas a su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos durante un segundo para utilizar sus poderes y obligar a la energía de la Gema del Espacio a tranquilizarse, ya que esta podía delatar su presencia en la base y causarles muchos problemas en su misión de rescate.

Atenea suspiró un momento antes de girar hacia uno de los pasillos más oscuros de la fábrica, donde podía sentir la mayor irradiación de energía psionica.

—Por aquí—Ella sujetó la mano de Steve para obligarlo a correr a su lado sin replicar. El Capitán América golpeó con fuerza el rostro del agente de HYDRA custodiando a los soldados Aliados capturados antes de que ella descendiera las escaleras a las celdas y desgarrara las puertas de la estructura hecha de barrotes con su fuerza divina.

— ¿Estás bien? —Steve corrió a su lado, su rostro permitiendo ver toda la preocupación que sentía por su bienestar. Ella rodó los ojos al quitar con las manos desnudas la última puerta de las celdas, lanzándola a los pies del hombre como muestra de su fuerza.

— ¿Qué hace una hermosa muñequita como tú aquí? —Un hombre preguntó de improvisto cuando los presos emergieron de sus celdas.

—Salvar tu vida, estúpido—Atenea disparó una mirada desdeñosa en dirección al grupo de hombres, ajustando sus brazales para las posibles peleas durante el escape—. Malditos machistas.

— ¿Sacaremos a todos? —Un hombre pelirrojo con un sombrero preguntó al ver a un hombre de rasgos orientales.

—Soy de Fresno, genio—El hombre le enseñó su collar de identificación militar para callarlo.

— ¿Hay alguien más aquí? Busco al Sargento James Barnes—Steve lucía verdaderamente preocupado por el bienestar del hombre desaparecido, quien debía ser su mejor amigo a juzgar por su reacción.

—Hay un ala aislada en la fábrica, pero nadie vuelve de allí—Un hombre con un fuerte acento respondió.

—La salida da al noroeste, a ochenta metros de la reja. Salgan rápido y acábenlos—Atenea alzó una ceja ante el tono de Steve, quien abruptamente había adquirido de regreso su valor—. Apóyalos—señaló en su dirección, ordenándole a quedarse con los soldados liberados.

— ¡Steve! —Ella rodó los ojos por el horrible escudo decorativo en la espalda del súper soldado, el cual ya había sido aboyado por un par de golpes—. Usa el mío—lanzó nuevamente la reliquia de guerra indestructible a los brazos del hombre, pero esta vez se aseguró de no ser rechazada rompiendo el que él usaba como si tratara de una simple hoja de papel.

—Ten cuidado con esas armas… parecen de otro mundo—Él balbuceó y tragó saliva con nerviosismo cuando arrojó las piezas de metal rotas junto a sus pies con un ruido sordo.

—Yo ya he matado cosas de otros mundos—Atenea blandió su espada con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, observándolo irse por el pasillo oscuro antes de ver sobre su hombro a los soldados liberados—. Si quieren salir con vida de aquí tráguense su orgullo y síganme.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano antes de correr a la salida, sabiendo que Steve necesitaba ir solo para encontrar toda su determinación y valor. La diosa guerrera pateó con fuerza la puerta de salida, causando que esta volara por el aire e destruyera uno de los prototipos de tanque.

Atenea sonrió con diversión antes de alzar los brazos y desviar las balas disparadas desde armas normales gracias a los brazales de sumisión, provocando que la mayoría rebotara y asesinara al mismo idiota que había disparado.

— ¿Se van a quedar viendo como idiotas? —Volteó hacia la multitud de hombres a sus espaldas, quienes tenían inclinada la cabeza hacia un lado de manera apreciativa. Los hombres aclararon su garganta antes de dispersarse y correr por el patio de la fábrica para tomar las armas de los agentes muertos y secuestrar los tanques. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como un hombre destruyó con un arma de energía una pared de ladrillos, riendo un momento por la expresión en el rostro de este.

Ella dio un salto sobre el tanque conducido por el hombre pelirrojo antes de cruzar las muñecas frente a su rostro para contener la energía del Teseracto, procediendo a partir un tanque enemigo por la mitad gracias al filo de su espada indestructible. La diosa guerrera saltó sobre su espalda con el fin de cortar a la mitad una ráfaga de energía, provocando que esta se partiera e impactara a dos tanques de HYDRA diferentes.

Ella respiró con indignación reprimida cuando un disparo de energía pura impactó su cuerpo, sin llegar a lastimarla en lo más mínimo gracias a su armadura hecha de gamanio y a su cuerpo que absorbía la energía como una esponja. Atenea apretó los dientes con fuerza antes de alzar un brazo y golpear los brazales de sumisión entre sí, causando una explosión demoledora que derribó por completo a las tropas enemigas y a las torres de vigilancia en el perímetro.

— ¡No te engañes, Capitán! —Ella observó sobre su hombro cuando un pensamiento invadió su mente, logrando ver a Steve y a quien debía ser su amigo perdido frente a un hombre con el rostro completamente rojo—. ¡Ya no somos humanos! ¡Tenemos el poder de los dioses!

Respiró con pavor al ver los pensamientos de aniquilación global de Johan Schmidt, además de presenciar, gracias a sus poderes psíquicos, el plan inmediato que este tenía de acabar con la vida de Steve. Atenea saltó sobre el techo de la fábrica cuando un zumbido se apoderó de sus oídos, golpeando los brazales de sumisión con fuerza para obligar al fuego de las explosiones a dirigirse a sus brazales para ser absorbido por el metal más raro y poderoso de todo el Multiverso. Ella apretó los dientes desde su lugar en el aire cuando las llamas iluminaron sus ojos, lo cual incentivó a la Fuerza Fénix a emerger durante un segundo y rodear su cuerpo de fuego psiónico.

La diosa guerrera aterrizó sobre la superficie con fuerza, lanzando sus brazos hacia atrás y respirando agitadamente hasta que la Entidad Cósmica regresó a su estado pasivo en el rincón más profundo de su mente. Ella pudo sentir como la Capa de Levitación regresó a su forma original, la cual se encontraba ondeando gracias a las pequeñas llamas persistentes rodeando su cuerpo en los escombros de la fábrica.

Atenea sonrió con alivio al ver a unos metros de ella a Steve protegiéndose de la explosión detrás de su escudo indestructible.

— ¡Estás bien! —Ella exclamó antes de saltar hacia el Capitán América para rodearlo con sus brazos fuertemente, permitiendo que Steve la hiciera girar en el aire durante unos segundos. Durante un momento, había temido que Johan Schmidt tuviera éxito en su plan de asesinarlo para darle un cruel mensaje de desesperanza a Estados Unidos, pero luego había recordado que él llevaba consigo su escudo que era capaz de absorber y detener cualquier ataque. Ella sabía que había permitido que el líder de HYDRA escapara con la Gema del Espacio, pero al menos no había vuelto a sufrir el dolor de perder a otro Rogers estando a su cargo.

—Eso fue… —Steve respiró con sorpresa, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua después de haber presenciado su cuerpo rodeado de llamas sin que estas fueran capaces de lastimarla en lo más mínimo. Debía agradecer a la Fuerza Fénix su inmunidad al fuego, ya que esta le había dado la capacidad antes de nacer incluso, cuando había quemado el cuerpo de su madre para poseerla como un bebé no nato—. Eres a prueba de fuego.

—Eso es eufemismo—Ella rió entre dientes antes liberarlo cuando notó que sus brazales se encontraban al rojo vivo quemando la chaqueta de cuero que él llevaba sobre el colorido traje del Capitán América. Atenea observó el metal en sus antebrazos brillar como carbones ardientes antes de que este regresara a su natural tono plateado al haber almacenado por completo la energía procedente de la explosión y el propio fuego psíquico de Fénix—. Encontraste a tu amigo—sabía muy bien la respuesta después de haber presenciado un pequeño fragmento de su lucha con el líder de HYDRA.

—Atenea, él es Bucky—Ella sonrió ligeramente ante el hombre para aliviar un poco de la tensión y asombro palpable en el aire. Steve sabía que ella era la Diosa de la Guerra, pero el resto de los hombres en su presencia no sabían nada de ello. Aún el mismo Steve no creía por completo que ella pudiese ser la diosa en persona, a Abraham le había costado décadas creerlo, pero con su pequeño acto sabía que había logrado sembrar la semilla de la duda en cada uno de ellos.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos—La diosa guerrera suspiró al escuchar un grito ahogado bajo los escombros de una de las torres de vigilancia, procediendo a levantar con una mano un enorme bloque de concreto del tamaño de un tanque para liberar al hombre atrapado—. Que los heridos vayan en las maquinas—caminó alrededor de los escombros de la fábrica para verificar el estado de los soldados liberados, cargando a un par sobre su espalda sin problemas.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste? —Bucky respiró al inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado para observar de pies a cabeza a la mujer asistiendo a los soldados heridos.

—No me creerías si te lo dijera.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde la misión de rescate de los soldados Aliados prisioneros de HYDRA. La División Científica Estratégica se había reunido en las instalaciones subterráneas secretas bajo la ciudad de Londres, donde Steve se encontraba sobre un mapa enumerando las fábricas secretas de HYDRA que había visto durante su última misión. El gobierno de Estados Unidos había decidido honrarlos con la medalla al valor, pero ninguno de ellos se había presentado a la ceremonia. Tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que recibir un premio inútil.

—No—Atenea negó con la cabeza en su lugar frente a Howard, tomando un sorbo de café caliente para enfocar su mente con el fin de explicar los aspectos esenciales del Multiverso de una manera que él pudiese entender—. Todo en el Universo está formado por átomos, e incluso los átomos están formados por partículas más pequeñas que le dan forma a la materia en sí. En un objeto—sujetó la taza de café entre sus dedos—encuentras millones de átomos enlazados entre sí para formarlo. Esos átomos están formados por electrones, protones y neutrones. Un protón a su vez esta construido por partículas esenciales, las cuales no pueden ser descompuestas en partículas más pequeñas. Aquellas son las bases de la materia.

— ¿Pero cómo se crea espontáneamente ese elemento atomico? —El millonario frunció el ceño, viéndose como un niño en una dulcería. Todos los oficiales militares a su alrededor les dieron miradas extrañas—. ¿Existe alguna fuerza que los obligue a unirse?

—Las partículas esenciales que forman el protón son los quarks, que se mantienen unidos gracias al fuerte intercambio de gluones—Ella tomó un trago de café nuevamente, observando con diversión la expresión aturdida de Howard. Él estaba emocionado por aprender aquellos conceptos jamás explorados por el ser humano, pero apenas podía comprender su explicación—. También existe la antimateria, que es lo opuesto a la materia. Cada vez que nace una nueva partícula, su antipartícula es creada al mismo tiempo. El electrón, por ejemplo, tiene una carga eléctrica negativa mientras que su antipartícula posee una carga eléctrica positiva.

— ¿Qué hay acerca del origen del Universo? —Howard alzó la mirada con emoción, ya que aquella era una de las interrogantes más importantes en la Tierra. Ella había visto con sus propios ojos la creación del Multiverso en su totalidad, por lo cual le era sencillo entender las explicaciones "científicas" que las diferentes razas del Universo atribuían al suceso.

—El Universo fue creado gracias a un explosión gigantesca—Atenea movió sus pies en el borde de la silla, recordando vívidamente las explosiones titánicas que habían arremetido contra su cuerpo en el pasado primitivo de la existencia. Ella había sido presa del pánico y el desconcierto durante esos momentos de creación, y de no ser porque Fénix la había protegido ella nunca hubiera logrado volver a pisar un mundo tal y como lo conocía. El recuerdo de la masacre de Claremont por las Gemas del Infinito jamás abandonaría su mente, ya que aquel había sido el primer planeta en el cual había vivido después de crearse el Multiverso.

—Parece la teoría de Lemaître del núcleo primordial—Howard susurró para sí mismo mientras sus manos temblaban gracias a la ansiedad remeciendo su sistema.

—Los diversos elementos que hoy se observan se produjeron durante los primeros minutos después de la Gran Explosión, cuando la temperatura extremadamente alta y la densidad del Universo fusionaron partículas subatómicas en los elementos químicos. El hidrógeno y el helio fueron productos tempranos del Universo, lo cual explica su gran abundancia en el cosmos. A causa de su elevadísima densidad, la materia existente en los primeros momentos del Universo se expandió con rapidez. Al expandirse, el helio y el hidrógeno se enfriaron y se condensaron en estrellas y en galaxias.

— ¿Pero… que es lo que había antes de la explosión? ¿Cómo las galaxias se yerguen en el Universo? —Howard frunció el ceño ante el pequeño hueco en su teoría.

—Gracias a la materia oscura—Ella sonrió ante el término, ya que este también estaba presente en la naturaleza de las Artes Místicas—. La materia oscura no emite o refleja suficiente radiación electromagnética para ser observada directamente, pero puede intuirse su existencia debido a los efectos gravitacionales que causa en la materia visible. Cada galaxia en el Universo flota en un mar de materia oscura que mantiene la gravedad constante y que causa la rotación de estrellas, planetas y de las mismas galaxias.

—Eso es… asombroso—El millonario exhaló antes de sonreír y abrazarla con fuerza—. Siento la extraña necesidad de darte el Premio Nobel de Física.

— ¿Qué es un Premio Nobel? —Ella frunció el ceño inquisitivamente por el término extraño. No necesitaba ningún tipo de condecoración que el ser humano pudiese darle.

Howard rodó los ojos por su pregunta antes de negar con la cabeza en resignación.

—Al parecer, el Capitán está organizando un equipo especial—Él observó sobre su hombro para ver a Steve observarlos con una mirada bastante extraña en sus ojos—. Tendré trabajo que hacer por ellos—murmuró para sí mismo—. ¿Me dirás de qué está hecha esta cosa? —le dio un pequeño golpe con el dedo al metal de su armadura.

—Fue forjada y tejida con fibra de gamanio—Ella sonrió suavemente cuando el recuerdo de sus compañeras Amazonas cruzó por su cabeza. El gamanio era un metal extremadamente difícil de forjar, ya que la temperatura que requería para comenzar a derretirse era la equivalente a mil millones de supernovas. El metal era abundante en Themyscira, pero las Amazonas siempre habían evitado trabajar con él debido a su complejidad.

Cuando el metal se derretía, no tardaba mucho en volver a su estado sólido, lo cual imposibilitaba forjar armas significativas con él. Las Amazonas habían arriesgado sus vidas para otorgarle una armadura lo suficientemente fuerte para que lograra equipararse a las reliquias de guerra que el Juez Supremo del Multiverso le había otorgado poco después de someterlo.

—Gamanio—Howard asintió con la cabeza ante el metal extraño, reparando de improvisto en su figura vestida con prendas y armas de la "antigüedad"—. Aún no sé si estás loca o si eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido—él sujetó su brazo antes de arrastrarla hacia su automóvil estacionado en la calle superior—. Necesitas algo que te haga ver como una persona normal.

Atenea frunció el ceño con duda al seguir los pasos del millonario armamentista hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Edwin Jarvis leyendo el periódico. El mayordomo de Howard alzó la vista al verlos y tomó el asiento del conductor para llevarlos directamente a una concurrida calle en el centro de Londres, la cual era transitada mayormente por mujeres.

— ¿Chanel? —Ella inclinó la cabeza con incertidumbre ante el letrero sobre la puerta de una hermosa tienda repleta de vitrinas, donde eran fácilmente apreciables un sinnúmero de trajes brillantes, joyas y perfumes—. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—Ya te lo dije—Howard rodó los ojos antes de sujetarla por los hombros y empujarla al interior del recinto por la fuerza. Ella fácilmente podía escapar de su agarre gracias a sus habilidades divinas, pero no deseaba hacerlo puesto que aún no controlaba su fuerza lo suficiente como para no lastimar a un ser humano más de lo debido con ella—. No puedes caminar por ahí como si estuvieras disfrazada de Juana de Arco.

—No soy una experta en la historia terrestre, pero sé que ella fue una valerosa guerrera que le devolvió la esperanza a Francia—Atenea frunció el ceño antes de observar su armadura de batalla y reliquias de guerra, preguntándose cuál era el problema del millonario con su apariencia. Estaba orgullosa de evidenciar cada día el trabajo y sacrificio que las Amazonas habían hecho para forjar su armadura, de anunciar al mundo su relación con Hipólita gracias a la sencilla diadema de plata en su frente. Ella siempre preferiría ver a la Reina de las Amazonas como su madre en lugar de una mujer que había acogido en Themyscira después de que esta fuera violada y esclavizada brutalmente.

—Solo cierra la boca y permite que estas damas hagan su trabajo—Howard sonrió burlonamente antes de sentarse sobre un mullido sillón frente a un espejo. Un par de mujeres se acercaron a ella, dándole miradas extrañas por su vestimenta, antes de que estas comenzaran a medir su cuerpo con cintas métricas. Una de las modistas hizo ademán de quitar los broches de la Capa de Levitación en sus hombros para lograr medir correctamente sus pechos, pero la reliquia mística le dio un golpe en las piernas para evitar ser tocada. La mujer observó a su alrededor para buscar al culpable, lo cual causó que ella misma se despojara de la reliquia.

La Capa de Levitación había sido el único apoyo en su vida cuando había sido transportada al pasado primitivo del Multiverso, lo único que le había dado esperanza de que el futuro que vivía en su mente no era una simple ilusión. Había tardado eones en descubrir que ella misma había creado a la reliquia, lo cual la había llevado a aceptar definitivamente que una paradoja temporal más ancestral y poderosa que Infinito había alterado su vida perpetuamente. Su capa había sido el único objeto que la había mantenido cuerda durante muchas misiones, ya que esta siempre se esforzaba por mermar su dolor. Ella no era una simple reliquia que la ayudaba a superar su odio al vuelo brindándole la ayuda de levitar sin concentrar su mente en algo más que no fuera combatir, también era una guerrera experimentada en su propio derecho gracias a sus eones de estancia juntas.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la Capa de Levitación la había protegido de algún ataque o enemigo en el pasado, arriesgando su propia integridad física y magia que le brindaba conciencia para verla ilesa.

Atenea desprendió la capa de sus hombros con dolor antes de doblarla cuidadosamente y depositarla en las manos de Howard, pidiéndole con la mirada actuar como una prenda de la Tierra: sin magia ni conciencia. La Capa de Levitación permaneció quieta, aunque ella sabía que en el fondo la reliquia se encontraba herida por su decisión de alejarla de ella y de su hermana gemela. La reliquia mística sabía que se encontraba en el mismo planeta donde se ocultaba la capa de Agamotto, su igual, lo cual la volvía extremadamente triste. Ambas reliquias habían sido creadas para servir al Hechicero Supremo, pero aun así eran hermanas que se necesitaban más que nada en el Multiverso. Solo la enorme lealtad que esta sentía hacia ella como mujer, diosa y hechicera evitaba que levitara de regreso junto a su hermana.

—Siempre imaginé que Atenea sería una versión femenina de Sherlock Holmes—Howard murmuró distraídamente al tomar un sorbo de champagne que uno de los ayudantes de la tienda de modas le servía.

—Sé usar el poder de la deducción—Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial había leído múltiples libros de literatura gracias a sus pequeños descansos entre batallas, por lo cual conocía perfectamente el personaje literario de quien se refería y lo que este implicaba—. Siempre me enorgulleció ser capaz de conocer a una persona más de lo que ella misma se conocía con una sola mirada, hasta que me di cuenta que la primera impresión de los factores visibles no lo es todo—ella recordó con una pequeña sonrisa la concepción errónea que había tenido de Trivi antes y durante su estancia con él—. Permití que la racionalidad se antepusiera a las emociones.

—Así que puedes deducir como Sherlock, pero no lo haces por miedo a permitir que tu mente domine todo lo que eres—Howard asintió con la cabeza, luciendo bastante divertido gracias a sus palabras. Él no tenía idea del poder que poseía su mente, la cual era tan poderosa que era capaz de convencerse a sí misma y al Multiverso de cosas que jamás habían existido o existirían. El mismísimo Tribunal Viviente era el mejor testigo de lo que su mente podía hacer, ya que esta había sido capaz de someterlo con un mínimo de esfuerzo al no poseer límites establecidos de capacidad—. Como demostración… ¿Qué puedes decirme acerca de ella? —señaló con el dedo a una mujer sentada frente a un escritorio en la entrada de la tienda.

—No eres un niño—Atenea cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho cuando las modistas terminaron de medir su cuerpo. El millonario apretó los labios para formar una expresión suplicante que asemejaba considerablemente a un niño pequeño enfurecido. Ella tomó una respiración profunda antes de resignarse a hablar—. Sufre de mononucleosis, se rompió la nariz a los cuatro años, se divorció hace dos meses, fuma, tiene una lesión en la rodilla derecha, es adicta a la cafeína y vive con tres gatos—observó como las modistas elegían un vestido rojo a la distancia, procediendo a ajustarlo para sus medidas—. Tiene nodos linfáticos y parpados distendidos, los cuales son síntomas característicos de la mononucleosis. La pequeña cicatriz que tiene en la nariz es producto de una cirugía reconstructiva que solo se practica a niños menores de seis años. La marca hecha por el anillo matrimonial tarda tres meses en desaparecer de la piel, pero la de ella solo ha desaparecido parcialmente. Sus dientes presentan cierto grado de residuos y machas provenientes de la nicotina. Su zapato derecho tiene la suela más gastada que el izquierdo, lo cual indica que una lesión en el cartílago de su rodilla le impide apoyar el pie correctamente. Respecto a la cafeína, ella sujeta ambos lados de su cabeza, lo que evidencia que ha pasado un largo periodo de tiempo sin ingerirla y la abstinencia le está causando dolores de cabeza, irritabilidad, estreñimiento y síntomas similares a la gripe. Desde aquí, puedo ver pelo de gato en su ropa, de tres colores diferentes para ser exactos—alzó una ceja hacia el millonario—. ¿Eso querías oír?

—Para ser alguien que no sabe lo que es un Premio Nobel, tienes muchos conocimientos sobre medicina—Howard aclaró su garganta incómodamente, ya que este seguramente había pensado que sus habilidades de deducción eran infundadas.

—He leído libros—Atenea se encogió de hombros simplemente. Ella había estudiado las Artes Místicas desde tiempos anteriores a la creación del mismo Multiverso, lo cual le daba una asombrosa capacidad para comprender las fuerzas y poderes que se encontraban más allá de las limitaciones físicas de los seres vivientes. Magia y ciencia describían exactamente los mismos fenómenos, la única diferencia entre ambas era el modo de referirse a ellos.

—Entra al vestidor, Sherlock—Howard hizo un gesto con la cabeza cuando las modistas regresaron con un vestido rojo en sus manos, forzándola a entrar a una pequeña habitación para cambiar su armadura de batalla. Después de unos momentos, frunció el ceño ante la imagen que podía ver en el espejo frente a ella.

— ¿Esto es algo que las mujeres de la Tierra usan casualmente? —Atenea sacudió la falda del vestido rojo con las manos al salir del vestidor con los pies descalzos. Howard tragó saliva con fuerza antes de asentir con la cabeza distraídamente, perdido en la forma de su cuerpo. Ella rodó los ojos antes de sumergir sus pies en un par de zapatos de tacón de color negro.

—Eres... asombrosa—Él respiró al tomar un sorbo de champagne. Ella entrecerró los ojos en dirección al millonario antes de tomar una importante decisión que seguramente cambiaría la visión que el mismo tenía acerca del rumbo de Industrias Stark.

—Eres un hombre inteligente, Howard—La diosa guerrera tomó un chal de seda desde un maniquí para cubrir su pecho, sintiéndose expuesta sin su armadura de batalla—. Como tal, necesitas darte cuenta que el futuro del mundo no está en el desarrollo armamentista.

—Gracias a mi propia experiencia, puedo decir que la paz se logra teniendo un mazo más grande que el de tus enemigos—El millonario hizo un gesto a las modistas para empacar en bolsas los trajes que se encontraban en los maniquís.

—Puedes iniciar una carrera energética que opaque a la armamentista—Atenea rodó los ojos antes de sujetar el brazo del hombre para obligarlo a verla con seriedad—. Me refiero a algo tan grande que haga que un reactor nuclear parezca una batería de linterna.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —Él alzó las cejas con interés al notar el brillo de determinación en sus ojos plateados.

—Paladio.

* * *

Atenea observó sus pies con vergüenza antes de entrar a Stork Club en búsqueda de Steve. Había decidido compartir con Howard parte de sus conocimientos sobre la materia para incentivarlo a desarrollar una fuente alternativa de energía que no dependiera de los combustibles fósiles que el ser humano sobreexplotaba, aunque para hacerlo necesitaban terminar primero con la guerra. Ella únicamente podía crear un prototipo de reactor basado en tecnología incompleta, ya que el ser humano aún no poseía el ideal y la tecnología suficiente para desentrañar el poder energético oculto dentro de la luz.

Ella acarició los brazales de sumisión en sus antebrazos antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, causando que los soldados detuvieran su alegre canción para observarla de pies a cabeza.

—Steve, Bucky… —Atenea asintió con la cabeza ligeramente hacia los hombres apoyados en la barra bebiendo un poco de cerveza—. Howard quiere que prueben su nuevo equipo mañana a primera hora.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotros? —Steve aclaró su garganta, luciendo bastante incomodo ante su presencia.

—Siempre estoy preparada para una buena pelea, aunque es difícil moverme en esto—Ella bajó la mirada hasta la falda del vestido, procediendo a acariciar sus brazales indestructibles de manera cariñosa. Había pasado tanto tiempo usándolos que sin ellos se sentía desnuda—. Aun no comprendo como las mujeres de este planeta podrían pelear en esos horribles uniformes militares, o en esto.

— ¿Te gusta la música? —El Capitán América bajó la mirada con vergüenza hacia el piso antes de apretar los puños y observarla con determinación brillando en sus ojos azules.

—No puedo quedarme—La diosa guerrera observó sobre su hombro al reloj en la pared cuando este comenzó a anunciar el cambio horario—. Trabajaré toda la noche en un reactor prototipo junto a Howard. Quizás encuentres a la pareja perfecta esta noche—sonrió ligeramente antes de girar sobre sus talones para dirigirse al automóvil de Howard y regresar a la base secreta de Londres

Atenea observó con diversión la figura durmiente del millonario sobre una mesa en la zona de experimentación antes de dirigirse al baño para cambiar su elegante traje humano. Ella rió entre dientes antes de mover al hombre con suavidad para despertarlo.

—Cinco minutos más, mamá… —Howard gruñó antes de golpear a su alrededor para alejarla. La diosa le dio un golpe con fuerza, causando que este cayera del taburete hasta el piso con una maldición.

—Estoy lista—Ella rodó los ojos antes de dirigirse a la mesa para obtener los materiales necesarios, trabajando bajo la atenta mirada del millonario en todo momento.

Después de un par de horas de trabajo exhaustivo, Atenea sumergió el cuenco con paladio sólido en el fuego hasta que este se volvió líquido, vertiéndolo sobre el prototipo de reactor. Howard observó el mecanismo de cerca, abriendo el tanque de gas para que las revoluciones de energía comenzaran. Él sonrió extasiado cuando las luces del laboratorio comenzaron a parpadear lúgubremente.

— ¿Cuánta energía genera?

—Tres gigajoules por segundo—Ella observó el pequeño reactor en sus manos, el cual había aprendido a construir durante su estancia en el planeta Zori—. Es tecnología incompleta. Este planeta aún no posee la tecnología suficiente para desarrollar su maximo poder energético. El reactor original usa la fusión de fotones para generar energía.

—Señor Stark—Ambos cubrieron el pequeño reactor con una manta antes de sonreír inocentemente—. El Coronel ha ordenado un informe acerca del artefacto recuperado por el Capitán América.

—Yo no haría eso—Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado cuando el científico desconocido puso la munición cargada con la energía del Teseracto en el interior de una cabina herméticamente sellada.

— ¿Qué daño puede causar algo tan pequeño? —Howard movió las cejas en su dirección antes de tomar el control de la prueba, moviendo un par de brazos robóticos para manipular la munición experimental de manera segura—. El patrón de emisión es inusual, aunque muy similar a tu pequeño prototipo. Rayos alfa y beta neutrales…

Ella suspiró con irritación cuando el hombre cayó en sus brazos después de que la pequeña partícula de energía pura estallara en la cabina. La diosa negó con la cabeza antes de poner al millonario de regreso en el piso.

—Hablaste con Steve—Giró sobre sus talones para observar la figura del doctor Erskine en la cima de las escaleras, quien los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Ve a darte una ducha rápida, apestas. Yo iré por el Capitán—palmeó el hombro del millonario con simpatía—. No olvides mi regalo de cumpleaños en la mesa—Atenea hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el pequeño reactor oculto sobre la mesa de trabajo, sonriendo antes de dirigirse en búsqueda de Steve. Ella alzó una ceja y aclaró su garganta incómodamente cuando lo encontró besándose con una Agente rubia detrás de una pared—. Perdón por interrumpir, pero estamos listos.

— ¡Atenea! —El Capitán América corrió de inmediato para seguir sus pasos, sin que le importara dejar atrás a la mujer rubia mientras ajustaba el nudo de su corbata—. Te juro que no es lo que crees.

—Ahora eres un héroe, es normal que las mujeres peleen por tu atención—Ella caminó a través de los militares con una pequeña mueca en sus labios al pensar en Thor y sus pasadas conquistas. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a las mujeres de los Nueve Mundos lanzarse a los brazos del Dios del Trueno, pero ahora que sabía lo que él sentía por ella, una enorme sensación de alivio surgía desde lo más profundo de su corazón para indicarle permanecer tranquila respecto a sus pequeños sentimientos hostiles hacia las doncellas en cuestión—. Al parecer no fue tan difícil encontrar a la pareja perfecta.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo y Stark? —Atenea frunció el ceño por la pregunta antes de detenerse a verlo extrañamente—. ¿Cómo sé que ustedes aún no… fondue?

La diosa guerrera asintió con la cabeza, llena de incredulidad, antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar donde Abraham observaba su escudo de batalla atentamente. No entendía porque comer fondue con Howard era un asunto relevante para Steve ni como este estaba ligado a besar a una mujer.

—Es hermoso—El científico alemán le dio un pequeño golpe a la reliquia de guerra con los dedos, deteniéndose a apreciar su espada en la mesa durante unos momentos—. La he visto partir tanques y aviones como si estuvieran hechos de simple papel.

—Fueron un obsequio de… un gran hombre—Atenea bajó la mirada hacia las reliquias, saboreando en su mente el recuerdo de estar junto a un ser que la comprendía como nadie en el Multiverso. Solamente después de escarpar de la dimensión primordial que habitaba el Tribunal Viviente había logrado comprender su verdadera naturaleza y como esta estaba ligada con las Entidades Cósmicas.

—Él debió amarte muchísimo—Abraham musitó al sujetar el mango de su espada con interés. Ella dio un respingo por la suposición, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ella—. Para la Diosa de la Guerra, las armas son muy importantes. Imagino que ese hombre deseaba protegerte a través de ellas, que ellas lograran darte la confianza de enfrentarte a seres que nadie más tendría el valor de combatir.

—Escuché que está encariñado—Howard sonrió ligeramente a su lado antes de golpear su escudo con la palma de la mano, sacándola de sus cavilaciones acerca de Trivi basadas en las palabras del científico alemán—. ¿De que esta hecho? ¿Gamanio?

—Mi armadura fue forjada y tejida con fibra de gamanio—Atenea alzó la nariz ligeramente, orgullosa del trabajo que sus compañeras Amazonas habían hecho para protegerla al manipular experimentalmente el metal más raro del Universo—. Nadie sabe de qué están hechas mis armas, ni siquiera yo misma—colocó las reliquias de guerra en su espalda.

—Este me gusta—Steve tomó un sencillo escudo brillante desde la parte inferior de la mesa, ignorando completamente la serie de protecciones antiestéticas.

—Es un prototipo de vibranium. Es el metal más fuerte y raro del planeta—Howard se encargó de informarles con su usual tono petulante.

— ¿El más fuerte? —Atenea alzó una ceja antes de arrebatarle el escudo al súper soldado, doblando el metal con las manos desnudas un par de veces para examinar su resistencia—. Podría romperlo de un golpe, Howard—negó con la cabeza antes de poner el aparato en las manos de Steve nuevamente, esta vez tomando una pistola de la mesa para dispararle un par de veces. Steve no lucharía con ella en el campo de batalla, así que debía cerciorarse de que el escudo fuera capaz de resistir armas humanas en lugar de la fuerza de una diosa.

La diosa guerrera asintió con satisfacción al ver el escudo intacto, sin contar las pequeñas marcas de las balas cuando estas habían chocado contra el metal. El Capitán América asomó la mirada lentamente, después de que todas las personas en la base secreta guardaran silencio por su pequeña prueba. Ella sonrió aprobatoriamente hacia el hombre antes de caminar con Abraham hacia la salida, sujetando su brazo para conversar plácidamente con su viejo amigo.

—Tengo algunas ideas para el traje—Steve extrajo desde su bolsillo un pequeño papel, tendiéndoselo distraídamente al millonario.

—Lo que guste, amigo—Howard murmuró entre dientes, su mirada perdida en la figura de la diosa guerrera alejándose sinuosamente por el corredor.

* * *

Atenea cubrió su boca con una mano para evitar reír a carcajadas en presencia de los nuevos miembros del equipo, los cuales le acaban de comunicar su nombre elegido. Ella los recordaba como los primeros hombres que habían tomado la iniciativa de luchar en la fábrica de HYDRA, así que entendía porque Steve los había reclutado por encima de los candidatos óptimos del Coronel Phillips.

— ¿Los Comandos Aulladores? —Ella repitió con incredulidad antes de aclarar su garganta para demostrar seriedad frente a sus nuevos compañeros de armas—. Bueno… al menos es mejor que Escuadrón Libertad o Brigada Valor como había sugerido Howard.

—Eran excelentes nombres—El millonario frunció el ceño en su dirección mientras terminaba de ajustar las modificaciones en la nueva motocicleta de Steve—. Estoy completamente seguro de que eras una marginada social cuando eras niña.

—Y yo estoy completamente segura de que te drogaste con cocaína al menos una vez—Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho antes de que Howard tragara saliva con incomodidad y regresara a su trabajo murmurando acerca de sus malditos dones de Sherlock Holmes.

—No entiendo porque una mujer tan hermosa elige entrar al campo de batalla. Deberías estar casada con un millonario disfrutando de los lujos y la bonanza o tener cientos de pretendientes a la espera por tu mano—Dum-Dum negó con la cabeza ante su actitud discordante con la gran mayoría de las mujeres en el planeta.

—Estoy disponible, Tenny—Howard le guiñó un ojo coquetamente antes de que tomara una llave inglesa cercana y la lanzara directamente a su cabeza con fuerza para reprenderlo.

—No me llames "Tenny" —Ella agitó su puño amenazadoramente en dirección al millonario, quien le recordaba ligeramente a su fastidioso y coqueto hermano menor—. Hermes siempre me llama así.

—Tenía que existir un Hermes también… —Stark murmuró entre dientes antes de regresar a su trabajo. Atenea movió la mano desdeñosamente hacia él antes de girar hacia los Comandos Aulladores.

—Ese es el problema con los hombres, los prejuicios que tienen hacia las mujeres. El hecho de que no tenga verga no quiere decir que no pueda romperle los huesos a alguien. En mi opinión, las mujeres por naturaleza están hechas para sobreponerse a tipos de dolor que los hombres ni siquiera imaginarían ¿Qué hombre soportaría sangrar entre las piernas una vez al mes? La respuesta es ninguno.

Bucky siseó dolorosamente antes de estallar en carcajadas por el rostro de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, tomando nota especialmente de las mejillas ruborizadas de Steve ante el comentario crudo de la naturaleza femenina.

— ¿Cuál es la máxima velocidad que alcanza? —Atenea se puso de pie para examinar la motocicleta de Steve después de que los Comandos Aulladores comenzaran a verla fijamente como un grupo de pervertidos.

—Noventa kilómetros por hora—Howard musitó al colocar la rueda delantera en su lugar, dando por terminado su trabajo de ingeniería.

—Yo corro más rápido que eso—Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. Sabía que la tecnología terrestre era extremadamente primitiva en comparación con el resto de planetas en el cosmos, pero no veía impedimento para que el millonario le diese un poco más de velocidad al Capitán América renovando experimentalmente las capacidades de los motores ya certificados. Si deseaban vencer a HYDRA, debían ser innovadores en el propio terreno de la organización terrorista.

—Atenea—Bucky rió entre dientes, palmeando el hombro de Steve con simpatía—. Ya que mañana es nuestra primera misión, estábamos pensando visitar Stork Club para beber un poco.

—Pueden ir si lo desean—Ella levantó las manos sobre su cabeza para atar su cabello castaño falso en una trenza desordenada para añadir un par de trucos a la motocicleta de Steve. Las bebidas alcohólicas de la Tierra eran demasiado débiles en su contenido para adormecer la mente y el metabolismo de un dios en lo más mínimo—. No puedo embriagarme, Bucky. Aunque bebiera cada gota de licor, cerveza y whisky en el bar no sentiría nada.

El grupo de hombres asintió con la cabeza entre sí antes de caminar a la salida cantando alegremente. Steve tragó saliva al darle una mirada, la cual ignoró deliberadamente por el comentario insultante y ambiguo que este le había dado hace un par de horas. Ella disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Howard, cuando este no se comportaba como un idiota coqueto, por lo cual no podía entender correctamente la aversión del Capitán América a su amistad con el hombre.

Sin embargo, aunque su corazón intentaba engañar a su mente para no causarle dolor al súper soldado, sabía la verdad.

Steve solía verla de la misma manera en que Loki y Thor lo hacían.

Había escapado de Asgard ante la primera oportunidad para evitar afrontar los sentimientos que ambos príncipes tenían hacia ella, pero no podía olvidarlos simplemente. Siempre había adorado a Loki como su mejor amigo, por lo cual no podía verlo como algo más que su hermano.

Thor nunca había sido la clase de hombre del cual hubiera esperado sentir algo remotamente romántico. Había dedicado su vida entera a proteger el Multiverso en todos los aspectos, renunciando libremente a las oportunidades que gozaban el resto de las mujeres.

El Dios del Trueno no se molestaba en ocultar su descontento cuando ella aparecía en Asgard después de largos períodos de ausencia. En un principio, había pensado que él únicamente enfurecía gracias al descontento que existía entre ellos desde niños, pero ahora sabía que él se molestaba porque le preocupaba genuinamente su seguridad.

Por primera vez en eones se enfrentaba a un problema que realmente le aterraba.

Le aterraba la posibilidad de amar a Thor.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **El vestido rojo y los accesorios que usa Atenea durante un par de escenas en este capítulo son los mismo que Emilia Clarke usa en la película "Yo antes de ti" (Me encantó ese estilo antiguo, pero a la misma vez tan moderno)**

 **Azalea:** **En primer lugar, este fanfic puede estar basado en el MCU, pero al ser una historia escrita por un fan se le es permitido a ese fan cambiar ciertos aspectos de la información original, siempre y cuando los marcos argumentales cobren sentido. Refiriéndome a Fénix, en mi fanfic la Entidad Cósmica tiene un propósito mucho más profundo y misterioso del que Atenea puede imaginar, un propósito que he insinuado desde el primer capítulo. El poder de la Fuerza Fénix en mi historia es mucho más ancestral que el Tribunal Viviente y el Dios Supremo (lo he puesto desde el segundo capítulo, lo entenderías si tuvieras buena comprensión lectora), pero la misma Entidad Cósmica oculta su poder al obedecer las órdenes de un ser superior que solo ella y Atenea han visto como tal. Atenea es técnicamente una Entidad Cósmica, ya que su familia desciende de estos seres, pero con el paso de los eones los descendientes de Gea comenzaron a desarrollar una forma física definida, perdiendo gradualmente sus poderes de entidad de generación en generación como pago. En el capítulo anterior especifiqué que los poderes mágicos de Atenea no existen, que estos solo son una invención de su mente; el mismo Tribunal Viviente fue quien la informó de esto en su pasado cautiverio con él, por lo tanto podríamos decir que ella comparte ese rasgo con Beyonder: ser capaz de crear poderes y magias y estar limitado únicamente por una mente tan poderosa que se convence a sí misma y al Multiverso de hechos que no existen. Respecto a la Capa de Levitación debo decir que Atenea la necesita, ya que a pesar de que ella nació con la capacidad de volar, ella odia con toda su alma hacerlo como tal gracias a que es un don que heredó de su padre; levitar y volar no es lo mismo, ya que la levitación requiere de esfuerzo mental de una persona ligada a la telekinesis. Además, la Capa de Levitación (en mi historia y en los comics) no puede ser simplemente una capa, puede adquirir la forma que ella desee (usualmente se transforma en una chaqueta como la de Wanda en Guerra Civil o en un abrigo terrestre). La frase que añadí "las guerras se ganan con buenas personas" la puse para frenar los deseos del Coronel Phillips de elegir al soldado perfecto (alguien que siga órdenes robóticamente) y evidenciar la propia experiencia de Atenea en la guerra, ya que ella tuvo que someter a Trivi para salvar a Hécate y a Agamotto. Yo pensaba que había mostrado correctamente la sabiduría, experiencia, diplomacia (cuando sirvió como consejera del Emperador Zori), cortesía (al entregarle el mando de las Amazonas a Hipólita), inteligencia (al decidir no compartir las Artes Místicas con Loki después de sentir en él una gota de oscuridad y al explicarle la existencialidad). Por último, me pareció correcto que ella fuera un poquito "arrogante" después de todo lo que ha hecho para proteger al Multiverso. Respecto al profesor Moriarty de Atenea podría decir que es Muerte y Thanos, quien prepara su contrataque hacia ella después de que le arrebatara el Guantelete del Infinito en las narices, también podría decir que ella es su propio enemigo en un sentido que deben comprender, lectores. Si el Tribunal Viviente le dio las armas más poderosas de la existencia es por algo, ¿no?**

 **josmardata36:** **Agradezco tus elogios a mi capacidad de escritura. Debo decirte que no tomó nada para escribir, simplemente salgo a correr escuchando música para inspirarme en el capítulo. Respecto a tu historia, la cual ya leí, debo decirte que me gusta la trama, pero no la manera que tienes de escribirla. Eso de poner Aioros: Saga: no me pareció visualmente atractivo. Cuando pongo** **— lo hago porque en los libros aparecen así los diálogos.**

 **Deyanira Mini:** **Gracias. Quería diferenciar esta trama de Más allá de la muerte para que fuese un poco diferente a lo que ya habían leído. Espero que te hayas percatado de la relación entre Steve y Atenea ;)**


	9. Paralyzed

**Disclaimer: El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Comics no me pertenece en lo absoluto, solo me adjudico la creación de la trama y personajes inesperados que aparecen en esta historia.**

* * *

 **The destiny is nothing**

 **Capítulo 9:**

 **Paralyzed**

* * *

Después de que Steve rompiera comunicaciones tajantemente con el senador idiota de Estados Unidos y hubiera cancelado la gira del Capitán América, los Comandos Aulladores habían comenzado oficialmente su misión de detener a HYDRA.

Howard había creado un traje especial y armas experimentales para cada miembro del equipo, poniendo énfasis en los implementos de Steve, ya que él era el miembro masculino que correría más peligro en el campo de batalla. El millonario había reemplazado con fibra de carbono los débiles materiales del traje que el súper soldado había usado durante las giras del Capitán América, aunque este había decidido conservar las barras y estrellas de la bandera norteamericana debido a su alto sentido de patriotismo.

Cada semana que transcurría, su equipo lograba dar un paso más hacia la victoria sobre HYDRA gracias a la destrucción de sus fábricas de producción secretas. Ella disfrutaba ver como las habilidades de Steve y su equipo crecían con cada misión, ya que el miedo y la adrenalina de la batalla los unían y forzaban a trabajar en equipo.

Había logrado hacerse amiga de los Comandos Aulladores después de un tiempo de convivir juntos durante los períodos en los que acampaban bajo las estrellas. A diferencia de la Primera Guerra Mundial, cuando había formado su propio equipo de asalto, no tenía que temer la indiferencia y apatía de sus compañeros. Ellos sentían curiosidad acerca de sus habilidades, pero sabía que no corría el riesgo de que alguno decidiera abordarla en medio de la noche para obligarla a revelar sus secretos y favorecer a su país en el mundo.

Los Comandos Aulladores, Steve y Howard eran los pocos hombres que habían aprendido a no subestimar su género y estatura. Ella había demostrado con creces su fuerza y habilidad con las armas durante las últimas semanas, provocando un sentimiento de respeto palpable en los miembros masculinos del equipo. Sin embargo, aquello no evitaba que estos sintieran la necesidad inconsciente de protegerla lo mayormente posible.

Se había vuelto un juego para ella desviar disparos, tanto balas construidas de materia como ráfagas de energía pura provenientes del Teseracto, al abordar una región custodiada por soldados de HYDRA.

Ella sabía que el Coronel Phillips le había ordenado grabar sus intervenciones al pequeño grupo de soldados americanos que los asistían de vez en cuando en sus misiones debido a las presiones ejercidas por el alto mando militar. Gracias a la jovialidad y lealtad de su actual equipo, había logrado tolerar que el gobierno americano decidiera analizarlos como si se trataran de simples experimentos de laboratorio sin derecho a algo más que combatir. El mundo ya tenía conocimiento de su participación en las guerras mundiales y de parte de sus habilidades en combate gracias a las historietas inspiradas en sus hazañas, por lo cual no debía preocuparse sobre la primera impresión que la raza humana generara sobre ella.

Atenea había confirmado sus sospechas respecto a los sentimientos de Steve hacia ella cuando había visto en una grabación que el súper soldado guardaba en su brújula una fotografía suya. Como respuesta a la situación, había decidido ignorar por completo su conocimiento y fingir que nada sucedía con Thor y Loki. Ella ya tenía suficientes hombres amándola, más de los que hubiera deseado tener nunca.

La Diosa de la Guerra observó actualmente la línea del tren desde la cima de una montaña nevada junto a los Comandos Aulladores, cerrando los ojos un momento para agudizar su oído bajo la atenta mirada del grupo de hombres.

—Está en el tren—Ella le dio una mirada a Gabriel y Jim por el rabillo del ojo antes de enderezar su postura—. Escuchó su voz desde aquí—añadió como explicación al golpear con un dedo su oído derecho. Después de combatir durante meses juntos, ellos habían logrado acostumbrarse a sus sentidos sobrehumanos, bestiales en esencia—. HYDRA les concedió permiso de acelerar. Deben lanzarse rápido o si lo prefieren puedo llevarlos en mis brazos.

—Solo tenemos diez segundos, si pasamos de eso seremos arrollados—Steve rió entre dientes antes de colocar sobre su cabeza un casco y sujetar el mecanismo de la tirolina para lanzarse sobre el tren.

— ¿Alguien quiere que lo cargue? No me importa—Ella sonrió suavemente al percibir la vacilación en el grupo, sentimiento que fue reemplazado rápidamente por el orgullo masculino. Ellos eran sus amigos, pero aun así ninguno deseaba depender de una mujer—. Hombres—rodó los ojos antes de inclinarse sobre la nieve ligeramente para dar un salto poderoso, con el fin de aterrizar en la parte superior del tren con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos hacia atrás.

—Dios… la adoro—Atenea suspiró incómodamente al escuchar, a pesar del silbido del viento sobre el tren, la exhalación atónita de Steve. Ella negó con la cabeza antes de enfocar su mirada en la cima de la montaña, realizando un gesto interrogante con las manos hacia los Comandos Aulladores a la distancia.

La Diosa de la Guerra caminó casualmente sobre la superficie fría, bajando por una pequeña escalera para abrir una compuerta al costado del tren. Ella observó con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado el interior de la maquinaria estrecha, percibiendo inmediatamente la presencia de la energía pura del Teseracto. Hace eones, ella misma había encerrado con su propio poder la verdadera naturaleza de la Gema del Espacio, y gracias a ello siempre sería capaz de percibir todo lo ligado a ella. Las Gemas del Infinito eran creaciones de su familia, las Entidad Cósmicas, y había visto con sus propios ojos como habían nacido y como habían devastado universos enteros con el paso del tiempo.

Ella le dio una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a Steve antes de avanzar por el pequeño compartimiento, cautelosamente debido a la firma energética que percibía en el aire. Ambos dieron un pequeño respingo cuando la compuerta a sus espaldas se cerró súbitamente, encerrándolos con un soldado de HYDRA armado con tecnología experimental basada en el Teseracto.

Atenea cayó de rodillas para evitar una ráfaga de energía antes de posicionar su escudo frente a ella, inclinándose lo suficiente para proteger la longitud de su cuerpo. Steve saltó sobre ella antes de sujetar un riel del techo, noqueando inmediatamente al enemigo.

— ¿Descansas los músculos?—El Capitán América sonrió antes de tenderle una mano, ayudándola a levantarse. La verdad era que después de saltar la enorme distancia desde la montaña al tren, sus tobillos ardían dolorosamente. Como guerrera experimentada había aprendido a ignorar los diferentes tipos de dolor con el paso de los años, pero en ocasiones no podía apartarlo de su mente simplemente.

—Ve con Bucky—Ella realizó un gesto con la cabeza hacia el hombre acorralado en la sección contigua. Steve abrió la boca para replicar, pero terminó accediendo después de que le diera un golpe suave en la cabeza. La diosa guerrera frunció el ceño después de notar los rastros de sangre en el piso, siguiéndolos con la mirada hasta sus botas recubiertas en gamanio.

Ella abrió los ojos cuando un agente de HYDRA apareció de improvisto detrás de ella, aprovechando su pequeño momento de distracción para dispararle directamente en la cabeza. Su cuerpo fue lanzado en dirección a Steve antes de que cubriera sus oídos con ambas manos, apretando los dientes por el dolor punzante en su cerebro gracias a la energía azul sumergiéndose en su cráneo y creando una representación de Yggdrasil sobre ella.

Frente a sus ojos pudo ver la forma en llamas de Fénix inclinándose ante la Entidad Cósmica desconocida, prometiéndole cumplir a costa de su existencia misma la labor que esta le había encomendado. Presenció y sintió nuevamente la creación de las Gemas del Infinito, para luego ser encerrada en el interior del Cristal M´Kraan durante un millón de años. Experimentó nuevamente la sensación de impotencia y culpa absoluta que había sentido durante la masacre de Claremont y la aniquilación Shi´ar. La sensación de tomar la decisión equivocada inundó su corazón gracias al recuerdo de Trivi desgarrando el Multiverso al caer por las distintas dimensiones, después de que ella lo sometiera y rechazara su oferta para escoger pelear contra Dormammu en su lugar.

—Se acerca… es inevitable—Una voz que jamás olvidaría, la voz de la Entidad Cósmica desconocida, susurró contra su oído—. Guerra del Infinito… —un grupo de héroes se alzaron frente a sus ojos: Steve, Thor y ella misma formando parte de ellos, pero la imagen fue destrozada de improvisto por una criatura púrpura usando el Guantelete del Infinito con una sonrisa sádica en los labios. Frente a sus ojos, cada planeta, estrella y cuerpo celeste fue destrozado en menos de un segundo gracias a un único pulso de energía descomunal.

Atenea abrió los ojos con fuerza antes de que un grito de horror puro escapara de sus labios, la habitación blanca temblando hasta los cimientos. Había visto el Multiverso ser destruido frente a sus propios ojos, sin que ella fuera capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo. Había sentido como suyo el horror y el miedo de cada ser viviente antes de ser asesinado.

—Está bien, está bien—Ella observó con aturdimiento la figura de Abraham cernirse sobre ella, evitando que continuara desprendiendo de su cuerpo los implementos de soporte vital—. Estás en Londres, en la base subterránea.

Atenea abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo único que escapó de sus labios fue un sollozo. Quizás había sido simplemente una ilusión, causada por su exposición a la energía cósmica del Teseracto cuando se había encontrado en un momento de debilidad, pero la aniquilación que había visto se había sentido completamente real.

—Bucky… murió—Abraham enfocó la mirada en sus manos, sentándose a su lado en la camilla de hospital. Las enfermeras la habían despojado de su armadura de batalla, cambiando sus prendas de combate por una fina bata de color blanco que le daba la sensación de estar desnuda—. Tus ondas cerebrales desaparecieron de la máquina… pensamos que habías sufrido muerte cerebral.

La diosa acarició su frente antes de observar su rostro en un espejo posado en la pared contraria, objeto que le devolvía una imagen bastante demacrada de sí misma. Junto al espejo, se encontraban una serie de radiografías de sus huesos.

—Los huesos de tus manos están hechos pedazos—El medico continuó, aunque esta vez su voz adquirió un ligero tono de lástima. Sus manos habían sido destrozadas en su infancia, cuando había adquirido la obsesión de destruir gamanio con las manos desnudas para incrementar su fuerza bruta—. No encuentro una respuesta para explicar porque tus manos continúan siendo funcionales con un daño óseo y nervioso tan severo.

—Debo irme—Ella levantó la mirada después de unos minutos de contemplar la idea en su mente, dando un salto sobre el piso para recoger su armadura con las manos temblorosas. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca cuando notó las vendas cubriendo sus piernas, desde la rodilla hasta la punta de sus pies—. Tengo que regresar a mi hogar—dio un paso vacilante antes de cubrir sus piernas vendadas con sus botas recubiertas en metal.

—No puedes irte—El hombre sujetó de inmediato su hombro para detenerla—. No puedes dejarnos ahora.

—Ya tienen un héroe, ya no me necesitan más—Ella observó al científico sobre su hombro un momento, sus ojos vidriosos por el dolor y la impotencia que había experimentado hace un par de minutos—. Es mejor que Steve, que todos piensen que estoy muerta. Adiós… mi amigo.

Atenea cerró sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, permitiendo su mente la llevara al lugar que inconscientemente deseara. Lo único que ansiaba por el momento era alejarse del Multiverso y de todos los seres habitando en él.

Su cuerpo herido flotó sin destino en el espacio vacío, perdiendo fuerza y control de sus extremidades por completo. Sus reliquias de guerra ancestrales escaparon de sus manos y se dispersaron alrededor de su figura en estado catatónico, permaneciendo de la misma manera en la que había quedado después de la masacre Shi´ar durante cientos de millones de años.

—Abuelo… —Atenea susurró con la mirada perdida en la forma de Eternidad, quien era apenas visible entre universos, galaxias y estrellas gracias al par de mechones de cabello blanco sobre su cabeza, rasgo que había heredado directamente de él. Quizás era una simple ilusión creada por su mente para confundirla, pero verlo alivió en parte su inmensa sensación de soledad.

Su cuerpo entero tembló como una hoja sacudida por un tornado cuando la Entidad Cósmica extendió ambos brazos para cargarla al estilo nupcial, dirigiéndose a un rincón del Multiverso que era inaccesible para la mayoría de los seres, incluso para las mismas entidades.

Experimentar los últimos sentimientos de trillones de personas antes de morir no era algo nuevo para ella, pero el dolor que había sentido después de la masacre de Claremont y la aniquilación Shi´ar no podía compararse en lo más mínimo a sentir el exterminio de cada ser viviente en el Multiverso en menos de un parpadeo.

La Diosa de la Guerra gimió ligeramente cuando su cuerpo fue depositado con cuidado en una pequeña nebulosa de color rojo, la cual disfrazaba parcialmente la sangre emanando de sus piernas como un río de los ojos críticos del Tribunal Viviente.

— ¿Por qué la has traído aquí, Eternidad? —El Juez Supremo del Multiverso ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, simplemente arrugó la nariz hacia su abuelo para expresar su disconformidad con la situación.

—Pude sentir un cambio más allá del vacío primigenio del espacio—La Entidad Cósmica mantuvo en su rostro una expresión solemne y estoica, aunque era visible que esta no tenía el valor de observar directamente a Trivi.

—Aquel no es motivo para traer a esa criatura a esta dimensión—El Tribunal Viviente la señaló con un dedo de manera acusadora antes de ponerse de pie, sus ojos celestes emanando energía abriéndose de manera descomunal—. ¡Vete! —exclamó con fuerza, a lo cual Eternidad no pudo más que obedecer, intrigado y aturdido por el cambio de emociones tan repentino en el lugar.

Atenea observó cómo el Juez Supremo adquirió la forma humana que este había utilizado durante su sesión de patinaje sobre hielo para estrecharla en sus brazos con fuerza mientras permanecía sentado en el borde de su trono. Trivi sujetó con ambas manos su rostro para obligarla a verlo a los ojos, pero su mirada no vaciló en ningún momento de su estado completamente vacío de toda clase de emociones.

La Entidad Cósmica depositó, con la boca abierta, su cuerpo herido sobre su trono antes de despojarla de sus botas para tener una mejor visión de sus lesiones en las piernas. Seguidamente, arrancó las vendas despreocupadamente con una mano, la cual inmediatamente se tiñó de sangre fresca.

Ella no era invencible ni tenía el don de la invulnerabilidad, simplemente había aprendido con el paso de los eones a ignorar el dolor y a canalizar la energía del Multiverso en su cuerpo para que esta le permitiera continuar luchando a pesar de sus graves heridas. Sus manos hechas pedazos solo eran una pequeña parte en su historial de lesiones, el cual abarcaba incluso su alma gracias a la pelea que había tenido en el pasado con Muerte.

—Reacciona… —Trivi sacudió su cuerpo un par de veces, pero ella continuó observando un punto perdido en el espacio sin interés real. La entidad suspiró antes de rozar sus manos a través de sus piernas, sanando el estallido de los músculos gastados por los eones de batallas sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Él deposito su cuerpo sobre su regazo, meciéndola con suavidad al mismo tiempo en que intentaba penetrar las barreras de su mente para sacarla de su estado catatónico, pero incluso él fue repelido con rapidez gracias al dolor y la angustia que se habían sumergido en lo más profundo de su ser debido al asesinato sin escrúpulos de cada ser viviente en el Multiverso.

—Puedes sobreponerte a esto… —La Entidad Cósmica apretó los labios con impotencia, sensación que debía sentir por primera vez en su larga vida—. Si puedes escucharme a través de todo ese dolor, debes recordar que tu mente es la más poderosa de todas… que puedes convencer al Multiverso de cosas que jamás han existido o existirán. Esta vez debes convencerlo de que estas a salvo, de que nada ha sucedido. Eres mi igual, Atenea de la Tormenta.

* * *

Para el Dios de la Velocidad, siempre era difícil ser paciente, pero cuando su hermana desaparecía de improvisto, el tiempo transcurría tortuosamente más lento para él.

Atenea siempre desaparecía para luchar en algún planeta una guerra que no le concernía, como la Diosa de la Guerra o como la Hechicera Suprema del Multiverso, pero esta vez presentía que sería diferente. Ella había sostenido miles de veces que proteger a los inocentes era su deber sagrado, pero jamás había logrado comprender la decisión que su hermana mayor había tomado de sacrificar las oportunidades más preciosas en la vida de una mujer.

Ella se había convertido en su modelo a seguir debido a su inmensa bondad y valentía que diferían completamente de la actitud usual en un dios Olímpico, aunque él era consciente de que aquella pureza era temible en el fondo. Las palabras de su hermana a Ayanna en Kamar-Taj resonaban constantemente en su mente como un recordatorio de la verdadera naturaleza de la Primera Hechicera Suprema. La Madre de las Artes Místicas debía ser despiadada, pero a la misma vez gentil; estar ciega y ser capaz de guiar el camino de otros con su luz.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermana? —Hermes suspiró un momento para obligar a sus pensamientos a ajustarse a la velocidad normal de los seres vivientes, como su hermana le había enseñado siglos antes.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, hombre—Pallas arrugó la nariz en su dirección, como si él fuera un trozo de excremento indigno que no merecía estar en su presencia—. No te atrevas a hablar de la Diosa de la Guerra como si fuera un objeto.

—Estoy dirigiéndome a la Reina, no a sus perras rabiosas—Él replicó sencillamente, esquivando a la velocidad de la luz una estocada de la mujer antes de apartarla de su camino con brusquedad. No estaba de humor para soportar el odio de las Amazonas hacia los hombres en general.

—No creas que yo no me preocupo por ella—Hipólita alzó una mano para detener el ataque del resto de Amazonas a su alrededor, ya que sería en vano enfrentarse al hombre más rápido del Universo cuando ni siquiera se tenía comprensión de su verdadera rapidez—. Estamos hablando de Atenea Stormborn, Hermes. Jamás olvides quien es y lo que ha hecho.

El Dios de la Velocidad frunció el ceño antes de huir hacia la sala de descanso de los príncipes de Asgard, sujetando entre sus dedos el Ojo de Agamotto antes de sentarse frente a las llamas. Después de su tropiezo de influenciar a Loki a utilizar la reliquia mística, su hermana había puesto un hechizo sobre ella que impedía el uso desautorizado de magos que no fuesen el Hechicero Supremo.

—Ella siempre se va repentinamente y luego regresa como si nada hubiera sucedido—Fandral añadió despreocupadamente al notar la expresión en su rostro—. Quisiera acompañarla a sus aventuras… pelear con los seres más peligrosos del Universo sería un sueño.

—No tienes idea de lo que ha debido sacrificar—Hermes apretó los labios por el comentario ingenuo. Él no era un experto en la vida de su hermana, pero durante su estancia en Kamar-Taj había aprendido parte de las grandes hazañas que Atenea había hecho en el pasado para proteger el Multiverso—. No puedes decir que no te preocupa. Sabes que esta vez es diferente.

—No confundas mi tranquilidad con apatía—Loki frunció el ceño fuertemente en su dirección, dejando de lado su libro de lado—. Eres el Dios de la Velocidad, pero te has tardado demasiado en preocuparte por ella.

Hermes abrió la boca para replicar con un comentario mordaz, pero terminó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa cuando su hermana apareció en el borde de la ventana con una expresión imperturbable en su hermoso rostro pálido.

— ¿Atenea? —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con extrañeza, ya que ella no estaba usando su armadura de batalla como era usual, aunque llevaba puestos en sus antebrazos los brazales de sumisión. Un traje hecho de cuero en colores oscuros cubría su cuerpo, con un delgado cinturón de oro para delinear su cintura con el fin de realzar su palidez natural y tono de cabello—. ¿Dónde crees que vas? —Hermes se puso de pie a velocidad supersónica para sujetarla del brazo e impedir que se fuera—. Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, hermanito—Ella le dio una mirada sobre su hombro antes de liberarse gracias a su fuerza titánica, para después abrir todas las puertas en su camino sin ni siquiera tocarlas.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Volstagg observó a su alrededor con extrañeza, como si hubiese sido transportado al interior de un sueño repentinamente debido a la brusquedad demostrada por su hermana hace un par de segundos. No era usual que ella se comportara como una perra rabiosa capaz de luchar con cualquier persona que cruzara en su camino.

—Algo le sucedió, estoy seguro de ello—Hermes dio un respingo cuando notó que el Ojo de Agamotto había desaparecido de sus manos sin que él llegara a sentir el más mínimo indicio de fuerza.

Definitivamente algo le había sucedido a su hermana mayor.

* * *

La Diosa de la Guerra caminó con rapidez a través de los pasillos del palacio de Asgard, sonriendo ligeramente después de percibir la presencia de Eitri y Alverdus a sus espaldas. Era el día de la coronación de Thor y, como era tradición, los Reyes de los Nueve Mundos presentarían un poco de su sabiduría al futuro gobernante para guiarlo en la ardua senda de un monarca.

Ella continuaba pensando que el príncipe rubio no estaba listo para asumir una responsabilidad tan grande como convertirse en Rey, pero el Padre de Todo había hecho oídos sordos de sus argumentos gracias al Sueño de Odín acechándolo peligrosamente cerca. El actual Rey de Asgard estaba desesperado por acabar con su cansancio.

Fandral dio un grito de indignación cuando ella caminó a través de las puertas doradas de las cámaras, donde sus amigos estaban siendo mimados y vestidos para la coronación por los sastres asgardianos.

—Si querías verme desnudo, solo tenías que pedirlo—El guerrero rubio sonrió con suficiencia, examinando sus brazos bien formados de manera insinuante. Atenea rodó los ojos antes de que sus amigos gobernantes se situaran a ambos lados de su cuerpo con una sonrisa divertida, causando que los asgardianos en el lugar realizaran de inmediato una reverencia.

—Es un día importante para Asgard, pero más lo es para ti—Eitri aclaró su garganta suavemente para comenzar su discurso—. Está bien estar nervioso en tu coronación. Ese día estaba tan asustado de no poder compararme a mi padre que terminé incendiando las cortinas por accidente en la celebración.

Alverdus rió entre dientes por el recuerdo vergonzoso antes de girar sobre sus talones para observarla con una sonrisa suave.

—Hipólita y Antíope siempre han dicho que jamás te llamaste a ti misma una Reina. Para las Amazonas fuiste lo que deseaban que fueras: una madre, una hermana, una amiga, un modelo a seguir. Siempre aspiré a convertirme en un gobernante de esa clase, alguien que fuera tan amado como temido. Aún no puedo comprender porque abdicaste a tu título.

—Prefiero ser una buena mujer que una gran Reina—Atenea frunció el ceño melancólicamente antes de negar con la cabeza debido a la incomodidad visible de los hombres en la habitación gracias a su presencia—. No tienes nada que no haya visto antes—rodó los ojos en dirección a Fandral antes de que la Capa de Levitación se tensara ligeramente y le diera una sonora bofetada al guerrero coqueto.

La diosa guerrera giró sobre sus talones para darle privacidad al grupo y permitir que los Reyes de los Nueve Mundos compartieran su sabiduría con los futuros dirigentes del Reino Eterno. Ella siempre sería una simple invitada del Rey de Asgard, por lo cual su presencia no era necesaria en una situación de carácter solemne. Había dejado abdicado a su título en favor de Hipólita milenios atrás para elegir el Multiverso sobre un trono y riquezas que jamás podrían aliviar su sensación de culpa y deber.

—Me siento como una estúpida, Loki—Atenea observó con la nariz arrugada su traje ceremonial para la coronación, el cual era casi idéntico a sus vestiduras de combate usuales. Portaba su armadura hecha de gamanio y la Capa de Levitación, sobre la cual se encontraba un trozo de piel plateada para indicar su puesto de consejera real.

—Creo que luces hermosa—El príncipe oscuro cerró los ojos en derrota después de que sus maliciosas intenciones de sorprenderla fueran descubiertas. Ella sonrió con suficiencia hacia su amigo de la infancia, quien también lucía bastante incómodo y nervioso por la ceremonia—. Es el día de la coronación de Thor. No puedes escapar esta vez.

—No planeaba escapar. Nadie puede estar listo para convertirse en Rey, pero él está demasiado lejos de la preparación o actitud óptima. Es arrogante e impulsivo, como un niño mimado.

—Lo sé—Loki asintió con la cabeza de una manera que envió escalofríos directamente a su espalda. La Diosa de la Guerra abrió la boca con sorpresa antes de alejarse con rapidez, percibiendo en la esencia misma de los pensamientos de su amigo un cambio de mentalidad perturbador.

Ella levantó la mirada con exasperación después de escuchar a Thor arrojar una copa de vino a un incendio, pidiendo sonoramente otra bebida alcohólica antes de que Loki interceptara su camino. Había esperado que él tuviera la decencia de escuchar a hombres que sabían en carne propia las presiones de un gobernante, pero al parecer este ni siquiera había creído que Eitri y Alverdus pudieran tener la capacidad de aconsejarlo como el futuro Rey de Asgard al no tener experiencia en ello.

—Volstagg está peinando su barba—Sif sonrió a su lado, observando al hombre en cuestión críticamente antes de que la ceremonia diera comienzo—. Probablemente en búsqueda de algún tipo de carne oculta en ella.

—Una uva—Atenea rió entre dientes antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, enfocando su mirada en el guerrero rubio después de que el hombre pelirrojo comiera la pequeña fruta encontrada en su barba—. Fandral actúa como siempre: adora su imagen en un espejo antes de coquetear con la primera mujer que cruza frente a él. Hogun, por el contrario, mantiene su actitud imperturbable.

—Deberías estar en tu lugar—Hermes apareció a su lado de improvisto, cargándola en sus brazos para llevarla directamente a su puesto junto a Hipólita y Antíope bajo las escaleras del trono de Asgard cuando Frigga entró con Loki de la mano, quien demostraba con orgullo la belleza de su madre.

Todos los ciudadanos de Asgard guardaron silencio cuando los guardias caminaron a través del pasillo, revelando a los pies de las escaleras al trono a Odín. El Rey de Asgard sonrió discretamente a su esposa, posicionada en el lugar más cercano a él, antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia los Tres Guerreros. Sin embargo, la mirada de este se endureció al enfocar su atención en Loki, indagando silenciosamente acerca del paradero de su otro hijo.

Una ronda de aplausos estalló en el extremo opuesto de la sala cuando Thor alzó a Mjölnir gloriosamente sobre su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Atenea rodó los ojos por instinto desde su lugar junto a los Reyes de los Nueve Mundos, observando al príncipe rubio incitar al pueblo asgardiano para que estos le brindaran adoración en su camino hasta el trono.

El Padre de Todo parecía bastante irritado por las acciones de su hijo, procediendo a sacudir la cabeza ligeramente hacia él cuando este llegó a la base del trono, arrodillándose sobre una rodilla y depositando a Mjölnir a su lado. Thor le dio una mirada a su madre, la cual lo reprendió ligeramente antes de doblegarse con un guiño de ojos de su parte. El príncipe rubio apretó los labios antes de observarla sobre su hombro en la multitud de emisarios extranjeros, pero ella simplemente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y apartó la mirada con disgusto.

Odín golpeó a Gungnir en el suelo, silenciando a la multitud con el auge ensordecedor de su arma.

—Gungnir—Sostuvo el cetro frente a él, poniéndose de pie—. Su objetivo es la verdad, su poder es fuerte. Con él he defendido Asgard y las vidas de los inocentes a través de los Nueve Mundos desde el comienzo de mi reinado. Y aunque el día de un nuevo Rey ha llegado para empuñar su propia arma—asintió al martillo de guerra—ese deber sigue siendo el mismo. Thor Odinson, mi heredero, mi primogénito. Se te ha confiado el poderoso martillo Mjölnir, forjado en el corazón de una estrella agonizante, hecho del metal sagrado Uru. Sólo uno puede levantarlo, sólo uno es digno. Quién sea capaz de hacerlo maneja el rayo y la tormenta. Como un arma para destruir o como una herramienta para construir, es la compañía digna de un Rey. Hoy te encomiendo el mayor honor en los Nueve Mundos, el sagrado trono de Asgard. He sacrificado mucho para alcanzar la paz. Así, también, una nueva generación debe sacrificarse.

Atenea observó a su alrededor cuando un aura fría se apodero de la sala, causando escalofríos en algunos asistentes a la ceremonia gracias al descenso de la temperatura.

—Thor Odinson—Odín continuó su discurso, llamando su atención nuevamente al cambio de mando—. ¿Juras proteger los Nueve Mundos?

—Lo juro—Thor enunció con seguridad.

— ¿Juras preservar la paz?

—Lo juro.

— ¿Juras dejar de lado toda ambición egoísta y comprometerte a ti mismo sólo para el bien de todos los Reinos?

—Lo juro.

La diosa guerrera mordió su mejilla internamente ante el juramento, ya que él no era la clase de hombre diplomático que permitía que una ofensa hacia su persona fuera ignorada simplemente con fines de mantener la paz. A la primera muestra de hostilidad, Thor ardía en rabia y se comportaba como un bruto sediento de violencia.

—Este día, yo, Odín, Padre de Todo, te nombro… —El Rey de Asgard observó un punto perdido en el cielo pensativamente al mismo tiempo en que su conciencia se dirigía a la Bóveda de Armas por instinto, la cual estaba siendo atacada por los Gigantes de Hielo con el fin de recuperar el Cofre del Invierno—. Gigantes de Hielo—golpeó su cetro contra la superficie, convocando al Destructor para neutralizar la amenaza.

Odín le dio una mirada desde su trono, ante lo cual asintió con la cabeza de inmediato. El hombre apretó los labios antes de indicarle con la mirada seguir sus pasos apresurados hasta el lugar invadido, donde los gigantes se encontraban reducidos a simples cenizas por el poder del Destructor. Ella cayó de rodillas frente a la reliquia que contenía el espiritu de Skadi, sujetándola con sus manos temblorosas para regresarla a su pedestal después de tomar unos momentos para recordar a su vieja amiga.

La Bóveda de Armas en el Reino Eterno contenía grandes reliquias místicas del Multiverso, pero la colección no podía ser comparada a los objetos ubicados en los Sanctum Sanctorum de la Tierra. La reliquia que siempre había capturado su atención en la colección de Odín era el Guantelete del Infinito, objeto que había jugado un rol fundamental en su más reciente visión del futuro. Con la ayuda del Tribunal Viviente había logrado convencer de manera consciente al Multiverso de que lo que había visto gracias al Teseracto se había tratado una simple ilusión y que el dolor generado por ella podía ser eliminado con facilidad.

Gracias a sus eones de experiencia enfrentándose a seres malignos que buscaban destruir la paz, había intuido que aquella visión se trataba del futuro apocalíptico del cual Hermes le había advertido en el pasado. Había comprendido finalmente que las Gemas del Infinito habían sido las responsables de la destrucción del Multiverso debido a su falta de conocimientos místicos en aquel futuro para detenerlas. Debido al temor de Zeus, todos los seres vivientes del Multiverso habían debido pagar con sus vidas.

— ¡Los Jotun deben pagar por lo que han hecho! —Thor gruñó con las fosas nasales dilatas, sacándola de sus lúgubres pensamientos sobre el futuro devastador que parecía ser inevitable en cada línea de tiempo. Ella apretó los puños al recordar su última estancia en la dimensión de Trivi, de la cual había escapado por segunda vez.

— ¿Marchar a la guerra en contra de Jotunheim es tu solución diplomática a un incidente aislado de invasión? —Atenea giró sobre sus talones, alzando una ceja con incredulidad ante la solución sangrienta del hombre que se convertiría en el futuro Rey de Asgard—. Ellos pagaron con sus vidas.

—El Cofre permanece a salvo en la Bóveda de Armas. Es lo más importante en esta situación—Odín asintió con la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección, estando de acuerdo con su posición ante el ataque—. Todo estará bien.

— ¿Todo está bien? —Thor se burló, seguramente creyendo que las ideas pacifistas de su padre eran completamente absurdas después de un ataque abierto a su Reino—. Irrumpieron en la Bóveda de Armas. Si los Gigantes de Hielo hubieran logrado robar una sola de estas reliquias...

—No lograron hacerlo—Ella añadió con lentitud, intentando que cada palabra se grabara en el cerebro del príncipe para calmar su irracional sed de sangre. Atenea observó a su alrededor un momento antes de mover la muñeca en el aire, reparando la habitación en un segundo hasta el punto que pareciera que nada hubiera sucedido nunca—. Y aún si hubieran tenido éxito, no hubieran logrado regresar a Jotunheim con vida.

—Quiero saber por qué…

—Tengo una tregua con Laufey, Rey de los Jotun—Odín respondió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ya que el tratado de paz con Jotunheim era de conocimiento público en el Reino Eterno.

— ¡Él acaba de romper su tregua! ¡Debemos actuar!

— ¿Actuar? —Atenea repitió con inquietud—. No puedes declararle la guerra a un Reino basándote en seres desesperados llevando a cabo una misión destinada a fallar desde el principio. Un Rey debe dejar de lado sus propias ambiciones para anteponer el bien de su pueblo. Si basaras tu decisión en este simple ataque y marcharas a Jotunheim con un ejército para romper el espiritu de los Gigantes de Hielo ¿Cuántos asgardianos morirían por ello?

—Siendo Rey de Asgard…

— ¡No eres el Rey! —El Padre de Todo alzó la voz para detener la discusión, apoyándose sobre Gungnir un momento para evitar caer debido al Sueño de Odín arrastrándose sobre él con rapidez—. Aún no.

Thor apretó la mandíbula para reprimir su rabia antes de girar sobre sus talones, golpeando las puertas de la Bóveda de Armas con tanta fuerza que incluso ella se encogió ligeramente por el sonido ensordecedor. Odín suspiró al pedirle silenciosamente seguir a su hijo furibundo, sabiendo que lograría calmarlo como lo había hecho desde la infancia.

Ella rodó los ojos desde su lugar en el aire al verlo derribar una de las largas mesas del comedor con un grito rabioso, lanzando la comida y la decoración al piso sin el más mínimo interés. Él procedió a sentarse en las escaleras que daban al balcón con un resoplido de incredulidad, como si él fuera la única persona cuerda en toda la extensión del Reino Eterno.

—Sabía qué harías un berrinche de niño pequeño—La Capa de Levitación la depositó suavemente en la superficie frente a él antes de liberar sus hombros, flotando a su alrededor para brindarle apoyo moral mientras mantenía la forma de su cuerpo—. Prefiero que un hombre en lugar de un niño se siente en el trono de Asgard.

—Preferiría que una mujer me consolara en lugar de una serpiente venenosa—Thor gruñó al igual que una bestia salvaje cegada por el hambre—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ponerte de parte de alguien más?

—Porque la mayoría de las decisiones que tomas son estúpidas, basadas en el fervor de un momento violento—Atenea respondió con sinceridad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. No puedes permitir que tu primer decreto real sea una declaración de guerra. La historia asgardiana te recordaría por siempre como el Rey Thor, el Bruto.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Él se puso de pie violentamente, su enorme cuerpo musculoso opacando a su figura pequeña de inmediato—. No eres ciudadana asgardiana. No tienes derecho a cuestionar mis decisiones o mis futuros actos como Rey.

—Está en tu naturaleza permitir que tus emociones controlen tu vida—Ella sonrió ligeramente, cepillando la punta de sus dedos contra la mejilla del hombre después de ignorar el comentario ofensivo—. Cuando estás enojado, reaccionas con violencia. Cuando estas triste, aíslas tu corazón del mundo. Cuando estás feliz, no temes dejar escapar una carcajada. Lo que Odín intenta que aprendas no es a mermar tus emociones, él desea que aprendas a utilizarlas de la mejor manera para guiar a tu pueblo en una senda de rectitud.

Thor le dio una mirada profunda antes de sujetar sorpresivamente la mano que acariciaba su rostro de manera tranquilizadora.

— ¿Piensas en eso? —Él murmuró extrañamente suave, como si se tratara de un susurro destinado a seducir sus sentidos. Ella alzó una ceja, preguntándole con la mirada a que se refería de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos—. ¿Piensas en el beso?

—Intento que aprendas a reconocer tus errores, a analizar las situaciones con la mente fría—Atenea evadió la pregunta con incomodidad. No necesitaba que él, sobre todas las personas, insistiera en aquel momento del pasado con el cual Hipólita la torturaba para obligarla a admitir los sentimientos románticos que pudiera tener hacia él—. No me ayuda que siempre hayas sido un impertinente, desde que éramos niños.

El Dios del Trueno cerró los ojos con un suspiro antes de colocar ambas manos en sus caderas, acercándola a su cuerpo rudamente con el fin de estrellar sus labios contra los suyos. Thor rodeó su cintura para levantarla del piso, evitándose la necesidad de inclinarse para conseguir mayor contacto. La Diosa de la Guerra golpeó su pecho ligeramente para liberarse, pero él terminó doblegando su voluntad después de profundizar el beso con su pecaminosa lengua que probó el sabor de cada rincón de su boca.

Él tenía una clase de efecto sobre ella que nadie más en el Multiverso era capaz de producirle. Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que él había tenido la osadía de besarla en un momento completamente inapropiado y, aunque su mente lo negara, en el interior de su corazón se sentía correcto compartir los pocos momentos en su vida llenos de romance con él.

Un acto tan simple como acariciar sus labios contra los suyos causaba en ella un estallido de emociones similar a la explosión de un Universo entero. Era como si un millón de estrellas murieran y fueran revividas en solo un segundo de adrenalina por un maestro cósmico decidido a brindarle pasión a su vida de una vez por todas. Había sido cortejada en el pasado por cientos de reyes, emperadores y hombres sencillos, pero ninguno de ellos había tenido la capacidad de causar una avalancha de sentimientos tan fuerte que fuera capaz de poner a prueba su deber con el Multiverso.

El Tribunal Viviente había sido durante mucho tiempo la única criatura poseedora de la capacidad de causarle duda y remordimiento en relación a su decisión de proteger al Multiverso, pero al reencontrarse con Thor todo había cambiado. Durante su última estancia en la dimensión más allá del tiempo y el espacio, Trivi le había enseñado a someter con la fuerza de su mente a los grades poderes del cosmos, instruyéndola con el fin secundario de darle un lugar a su lado como Juez Supremo. Él había enunciado en repetidas ocasiones que la consideraba su igual y, aunque había intentado ser como él e ignorar el dolor y la sangre derramada en todo el Multiverso, no había logrado arrancar la culpa y el deber de su corazón.

Había intentado alejarse de la guerra y vivir tranquilamente junto al Tribunal Viviente, pero el recuerdo de cada ser viviente siendo aniquilado sin piedad la había incentivado a escapar de su poderoso amigo y todo lo que estuviera relacionado a él. Trivi la consideraba su igual en términos de poder, pero en el corazón eran completamente diferentes.

Atenea apretó los dientes después de unos segundos de observación mutua con el hombre rubio, estrellando su mano fuertemente contra el rostro del hombre al salir del lugar como una tormenta. La Capa de Levitación siguió sus pasos antes de adherirse a su cuerpo nuevamente, alzándola a una pequeña distancia del piso de mármol brillante.

—No en este momento, Hipólita—Ella dio un pequeño giro en el aire, apretando un puño bajo la tela hechizada para reprimir la molestia que sentía consigo misma.

—Lo sé—La mujer rubia sonrió ligeramente, dando un pequeño paso hacia adelante para escapar de las sombras ocultándola—. Toda tu vida te has concentrado en servir a los seres vivientes del Multiverso, olvidándote de ti misma en el proceso. Siempre has sabido lo que deseas, pero no lo que necesitas realmente. Eres una guerrera, pero también eres una mujer. Lo que necesitas siempre ha estado frente a ti, Atenea.

La diosa guerrera apretó los labios al descender sobre la superficie, saboreando el delicioso sabor de Thor incrustado en su piel como un recordatorio de lo sucedido. Ella dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, sabiendo que la astuta Reina Amazona se había marchado a toda velocidad para no darle oportunidad de replicar como siempre lo hacía hacia ese tipo de comentarios.

— ¿Qué sucedió con él? —Odín llamó su atención en el balcón, observando desde las alturas del palacio como Frigga despedía con elegancia a los representantes extranjeros de los Nueve Mundos.

—Creo que comienza a entender—Atenea murmuró, omitiendo por instinto el pequeño incidente físico que había tenido con el príncipe. De manera distraída, pensó en la vergüenza que el Rey de Asgard y Heimdall debían sentir por convertirse en los hazmerreíres de la galaxia debido al incidente durante la ceremonia—. Al menos, eso creo.

—Él valora tu opinión más que ninguna otra—Odín recargó su peso corporal sobre Gungnir, admirando la puesta de sol con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Su reino había sido atacado y dos guardias habían muerto en la Bóveda de Armas, pero al menos tenía la satisfacción de saber que la paz continuaba reinando—. Él no escucha con tanta atención a nadie más que a ti.

—Lo dudo—Ella frunció el ceño, recargando sus antebrazos cubiertos sobre el barandal—. Thor es un hombre de acción demasiado cegado por su ego… pero algún día, estoy segura, de que se convertirá en un gran Rey. Él solo necesita abrir su mente y cuestionar su futuro camino a seguir.

—Él siempre hará lo que tú creas correcto—Odín le dio una mirada sugestiva con el fin de insinuarle que sabía acerca de los sentimientos que su hijo mayor ocultaba del mundo. Aquello no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, ya que, a pesar de que el Rey de Asgard careciera de un ojo, su vista estaba más clara de lo que la mayoría de los seres vivientes pudieran presumir—. Creo que lo ha sentido desde la primera vez. Cuando desapareciste… jamás lo vi tan desolado.

—No es relevante ni para él ni para mí—Atenea mordió su labio inferior con incomodidad, odiando como el recuerdo de los besos que él le había robado fueran capaces de confundir sus sentidos de tal manera—. Cada vez que intento que él recapacite, termina haciendo todo lo contrario a mis sugerencias.

Odín abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpido cuando un guardia del palacio arribó con devastadoras noticias para ambos. El Rey de Asgard cerró los ojos con fuerza, recargándose sobre su lanza para evitar que los fuertes sentimientos de la noticia adelantaran su letargo para recargar sus fuerzas.

—Yo iré—La Diosa de la Guerra apretó la mandíbula para tragarse la rabia que sentía, sabiendo que su último punto respecto a Thor había sido probado con creces—. No puedes ir a Jotunheim en esas condiciones.

* * *

Atenea cerró los ojos con un suspiro cuando divisó a Thor, quien se encontraba atravesando la garganta de una bestia de hielo con su poderoso martillo.

Él no había perdido el tiempo durante su visita no autorizada al Reino de los Gigantes de Hielo: había comenzado a destruir el lugar como un bruto sin la capacidad de razonar que sus acciones iniciarían una desoladora guerra entre razas.

Era mejor para la salud de Odín que él no viera a su hijo cometer un error tan grande como el que acababa de realizar, ya que la visión seguramente adelantaría el sueño sobre él y pondría a Asgard en un lugar crítico en caso de un conflicto.

Ella flexionó los dedos, los cuales emanaban energía de color azul, para mover los trozos de una torre destrozada frente a sus amigos, protegiéndolos del ataque de los gigantes superándolos en número visiblemente.

Laufey alzó una mano de inmediato para detener a sus tropas y enfocó la mirada en su figura vestida gloriosamente gracias a la Capa de Levitación. Atenea disparó una mirada furibunda a su hermano menor antes de posarse frente al Rey de Jotunheim, quien sonrió de inmediato debido a la enorme diferencia de estaturas.

—Hechicera Suprema, no planeaba tener el… honor de su visita este día—Ella sonrió ladinamente, sabiendo que su presencia en el lugar era todo menos un honor para los Gigantes de Hielo que retrocedieron ante su mirada. Cada guerrero que se respetara a sí mismo como uno, conocía quien era ella y de lo que era capaz—. Pero, al parecer, Odín envió a su perra rabiosa para probar nuestro valor.

—Detén esto, Laufey—La diosa guerrera ignoró por instinto el comentario despectivo gracias a los innumerables insultos que había recibido en el pasado por sus acciones—. No continúes derramando sangre.

—Ya he pasado de la democracia—Laufey escupió, inclinándose burlonamente sobre ella—. El mocoso de Odín lo inicio. Él tendrá lo que vino a buscar: sangre y muerte.

—No hables como si fueras una inocente víctima—Atenea apretó los puños bajo la reliquia mística, sabiendo perfectamente la clase de criatura que era el hombre frente a ella—. Puedo ver más allá de ti y ver que ansías la muerte de millones.

—Es hipócrita de tu parte llamarme un asesino de masas cuando ambos sabemos que eres la mayor genocida del Multiverso, querida—El tono dulce del Rey Jotun causó en ella una oleada de asquerosas nauseas— Después de tantos años derramando sangre indiscriminadamente, estoy seguro que lograste perder tu sensibilidad ante el asesinato. Has mentido y asesinado durante eones pensando que haces lo correcto, pero en el fondo jamás serás mejor que tu padre. Destruyes la vida de aquellos que no consideras dignos de bondad, sin que nadie te haya encomendado hacerlo. Hoy te rebajas aún más al venir en nombre de un asesino y un ladrón que no ha hecho más que traer sufrimiento a mi pueblo.

— ¿Alguien es un ladrón si le roba a un ladrón? —Ella sonrió ligeramente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado antes de avanzar hacia la criatura de color azul—. Yo estuve ahí, yo vi como era creado el Cofre del Invierno y sé mejor que nadie que jamás ha pertenecido a este mundo. Temperaturas eternas más gélidas que el cero absoluto, el cofre nació en un mundo donde tu raza no lograría dar un respiro sin morir congelado—mantuvo la mirada con firmeza en los ojos rojos del Rey Jotun al levitar para igual su altura—. Pero tienes razón en una cosa. Soy una genocida porque todos los que se atrevieron a desafiarme alguna vez han muerto gritando. Quizás debas grabar mi rostro en tu memoria, puede ser lo último que veas en este mundo.

Atenea alzó una mano a velocidad supersónica, formando un círculo mágico frente a su pecho para detener en el tiempo al Rey Jotun y a su ejército de Gigantes de Hielo antes de que se abalanzaran sobre ellos. Ella giró sobre sus talones con los ojos cerrados, indicándole al Multiverso mentalmente distorsionarse para crear un pasaje directo al Bifrost en el Reino Eterno, donde Odín los esperaba.

— ¿Por qué nos trajiste de regreso? —Thor espetó después de que ella chasqueara los dedos, regresando el espacio y el tiempo a la normalidad.

— ¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? —El Rey de Asgard exclamó con fuerza, alertando al príncipe rubio de su presencia en el lugar—. ¿Lo que has iniciado?

—Estaba protegiendo mi hogar—El Dios del Trueno bajo la cabeza ligeramente ante la presencia de su padre, aunque continuó defendiendo sus acciones con el mismo fervor de antes.

—No puedes ni proteger a tus amigos. ¿Cómo esperas proteger un Reino? —Odín espetó, arrancando la espada de Heimdall de los controles del Bifrost para lanzarla de regreso a sus manos—. ¡Al cuarto de sanación! ¡Ahora! —sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza ante las ordenes de su Rey, bajando la mirada hacia sus pies con vergüenza. Hermes le dio una mirada de profunda disculpa antes de cargar a Fandral en sus brazos, ya que como el Dios de la Velocidad era la persona más óptima para proveerle asistencia médica inmediata al guerrero herido.

— ¡No habrá un Reino que proteger si tienes miedo de actuar!—Thor observó fijamente a su padre, como si no pudiera creer la estupidez que este demostraba. A los ojos del príncipe rubio, él debía ser un gran héroe que había arriesgado su vida protegiendo a su pueblo de malvadas intenciones de conquista—. Los Jotun deben aprender a temerme como una vez te temieron.

La Diosa de la Guerra apretó los puños bajo la Capa de Levitación, conteniendo en su pecho el deseo ferviente de golpearlo en el rostro con toda su fuerza. Ella confiaba en que él se convertiría en un gran Rey algún día, pero no podía soportar eternamente la espera de su conversión. Cada vez que creía que él había alcanzado el estado óptimo para cambiar su actitud arrogante, terminaba decepcionada, debiendo solucionar los problemas que el príncipe rubio causaba en todo el Universo.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —Atenea apretó el puño con rabia antes de golpearlo directamente en la mandíbula, derribándolo instantáneamente de su lugar. Él debía agradecer que no había usado toda su fuerza al golpearlo, ya que sus puños eran capaces de arrasar galaxias enteras de un solo golpe—. Te atreves a decir que actúas por el bien de Asgard, pero acabas de iniciar una guerra que costara la vida de cientos de inocentes.

—No te importa admitir que eres una genocida frente a tus enemigos—Thor se puso de pie con lentitud, moviendo la boca ligeramente para mermar el dolor—. Deberías usar tus habilidades de asesina maestra para resolver esa clase de conflictos de la manera en que mejor sabes hacerlo—ella estrelló su mano contra la mejilla del hombre. No podía creer que él estuviera insinuándole aniquilar a los Gigantes de Hielo por completo para salvaguardar su orgullo.

—Resuelve tus problemas desde ahora, maldito idiota—La diosa guerrera espetó desdeñosamente, cansada de recaer en la estúpida decisión de protegerlo de sí mismo. Por más que intentaba, él siempre terminaba causándole daño a los seres que amaba y a sí mismo debido a las decisiones sin sentido que tomaba en un arranque de rabia—. Porque yo no volveré a hacerlo.

—Eres anticuada y das tus discursos de moral mientras Asgard se desploma frente a tus ojos—El Dios del Trueno se limitó a observarla como si tratara de alguna clase de traidora—. ¡¿Dónde está la poderosa Madre de las Artes Místicas?!

—En tu vida perfecta jamás has debido sacrificar nada—La diosa guerrera entrecerró los ojos de manera peligrosa, recordando su cuerpo y alma destrozados gracias a los eones de guerra—. He debido dar demasiado para que este Universo, para que el Multiverso pueda gozar de este periodo de paz. No me enfrente a la mismísima Muerte ni sometí al Tribunal Viviente para que un mocoso arrogante sin conocimiento de la realidad se atreviera a cuestionar mi lealtad.

— ¡Eres un banal, arrogante, cruel, y ambicioso! —Odín se unió a sus rugidos de rabia, ligeramente avergonzado por la conversación que habían mantenido antes del incidente. Lo único que seguía el príncipe rubio a la hora de actuar era su propia opinión.

— ¡Y tú eres un anciano infeliz y acabado! —Thor escupió hacia su padre, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias. Atenea giró sobre sus talones para darle la espalda al trío de hombres, ocultando las lágrimas de decepción brillando en sus ojos grises. De una manera u otra, él acababa de firmar una sentencia que seguramente cambiaría su vida para siempre. Lo único que podía esperar de la situación era que la actitud del príncipe rubio cambiara para mejor.

—Sí, fui un tonto al pensar en que estabas listo—Odín bajo la mirada al piso, lamentando su decisión de coronar a su hijo antes de que el Gran Sueño lo abrazara para recuperar el poder que había perdido con los años. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad antes de negar con la cabeza hacia Loki, indicándole permanecer en silencio para que no fuese amonestado por su padre de la misma manera en que su hermano mayor sería castigado—. Thor Odinson, has traicionado un mandato expreso de tu Rey. Con tu arrogancia y estupidez, has llevado a estos Reinos pacíficos y vidas inocentes al horror y la devastación de la guerra.

La diosa cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el Rey de Asgard activó los controles del Bifrost con un golpe de su lanza, alertándola del castigo que había decidido darle a su hijo. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza la motivó a impedir las acciones del Padre de Todo, pero su conciencia terminó acallando aquella voz después de obligarla a recordar el desastre que este había causado en Jotunheim.

— ¿Atenea? —Thor susurró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, buscando en ella un poco de absolución. Muchas veces en el pasado, habían discutido sus diferentes puntos de vista respecto a un tema, aunque siempre terminaban en igualdad de condiciones después de que ella decidiera salvarlo y perdonarlo a pesar de sus duras palabras. Por primera vez en su vida, permitiría que él tomara el castigo correspondiente por las acciones que había cometido.

—No eres digno de estos mundos—Odín caminó hacia Thor y comenzó a rasgar las piezas de metal circular adornando su armadura en la zona del pecho—. No eres digno de tu título—arrancó el manto de su hijo—. No eres digno de los amados seres que acabas de traicionar. Y ahora te despojo de tu poder—alzó la mano, causando que el poderoso martillo de guerra Mjölnir volara hacia ella de inmediato. El Dios del Trueno abrió ligeramente la boca debido al súbito abandono de su arma principal, la cual ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de asimilar la acción—. Y en nombre de mi padre—apuntó el martillo hacia su hijo, destruyendo mágicamente las piezas de metal cubriendo sus brazos—. Y en nombre del padre de mi padre. Yo, Odín, Padre de Todo, te destierro—un rayo proveniente de Mjölnir golpeó al hombre rubio en el pecho, empujándolo al interior del portal sin un destino específico—. Quien obtenga este martillo, si es digno de él, poseerá el poder de Thor—El Rey de Asgard susurró contra la reliquia antes de lanzarla al interior del portal para que siguiera a su hijo en su lugar de destierro.

Atenea se limitó a darle la espalda al portal, cerrando los ojos para que nadie pudiera notara las lágrimas rodando incontrolablemente por sus mejillas.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Mi decisión de atribuirle la creación de las Gemas del Infinito a las Entidades Cósmicas se basa en una imagen aparecida en Guardianes de la Galaxia, en el templo de Morag. En la imagen aparecen Infinito, Eternidad, Muerte y Entropía rodeando a las gemas mientras extienden las manos, lo cual me llevó a pensar que en el MCU ellas tienen que ver con crearlas (lo cual reflejo cuando Atenea ve con sus propios ojos la imagen en el pasado primitivo). Sé acerca del suicidio cósmico de Némesis, he realizado una pequeña investigación.**

 **En segundo lugar, no me molestare en responderles a personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que criticar los trabajos de otros. A pesar de que no les guste mi historia, la seguiré publicando por aquellos que la aman y me motivan sinceramente a seguirla. A todos los posibles detractores de esta historia les diré que si no les gusta, simplemente dejen de leerla en lugar de lanzar su mierda a la gente. Desde ahora, me concentrare en responder los comentarios amistosos y las preguntas bien formuladas de aquellos fanáticos que comprendan los significados y tengan buena compresión lectora. No me molesta responder críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas en lugar de devastadoras.**

 **Princesa Delancy:** **Agradezco realmente tu buen comentario en el capítulo anterior gracias al montón de mierda que recibí debido a él. Realmente, Atenea está basada en parte en Wonder Woman, ya que para mí, ella siempre será la heroína más celebrada de los comics y la única de la que se tiene confirmada una película (buena) hasta ahora. Al parecer eres de las pocas personas que pueden diferenciar una Mary Sue de un personaje común. Has comprendido perfectamente el mensaje que quería dar y la evolución de Atenea a lo largo de los eones. Gracias nuevamente.**

 **Josmardata36:** **En mi primer lugar, gracias por alentarme a seguir. Debo decir que en la escuela también escribí varios volúmenes de historias y obras de teatro, las cuales se escriben como tu historia. En historias que eliminé anteriormente escribía de una manera parecida, lo cual me lleva a entender que te cueste adaptarte a la narración literaria en lugar de dramática. Como habrás leído, concuerdo contigo. Existen personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que arruinar la ilusión de otros.**

 **Nota:** **La mayoría de mis capítulos llevan nombres de canciones, por lo cual les recomiendo escucharlas. La canción para este capítulo es Paralyzed de NF.**


	10. Elastic Heart

**Disclaimer: El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Comics no me pertenece en lo absoluto, solo me adjudico la creación de la trama y personajes inesperados que aparecen en esta historia.**

* * *

 **The destiny is nothing**

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **Elastic Heart**

* * *

Thor observó con incredulidad la superficie de un planeta distante, la cual se volvía más nítida con cada segundo de viaje a través del cosmos gracias al poder del Bifrost. Él dejó escapar un severo gruñido cuando su cuerpo aterrizó sobre la superficie desértica con un crujido repugnante, arrancando por completo el aire almacenado en sus pulmones. Después de unos momentos de permanecer paralizado en el terreno arenoso, intentó ponerse de pie, ya que como guerrero experimentado sabía que era peligroso bajar la guardia en un mundo desconocido.

Por lo tanto, obligó a su cuerpo a levantarse mientras observaba a su alrededor frenéticamente, frunciendo el ceño debido a sus sentidos aturdidos por la caída a través de los mundos. De pronto, su cuerpo fue golpeado con fuerza por una caja de metal rodante, la cual lo derribo nuevamente después de que las luces del artefacto cegaran a sus ojos y le quitaran la capacidad de ver durante unos segundos. Desde su lugar en el piso, obligó a su mente a no pensar en las palabras de su padre, específicamente cuando el Rey de Asgard había enunciado que le arrebataría su poder e invulnerabilidad como castigo a sus acciones.

El golpe de la caja desconocida ni siquiera había debido moverlo un centímetro de su lugar, pero ignoró el conocimiento al pensar que su padre no lo enviaría a un mundo desconocido completamente débil e indefenso.

De manera sumamente vaga debido a sus oídos zumbando, pudo escuchar las voces de tres personas corriendo hacia su cuerpo lesionado, el cual ni siquiera era capaz de mover gracias a la debilidad que sentía recorriéndolo por completo.

— ¡Si hay problema legales es tu culpa!—Una mujer joven exclamó en pánico.

— ¡Tráeme el botiquín!—Otra mujer, tal vez un poco mayor, ordenó.

Thor gimió ligeramente cuando un par de manos frías acariciaron su rostro, un tipo de manos que no habían sido adecuadas para el combate debido a la suavidad y fragilidad que demostraban en su toque. Aquellas eran las manos de una persona que no tenía experiencia alguna en batalla, las cuales no habían sido marcadas por el esfuerzo y el dolor que debía soportar un guerrero durante su entrenamiento.

Él parpadeó lentamente con el fin de aclarar su visión borrosa, girando sobre su costado para ver un destello de cabello blanco cerniéndose sobre su figura, lo cual logró devolverle la esperanza.

— ¿Atenea?—Thor susurró con emoción, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que ella había decidido rescatarlo como siempre lo hacía. En el pasado habían discutido en innumerables ocasiones, pero ella siempre terminaba acudiendo en su ayuda como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ambos. Él no lo admitiría, pero le debía la vida más veces de las que podía contar—. No—bajó la mirada lentamente cuando las características de la Diosa de la Guerra desaparecieron de la mujer gracias al cambio de luz, revelando mechones castaños en lugar de rizos de color blanco.

—Wow… —Una mujer de cabello negro enfocó la mirada en su figura tendida en el piso, esbozando una sonrisa suave al iluminarlo con algún tipo de dispositivo luminoso—. ¿Necesita respiración cardio-pulmonar? Soy una experta dando RCP—continuó, causando que la mujer a su lado cambiara su peso de rodilla incómodamente.

— ¿De dónde vendrá este hombre? —La mujer de cabello castaño frunció el ceño hacia el paisaje desierto, buscando algún indicio de su procedencia o motivo de estancia en el lugar.

—Quizás es algún adicto a la adrenalina que decidió lanzarse de un avión sin paracaídas por la emoción del momento—La mujer de cabello negro ofreció, encogiéndose de hombros sutilmente. Las dos personas acompañándola se limitaron a rodar los ojos ante la sugerencia estúpida, ya que nadie que cayera de tan grandes alturas terminaría vivo después de tocar la superficie.

—Mi martillo—Thor gruñó al ponerse de pie, odiando la sensación de malestar recorriendo su cuerpo, la cual le causaba una severa desorientación y temblor en las extremidades al moverse sobre el pequeño espacio que el Bifrost había marcado.

—Sí, te pegó un martillo—La mujer más joven añadió, asintiendo burlonamente con la cabeza. Jane, de quien vagamente había escuchado su nombre, siguió con la mirada la luz emanando del artefacto entre sus dedos, percatándose del símbolo asgardiano quemado en la superficie arenosa—. Obviamente esta ebrio.

—Erik. Mira esto.

Thor casi se burló de la actitud despreocupada de esas personas. Él tenía la capacidad de aplastarlos a todos con una sola mano, pero ellos habían decidido enfocar su atención en algo tan sencillo como un símbolo. La falta de preparación en combate que los habitantes de aquel mundo demostraban terminó sorprendiéndolo negativamente, ya que convertirse en un guerrero o conocer las nociones básicas de defensa era un rasgo asentado firmemente en la sociedad asgardiana.

—Jane—El hombre mayor abrió la boca en su dirección, apuntándolo con un rayo luminoso para verificar su estado de aturdimiento—. Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital.

—No en este momento. Tomaría demasiado tiempo. El Hospital del Condado esta al menos a una hora de distancia. Además, míralo, está perfecto—Thor apretó los puños ante la suposición de la mujer pequeña. Claramente, él necesitaba de asistencia para salir de su condición, sin contar que debería encontrarse en Asgard junto a su familia y sostener a Mjölnir en su mano como estaba destinado a ser. En lugar de su vida normal, se encontraba en un mundo desconocido y rodeado de personas extrañas que no tenían la decencia de responder por los golpes que le habían dado.

— ¡Padre! —El Dios del Trueno alzó el cuello para observar las estrellas—. ¡Heimdall! ¡Sé que me escuchas! ¡Abre el Bifrost!

—Ok… —Jane murmuró para sí misma, compartiendo una mirada de extrañeza con Erik debido a la conducta irregular que el hombre rubio demostraba después del golpe que había sufrido—. Hospital. Encárguense de llevarlo, me quedo aquí.

— ¡Tú! —Thor giró sobre sus talones, apuntando específicamente al hombre mayor—. ¿Qué mundo es este? ¿Alfheim? ¿Nornheim? ¿Nidavellir?

Si hubiera sido de día, habría podido saber con facilidad en que mundo se encontraba al utilizar el sol como referencia, pero siendo de noche tan solo era capaz de divisar un tramo de terreno desértico que no era capaz de proveerle indicio alguno.

— ¿Nuevo México? —La mujer más joven ofreció, levantando un pequeño artefacto que proyectó un punto de color rojo brillante sobre su pequeño. Él dedujo inmediatamente que aquel artefacto pequeño se trataba de un arma, la cual planeaba usar en su contra.

— ¿Estas desafiándome? ¿A Thor con esa arma ridícula? —Thor se burló con suficiencia antes de que la mujer presionara el gatillo de la pequeña arma, enviando dolorosas descargas a través de su cuerpo que lo derribaron por tercera vez.

* * *

Thor sonrió suavemente al percibir los rayos de luz clara sobre sus parpados cerrados, forzándolo a pensar de inmediato que se encontraba despertando en su luminosa habitación real en Asgard y que los sucesos anteriores se trataban de un simple sueño. Sin embargo, su sonrisa murió cuando sus ojos se abrieron y tomaron nota de una habitación completamente desconocida.

La vestimenta simple que usaba bajo su armadura de combate había sido reemplazada por algún tipo de prenda de color azul sumamente delgada que solo causaba en él la sensación de desnudez. Desde que se había convertido en un guerrero ante sus propios ojos y ante los de su pueblo, había utilizado vestimentas adecuadas para la batalla, las cuales fueran capaces de resistir proyectiles y ataques frontales de una manera similar en que lo hacía la legendaria armadura de Atenea.

Después de unos momentos de asimilar en su mente que su destierro se trataba de un hecho real, logró percatarse de que sus muñecas y tobillos se encontraban atados a la cama por una serie de cuerdas extrañas. Tenía vagos recuerdos de despertar en una habitación desconocida, donde un hombre había intentado apuñalarlo en el brazo con una daga inusual. Él gruñó con los dientes apretados cuando la imagen de una mujer desvergonzada apuñalándolo cobardemente en el trasero se apoderó de sus pensamientos, forzándolo a bajar la mirada debido a la humillación a sus habilidades como guerrero.

—No es posible—Thor gimió al intentar liberarse de las restricciones, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que no fuera capaz de desgarrarlas con facilidad.

Él apretó los dientes antes de reiterar sus esfuerzos, logrando liberar en primera instancia su mano, la cual utilizó para deshacer los nudos en el resto de sus extremidades. Después de ponerse de pie, avanzó sigilosamente por un pasillo, ya que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquellas personas volvieran a someterlo de una manera tan humillante e indecorosa.

Pateó con fuerza una puerta desprotegida después de bajar una serie de escaleras, las cuales lo condujeron directamente a un territorio bajo el sol que ostentaba una superficie de color negro con una serie de triángulos blancos decorándolo. Él negó con la cabeza ligeramente antes de correr sobre la superficie cálida, cayendo nuevamente al suelo después de que una caja de metal lo golpeara y humillara una vez más.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! —Jane exclamó avergonzadamente antes de correr hacia su figura tendida en el piso caliente—. Juro que no lo estoy haciendo a propósito.

La debilidad que conllevaba estar confinado a una forma humana comenzaba a irritarlo seriamente, sin contar la serie de ataques que había sufrido solo en las últimas horas. Con un cuerpo débil e indefenso, no sabía cuánto podría soportar en aquel extraño mundo.

—Cielo azul… un sol—Thor murmuró al fijar sus ojos en el cielo, utilizando el conocimiento sobre los mundos que le había sido legado por Atenea. En ese entonces, había considerado innecesario conocer los detalles triviales de los Nueve Mundos, pero ella había insistido durante mucho tiempo en que debía aprender a orientarse por su propia cuenta—. Midgard—frunció el ceño, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la superficie oscura.

—Vamos a darte algo de ropa—Jane ofreció con las mejillas enrojecidas después de unos momentos de admirar su pecho, el cual era perfectamente visible a través de la fina tela azul cubriendo su cuerpo. Él sabía que era un hombre atractivo y encantador, pero había dejado de darle importancia a ese tipo de características al salir de la etapa más oscura de su vida.

Thor negó con la cabeza al levantarse del piso con la ayuda de Erik, observando con el ceño fruncido el edificio a su espalda, el cual debía ser una instalación de tortura.

* * *

Thor frunció el ceño al prepararse en una pequeña habitación decorada con azulejos, acomodando sobre su cuerpo el pantalón que Jane le había dado para cambiar la débil bata de la instalación de tortura.

—Para ser un vagabundo loco, es… fuerte—Darcy exhaló con la mirada fija en su pecho desnudo. Él sonrió ligeramente para sí mismo, sabiendo de antemano que su cuerpo tenía esa clase de efecto en la mayoría del género femenino. Atenea era la única mujer que conocía que al ver su pecho desnudo no reaccionaba de manera avergonzada, sino como si nada importante sucediera frente a ella. Ambos habían compartido breves momentos de intimidad en el pasado, pero ella nunca había permitido que aquello volviera incomoda o romántica su relación.

Ella le dedicaba más tiempo que a otros hombres para guiarlo por el camino que su padre consideraba correcto, pero eso no significaba que fuese totalmente cercana a él. Atenea siempre había interactuado de mejor manera con Loki debido a sus similitudes en personalidad, pero era a él a quien le daba su atención la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella lo incentivaba a pensar de manera diferente, a examinar una situación con el fin de determinar la mejor estrategia que le valiera la victoria.

— ¡Hey!—Darcy alzó la voz con una sonrisa nerviosa plasmada en los labios—. ¡Perdón por electrocutarte!

Thor inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la mujer joven, sin intentar negar que ella había logrado dejarlo inconsciente. No era la primera vez que una mujer lo vencía en batalla tan rápidamente que llegaba a ser una vergüenza, pero dudaba que Darcy fuese una guerrera tan experimentada como Atenea.

—Disculpa... —Jane arrancó de sus manos un artefacto con la forma de un ratón metálico, deteniéndose a admirar su pecho desnudo nuevamente. Él asintió con la cabeza antes de observar la prenda de vestir en su mano, frunciendo el ceño después de divisar la pequeña etiqueta de color blanco situada en el pecho—Mi ex—la mujer pequeña arrancó la pieza antes de desecharla a su lado, sin darle la más mínima importancia—. Es la única ropa que tengo que puede quedarte.

—Es suficiente—Él asintió con la cabeza, colocando la prenda sobre su cuerpo.

—De nada—Jane murmuró con sequedad.

—Esta forma mortal se ha tornado débil, necesito alimento—La nariz de Thor se arrugó ligeramente al olfatear el aire, logrando percibir el aroma de alimentos cercanos.

El trío de mortales compartieron miradas entre sí antes de que Darcy tendiese en su dirección una caja, donde yacían una serie de piezas desmenuzables de color marrón.

* * *

Atenea cerró los ojos con un suspiro de exasperación al caminar erráticamente por la sala de descanso, donde sus amigos se encontraban en un incómodo silencio de culpabilidad.

— ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando? —La diosa guerrera espetó con los puños apretados, enfocando su mirada en Loki, quien debía haberse convertido en la prudencia durante la mision suicida planeada por Thor. El Dios de la Travesura observaba su mano con la mirada perdida, como si deseara ver más allá de su piel y ver la naturaleza oculta de su existencia misma. Ella negó con la cabeza antes de enfocar su atención en su hermano menor, presintiendo la clase de conflicto interno que el príncipe oscuro atravesaba—. ¿Cómo permitiste que él te convenciera?

—No por nada me llaman el hombre más rápido que existe, hermana—Hermes levantó la vista desde sus manos brillando con energía cinética de color púrpura—. Deberías tener más confianza en mis habilidades.

—La tengo—Ella asintió con la cabeza, resentida porque él no creyera que lo amaba lo suficiente como para confiar en que dominaría sus poderes. Había sido ella quien le había enseñado a correr más rápido que el sonido y a manejar los componentes primordiales de la materia para hacerla estallar—. Me confunde tu capacidad de olvidar el sentido común. Eres rápido, pero no eres inmortal.

La noticia del destierro de Thor se había extendido a lo largo del Reino Eterno como un sendero de pólvora encendida, causando una notable baja de ánimo en la población debido a la pérdida de su amado príncipe. Atenea cerró los ojos antes de mover la cabeza, sanando la quemadura en el brazo de Volstagg al indicarle a las células de su cuerpo sanar la herida con mayor rapidez. Aquella era una de las habilidades que había adquirido al aprender a controlar la energía del Multiverso, utilizándola mayormente con fines médicos durante su vida.

—No debimos dejarlo ir—El hombre pelirrojo murmuró con una copa de vino en las manos, observando fijamente las llamas en el centro de la habitación.

—No había forma de evitarlo—Sif suspiró al inclinarse hacia adelante, recargando su cabeza en sus palmas abiertas.

—Solo lo desterraron, no está muerto—Fandral gruñó—. Así es como estaríamos todos si ese guardia no se lo hubiera dicho a Odín.

— ¿Y cómo lo supo el guardia?

—Yo le dije—Loki alzó la mirada finalmente, saliendo de los lúgubres pensamientos que podía sentir en su cabeza gracias a la energía psionica negativa emanando de él—. Le dije que fuera con Atenea después de irnos. Debieron azotarlo por tardar tanto, jamás debimos llegar a Jotunheim.

— ¡Le dijiste al guardia!—Volstagg exclamó con incredulidad.

—Salve nuestras vidas—El príncipe continuó con rapidez, exponiendo una razón fidedigna para haberla enviado al mundo de los Gigantes de Hielo en su rescate—. No tenía idea de que nuestro Padre lo desterraría por eso.

—Debes ir con el Padre de Todo y convencerlo de que cambie de opinión—Sif enfocó la mirada en su figura esperanzadoramente, forzándola a alzar una ceja—. Si tú se lo pides, posiblemente cambie de pensar.

—Por más de mil años he limpiado sus desastres a través de todo el Universo—La diosa guerrera inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, apretando los labios para evitar llorar—. Cada vez que él cometió un error, fui yo quien tomó la responsabilidad de sus acciones egoístas. Por primera vez en mi vida, permitiré que tome castigo correspondiente—la Capa de Levitación cubrió su figura totalmente para cubrir sus puños apretados—. Soy la Hechicera Suprema del Multiverso, tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

— ¿No harás nada?—Sif abrió la boca con incredulidad, observándola como si acabara de traicionar a Thor de la peor manera posible. Podía sentir renacer el mismo tipo de culpabilidad que había nacido en su corazón después de abandonar la Tierra durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, forzándola a comparar la situación que Thor vivía con Steve.

—Quiero a Thor más que ninguno de ustedes, pero saben cómo es. Es arrogante, imprudente y peligroso—Loki apretó la mandíbula ligeramente en dirección a sus amigos—. ¿Eso es lo que necesita Asgard en su rey?

El príncipe oscuro giró sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación cálida. Atenea cerró los ojos para darse fuerzas antes de seguir sus pasos por el corredor, sujetando su mano para evitar que continuara avanzando por el camino de la verdad.

—No lo hagas—Ella murmuró con la voz temblorosa, sin saber porque debía ser ella la responsable de revelar tal secreto—. No te gustara la respuesta.

— ¿Qué es lo que soy? —Loki apretó su puño, enfocando de inmediato sus ojos en los suyos—. ¿El monstruo con el que los padres asustan a sus hijos antes de dormir?

—Eres Loki—Atenea frunció el ceño, liberando la mano del hombre para acariciar suavemente sus mejillas con los pulgares—. Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños. Cuando necesite consuelo, fuiste tú quien estuvo ahí. Para mí, siempre serás Loki.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de aliento, la misma sonrisa que él le había dado cientos de veces en el pasado. La mirada de Loki tembló unos segundos antes de que este sujetara sus hombros, atrayéndola a su cuerpo para unir sus labios.

* * *

Thor sonrió ligeramente desde su lugar en la extraña taberna donde Jane lo había conducido, llevando a su boca una porción de huevos después de unos momentos de analizar el lugar y decidir que no había ninguna clase de peligro acechándolo como en la instalación de tortura. Jane, Erik y Darcy se encontraban sentados a su alrededor, bebiendo desde una pequeña copa algún tipo de humeante líquido de color oscuro.

La mujer de cabello castaño escribió un par de veces sobre un pequeño libro antes de levantar la mirada.

— ¿Cómo entraste a esa nube? —Jane indagó con la boca ligeramente abierta ante su forma de comer. El Dios del Trueno frunció el ceño antes de observarla a través de sus pestañas, alzando una ceja debido al interés que la mujer presentaba por el Bifrost, el cual era un simple aparato de transporte a través de los mundos. La mujer aclaró la garganta con incomodidad después de unos momentos de observación mutua, intentando ocultar sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Thor alzó una ceja confusamente por el súbito enrojecimiento de la mujer, quien debía haberse contagiado con alguna de las enfermedades que infectaban los débiles cuerpos humanos. En Asgard, las mujeres que conocía se ruborizaban solo por dos simples razones: la adrenalina y el fulgor de una batalla o el cortejo de un hombre.

Aunque dudaba que Jane hubiese luchado alguna vez en su vida, consideraba estúpido detenerse a pensar en la segunda opción. No le había dado motivos a la mujer para que esta pudiese creer que presentaba algún tipo de interés romántico en ella. Él no había hecho más que compartir un par de conversaciones con ella, muchísimo menos de lo que había hecho con Atenea en el pasado. Ellos se habían besado en algunas ocasiones, pero ella nunca había permitido que su cuerpo reaccionara de la manera en que Jane lo hacía.

— ¿Y cómo puedes comer una caja completa de tartas y tener hambre todavía? —Darcy preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en los labios, asemejando las expresiones faciales de su hermano antes de que este realizara algún tipo de broma. Thor sujetó entre sus dedos la copa de color blanco situada junto a su plato, saboreando el líquido oscuro en su lengua.

—Esta bebida. Me gusta.

—Sí, es genial, ¿verdad?—Darcy sonrió afirmativamente—. Isabela prepara el mejor café de la ciudad.

— ¡Otro! —Él exclamó con una sonrisa, estrellando la copa contra la superficie con fuerza. Sus acompañantes saltaron en sus asientos con expresiones sorprendidas en sus rostros al mismo tiempo en que una mujer mayor enviaba en su dirección una mirada desdeñosa.

—Lo siento, Izzy, mi amigo tuvo un pequeño accidente—Jane observó sobre su hombro a la mujer mayor, quien estrechó sus ojos considerablemente al grupo—. ¿Qué fue eso? —la mujer espetó entre dientes.

—Estaba delicioso. Quiero otro.

— ¡Entonces sólo dilo! —Thor parpadeó de manera confusa cuando la mujer pequeña realizó un gesto hacia el suelo, donde los fragmentos rotos de la copa estaban siendo retirados por una joven sirvienta.

—Eso hice.

—Pídelo con delicadeza—El Dios del Trueno sonrió ligeramente, recordando la misma declaración salir de los labios carnosos de Atenea durante sus celebraciones en Asgard.

—Pero no te falte el respeto.

—Entonces no rompas más cosas—Jane espetó, alzando la voz para remarcar su petición—. ¿Entendido?

—Lo prometo.

De pronto, un pequeño grupo de hombres ingresó a la taberna, sentándose en el mostrador para estar más cerca de la dueña. Todos ellos comenzaron hablando en un tono sumamente bajo, pero después de unos momentos, uno de los hombres elevó el volumen de su voz notablemente.

—Te has perdido de toda la emoción en el cráter.

— ¿Qué cráter? —La mujer mayor preguntó desinteresadamente, sin apartar la mirada del objeto que leía.

—Están diciendo que algún tipo de satélite se estrelló en el desierto—Un hombre delgado sonrió a la mujer, bebiendo de buena gana el café en el mostrador.

—Estábamos teniendo un buen rato con él hasta que los federales llegaron—El primer hombre se lamentó, quien estaba visiblemente ebrio.

—Disculpe—Jane giró sobre su silla para llamar la atención del grupo de hombres—. ¿Fue un satélite lo que se estrelló?

—Sí. Dijeron que era radiactivo. Yo lo toqué por todas partes—El hombre abrió la boca de improvisto, como si una gran revelación hubiera caído sobre él y lo estuviese aplastando con su peso—. ¡Probablemente soy estéril ahora!

—Sonríe, es para Facebook—Darcy sonrió, alzando en sus manos un pequeño dispositivo con forma triangular—. ¡Sonríe! —Él frunció el ceño cautelosamente por un momento, sonriendo después de notar que el artefacto no se trataba del mismo con el cual lo había electrocutado en el desierto.

— ¿Cómo dice que era el satélite?

—No sé nada acerca de satélites, pero era pesado—El hombre ebrio se encogió de hombros—. Nadie pudo levantarlo.

Thor sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección al hombre, colocando una mano en el brazo de este con fuerza.

— ¡¿Dónde?!

—Doce millas al este de aquí—El hombre, demasiado ebrio para tener la capacidad de temerle, continuó comiendo los huevos de su plato. El Dios del Trueno asintió satisfactoriamente antes de salir de la taberna con una sonrisa en los labios, alzando la mirada al cielo para utilizar el sol como referencia de los puntos cardinales.

Darcy y Erik siguieron sus pasos hacia el centro de una calle.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Jane se esforzó por alcanzarlo.

—Doce millas al este de aquí—Thor enfocó su mirada en la dirección después de sonreír para sí mismo, ya que en el pasado había considerado estúpido que Atenea le enseñara ese tipo de técnicas cuando esta podía instruirlo en asesinar a un enemigo de un solo golpe.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para recuperar lo que me pertenece.

— ¿Ahora eres dueño de un satélite? —La mujer preguntó sarcásticamente a su lado, forzándolo a notar cuan pequeña parecía en comparación con su cuerpo masculino. La parte superior de la cabeza de Jane alcanzaba la mitad de su pecho, mientras que Atenea podía ser capaz de llegar a sus hombros al menos.

—No es lo que dicen que es.

—Sea lo que sea, el gobierno piensa que es de ellos. ¿Tienes la intención de simplemente ir y llevártelo?

—Sí—Thor detuvo su caminar, comenzado a irritarse por la serie de preguntas que la mujer realizaba innecesariamente. No estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer lo cuestionara de tal manera, ya que Atenea tenía la capacidad sobrenatural de presentir los sucesos gestándose en su mente—. Si me llevas allí, te diré todo lo que deseas saber.

— ¿Todo? —Ella parpadeó con esperanza.

—Todas las respuestas que buscas serán tuyas, una vez que tenga a Mjölnir—El príncipe asintió con la cabeza, silenciosamente ofreciendole su palabra.

— ¿Myeu-ma? —Darcy frunció el ceño, esforzándose por pronunciar el nombre de su poderoso martillo de guerra—. ¿Qué es Myeu-ma?

—Jane—Erik aclaró su garganta antes de extender una mano, forzando a la mujer pequeña a caminar en su dirección. La pareja de seres humanos hablaron en voz baja un par de momentos, dándole un pequeño período para determinar la distancia exacta a su destino en el desierto.

—Lo siento—Jane suspiró con desgano al regresar a su lado, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No puedo llevarte.

—Entiendo—Thor asintió con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva—. Aquí es donde decimo adiós—sujetó la mano de la mujer y depositó un beso suave en el dorso de la misma, un gesto de caballerosidad habitual para demostrar respeto a una mujer.

—Eso es... —Jane tragó saliva con fuerza, visiblemente ruborizada.

—Gracias—Él realizó una pequeña reverencia protocolar, procediendo a observar alternadamente al pequeño grupo de seres humanos frente a él—. Jane Foster. Erik Selvig. Darcy. Hasta siempre—inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de despedida antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Thor observó distraídamente el paisaje desértico desde el interior del automóvil de Jane, agradeciendo en su mente la ayuda que le brindaba la mujer pequeña.

No podía sentir más que ansiedad en ese momento por la posibilidad de recuperar su poderoso martillo de guerra perdido y regresar a Asgard para demostrarle a su padre que era un gobernante digno de su título.

—Nunca he hecho algo así antes—Jane admitió con timidez, sus nudillos apretando excesivamente el volante del artefacto de transporte humano, el cual era más rápido y cómodo que un caballo—. ¿Has hecho algo así antes?

Él observó a la mujer pequeña con un poco de diversión, ya que la actitud de esta le recordaba a los jóvenes e inexpertos soldados antes de su primer combate. Él mismo había experimentado aquel tipo de sentimientos la primera vez que había incursionado en el campo de batalla como un guerrero, ansioso de demostrar que podía ser tan grande como las leyendas de las que había crecido escuchando.

Aún le sorprendía que su hermano se hubiera convertido en un guerrero hábil cuando había negado toda su vida aprender a combatir. Loki siempre había concentrado su atención en aprender magia con su madre que en aprender a manejar las armas bajo la tutela de su padre. Atenea había sido la única responsable del cambio de mentalidad que había sufrido su hermano menor, ya que ella era la prueba viviente que un Maestro de la Magia podía convertirse en un guerrero legendario.

Cada vez que Atenea lo había despreciado en el pasado para prestar su atención al entrenamiento de Loki, había sentido su sangre arder bajo su piel. Ella había desaparecido por siglos, sin dejar rastro alguno de su paradero, por lo cual merecía que conviviera con él para recuperar el tiempo que ella misma les había arrebatado.

—Millones de veces—Thor respondió con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa—. Eres valiente por hacerlo.

—Acaban de robar el trabajo de mi vida—Jane resopló, observando rabiosamente el camino frente a ella un par de segundos—. Realmente no tengo nada que perder.

—Pero eres inteligente. Mucho más inteligente que cualquiera en este mundo—Él añadió en un intento de animar a la mujer pequeña, quien se encontraba visiblemente frustrada. Jane podía ser una mujer inteligente en estándares humanos, pero no lo era más que Atenea, quien era la guardiana y creadora del conocimiento místico.

— ¿Mundo? —La mujer indagó con el ceño fruncido, sonriendo como si hubiera oído algún tipo de locura.

— ¿Te parezco extraño?—Thor alzó una ceja ligeramente, divertido por el escepticismo que demostraba la raza humana ante la posibilidad de no ser la única especie inteligente en el Universo.

—Sí. Sólo un poco

— ¿Buen extraño o mal extraño?

—Todavía no estoy muy segura—Ella enfocó la mirada en su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, ruborizándose ligeramente—. Lo siento—ofreció después de que el automóvil se sacudiera—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Ya te enteraras, Jane—Él se limitó a sonreír de manera misteriosa, enfocando su mirada en la ventana principal con el fin de preparar su mente para los posibles peligros que pudiese encontrar en su misión.

—Me prometiste respuestas—La mujer añadió sugestivamente, interrumpido sus pensamientos.

—Lo que buscas es un puente—Él giró la cabeza para observar de mejor manera a su acompañante, ligeramente avergonzado por su falta de conocimientos profundos respecto al tema.

— ¿Un puente? ¿Un puente de Einstein-Rosen?

—Más bien como un puente de arco iris.

—Dios, espero que no estés loco—Jane murmuró en voz baja, intentando que él no fuera capaz de oírlo.

Thor sonrió ligeramente, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento al cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la música emanando por alguna clase de dispositivo primitivo anclado al tablero del automóvil.

* * *

Thor se deslizó sigilosamente por una pequeña colina, alzando la nariz para observar la base que los seres humanos habían construido alrededor del cráter que Mjölnir había creado al aterrizar en el planeta. Un complejo sistema de corredores fabricados a base de algún tipo de material translucido cubría la totalidad de la instalación custodiada por docenas de soldados armados, la cual tenía como punto central un área ramificada donde probablemente se encontraba el martillo de guerra.

—No hay ningún satélite estrellado—Jane frunció el ceño al observar la instalación por medio de un aparato humano para aumentar la visión—. Hubieran limpiado, no construido una ciudad alrededor de él

—Toma esto—El Dios del Trueno habló en voz baja, depositando sobre la figura de la mujer pequeña su chaqueta.

— ¿Por qué? —Jane dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando los relámpagos comenzaron a partir el cielo a la mitad.

—Quédate aquí—Él ordenó, sabiendo que ella no tenía el más mínimo entrenamiento en combate para defenderse a sí misma en caso de surgir un peligro—. Cuando tenga el Mjölnir, te devolveré todo lo que te robaron.

— ¡No! —Jane alzó la voz ligeramente, tragando saliva al percatarse de su error—. ¡Mira lo que hay ahí! ¡No puedes caminar, tomar nuestras cosas y salir!

—No—Thor asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza—. Saldré volando—sonrió antes de deslizarse por la ladera de la colina, teniendo especial cuidado para no delatar su posición.

El Dios del Trueno caminó sigilosamente hacia la reja metálica, sujetándola entre sus dedos con cuidado para levantarla y formar un pequeño pasaje de acceso a la instalación. No podía arriesgarse a ser detectado por los soldados, ya que ni sus habilidades divinas ni Atenea se encontraban con él para brindarle ayuda.

Thor apretó los labios cuando un pequeño automóvil avanzó hacia su escondite, llevando sobre el a dos hombres, uno de los cuales enfocó la mirada en su figura cuando un relámpago cayó del cielo e iluminó por completo el lugar. El par de soldados levantaron sus armas, forzándolo a actuar con rapidez. Levantó su brazo para golpear a uno de los hombres en la mandíbula con su codo, procediendo a sujetar entre sus dedos el arma oscura del hombre restante para estrellar el mango del arma contra su rostro.

Depositó sobre su cabeza la capucha que había tomado de uno de los hombres inconscientes, ocultándose tras un pequeño automóvil cuando una nueva patrulla de guardias circuló a su alrededor. Thor utilizó la pequeña distracción que había causado un relámpago para escabullirse al interior del complejo y correr por una pequeña rampa de acceso, donde un par de guardias entraron en alerta al verlo. Derrotó rápidamente a los soldados humanos, sin detener su marcha hasta divisar el resplandor de Mjölnir a través de las paredes brillantes.

Thor sonrió ligeramente al correr a través de un túnel, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago a un guardia cuando este se abalanzó sobre él. Apretó sus manos para formar puños cuando un grupo de soldados corrieron en su encuentro, jadeando por el sentimiento de adrenalina que parecía invadir su cuerpo con más fuerza que antes. De pronto, un puño impactó su rostro con más fuerza de la utilizada por los guardias anteriores, causando que cayera sobre la rejilla metálica ligeramente aturdido.

—Eres grande—Thor observó con diversión al hombre enorme situado frente a él—. Pelea grande—sonrió antes de lanzarse sobre su oponente, sujetando mutuamente sus cuerpos hasta perder el equilibrio y caer a través de la tela que formaba la pared del corredor. Él rodó por el lodo mientras la lluvia caía sobre su piel, con el brazo del hombre en su cuello para intentar asfixiarlo.

El Dios del Trueno frunció el ceño cuando una mano pequeña sujeto a su oponente del hombro para golpearlo en el rostro y lanzarlo varios metros a través del barro, dejandolo inconsciente de inmediato. Él giró sobre su espalda con una mueca en los labios, pero esta murió como el fuego rociado por agua cuando su cerebro aturdido procesó la imagen frente a él.

— ¡¿Atenea?! —Thor exclamó con incredulidad debido a la presencia de ella en ese lugar, lo cual casi parecía un sueño después de su discusión en el Bifrost—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Salvar tu ingrato trasero, estúpido—La diosa guerrera sujeto sus brazos antes de adoptar una postura protectora frente a su cuerpo, sujetando con suficiencia una flecha lanzada por el aire antes de que esta se incrustara en su pecho. Ella alzó la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro para sonreír burlonamente al arquero que había disparado, dándole el tiempo suficiente para correr al lugar donde Mjölnir yacía.

Él sonrió al rodear la empuñadura del martillo de guerra con sus manos, tirando del arma hacia arriba, mas no pudo lograr moverlo un centímetro a pesar de utilizar toda la fuerza en su cuerpo.

Atenea corrió en dirección al hombre rubio con rapidez, notando de inmediato como este había caído sobre sus rodillas con la mirada carente de emociones gracias a su imposibilidad de levantar su arma. Ella parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones para evitar que las lágrimas de culpabilidad rodaran por sus mejillas, más se vio obligada a reaccionar cuando un equipo de asalto comenzó a disparar cápsulas de gas anestésico al centro del complejo.

Ella apretó los labios antes de lanzar a Thor sobre su hombro y arrancar el martillo de guerra desde la piedra en la cual se encontraba atascado, ordenándole silenciosamente a la Capa de Levitación sacarlos del lugar antes de que el gas comenzara a surgir efecto en el cuerpo humano del Dios del Trueno.

* * *

Atenea aterrizó con una mueca sobre el pequeño patio que poseía su cabaña de seguridad en la Tierra. Había adquirido la propiedad para utilizarla como refugio antes de que el gobierno americano respaldara su intervención en la Primera Guerra Mundial y le cediera asilo en sus bases ubicadas en Europa, causando el abandono visible en el lugar que no había sido usado en casi cien años.

Ella suspiró antes mover la mano para regenerar la edificación parcialmente destruida, observando distraídamente como el tiempo era doblegado por su influencia. Durante la guerra, había permanecido en Kamar-Taj únicamente el tiempo suficiente para hacerle entender a Ayanna que los hechiceros no tenían parte en el conflicto, puesto que la principal tarea que les había encomendado era proteger a la Tierra de amenazas místicas en lugar de físicas. Su discípula era una buena mujer que intentaba hacer lo correcto, pero ella no permitiría que esta delatara la existencia de seres mágicos a un mundo que no tenía la preparación adecuada para aceptarlos. Lo que menos deseaba era que los seres humanos comenzaran un seguimiento a los magos con el fin de erradicarlos por completo como había visto que razas sin la mentalidad suficiente habían hecho con sus pares habilidosos.

Atenea observó el cuerpo de Thor sobre su hombro antes de avanzar al interior de la cabaña y depositar al príncipe sobre un sillón despojado del polvo gracias a su magia. Ella frunció el ceño ante el hombre rubio, quien permanecía completamente inmóvil y miserable en su lugar debido a los sucesos anteriores.

La diosa guerrera suspiró antes de lanzar a Mjölnir sobre la mesa del comedor y caminar hacia el panel eléctrico de la cabaña, donde arrancó los cables centrales para cargarlos con la alta concentración de energía que desprendían sus manos. Ella sonrió con alivio cuando la penumbra fue reemplazada por la luz emanando de las bombillas colgando del techo de su cabaña de concepto abierto.

Thor observó su figura con la mirada perdida antes de frotar sus brazos mojados, lo cual la motivó a observar la chimenea para encender el fuego y brindarle calor al dios desterrado.

— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? —Ella alzó una ceja antes de apretar los labios, maldiciendo el estúpido sentimiento que había invadido su pecho y la había forzado a buscarlo—. No voy a romper el encantamiento hasta decidir que has crecido como persona lo suficiente para volverte digno de Mjölnir—él observó su figura con la mirada vidriosa, apretando los labios dolorosamente—. Esa mirada no lograra que cambie de opinión.

— ¿Por qué regresaste por mí? —Él pidió en voz baja, sentándose junto al fuego para absorber el calor—. Dijiste que jamás volverías a…

— ¡No lo sé! —Ella apretó los puños en frustración, sin conocer el verdadero motivo que la había instado a viajar a la Tierra—. No lo sé—repitió con suavidad al notar su mirada sorprendida—. Hay muchas cosas de mí que no puedo comprender. Por otro lado, sé que este castigo los has ganado con creces. No esperes que te lleve de regreso a Asgard, donde tu padre te encerraría por traición al ver que has violado su orden.

—Él es mi padre… y aun así fue capaz de hacerme esto—Thor observó las llamas miserablemente.

—No tienes un mal padre, no lo culpes a él por lo que tú mismo has causado—Atenea caminó hacia la chimenea para arrodillarse a su lado, tocando su mejilla para verificar su calor corporal—. Estás congelándote—susurró antes de intensificar el calor del fuego y apagar las luces por completo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Él abrazó sus rodillas al observar la cabaña en penumbras de manera distraída.

—No es la primera vez que vengo a la Tierra. Me gusta tener casas de seguridad en los planetas que visito para momentos como este.

—Él responde ante ti—El Dios del Trueno enfocó su mirada en el martillo de guerra sobre la mesa, el cual no había permitido que él se convirtiera en el guerrero digno de blandirlo.

—Soy más fuerte de lo aparento, deberías saberlo muy bien después de todas las veces que te he noqueado de un puñetazo—Ella añadió con cierta burla en su voz, intentado que él apartara su mente de las consecuencias de su viaje a Jotunheim—. Siglos atrás, cuando partí de Asgard para entrenar con las Amazonas, me volví obsesiva. Quería ser fuerte para que cuando Zeus me encontrara, fuera capaz de vencerlo. Entrené partiendo gamanio, el metal del cual está hecha mi armadura, hasta destruir mis manos por completo—flexionó los dedos frente a las llamas, agradeciendo que la energía del Multiverso fuera capaz de sostener sus huesos y músculos lo suficiente para que estos no crujieran perpetuamente—. Me convertí en una bruta, como tú lo eras cuando éramos niños.

—No era un bruto—Él frunció el ceño antes de reparar en su mirada de incredulidad—. Quizás un poco.

— ¿Lo estás admitiendo? —La diosa guerrera preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa para lograr avergonzarlo—. Al menos comenzaste a ganar las batallas por ti mismo—reflexionó en voz baja, recordando como Odín había ordenado a los maestros de su hijo perder ante él para otorgarle gloria frente a su pueblo—. Ahora, siento que comienzas a percibir que por primera vez no sabes que hacer. Eso es algo bueno, significa que comienzas a hacerte las preguntas correctas—rió ligeramente ante el rostro sorprendido del hombre rubio—. Te conozco muy bien.

—Perdóname—Él bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, sorprendiéndola verdaderamente. Thor nunca había admitido que sus acciones respecto a él le habían causado algún tipo de bienestar, siempre había eludido el tema para increparla respecto a situaciones irrelevantes—. Perdóname por todas las veces que te he insultado o discutido contigo por un motivo estúpido. Siempre has tenido razón sobre mí.

—Perdóname por ser demasiado dura contigo, por desaparecer sin dar señales de vida—Ella respiró profundamente, admitiendo que su manera de obrar no había sido completamente correcta. Su vida era mucho más antigua que el Multiverso mismo, pero eso no quería decir que era una mujer que gozaba de sabiduría y elocuencia absoluta. Había cometido demasiados errores y aniquilado a más inocentes que todos los genocidas del Multiverso juntos, lo cual la había convertido en una mujer atormentada internamente por sus demonios—. No quería ponerlos en riesgo.

—Hiciste lo correcto finalmente. Te marchaste de nuestras vidas para servir a un propósito más grande—Él murmuró con la mirada brillante antes de apretar los labios con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas—. Atenea… yo… cuando desapareciste… jamás… pude decírtelo… —jugueteó con sus dedos antes de acariciar su hombro con lentitud, inclinándose ligeramente hacia su rostro—. Jamás estuve molesto porque al desaparecer heriste a Loki. El problema era mío. Yo…

—Lo sé—Ella frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada para ocultar sus mejillas ardiendo vergonzosamente al cubrir la boca del hombre rubio—. Lo he sabido desde la misión a Meneleia—apartó la mirada desde sus ojos quemándola con el fuego del deseo, el cual había causado un tipo de tensión palpable entre ellos—. Deberías darte un baño. Apestas.

Atenea empujó el cuerpo del Dios del Trueno al cuarto de baño antes de que este lograra reaccionar, depositando en sus manos con rapidez un par de prendas masculinas para que cambiara su vestimenta bañada en lodo.

Ella apretó los labios con incomodidad al sentarse sobre la cama para analizar la cabaña deshabitada durante décadas, la cual había utilizado poco tiempo antes de partir a Kamar-Taj para advertir a Ayanna y luchar en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Después de organizar los objetos dispersos en el piso, movió la mano para revivir las flores muertas que yacían en los floreros, otorgándole un poco de sofisticación al lugar en penumbras que actualmente servía como escondite.

No sabía a qué clase de organización servían los soldados que habían capturado a Mjölnir, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que estos los encontraran. Al menos, no por el momento.

Ella corrió con rapidez al interior del baño cuando Thor emergió con el cabello húmedo, lo cual la forzó a cerrar la puerta con un estruendo tras su espalda para evitar su mirada azul debilitante e hipnótica. Debido a la estúpida decisión que él había tomado en el complejo que los seres humanos habían construido alrededor del martillo de guerra, su cabello blanco había terminado cubierto de lodo y suciedad.

Después de despojarse de su armadura de combate, Atenea suspiró en voz baja al sumergir su cuerpo sucio en la bañera repleta de agua fría, donde peinó sus rizos hacia atrás para mantenerlos sobre su cabeza. Ella acarició fantasmalmente los músculos de sus piernas con las yemas de sus dedos, los cuales se encontraban completamente destrozados internamente.

No había un día en el cual no pensaba en Steve y en cómo había abandonado a sus compañeros durante su momento más vulnerable, aunque estaba consciente de que había sido necesario hacerlo. Cada vez que un sentimiento se apoderaba de su corazón con demasiada fuerza, este la convertía en una bomba de tiempo esperando el estímulo correcto para estallar y arrasar con todo a su paso. El mundo probablemente hubiese sido destruido si ella hubiese salido de su estado catatónico encontrándose en él.

La diosa guerrera alzó una ceja al escuchar el sonoro gemido de dolor proveniente de la habitación contigua antes de ponerse de pie y envolver una toalla alrededor de sus pechos con firmeza. Ella apretó los labios al enfocar su mirada en la figura de Thor sobre la cama, quien presentaba contusiones visibles en el pecho y espalda debido a la pelea contra los agentes custodiando a Mjölnir.

Atenea tragó saliva cuando él levantó la mirada desde su abdomen para analizar cada centímetro de su cuerpo con los ojos totalmente oscurecidos. Ella suspiró con incomodidad antes moverse a velocidad supersónica para analizar el corte en su espalda, el cual se encontraba goteando sangre por toda su espalda. El Dios del Trueno observó sobre su hombro para verificar sus acciones cuando las lesiones en su cuerpo comenzaron a sanar mágicamente gracias a la energía del Multiverso, la cual usaba únicamente con fines médicos.

Ella misma estaría condenada a vivir paralizada el resto de su vida si la Fuerza Fénix no rigiera y gobernara sobre la energía del Multiverso, lo cual la volvía responsable del poder de los hechiceros y de la mente misma.

La diosa guerrera dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando él estrelló sus labios contra los suyos sensualmente, sosteniendo su cuello con ambas manos para evitar que escapara avergonzada del lugar. Atenea apretó un puño con fuerza, dispuesta a golpearlo para que liberara su cuerpo, pero sus labios suaves y húmedos terminaron corrompiendo su voluntad de manera miserable.

Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor cuando este sujetó sus hombros para empujar su espalda contra la cama, posicionándose sobre su cuerpo lentamente antes de deshacer el nudo de la toalla con cautela. Él seguramente debía estar esperando la inminente reprimenda física que le daría por atreverse a tocarla de una manera tan indecente, lo cual haría en una situación normal. Sin embargo, por algún motivo le agradó experimentar en carne propia el lado descarado y seductor que él guardaba.

Atenea atrajo al hombre rubio nuevamente para evitar que este continuara observando su cuerpo desnudo como un estúpido, lo cual la llevó a gemir en voz baja debido a la sensación exquisita de sus senos presionados con fuerza contra los músculos de su pecho esculpido. Thor sonrió ligeramente contra su cuello antes de enfocar su atención en sus pechos, besándolos con adoración antes de apoyarse en sus rodillas para desbrochar su cinturón con lentitud.

Ella jadeó con impaciencia antes de envolver una pierna alrededor de su trasero, cerrando los ojos y clavando las uñas en sus hombros al sentir la punta de su miembro presionada contra su entrada cálida.

Ella observó sus ojos azules antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Por primera vez en su vida, había actuado siguiendo las órdenes de sus sentimientos, sin permitir que las consecuencias de tal acción tuvieran la oportunidad de confundir su mente para indicarle desistir.

Extrañamente, sentía que había tomado la decisión más correcta de su vida al hacerlo.

* * *

Atenea apartó la mirada bruscamente desde la molesta sonrisa adornando los labios de Thor.

—No sonrías de esa manera—Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, realizando una mueca después de que una punzada de dolor naciendo en su femineidad atravesara su cuerpo por completo—. Te odio.

—No parecías odiarme hace un par de horas—Él sonrió con suficiencia antes de situar ambas manos en su cintura, levantándola del piso para cargarla en sus fuertes brazos como si se tratara de una damisela en peligro. La diosa guerrera apartó la mirada desde su rostro para evitar que notara el vergonzoso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—No puedes cargarme de esta manera en un espacio público—Ella observó a su alrededor con el fin de tomar nota de las miradas sucias que los habitantes de Pueblo Antiguo enviaban en su dirección debido a la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraban. El hombre de cabello rubio sonrió de manera divertida antes de depositar su cuerpo en el suelo con suavidad y besarla profundamente.

—Aún te duele—Él añadió en voz baja al ver la incomodidad con la cual caminaba, procediendo a entrelazar sus dedos para brindarle apoyo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar?—Atenea observó el edificio con paredes de cristal de manera dubitativa, alzando una ceja debido al trío de personas visible en el interior del complejo.

— ¡Jane! —Thor sonrió afirmativamente antes de llamar la atención de una pequeña mujer de cabellera castaña, quien casi dejó caer su taza de café debido a la impresión de verlo entrar. La mujer se ruborizó profundamente cuando los fuertes brazos del dios nórdico rodearon su cuerpo.

— ¿Ella es tu hermana? —Jane enfocó la mirada desdeñosamente en su figura descansando en el marco de la puerta de cristal.

—Soy… —Atenea caminó al interior del edificio bajo la mirada sorprendida de un par de personas sentadas frente a una serie de platillos sencillos.

—Es mi prometida—El Dios del Trueno la interrumpió con una sonrisa que destilaba confianza, aunque esta causó que ambas mujeres se ahogaran en su propia respiración. Ambos habían cambiado por completo su relación gracias a las acciones de la noche anterior, pero estaba bastante segura de no haber escuchado durante el acto una proposición formal de matrimonio para que este tuviera el derecho de presentarla abiertamente como su prometida—. Atenea.

—Debía existir una Atenea también… —Un hombre mayor rodó los ojos desde su lugar en la mesa.

—Thor deseaba agradecerles su ayuda durante un momento de debilidad—La diosa guerrera aclaró su garganta al sentir la mirada fulminante de la mujer pequeña, quien obviamente había logrado desarrollar sentimientos románticos por el hombre rubio a pesar de su corta interacción.

— ¡Hermana! —Ella giró sobre sus talones al escuchar aquella conocida voz, ignorando el sonido de las tazas en manos de los seres humanos rompiéndose contra el piso gracias a la visión sorprendente de sus amigos vestidos con sus armaduras de batalla.

— ¡Hermes! —Ella sonrió antes de abrazar a su hermano menor, quien acarició su cabellera al despojar de su vista los anteojos que protegían sus ojos del daño durante sus carreras a velocidades supersónicas.

—Déjenme adivinar… —Erik rodó los ojos al observar a los alegres asgardianos abrazando a Thor—. Artemisa, Hades, Apolo y Dioniso.

—Lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros—Volstagg giró hacia el hombre mayor con una pequeña mueca en los labios para aclarar su identidad, reprimiendo la totalidad del disgusto que sentía debido a la comparación. Para algunos, ser un dios Olímpico era sinónimo de poseer un poder tan grande que este fuera capaz de hacer temblar al mundo. Para otros, era ser visto como un tirano genocida.

—Hermes Argifonte, Dios de la Velocidad—Su hermano menor sonrió ligeramente antes de que la mujer de cabello negro empujara a Jane rudamente de su camino para sonreírle con coquetería.

—Hola.

Hermes alzó una ceja antes girar sobre sus talones para ignorar por completo los avances de Darcy, sorprendiendo a la mujer humana. Él rodeó su figura pequeña con los brazos una vez más cuando los Tres Guerreros comenzaron a relatarle al Dios del Rayo los sucesos ocurridos durante su ausencia en Asgard.

—Hay algo diferente en ti—Su hermano menor murmuró después de unos segundos, acariciando sus brazos pensativamente en búsqueda de algún indicio que delatara su nueva condición.

—Soy la misma mujer de siempre—Ella balbuceó con torpeza mientras el placentero recuerdo de Thor embistiéndola con fuerza contra la cama invadía su mente. Hermes observó su rostro ruborizado con sospecha unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos con incredulidad, indagando de manera sorprendida la verdad detrás de lo que sus expresiones corporales delataban. Ella tragó saliva con nerviosismo antes de ruborizarse aún más, lo cual motivó a Hermes para correr de inmediato y golpear al dios rubio en la mandíbula.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Sif preguntó con sorpresa, ya que las actitudes físicas de su hermano siempre habían sido orientadas a la velocidad en lugar de la fuerza bruta. Hermes nunca había sido el hombre más violento de Asgard, ya que su velocidad superior impedía que otros guerreros tuvieran la posibilidad de enfrentarlo en una batalla equitativa.

El Dios del Trueno sonrió en el piso antes de darle una mirada divertida a su furioso hermano menor.

—El pervertido sabe porque—El dios de cabello rojizo espetó desdeñosamente, avergonzándola aún más.

—Pensé que no harías nada para rescatarlo—La guerrera asgardiana alzó una ceja, recordándole con la mirada sus palabras anteriores respecto al destierro de Thor—. Odín cayó en el Gran Sueño. Loki se sienta en el trono de Asgard. Deben regresar con nosotros inmediatamente.

— ¿Dónde está Mjölnir? —Fandral observó a su alrededor en búsqueda del martillo de guerra, forzándola a sumergir su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para extraer la reliquia. Los seres humanos exclamaron con sorpresa al presenciar el pequeño acto de magia, pero ella los ignoró al lanzar el martillo a las manos del hombre rubio.

La actitud del Dios del Trueno empeoró visiblemente cuando el martillo de guerra cayó al piso con un ruido sordo, indicándole que él no era lo suficientemente digno o fuerte para ejercerlo como un guerrero apropiado.

Sif abrió la boca con sorpresa antes de que el suelo bajo sus pies se estremeciera ligeramente, al mismo tiempo en que una explosión pequeña se hiciera escuchar en la entrada de la ciudad.

— ¡Sabía que Loki estaba tramando algo siniestro! —Hermes exclamó después de unos segundos de observar críticamente la repentina explosión, divisando la estructura metálica del autómata asgardiano acercándose a ellos—. ¡Se volvió loco! ¡Envió al Destructor a matarnos!

—Thor, debes pelear con nosotros—Volstagg alzó el puño vigorosamente para expresar su deseo de batalla surgiendo ante la nueva amenaza.

—Esto solo debe ser un mal entendido. Mi hermano jamás nos atacaría—El hombre rubio murmuró, frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad debido a los sonoros pasos metálicos resonando cada vez más cerca de su posición.

—Él ya no es tu hermano—El Dios de la Velocidad evacuó al trío de seres humanos a velocidad supersónica desde el interior del edificio cuando un rayo de fuego derritió los cristales frontales.

Atenea sujetó la mano de Thor para correr al exterior del complejo cuando se hizo visible que los ataques del Destructor estaban dirigidos a él específicamente, confirmando las terribles sospechas de Hermes. Ella flexionó los dedos y movió la mano hacia atrás para crear un escudo de energía frente a su cuerpo, procediendo a rodear la estructura de la máquina con su poder para voltear y lanzarla al lado opuesto de la ciudad.

—No hagas que me arrepienta—Ella observó el rostro de Thor antes de extender la mano para convocar a Mjölnir y susurrar un par de palabras contra el metal de manera inaudible. La diosa lanzó el martillo de guerra de regreso a las manos del dios rubio, protegiendo a sus amigos del rayo que bañó a Thor con su poder divino arrebatado.

El Dios del Trueno sonrió brillantemente al emerger de la luz cegadora, acariciando su rostro con dulzura antes de besarla profundamente.

—Es mío, mi amor—Él susurró entre besos apasionados—. Saca a estas personas de aquí—observó a los seres humanos aterrados a su alrededor antes de elevarse en el cielo para concentrar los ataques del Destructor en él.

— ¿Ustedes…?—Fandral abrió la boca con sorpresa, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua mientras ella colocaba los brazales de sumisión en sus antebrazos como medida de contingencia.

— ¡No te importa! —Ella disparó una mirada fulminante hacia el guerrero rubio antes de agitar los dedos suavemente para que la energía azul emanando de sus palmas con delicadeza se sumergiera en el cráneo de los seres humanos corriendo erráticamente por las calles. Estos, cesaron de inmediato sus actividades para subir a los automóviles disponibles y alejarse de la ciudad siendo atacada por una máquina extraterrestre, la cual había sido levantada en el aire gracias a los fuertes vientos de un tornado convocado por el hombre que amaba.

Thor descendió con una sonrisa ligera después de que el autómata estallara gracias a su propio poder, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

— ¡Ustedes! —Un hombre exclamó a sus espaldas con sorpresa, vestido de la misma manera que el grupo de seres humanos acompañándolo—. ¿Tú eres Atenea de la Tormenta? —Ella alzó una ceja extrañamente por la pregunta, asintiendo con la cabeza para confirmar sus sospechas—. ¿La misma Atenea que peleó junto al Capitán América en la Segunda Guerra Mundial?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Steve con ustedes? —La diosa guerrera inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para indagar en su mente, sintiendo como la culpa resurgía nuevamente en su interior al pensar en los amigos que había hecho en el planeta.

—Fuiste tú quien detuvo la Primera Guerra Mundial—El hombre cubrió su boca con una mano, temblando en su lugar con incredulidad y emoción.

— ¿Hermana? —Hermes alzó una ceja al aparecer a su lado, dejando una pequeña estela de energía purpura a su paso.

— ¿Qué creían que hacía durante mis ausencias en Asgard? —Ella cruzó los brazos en dirección a sus amigos, quienes siempre se habían preguntado el motivo de sus misteriosas ausencias en el Reino Eterno—. Te diré una cosa, Phil Coulson. La raza humana siempre ha podido contar con mi ayuda.

—También pueden contar con mi ayuda si regresan los objetos que le arrebataron a Jane—Thor dio un paso hacia adelante para tomar su mano, sorprendiéndola verdaderamente debido al compromiso desinteresado emanando de su voz. Ella resopló en voz baja al notar como el rostro de la pequeña mujer humana se iluminaba debido a la petición del hombre rubio.

— ¡Robaron! —Jane escupió.

—Puede llevarse su equipo, lo necesitara para su investigación—El hombre asintió con la cabeza hacia la científica de cabello castaño, la cual sonrió brillantemente hacia el hombre que amaba para expresar su gratitud.

Atenea frunció el ceño con disgusto antes de apretar la mano de Thor con fuerza, provocando que los huesos de este crujieran ligeramente antes de lanzarlo al interior de un portal dimensional que conducía directamente al Puente Arcoíris.

Ella cubrió su boca con una mano al divisar el cuerpo congelado de Heimdall en la entrada del Bifrost, quien había sido paralizado en una posición que indicaba algún tipo de combate previo. La diosa guerrera compartió una triste mirada con el Dios del Trueno antes cerrar los ojos para descongelar mentalmente al hombre, acariciando el puente de su nariz para evitar sollozar por el radical cambio de actitud demostrado por Loki.

Se había prometido a sí misma permitir que Thor experimentara por primera vez el castigo merecido por sus acciones estúpidas, pero había roto aquella promesa por completo después de que el príncipe oscuro tuviera el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos y pedirle que se convirtiera en su Reina formalmente. Había escapado de Loki antes de romper su espiritu rotundamente con una negativa, ya que él nunca sería el hombre que su testarudo corazón había elegido amar.

—Llévalo a la Sala de Curación—El dios rubio exclamó hacia su hermano menor, quien asintió con la cabeza antes de recoger a Heimdall en sus brazos y desaparecer a velocidad supersónica. Él sujetó su cintura antes de girar el martillo de guerra en su mano para volar hacia el castillo de oro, instándola a correr con rapidez hacia los aposentos reales.

— ¡Loki! —Thor siseó entre dientes al verlo abrazar cálidamente a su madre, dándole el tiempo suficiente para notar la pila de cenizas que debían tratarse de los restos carbonizados de Laufey. El Rey de Jotunheim había sido usado como una pieza en el juego de su hijo, quien incluso sabiendo el parentesco entre ambos, había decidido asesinarlo.

— ¡Thor! —Frigga corrió hacia su hijo mayor para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, aunque este no apartó la mirada desde la figura de su hermano en ningún momento—. Sabía que regresarías.

— ¿Por qué no le cuentas como mandaste al Destructor a destruir a nuestros amigos y a mí? —Thor bajó las escaleras en dirección al lecho de su padre con los dientes apretados.

—Fue para respetar la última orden de mi padre.

—Eres un mentiroso con talento, hermano. Lo has sido siempre—El dios rubio caminó hacia el extremo contrario de Odín para darle una mirada profunda a su hermano, aunque manteniéndola bajo su vigilancia en caso de que este decidiera atacarla de alguna manera—. No te atrevas a mirarla siquiera—gruñó después de que Loki reparara en su presencia y comenzara a temblar en su lugar. El príncipe oscuro tragó saliva antes de lanzar un rayo de energía en dirección a Thor, arrojándolo a través de una pared dorada sin vacilar.

Atenea negó con la cabeza hacia el hombre de cabello negro antes de saltar en búsqueda de Thor, deteniéndolo a medio camino de caer gracias a la Capa de Levitación. Él sonrió con cariño antes de besar sus labios suavemente, causando que la reliquia mística sosteniendo sus hombros le diese una sonora bofetada.

—Tranquila, está bien—Ella alzó las manos con diversión, observando como la pieza de tela expresaba su descontento hacia las muestras públicas de afecto con el hombre que amaba—. Tomará tiempo para que lo acepte.

—No esperaba que tu capa tuviera que darnos su permiso—El dios rodó los ojos por la situación extraña en más de un sentido.

— Ella es la reliquia mística más antigua del Multiverso—Atenea cruzó los brazos para recordarle aquella vital información mientras se dirigían al Bifrost—. Ella estuvo a mi lado cuando nadie más lo estuvo. Ella es mi mejor amiga, mi más leal compañera y mi servidora más humilde. Le tomara tiempo aceptar que ya no es la única cosa en mi vida dispuesta a estar siempre conmigo.

La Capa de Levitación se limitó a moverse incómodamente, evidenciando que había descubierto a la perfección el motivo de su desagrado hacia el amor que él profesaba por ella.

Thor sonrió con afecto antes de besar su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con el fin de prepararse internamente ante la inminente batalla con su hermano.

Loki se encontraba de pie en medio de la sala, la cual había sido calibrada para desplegar todo el poder del puente y destruir el mundo de los Jotun como represalia por el supuesto ataque. Fragmentos hielo crecieron desde los controles hasta los mundos de oro en las paredes, conectando el poder de Yggdrasil por completo.

—No puedes evitarlo. El Bifrost aumentara y dejara Jotunheim en pedazos.

El Dios del Trueno corrió para golpear el árbol de hielo con su martillo, pero Loki disparó una ráfaga de energía que lo golpeó en el pecho y lo derribó sin la más mínima vacilación.

Atenea cayó sobre sus rodillas, apretando su cabeza con las manos cuando los gritos psíquicos de los habitantes de Jotunheim invadieron su mente y le comunicaron el miedo y la agonía que sentían debido a su mundo partiéndose en pedazos bajo sus pies.

— ¿Por qué has hecho esto? —Thor preguntó entre dientes al ponerse de pie.

—Para probarle a padre que soy un hijo valioso. Cuando despierte, le habré salvado la vida, habré destruido esa raza de monstruos y seré el verdadero heredero al trono.

— ¡No puedes aniquilar a toda una raza! —El hombre rubio exclamó con horror ante el plan genocida de su hermano. El destierro definitivamente había cumplido su finalidad de enseñarle responsabilidad y humildad, aunque dudaba que él continuara teniendo la misma percepción de ella al saber que había cometido los crímenes más horribles en el Multiverso.

— ¿Por qué no? —Loki preguntó burlonamente—. ¿Qué es ese nuevo amor por los Gigantes de Hielo? Tú pudiste matarlos solo con tus manos—golpeó a su hermano mayor en el rostro con la punta de Gungnir. Ella solamente pudo sollozar desde su lugar en el piso de cristal al ver la lucha gestándose, una que despertó en su mente un recuerdo que había intentado reprimir durante un siglo—. Enfréntame—le dio otro golpe, lanzándolo a un par de metros de distancia—. ¡Yo nunca quise el trono! ¡Lo único que quería era ser tu igual!

— ¡No peleare contigo, hermano!

—No soy tu hermano, nunca lo fui.

—Es una locura, comprende.

— ¿Eso piensas? —Loki observó a su hermano como si intentara penetrar en lo más profundo de su alma, aunque retrocedió un par de pasos cuando ella proyectó frente a su cuerpo una pequeña barrera de energía para impedirle continuar luchando contra su propia familia—. ¿Estás de su lado? ¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con alguien que te ha insultado toda su vida? Tú misma dijiste que nunca más harías nada para protegerlo.

—No pude hacerlo… —Atenea sollozó en voz baja después de situarse contra el pecho de Thor, intuyendo que Loki no se atrevería a atacarlo si ella se encontraba en peligro de salir lastimada.

— ¡¿Lo eliges a él?! —El príncipe oscuro apretó la mandíbula con dolor, reprimiendo las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos—. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que cambiaras de opinión? —ella apartó la mirada cuando se hizo evidente que él habia descubierto lo que ambos habían hecho durante su corta instancia en la Tierra—. ¡Eres una puta! —Loki estrelló la palma de la mano contra su mejilla, lanzándola al piso debido a la fuerza que había empleado para descargar su desolación interna.

Thor gruñó con rabia antes de lanzarse sobre su hermano menor para hacerle pagar haberse atrevido a golpearla, aunque ella había permitido que él lo hiciera. Él necesitaba expulsar de alguna manera la avalancha de sentimientos fatales que habían invadido su corazón debido al rechazo de sus afectos.

Ella cerró los ojos desde su lugar en el piso para detener mentalmente el flujo de energía moviéndose por el cosmos. Aunque internamente estuviera cayéndose a pedazos, no podía permitir que otra raza fuera aniquilada por su culpa.

De pronto, ambos hermanos salieron disparados de la habitación.

Thor cayó en medio del puente con un gemido mientras su hermano se divertía creando decenas de réplicas de sí mismo para confundirlo. Ella alzó la mano y flexionó los dedos con gracia para enviar una pequeña ráfaga de energía que derribara a Loki de su lugar.

El Dios del Trueno saltó sobre su espalda antes de depositar a Mjölnir sobre el pecho de Loki, evitando que este fuera capaz de levantarse para continuar luchando. Él entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos con delicadeza, acariciando la marca rojiza en su mejilla generada por la mano de su hermano menor. Ambos compartieron una mirada con el fin de determinar la mejor acción a seguir para acabar con la energía del Bifrost perpetuamente, ya que la estructura de la realidad se vería comprometida si continuaba convenciendo al Multiverso de que la energía jamás llegaría a Jotunheim como tal.

— ¡No la toques! —El Dios de la Travesura apretó los puños con rabia cuando Thor se inclinó para besar su frente con dulzura, quien asintió con la cabeza ante la idea tácita brillando en sus ojos grises.

Atenea observó sobre su hombro el cuerpo de Loki antes de apretar los dientes y golpear los brazales de sumisión con fuerza, destruyendo por completo los controles del Puente Arcoíris y parte del camino hecho de cristal brillante.

Ella extendió una mano para sujetar la pierna del hombre que amaba cuando este comenzó a caer directamente a las raíces de Yggdrasil, un lugar donde era casi imposible sobrevivir.

— ¡Yo pude haberlo hecho! ¡Por ti! ¡Por nosotros! —Loki enfocó la mirada en sus ojos grises, sosteniendo el extremo de Gungnir.

—No, Loki—Ella susurró suavemente antes cubrir su boca con una mano cuando él liberó de su agarre lo único que evitaba su caída a través del cosmos.

La diosa guerrera tiró de la pierna de Thor para lanzarlo sobre la sección intacta del puente, cayendo sobre sus rodillas al saber que todo había sucedido por su culpa.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Debo anunciarles que debido al término de las vacaciones (lamentablemente) y el comienzo de las clases, no tendré demasiado tiempo para actualizar, aunque intentara utilizar mis periodos libres para continuar esta historia.**

 **Josmardata36:** **Nuevamente, gracias. Como seguramente te habrás percatado, he generado un gran cambio en el marco general de esta historia con relación a la película. Estuve debatiendo durante mucho tiempo si llevar a cabo esa idea o no, pero finalmente decidí que era lo correcto para diferenciarla de "Más allá de la muerte" significativamente. Respecto a tu nueva vocación, debo decirte que el error en los Oscar me pareció bastante similar a lo ocurrido en el concurso de Miss Universo. Al igual que tú, me pareció humillante lo sucedido, aunque sirvió ligeramente para que el equipo asentara los pies en la tierra y dejara de creerse inmejorable. No soy una gran fan de las entregas de premios, pero ese día decidí seguir la entrega debido a la nominación de Doctor Strange. Lamentablemente, el Libro de la Selva terminó ganando el premio a mejores efectos especiales.**


End file.
